


Scotland

by blankdblank



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Betrayal, Fluff and Angst, Lost Love, Love Triangles, Rebuilding, Returning Home, Shotgun Wedding, Traveling, Work, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 136,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Meeting your Prince Charming who turns out to be not so Charming and not so sweet. Bringing in another possible love interest as you are forced to return home leading to Drama and Angst trying to stay together through your past loves returning at your spiteful Cousins' doing.Watched Made of Honor and fell in love with their version of a Scotish Wedding, gonna put my twist on it. This is kinda a real life/AU so please don’t get upset if it’s not perfectly factual, just gotta write it how it came into my headOnce again turned something short into a series…Richard’s the villain in this one, love him but he is…





	1. Chapter 1

For the past year you had been grown increasingly pulled into Richard Armitage’s life, not that you had grown to find yourself in love with him, quite the contrary, spending months trying to get him to leave you alone. You had seen his movies, watched his shows, loving him as an actor, watching all his interviews seeing him as a “lovable dork” who loved Tolkien and poetry, read books like fish drink water silently wishing to meet him one day along with the millions of fans that had fallen for him since he first showed up on the screen or stage before them.  
Your eyes skimmed the shelves in the large bookstore for the title you had wished for, finding it on the top shelf which you couldn’t reach if your life depended on it, so you helplessly stared at it for a moment until you heard a huff behind you as the small slip of paper with the book title was torn from your fingers and a hand quickly retrieved the book and dropped it in front of you without securing it in your hands first. As the small slip of paper was also released from the masculine hand, fluttering down to the floor you caught the book softly saying, “Thank you.” As you mentally shouted “Asshole.” As the harsh treatment to your new book, quickly bending down to retrieve the small slip of paper as well before heading to the next rows of books to see if there was anything new as you held the large book to your chest.  
When you reached the middle of the shelf you felt bumps rise along your arms and neck as you felt a pair of eyes on you, as you turned your head slowly your heart skipped as you met the pair of striking blue eyes that had filled your dreams. As he stared at you in what you had hoped to be attraction turned out to be him mentally scanning you to see if you’d be acceptable for his plan, smirking, forcing himself into a new role laying on the charm to get your number and set up the next step of his plan.  
His loving dopey grinning teddybear of a man’s heart had been ripped out and stomped on by his latest girlfriend, his plan, scratch that, his incredibly terrible plan had been to find a woman who could successfully make her heart tear apart, hoping to flaunt you around to dig in the dagger he’d hoped you, in all your slim yet curved appealing body with striking black hair and searingly purple eyes would turn into, and twist it until she dropped to the ground begging him to come back only to turn away. His entire body burning to feel what he imagined he would, seeing her on her knees as he had nearly done with tear filled eyes unable to understand why she had left him for another man, one of his oldest friends.  
…  
After nearly a year of him randomly dropping in every few months, nevermore than a half an hour at a time, including travel time, only to abandon you and cling to his ex as soon as he’d spotted her leaving you to your own wits to get you back home. You had tried to get it through to him but he never let you get a word in edgewise, spending every waking moment with you pouring out his fears and every ounce of hatred and pain his Ex had left in him, never once even asking for your last name. Inviting himself into your life refusing to leave or mostly acknowledge that you had feelings or ideas of your own, slipping from oversharing stranger to clingy as she arrived. His sudden touch sliding across your back the first time nearly making you gasp, his face being so close to yours making your heart skip as a smile that you only saw on his face on the large screen that first pulled you to focus on his fierce eyes and stunning smile. Bumps sliding across your skin as he spoke to you in that low near growling voice, playing as a loving boyfriend, only making you clench and try to play your part unsure what lengths he would go to for his goal. His latest run in with her had made him cross your line entirely, he had brought you along to a beach house party, your heart skipping happily as you spotted a small group of The Hobbit Cast there, all glancing over at you curiously, noticing his distance before quickly pulling you closer for a kiss. As he pulled back you spotted her walking into the other room as he smirked and quickly followed, you felt the tears filling your eyes and once again turned and started walking across the small path in the backyard heading out to the beach alone.  
Your tears falling freely as you slipped out of your wedge heels and quickly headed to the water, feeling a soft breeze start as you heard a group of cameramen swarming in on the house causing them to all head inside, including the group from the Hobbit that had tried to come after you. Your freehand skimming across your pale yellow sundress with thick straps, somehow the warm sun on your skin managing to calm your tears, your chest aching as you tried to relax from his forced kiss, somehow even as it seemed on his part to be passionate and loving it felt forced and empty. You slid your shoe filled hands behind your purse hanging on its long strap from your shoulder pushing it forward a bit so you could pull out your phone to once again call the driver that had learned to follow you on your forced dates. Sincerely thanking him a he said he’d meet you at the small diner at the end of the beach, just barely under a mile from where you were.  
You rode home after your driver had joined you for a short meal so you wouldn’t go home hungry, Steve, the young man related to an old friend from your hometown in Scotland eagerly trying to cheer you up, somehow easily managing to do so as always bringing your smile back. After getting back home you pulled out of your party clothes and into your work clothes and heading to your next shift, quickly slipping back into your schedule heading back home and finding another bouquet from Richard and quickly walking around it leaving outside your door, not caring if it lit on fire or not, fighting against your quivering lip as you remembered him forcing a kiss on you. Pulling out your laptop scouring for a new place to live, unable to find anything you could afford near your job, once again calling your oldest friend, Collin, still in Scotland, changing Richards name for his safety, and pouring out your heart as you quietly sobbed, only after breaking apart again he managed to pull you back together enough for you to be able to have the first happily dreamless night, for once not having to see him in your dreams as well.  
…  
Several months later.  
Week from hell did not begin to cover it, your car had been totaled as you slept, you had heard your Uncle had been in a car accident, he was alright but he would need someone to care for him, your pain worsening as you had been fired from the small vets office you worked at, heading home to once again see the giant imposing figure pulling up to your apartment in his shiny sports car. You quickly ran inside and locked yourself in hearing him slumping against your door as he slipped into the same story as always, that he would change, that he wouldn’t leave you this time, only agreeing to leave when you finally caved.  
So here you were, once again in the seat next to him as you sat quietly as he went on again about her, staring out the window as he spoke catching glimpses of the confused driver who was glancing at the both of you in his mirror. Your hands were folded on your lap on top of your long black dress, strapless black lace with a dark grey layer of thick yet soft material under it, held in place with the corset underneath it. Mentally going over your checklist, brushed teeth, easy on the eyeliner, deep red lip stain so it wouldn’t smudge should he try to kiss you again, tall black heels, thin small black lace pullover to help cover your cleavage and shoulders, hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail flipped under to hide the tie hanging down in long curls down your back, quietly sliding your thumb over your Mother’s wedding ring on your right ring finger the large purple sapphires, paired with peridots and diamonds bringing you some small comfort as they triggered memories of your mother. Wishing that for once he would just see you, hear you, not once noticing how much you had tried to help him, letting him flaunt you, trying to appear as appealing as he wanted you to be, just once hoping for a second glance over you to silently say that your work had paid off, but no, it was just her, all her and nothing else.  
Once again sliding over with your painted on smile, spotting the same group from the Hobbit from before all flinching as they saw you with him again until a few of them slid their eyes over you approvingly. All watching closely as he took the carpet and you moved along the second path out of view, waiting for him, catching their sympathetic smiles as you passed with one more caring smile hidden between them. Another solid hand just under your shoulders steadily moving you through the door scouring the crowd for her, sliding your bangs out of your face as you entered the main lobby of the theatre when finally he had spotted her. Her cold eyes skimming over you angrily making him grin widely at your success for the evening, forcing a smile on her face and waving him over, feeling his hand slide carelessly off of your back as he once again left you alone. Bumps slid across your skin as you saw a smug grin slide across her face at once again stealing him away and felt another pair of eyes sliding over your back, slipping out your phone and calling your cousin, your co-owner/chef of one of the best restaurants in town, quietly speaking allowing your accent to slip out “Hey Bo, still have that table for me?”  
His thick accent making you feel a bit closer to home, “Sure Love, Need a drink?”  
“I’m gonna need a double tonight.”  
“Whiskey?”  
“Always.” Giving a quiet chuckle as you messaged your Driver you would be at the bus stop he was waiting at for you soon. Turning as you saw Richard heading into the theatre with her draped across his arm, heading out through a side door for the bus stop and hopping on.  
…  
The group watched as once again you were abandoned and pulled out your phone, turned and walked out, Lee let out a low growl as he saw you leaving, quickly slipping through their group.  
Graham, “Where are you going?”  
Lee turned back quickly saying, “My mother would kill me if she learned I let a woman go home alone, let me know how it goes.”  
Quickly following your steps, jumping on the bus after you, sitting next to you with a quick smile, “Where are we heading?”  
Your eyes darting up to his face in shock as your heart skipped at his smile, “You’re gonna miss your movie!”  
He gave you a small shrug, “Eh, I’m not even in it, I’ll just wait till it’s out, see it then, can’t let you go home alone.” Gently nudging your elbow with his as his eyes unintentionally slid across your body again.  
Your heart skipped again as you felt his eyes slide over you, “Um.”  
As his eyes met yours again he caught your nervous smile, letting out a quick breathy chuckle, “I didn’t mean it like that, I’m making sure you get home safely. Should have said that. Are you hungry?”  
“I was just gonna join my cousin at his restaurant.”  
“You already planned it?”  
“Ri…” dropping your voice a little so you won’t be overheard, “He tends to just leave, so I never tend to be out with him for more than half an hour or so.”  
“But you’re his girlfriend! He should never leave you alone, ever!”  
A chuckle slipped out of you before you could stop it, “No I’m not. Sure, we’ve met over a year ago, but we’ve barely spent more than five hours together the whole time. Just calls when he wants someone to have on his arm when she’s going to be there.”  
“You’re serious? Because he’s been telling people you’ve been inseparable.”  
Your eyes rolled as you wet your bottom lip, “He’s either a very good actor, or he’s not talking about me, we still haven’t actually had a full date yet. And the other time at the beach, was the first time he’s even tried to kiss me, won’t even hold my hand unless there’s a camera there.”  
He lets out a quiet growl as he rubs his face, “I’m going to be speaking with him about that, you deserve…”  
You let out another quick chuckle, “Don’t bother, I won’t be taking his calls anymore, and I’m moving soon too.”  
“Really why?” His eyes darting back to yours with a hint of fear in them.  
“That’s how he got me there tonight, brought flowers, promised he wouldn’t do it again, sat out there for over an hour till I finally opened the door. I just want to make it clear that I’m done with him lying.”  
He nods and give you a large smile as he relaxed closer to you, “Alright then, it’s my job to make sure you have a great night then.”  
You let out a nervous chuckle, “You don’t have to….”  
“Oh yes I do, you deserve an incredible night after everything he’s put you through. So first dinner, and after, anything you want to do just name it.”  
“This is our stop.” Standing as the bus stopped with him quickly following after you as his eyes traced your silhouette.  
Taking your right side as you headed to a black car with a young man standing next to it eying Lee carefully as he undid his crossed arms and stood up straight making him a few inches taller than Lee now. Lee’s eyes went to you as you gave him a soft smile as he asked, “You alright Lady Pear?” In his thick Scottish accent.  
Your smile grew as you said, “Yes, Lee Pace here is going to join me for dinner.”  
He gave you a kind smile saying, “Of course Lady Pear.” Giving him a quick nod as he opened the door for you both.  
Lee smiled as he slid in after you, settling into the seat beside you, glancing over at you as his smile grew against his fight to hide it, “Lady Pear?”  
You rolled your eyes again fighting a giggle, “My Grandfather’s a Duke. Hired Steve there to keep an eye on me while I’m in the states.”  
“Rich never mentioned that.” As his eyes twinkled at you.  
“We never really talked about me.”  
His eyes squinted a little as he bit his bottom lip gently, “So, I’m trying to place your accent, I’m guessing … Scottish?”  
You nod, “I got into college early, while I was there it was a never ending joke about how I spoke so I stripped it back when I’m not home. Though it still comes out on certain words, drove rich mad, his terms, thought I was mocking his accent.”


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride was short but you both covered your schooling, you telling him that you had graduated from Yale and that he had attended Julliard leading to him asking about your work.  
“So what do you do?”  
“I’m a vet, well was, I’m currently between offices I suppose.”  
“Really, why’s that, not Rich I hope?”  
You let out a giggle, “No, well it’s not really an interesting story, you’re not squeamish are you?”

He shook his head with a sparkle in his eyes as he smirked at you, “Well, there was this patient, thoroughbred horse, a breeder, his mate was in labor needed one of us to go assist. So naturally between the Scot whose grown caring and assisting in births on pretty much all livestock, and the twig of an 18 year old surfer, whose barely even checked a turtle for its temperature, naturally they pick the twig. Because obviously I couldn’t handle it, so I get this call from him asking about how he’s supposed to pull it out, my response is he shouldn’t have to go more than elbow deep.” Making his smirk grow as he fought to hold in his giggles, “Somehow I ‘offended’ him with the term ‘elbow deep’ so they let me go.” Laying your hands on your lap as a giggle escaped from him.  
He forced down the next one as he said between giggles, “Honestly I think that’s the most accurate way to put it, I’ve seen horses being born before and that’s about dead on.”  
“I suppose they’re still in denial about a vet being some glamorous job, when it’s really not, it’s all tarps and going home not wanting to know what’s covering you.”  
He let out another giggle, “True. You still love it though?”  
You gave him a large bright smile stunning him, “Oh of course, well worth it, especially the births when they go as planned.”  
“Do you prefer working with livestock or house pets?”  
You gently bit your bottom lip as you thought about it, making his smile come back again, “I’m leaning more to livestock, though I do enjoy the few house pets thrown in the mix as well. What about you, do you prefer the roles that it’s just throw on the t shirt and go or the grueling four hour long full body paint and layers of just weighted clothes on you?” His smile growing again, as you asked your question.  
“Full body paint, no doubt, then it’s just not me anymore, I just disappear and it’s fantastic. May sound conceited but have you seen any of my movies past the Hobbit?”  
He fought back a chuckle as your cheeks turned to a pale pink and you fought a nervous smile, “I’ve seen probably most of what you’ve been in. Kind of a fan for a while now, long before the Hobbit.” Making his eyes twinkle as he stared back at you still smiling as his eyes went to see where you had stopped. Leaning back as he spotted the name on the restaurant, “This is your Cousin’s restaurant, it’s one of the best in town, I can’t even get a table here.”  
You giggled, “Well now you can, I’ll have him add you to the list.”  
He climbed out as the door opened and helped you out giving you a smile as he fought not to stare at your body in that stunning dress, “I don’t know when I’ll be able to eat here again, hear it’s expensive.”  
“Well tonight it’s free, so get what you want.”  
His eyes met yours as you reached the front door that was opened from inside by your Cousin who greeted you with a large hug, “Bunny, I see you’ve brought a guest.” Holding out his hand to Lee, “Bo Pear, Pleasure, you’re in movies right? She’s got a picture of you, I’m sure of it.” Making Lee’s smile grow as you bit your lip and shook your head for a moment, accepting his hand, shaking it briefly, “Lee Pace.”  
Bo smirked over at you, “I take it he wasn’t the Man you went with?”  
“Nope.”  
He nodded, “Good, now I won’t need my knives, tables set Bunny, steak as usual?”  
You nodded as you fought back a giggle, “Yes.”  
Bo looked at Lee, “You?”  
Lee smiled at him, “i’ll have what she’s having, as long as there’s no mushrooms.”  
Bo smirked again, “Hmm, nice choice Bunny.” As he turned and headed into the kitchen and you led him to the small table that the lone waiter was adding another setting to.  
Lee glanced around curiously, “We’re alone?”  
You nodded as you set your clutch down on the corner of the table, “It closes on Thursdays at 6.”  
He sits down as he unbuttoned his jacket shooting you a curious grin, “Do you always eat here when it’s empty?”  
“Mostly, it gets a bit loud when it’s full.” Sipping on your whiskey as he gave his drink order to the waiter.  
“They just wait around for you?”  
You smiled at him again softly, “They work on the new menu late on Thursdays, our waiter is Bo’s son, he’s also training to be a chef.”  
“So it’s a family business then, do you work here as well?” Giving you a smirk.  
You let out a quick giggle, “I own half of it, I try some of the new items when they ask me to.”  
His eyebrow rose, “Really, Impressive.” Taking a sip of his drink after thanking the waiter, keeping his eyes on yours until there was a quick flash and the waiter quickly dropped the blinds on the windows before you could turn around.  
As your food arrived you gave him a curious gaze that he caught, saying, “What’s that look for?”  
“You really just wanted to make sure I got home safe?”  
He smiled at you larger again, “Mostly yes, My Mother would kill me if I let you go home alone.”  
A giggle escaped from you, “Why would your Mother care if I went home alone?”  
He shot you another grin, “I have an older sister and I know that if anyone had treated her how Rich has treated you, I’d have torn them apart, and letting you leave alone is out of the question, especially in that dress. I tried to go after you at the beach but I got dragged away, and when I could you were already gone. I will say he got way more than an earful from all of us after that, I still call him weekly about it.”  
“You didn’t have to do that.”  
“Yes I did, we all did, he hasn’t been himself and he needs to be reminded of what he’s doing to others, mainly you though.”  
Both eating your meals and sharing more stories and information about yourselves, finally working your way to your hometowns as you finished you dinners and Bo brought out a tray of desserts he wanted you to test for him, handing you both new forks and joining you as he pulled over an empty chair.  
Lee, “So where are you going to move to?”  
Bo, “He’s bothering you that much? What is it with this guy?”  
“I’ve been thinking of going home possibly.” His eyes shooting back up to you slightly in shock.  
Lee, “Back to Scotland?”  
You nodded, “I think I need to throw myself back in the mud.”  
Bo, “This have anything to do with uncle?”  
You nodded again, “Partly, birthing season’s coming up and they’ll be down a vet.”  
Lee, “Your Uncle?”  
“He got in a car accident, broken pelvis, pretty bad, he’s gonna have to be in the hospital for a while.”  
His smile dropped a little, “I’m sorry.”  
“Oh it’s not your fault.”  
He nodded his head as Bo glanced between you seeing his dropped smile, quickly asking Lee, “So you’re filming soon?”  
He nodded, “Yes, have to be back out in California day after tomorrow for about a month, then I’m off for four months.”  
Bo’s smirk grew as he looked at Lee again, “Have you ever been to Scotland?” Ignoring the kick you had just given to his ankle keeping his grin as Lee looked between you both with a growing smile he was trying to conceal.  
“Passed through for a premier once.”  
Bo, “Oh that’s no way to see it, have to spend at least what…” glancing at you then back to Lee, “At least a month I’d say.”  
Making Lees smile grow as you stuffed another bite of your brownie cake into your mouth trying not to look at him as your cheeks turned pink again. He let out a quick chuckle, “Any good hotels in your town?” Looking straight at you as Bo jumped back in, “Oh come on now, you can stay at the Family home, tons of rooms just left empty most of the year anyway. Be glad to have you, don’t get too many visitors back home.”  
His eyes twinkled as you finally glanced back at him as you took another bite of the dessert in front of you, “I wouldn’t want to impose.” Silently begging for you to invite him.  
You finally spoke again after you swallowed your mouthful, “It’s no imposition, if you’re going to visit you should do it properly, not out of a hotel.” Making his smile grow again as he let out a quick chuckle, filling his fork again.  
“What should I pack for then, weather wise?”  
Bo/You, “For Rain.”  
Lee, “Just rain?” With a smirk.  
“It’s the most important to pack for, then add some sweaters, get’s cold sometimes in the mornings.”  
Bo, “Boots too, Oh and if he’s in town on time he’ll need a suit if he’ll be attending the wedding as well.”  
Lee looked at you curiously, “Wedding?”  
“My Cousin’s marrying my best friend.”  
Bo, “Best friend slash ex-boyfriend.” You raised your hands slightly at Bo making him chuckle, “Might as well learn it now.”  
You rolled your eyes as Lee asked, “I bet that stung a bit, right?”  
You let out a quick giggle as your eyebrow rose and fell again, “There’s not much of a dating pool, it happens in small towns. We were each other’s first dates, broke up when I went away to school, just as my cousin moved back, long story short they’re really perfect for each other.”  
Lee nodded, “You always invite random men out to see your home?”  
Bo let out a loud laugh, “What men? She’s only dated Colin, and this date and drop guy is never allowed, if he does he won’t be heading home in one piece.”  
Lee hid his growing smile trying to chew the large bite of the cheesecake he had taken as you nodded, looking at the table feeling your cheeks turn pink again as you filled your fork again.  
After finishing your meal you both headed out the back door as there were still camera men waiting for Lee, climbing into the car parked there for you and heading for Lee’s hotel.  
Lee pulled out his phone, “I was wondering if I could get your number.”  
“Sure”, pulling out your phone and handing it to him as you took his, both punching them in, glancing up as he leaned in closer to you and snapped a picture of both of you, quickly sending it to his phone as well, making your smile grow a bit as his phone buzzed in your hand and the picture popped up.  
“Oh don’t forget the email as well, sometimes I get stuck out with no cell reception but there’s almost always internet access.”  
“Right, most of Scotland tend to drop international calls, though there’s a few spots at home that are great spots for calls.” Smiling at him as you handed your phones back to each other.  
He let out a nervous chuckle as he met your eyes again, “I am really looking forward to seeing where you grew up.” His eyes staring into yours as his smile grew again brightly, “You really do look breath taking tonight, Incase you didn’t know already.”  
Your smile grew quickly as you quietly said “Thank you. You look amazing yourself.”  
He let out another chuckle, “Well it is Armani…” His smile fading for a moment, “I can’t remember if I told them that or not…I’ll tweet it when I get back, just to be safe.”  
You chuckled quietly as the car stopped in front of his hotel and he quickly leaned in, pecking you on the nose awkwardly and pulling back as he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth for a moment as you tried to hold back your smirk as he said, “I was trying to kiss your cheek, I missed..sorry, do over?”  
You let out a giggle and nodded turning your head completely to the side and tapped your cheek with your finger making him laugh then nod, gently setting his fingers along your jaw making bumps rise over your neck and chest as he gently kissed your cheek, giving you a large smile as he pulled back and caught your gaze again. “Have a good night, I’ll text you.”  
You nodded, giving him a large smile making his heart skip as he gave you one in return before climbing out and giving the car a quick wave before it pulled away, quietly saying, “Wow” to himself as he headed inside going up to his room to stare at his phone trying to figure out the best time to text you.  
..  
You let out a giggle as you caught Steve glancing at you in the mirror, speaking between his quiet chuckles, “He kissed your nose.”  
Making you giggle again, “Yes he did.”  
“Much better choice that one.”  
“Yes he is.” Resting your head back against the seat remembering his smile, somehow unlike any you’d seen from him in his time on the movies and shows that you had seen him in, all making your heart warm up as you headed home.  
The door was opened for you and Steve went to park in the garage and came up to your apartment you shared, both discussing your possible move back home, laying out a list of what needed to be taken care of first then turning on the tv to see a story about Lee on the news.  
“Big Mystery Date” being the headline, the story then having a picture of your back and Lee looking at you with a large smile then switching back to the anchor saying that he snuck away from the premier to have a private dinner with some mystery woman, renting out the entire place, so they claim, and then both of them vanishing into the night, each person they brought on had an idea about who you could be.  
You glanced down at your phone as it buzzed, seeing his face making you smile, “Watching the news?”  
“What a romantic you are, renting the whole place out for me.” Adding a small wink at the end making him laugh when he read it.  
“It did take me such a long time to plan.” Making you giggle as he chuckled waiting for what you’d send next.  
“Oh now it’s a possible proposal. Bit fast, we just met.”  
“Though I do get to go home and meet your family, baby steps I suppose.” Adding a wink of his own making you chuckle.  
“Oh at this rate there’ll be grandkids by June.”  
“I was hoping more for August, want some time for golf first before I have to be the fun grandad.”  
“True, have to work on my baking skills for the little ones.” Keeping the Jokes heading back and forth until Graham and the others excluding Richard came to check on him, quickly telling each other good night as you headed for bed and he filled them in on Richard’s so called ‘arrangement’ with you.  
…  
As you ate your breakfast your phone rang, you muted your TV halfway through the newscast about Richard getting a new role that would take him back to England for nearly two years, to be paired with, obviously, his Ex. Tapping the green circle answering his call and raising it to your ear, as you pulled back from your thick accent, “Morning Richard, how was your night?”  
He broke into a large play by play before stopping mid sentence and saying, “I have something to tell you.”  
“Really, so do I. But you go first.”  
“I don’t think we should be together anymore, we’re just in two different places in or lives right now. I couldn’t offer you anything more than something casual, it isn’t fair to you.”  
You rolled your eyes, thinking, “Finally”, but only saying, “Ok.” Softly out loud.  
His voice rising, “Ok? That’s it really? Nearly a year and just ok?!” You could hear him breathing heavily as he stopped speaking.  
You squinted your eyebrows thinking, ‘really? Now he’s acting like we’re something?’, “I’m not going to force you to be with me if you don’t want to Richard.” Doorbell rings, “I’ll be right there.”  
“Who’s that?”  
“Steve, my car died, he’s giving me a lift.” Quietly letting in Steve who had an arm full of groceries for his football party he was having later.  
“Why didn’t you call me about your car?” His voice raising again, as if he’d ever give a damn about you.  
“It’s fine, don’t worry about it I gotta go.” Looking around at your party ready apartment.  
You heard him stammering in confusion and partial rage on his end of the line, “What was your news, I really should have let you go first.”  
“No, don’t worry about it. Just, I gotta go. I’m really happy for you about the part you got.”  
“You heard about that?” His voice ringing with regret as you obviously knew why he was really dumping you.  
“It’s big news here. It sounds perfect for you, I’ll let you get back to it. Bye Richard.”  
His voice wavered and broke off at the ending when he spoke, “Bye.”


	3. Chapter 3

He stood frozen in shock as he felt a stab in his chest growing, the small beep from your call ending still echoing in his head, feeling as if he’d been slapped. Through this entire year he assured himself that his plan would work, that it would be worth it, that he would be able to walk away unscathed and victorious. Yet here he was feeling worse than he did when his Ex had destroyed him, wanting nothing more than to go and run to you but knowing there was no reason why you would take him back.  
Your soft, “Ok” stabbing at him again and again followed by you saying, “I’m not going to force you to be with me if you don’t want to Richard.” How could you be so calm about it, it was finally hitting him, you were incredible and incredibly sexy, just right in front of him, trying to help him this whole year and he just kept walking right past you, for her, for nothing, just to walk away alone. Why couldn’t he have been like that when she had broken him, just let her walk away and let go instead of trying to drag her down to her knees in front of him.  
His only solace was that you didn’t cry, which later twisted the stabbing in his chest deeper that he didn’t tell you to your face, so how would he know, you could be crying, heartbroken and destroyed by a man you’d said you’d admired for his roles you’d seen him play. Tears stared falling as he realized he could have lost a fan, an incredible woman who had admired him for years and he’d broken that image of him you’d carried of him for years, there was no fixing this now. Staggering back to his bed and dropping heavily onto it as his choked sobs he’d forced down for so long had finally broken free, one whole year and he’d just wasted his chance with you, one year and he’d learned nothing about you, somehow not even your last name.  
…  
The thought of him running back to her yet again stung yet again, not for your pain but for what you knew she would do to him all over again, wiping away a tear that slid down your cheek as you slid your phone in your pocket and helped Steve finish for his party and letting in the first of his friends who gave you kind smiles as they headed straight for the food. Returning to your side as you switched the large TV to the sports channel, the taller of the two sat on the arm of the couch you were near asking kindly in a thick Irish accent, “You alright Love?”  
You turned to him after setting down the remote giving him a small smile as you brushed your hair behind your ear, “Just peachy, you?”  
“I’m alright but it looks like you’ve got a few tears there.” Gently wiping your tears from your chin.   
His friend added in a thick cockney accent, “That guy still bothering you?”  
You gave him a smirk as your head tilted to the side slightly, “Actually got off the phone with him, he broke it off finally.”  
Steve joined you three, “He what now? He broke it off? How’s he got the right?”  
The others nodded as you rolled your eyes, “I’ve told him hundreds of time to stop coming over, stop calling and texting, but he finally realized that it’s finally done now and he’s going to leave me alone now.”  
Irish, “Well at least it’s over now, you’ve deserve better than to be some assholes arm candy.”  
You looked at the door as the bell rang, “That’ll be the pizza, I’ll get it, let’s just focus on the game.”  
You laid out the pizzas and the rest of the group all arrived and poured into the seats adding their own snacks to the table and giving you large smiles as they chose their seats around you in your armchair. Catching a few glances of you through the game having heard whispers from the others about your breakup, happy that you were enjoying the game and seemed to be happy about it yourself as you curled sideways in your chair leaving more room for your snacks, each taking the chance to skim over your knee length sweat pants that hugged you, your tank top under your large flannel shirt hanging open with the sleeves rolled up, smiling at you as you tilted your head back to take a bite of the large slice of stuffed crust pizza in your hands before looking back to the game again.  
As the game ended your phone rang again, they turned to look at you as you let out a grumble, then quickly hit the green icon and lifted it to your ear, “Mr Archibald, how can I help you?” As you took another bite of your crust and they muted the commercial for you. Watching you as you chewed and swallowed as you listened intently and rolled your head back before replying, “Sure, ya I can be there.” Taking a sip of your drink, “No, of course not, I understand entirely, protocol yup.” They leaned in a bit closer as you hung up, you glanced over at them, “My boss, needs me to head out for an old Mare, still fired though…” Standing up and heading to your room to change making them laugh as you mumbled, “Smug arrogant bastard..”  
They all eyed you approvingly in your tight t shirt and jeans as you pulled back your hair as you came back out and pulled on your work boots, all of them giving you quick hugs as they joined you and Steve to the garage and headed home as he drove you out to upstate New York for the Mare.   
You admired the large stables easily finding the expecting Mare on her side starting to ready herself for the birth, pulling on your plastic tarp cover with gloves as you gently rubbed her sides to make sure it was facing properly and waiting for it to be in the right location for you to start to help pull the twins out, these being the last foals the Mare could bear in her growing age having to be neutered later for her health.   
As you started to reach in you noticed the small group of stable hands and the few guests at the ranch along the fence, some readying their phones and cameras for the foals, between them a familiar dark head of hair staring directly at you intently. You easily helped her through the birth, pulling off your cover as they stumbled onto their feet and tottered to their now standing mother who was watching as two men brought in fresh water and extra food for her, wagging her ears happily at her two little ones who bumped into her legs.   
Giving the three of them a quick examination filling out the forms as the foals snuggled their now clean heads against you letting out a giggle as their mother pressed her head against yours in thanks, letting you stroke her face for a few moments before she turned to her new food and her foals followed after her as you headed for the owner to give him his copies after pulling everything back into your work bag.  
As you headed back to your car you saw Richard still leaning against the fence watching you with red tearstained eyes, quietly waiting for you to get closer to him, handing your bag to Steve who was already reaching for it and walked over to him.

He drew in a shaky breath as you got closer, forcing on a small smile as he felt another tear slide down his cheek making his eye sting again, you gave him a small smile, “Richard, nice place you found here.” In your accent free voice.  
He nodded, “Yes it is, an old friend owns it, lets me stay when I’m in town. You do this often? B-b-birthing horses I mean.” Rubbing his neck after his stutter.  
You let out a quiet chuckle, “Well I am a vet, so yes.”  
He nodded as his eyebrows rose, “Oh, really..” His face dropping back in remorse again, “I owe you so so so many apologies” As another tear fell down his cheek.  
You drew in a quick breath holding out your hand making his eyes drop to it quickly then back to yours as you said, “Jaqi Pear.” Another tear fell as he gave you a small smile and shook your hand.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” A small smile sliding on his face as he wiped his cheeks again.  
As his hand released yours you told him, “You get one more chance Richard, take some time, dig into yourself, I know I never really got to see the real you, so you get to pick who you want to be and what you’re going to do from here. So take the job, think on it, and if you want to be friends then I’ll give you the chance, but I swear if you turn back into who you’ve been living as for this past year I will break both of your arms, celebrity or not.”  
He chuckled as he nodded and wiped his cheeks giving you another smile, “I swear I won’t be like that again, ever. So you heard about the part on TV right?”  
“Yes, it really does sound perfect for you. Can’t wait to see it.”

He rubbed his cheek again as another tear fell, “She um, pulled out, honestly I chose the part initially because I loved the role. I’m still taking it, don’t worry about that. What you said about me not wanting to be with you and you accepting it, it really hit me, and I’m done. As painful as it is, I’m done with her, blocked her number, and I’m heading back home to England for a time before the part, to work through all of this, and hopefully I could email you or something from time to time, about you though, not me. I just really really want to get to know you, and hopefully show you who I really am, not just this terrible Ass that I’ve been posing as for the past year. Y-you really did look beautiful yesterday, and every other time I’ve seen you, you probably don’t want to hear it from me.” Looking at you with a cautious smile.  
“Thank you, it’s nice to hear, especially from you, I’m glad you’re sticking with it, and I’d be happy to get to know you after you’ve taken some time to rebuild yourself. I knew it would hit you eventually.”  
“I’ll be heading back home tonight, I really am sorry again. How did you get home yesterday? I didn’t see you during the movie.”  
“You had the passes, and I had Steve come get me, I met Lee actually, he sort of followed me to make sure I got home safe.”  
His eyes darting to yours showing a slight protective flash at Lee’s name, giving you a small smile as he nodded, “Of course he did, he’s been after me since the beach house about how I treated you. You like him?”  
“I just met him.”  
He looked at you as he bit his bottom lip nodding again, “Did you talk at all?”  
“My Cousin has a restaurant, invited me there for when you didn’t need me.”  
His eyebrows rose again as his shoulders sank a bit, “So you had dinner together, got to know a bit about each other. Did you make plans for another date?” His face fighting back against showing his growing jealousy knowing that he didn’t deserve your treating him as your boyfriend, even before he broke it off.  
“It wasn’t a date, he asked for my email and number so he could check in on me while he’s filming in California.”  
“So he could check in on you and me you mean. You haven’t told him about our call yet?”  
“No, last thing we talked about was the pictures of him sneaking away from the movie for dinner.”  
“You’re the mystery woman then, makes sense, they didn’t get any photos of you somehow.”  
You caught a sparkle in his eyes as he quickly looked you over before meeting your eyes again, “Are you okay?”  
He nodded again, “Ya, Lee’s a great guy, I know he’ll treat you well.”  
You smirked as you raised an eyebrow, “It was dinner, we’re not dating Richard. He is great, for now he’s being friendly and protective.” Making a small smile slide back onto his face.  
“Now I have to get back to my old job and head back to my apartment getting back to being fired.” Brushing your ponytail off of your shoulder.  
His eyebrows rose quickly, “You got fired? When? It’s not from me dragging you somewhere is it?”  
“No, I offended one of my coworkers by telling him how to birth a foal.”  
His eyebrows slid together in confusion, “How is that possible?”  
“Apparently ‘elbow deep’ is an offensive term for him.” Making a small smirk slide on his face.  
“More likely he didn’t like having to come to you for help, it does seem like a fairly simple process.” Glancing over at the new foals bouncing happily in the field as their Mother ate with a small smile then back to you, showing you the most sincere smile you’ve gotten from him before.  
“Most of the time it is.”  
He gave you a larger smile, “Well I should let you get back.”  
“Let me know when you get home safely.”  
“I will. Thank you for the umpteenth chance.”  
“Just don’t make me break you in half Richard.”  
His smile grew even wider as he let out a chuckle, nodding again, “I swear you won’t have to, I will be worthy of this chance.”  
“I know.” Giving him another smile as you headed to your car leaving him by the fence to turn and watch the foals you helped bring into the world, making his smile sink in deeper to his heart at how incredible you were, choosing not to dwell on how badly he’d nearly ruined things with you.


	4. Chapter 4

The ride back to work seemed to drag on and on, each mile between you now stabbing deeply at you, fighting every urge to tell the driver to turn around so you claim your tear stained Ex, finally at least starting to be in a place you’d ached to see him in for such a long time. Wanting to rush back into his arms, well not back exactly since you’d only been held or lovingly caressed by him in your dreams, only adding to the pain of your split, your mind contorting your five few hours with the magnificently painful man into the greatest love story ever possibly formed.   
But finally after over an hour you’d stopped outside your old job, the small growl coming from your clenched jaw as you muffled every cure you wished to throw into the face of your former employer startled Steve, causing him to turn quickly in search of some animal he’d accidentally allowed into the car. Relaxing slightly as he saw the glare in your eyes as you kindly told him in your normal soft voice, “Shouldn’t take long, if you hear anything breaking just start the engine.” Causing him to chuckle as you muffled another string of curses as you stepped through the door you’d just opened, his eyes trailing behind you as the door closed and you strolled in through the front door as calmly as you could manage.  
Your eyes locking with the small old woman, Beatrice, who’d been the receptionist since the day it had opened, a notoriously vicious woman who had clung to your side through your days there, the fire in your eyes triggering her memories of her sister she’d lost as a child, filling a small role of mother figure shielding you as best as she could from Mr Archibald, grandson of the Original owner.   
A Man whom Beatrice had claimed at one point in his childhood if he had showed one ounce of the vile attitude he’d aimed at you his Grandfather would have seen to it that he would have broken every switch from every tree he could find until he’d feel the sharp stinging pain at the very thought of harming or insulting another woman. Her sparkling green eyes meeting yours with a kind smile flowing out through them with a hint of regret at her losing your company, brushing back the falling strands of her striking silver but once deep auburn hair behind her ear as her Irish accent sprang out in her rare cheerful tone with a sting of loss running through it, “Miss Pear, I am so sorry, but I am glad to see you are managing well.”  
You giggled as you nodded, grabbing your files from your bag as she slid your employment file that included your final check across the counter, “I’m managing, I’ll be better when I get back home.” You laid down the birth records for the Mare, “Here’s the records from today. If you ever find yourself in Scotland, look me up.”  
Her eyes lit up again as her smile grew and she cupped your hands between her knotted and slender hands, “I’ll be praying for you my dear, I wish it had ended better.” Her voice dropped to a whisper, “My daughter’s stealing me away to Ireland in a few weeks, my Retirement’s finally coming through, watch him run this place then.” Shooting you a wink matching the new smirk sliding across her face making you giggle again.  
“It would be a sight to see.” Both saying your goodbyes as you turned back to the door grabbing your folder and strolling back to the car, filling Steve in as you both walked back to your apartment from the garage after he’d parked, his laughter still ringing in your ears as you slipped into your bedroom while he dropped onto the couch turning on the tv again as he chewed on a cold slice of pizza still out from earlier.  
Your hand slipping to your phone still squeezed into your pocket as you laid on your back across your bed, finding Colin’s number and clicking it, a familiar sting went through your chest as you caught a glimpse of his piercing blue eyes and bright red hair with his stunning smile in his icon photo, closing your eyes to try and block it out as you raised the phone to your ear.   
Knowing it was far to early for him to pick up you waited for the beep and left your message, “Hey Collin, just wanted to say I’m coming home, you wouldn’t happen to still have the number for the shipping company for my things would you? Let me know, and don’t forget the chocolates for tomorrow, the green box, don’t even look at the blue ones or she’ll toss you from the cliffs. Bye” Hitting the end icon before you could blurt out, “Love.”   
It’d been years since you dated and you still had to fight that one word from slipping out as you ended your conversations, your days, hands, skin, lips and heart once belonged to him and every time you spoke you’d felt the sting of the loss still. Finally relenting that he truly did love your cousin, in your youth you were once inseparable, perfect for each other but you were sent on two parallel paths that drove you apart, only for him to find a Woman who had filled in each slot that he was laking forcing him to grow into a Man you could have never imagined.   
You wanted to be his always, and in a way you always would be, just as your cousin knew there was a place in his heart only for you, determined to ensure you were well treated and loved with every bit of fire and passion he knew you deserved, with someone with far greater loyalty than he could bear with the tragic truth of the oceans between you as you’d gone away to school. His one scorching failure, something he could never reclaim from you, a tiny shard of your broken trust, still clearly visible in your now dimmed smiles at him, the hidden sting in the very voice that he’d claimed could entrance the stars into lowering themselves to dance around you, resigned to his fate that he’d never once be loved as you had loved him but knowing that you would surely find someone who would be the man you deserved, claiming his place to personally break the Men who dared harm your heart. Forming himself into some mixture of both knight and fiery Dragon armed with the task of loving and shielding you for all eternity.  
After hanging up you relaxed for a short while until your phone chimed, your smile coming back as you saw Lee’s picture pop up, your finger tapped the green icon and lifted the phone to your ear, hearing his voice coming through the phone, smoothly yet somewhat nervous, “Jaqi, hey, um, I wasn’t sure if you’d pick up or not. Um, you haven’t seen the news today have you?”  
“Is this about our dinner or about Richard going back to England?”  
“Oh, you’ve seen the one about Richard then, wasn’t sure.” You heard his nervous chuckle and him shifting in his seat.  
“Yes, and he even called me earlier, then I ran into him again a few hours ago.”  
“Oh, how’d that go?”  
“Well the call was about him wanting to break it off with me, when I ran into it he seemed different at what I’d told him over the phone.”  
His voice switched showing his protective guard about you, “Different how?”  
“He said he wanted to end it, I said ok, he got thrown off, I suppose he was expecting me to say something more towards staying together or get mad or something, guess I just stunned him. Then I told him about the story on the news, that I was happy for him, then when I’d ran into him, I don’t really know him that well, at least not how he used to be, but he was the closest to what I’d imagined him to be like. He apologized, said he wanted to be friends and how sorry he was for not spending time to get to know me, said he’s leaving for England tonight, asked if he could email me.”  
“He seemed sincere about it all?”  
“His eyes were bloodshot, like he’d been crying, I’m not very close to any actors so I’m not sure at how easily you could manage that, but he seemed sincere about it.”  
He let out a long breath as he pulled his phone away from his ear, trying to mask it from you, rubbing his face quickly in relief as he pulled it back to hear, “Are you ok?”  
He forced a smile onto his face for some reason he could not guess, other than to try and mask his nerves out of habit, “Yes, just relieved I suppose. I’d hoped It would go easily for you. Where exactly did you run into him?”

You gave him the brief recap of your day with Steve’s friends that led to your quick trip to where Richard had been staying, before delving into how the foals looked, hearing his happy chuckles as he heard your stories about Beatrice, as your last story ended you’d heard his body shifting positions as his laughter stopped and his smooth voice came back, “Can I come see you? It’s going to be the last time for about a month that I’d get to, if you don’t mind of course.”  
“What did you have in mind?”  
He happily bit his lip as he fought against his body squirming happily, “Just hanging out, I would say a movie or dinner but there’s a bit of a crowd outside searching for me.”  
“Is that your way of asking me over?”  
His smile grew at the thought, “Or I could sneak out if you’d prefer that?”  
You let out a quick giggle, “Oh yes, all 6 feet something inches of you just tiptoeing past the large crowd, I can picture it now.” Your next giggle causing him to join you with a laugh.  
“I would find a way out.”  
You let out another quick giggle, “Same hotel?”  
“Yes.”  
“When did you want me to come over?”  
“How soon can you get here?” You could hear his large smile through his voice, coming out in a more hopeful tone.  
“About 20 minutes unless I have to take the stairs.” Earning another chuckle from him before he told you the floor and room number, switching into your comfortable heels, and changing your shirt and jeans, so you wouldn’t smell so much like horse after taking a quick shower, making sure to keep your hair dry to save time. It was only a few blocks away so you walked past Steve who had fallen asleep to the commentary of the latest tennis match, quietly slipping out and locking the door behind you.  
..  
The trip went quicker than you’d planned, but weaving your way through the crowd proved to fill the remaining time, you slipped through the door as the guard came out to try yet again to get them to leave. Your eyes wandered around the lobby of the massive hotel, until you found the elevator and headed straight for it, fighting your nerves as you rode it to the 3rd floor from the top.   
Taking the left hallway as you exited and following it to the end before gently knocking on his door, you could hear something falling over inside and him softly saying, “Ow, damn table…” his voice coming out louder after, “Be right there.” As you heard something being moved and what sounded like him scraping up something and closing a cabinet door, making you think he’d broken something and was trying to hide it from you, followed by him heading for the door, unlocking and opening it as he let out a quick breath giving you a large smile, “Sorry about that, keep running into that stupid table, come on in.”   
Moving to the side so you could come in, his eyes running over you again as you moved past him and glanced around the room, noticing the small end table near the couch missing a small vase matching it’s twin on the other side of it, as he shut and locked the door again behind you before giving you a quick tour. Pointing out the directions with his fingers before rubbing his hands together as he stood a few feet from you smiling at you again, “Hungry? You like Chinese food, I got some the other day it’s really good.”  
You nodded, “Sounds good.” Making his smile grow as he grabbed the menu and wrote down your order before lifting the receiver on the hotel phone and turning to you, “Um, you can take a seat, pick a channel if you like, there’s supposed to be some marathon or something on the History channel, guy in the elevator wouldn’t stop talking about it yesterday.” 

You let out a quick giggle as you chose the spot at the end of the short couch that seemed to have not been sunken in slightly by his large frame and lifted the remote next to you and flipped through the channels, catching his smiling glances at you as he dialed and ordered, trying his best not to take the small woman’s comments personally about how much food he’d ordered yet again. “No, no, no it’s not just for me this time…No you don’t have to throw in anything else…No it should be enough…I am sure your sister is a lovely woman, but I do have company…I will remember that for the next time I am in town…Thank you…” He let out a quick breath as he turned back to face you as your giggling bubbled out making his laughter come out.  
“Miss Yang loves to collect suitors for her sister.”  
He raised his eyebrows in mock shock as he raised his hand to his chest, “Really?” Chuckling again as he joined you on the couch, sitting a few inches from you and looking at you with another smile, “Is she really as attractive as her sister claims?”  
“If you’re searching for a 87 year old asian woman she’s the best you’ll find in town.”  
Making his mouth drop open, “Oh…Talk about bait and switch, unbelievable.” Both of you turned to watch as you flipped through the channels, the marathon he’d mentioned was as Ice Pilot’s Marathon, a show about a small airplane shipping company in northern Canada that uses old WW2 planes, watching an episode while you waited for your food before flipping through the channels again and choosing a movie you both hadn’t seen in years.


	5. Chapter 5

As the opening credits started there was a knock on the door, Lee let out a quiet huff as he leaned away from your side to stand and head for the door, running his hand through his hair to brush it out of his face as he went. Unlocking and opening it to reveal the thin teenager carrying your 2 large bags of food whose eyes darted inside straight to you with a large smile as you joined them to grab the food.  
You smiled at him in return as you gripped the bag in his left hand saying, “Kyle, good to see you, how’s your school exams coming?”  
He let out a nervous chuckle as he tried to straighten his shirt after you’d taken his bag and turned to drop it at the table near the couch, he turned to hand the other to lee who had slipped him the cash for the food before looking back at you with a faint blush, “They’re good, got my intro packets from colleges last week, dads helping me pick. I figured you might be here, you’re the only one who orders all that together, so that bags all yours, snuck you some extra egg rolls and cookies for you. You guys on some sort of date?” His last question he asked as he eyed Lee curiously trying his best to bridge the nearly foot gap by standing on his toes to seem taller.  
He pulled out Lees change and tried to hand it to him only to hear Lee say, “You can keep the change.”  
“But it’s a $15 tip?!”  
Lee smiled back at him, “The food is worth it.” As he went to grab the plates and drinks he’d bought a few days ago and drop off his bag on the table next to your bag.  
Kyle smiled as you walked back over to him, “Any choices on which school you’re heading to?”  
He swiveled in his food slightly as his smile grew, “Well you went to Yale, and my dad said I should go to the best school, so I’m thinking Yale.”  
You nodded, “Well I’m sure that you’ll get in.”  
His eyes darted back to Lee over your shoulder before meeting yours again, “So, date, not a date?” Biting his lip as he waited for your answer.  
“We’re just watching movies.”  
His smile grew as he swiveled again, “Good, Good. Well I’ll leave you and your friend to your movie, I’ll let mom know he wasn’t lying about his company. Bye.” Giving you another large smile as he wiggles his fingers in a shy wave. You closed the door softly and locked it again, holding your hand over your mouth trying not to giggle, catching Lee’s smirk as you turned.  
He let out a quick chuckle as you joined him, “I think he likes you.”  
“Really, never could have guessed.” Smirking at him through your sarcasm making him laugh as you knelt down by the table and curled your legs under it as you opened your bag, he sat down beside you doing the same with his bag. Laying out your food he glanced over at you, “You can take off your shoes if you like. Get as comfortable as you want.” Giving you another smile before turning back to his food. You reached down after setting down your last tray of food and pulled off your heels setting them at the end of the couch on your left and accepting the drink he’d slid closer to you.  
“Hope you don’t mind, the store only had the off brand 7up.”  
“No it’s good, thank you.” Sliding it to your side of the table as he opened his and took a drink as his eyes slid over you again making his smile grow as he set it back down.  
“I’m happy I’m not the only one that gets a whole bag of food just for myself.”  
You turned giving him a smile as you fought back a giggle, “Oh this is just what I eat in front of people, I tend to scare people when I order the full three bags.”  
“Well you can be sure that I won’t be scared off by your appetite.” You both turned back to the movie as you dig into your food, as a commercial started he eyed you as you lifted an egg roll with your chopsticks, “You order there often?”  
“Once a week at least, usually after long shifts, I would order then meet Kyle when I got home.”  
“Ahh so that’s when it started then, have you told him you’re moving?”  
“No, he’ll be starting at college soon, Besides he’s barely 16, not going to happen.” He eyed your face curiously, and you let out a giggling “What?”  
He let out a quick chuckle “You can’t be in your 30s.”  
You smirked up at him, “24 in January. I was 16 when I got into medical school.” Earning an impressed nod.  
“What’s he studying?”  
“Journalism.”  
“Hmm.”  
“Don’t worry I don’t think he’ll talk to the people downstairs.”  
“No, why would he admit the girl he liked was upstairs with some celebrity.” Giving you another smirk as he took another bite making you roll your eyes as you grabbed another piece of beef to eat. “Do you cook often?”  
You chewed and swallowed before answering him with your hand in front of your mouth, “Try to, when I have time. You?”  
He nodded, “All the time when I’m home. I have a place out in California, try to eat out only when I’m in hotels. Maybe I can cook for you sometime when I come to visit.”  
You smiled at him in return, “Sounds good. You get to try mine as well, I do pretty much all my own cooking.”  
“Really, I’d imagined with a massive Family Home with dozens of empty rooms you’d have a fleet of servants.”  
You let out a quick giggle, “That’s the main house, My Grandfather lives there when he’s in town, I live in one of the smaller houses on the property closer to the stables and animals, even in the main house we only have a few workers. It’s a bit strange to be waited on constantly, his Father had dozens of workers though, but his kids preferred to take care of it on their own, sort of our new family tradition.”  
“Sounds much more comfortable now, I’ve been trying to imagine what type of place I’d be staying in. And if I’d need to dress for dinner each night since I’d be staying with a Duke and a Lady.”  
You giggled again, “As long as you’re wearing pants you’re dressed for dinner, or a kilt if you’d prefer. But if you’d rather stay in the main house you could.”  
“No, I’d rather stay with you, help out some with whatever you needed.”  
“Your family ok with the trip?”  
“I mentioned it, they’re just excited for pictures, and getting ready to take care of my dogs while I’m gone.”  
“You could bring them if you wanted, tons of room.”  
“Really? That would be great, usually I have to leave them behind when I travel.”  
“I’ll get you a list of shots they’ll need, as long as they’re not the kind to just bolt off should be fine.”  
His smile grew again as he looked down at you with a sparkle in his eyes, “Thank you really, I know they’ll love it as well. Probably even refuse to leave after.”  
“I’m sure they will, There’s miles for them to run and explore, why would they want to.”  
You both finished what you could eat and placed the rest in his fridge for later, settling into the couch again, you curled your legs against you on the cushion as Lee sat next to you with his arm against yours, glancing at you with another smile, “Cold?”  
Before you could answer he’d grabbed a thick blanket he’d brought with him from his bed, settling down against your side again as he spread it out over your laps, making sure to pull it close around you, “Better?”  
You answered with a nod making him smile and relax against your side again as he laid his hands across the blanket around his middle.  
Sometime through the next movie he’d snaked his arm around your back allowing you to lean more against his chest, as the next movie had ended you had fallen asleep against him making his smile grow as he curled his arms around you.  
Several hours later he’d woken up on his back on the couch with you laying across his chest using it as his pillow with your arms around his sides, your phone vibrating against his thigh made him wake up. Gently trying to pull it out without waking you, managing to get it out as it stopped and laying it on the table behind his head before pulling the blanket back up around you both as he curled his arms around your back again as he slipped back into sleep. A few hours later you heard your phone buzzing against the table again, you reached down to your now empty pocket feeling him shifting under you as he heard it too, lifting your head as his arm went to grab it as you looked around for it. You grabbed it out of his hand with a sleepy, “Thank you.” Squinting as the bright light hit your eyes seeing a missed call from Collin and Steve. You dialed Steve back and lifted the phone to your ear as you saw Lee lay his head back down and felt him wrap his arm around you again.  
Steve, “Miss Pear, where are you? I went past your room and it was empty. Sorry I must have passed out on the couch.”  
“I went to visit Lee, fell asleep on his couch, I’ll be fine here, just get some more sleep I’ll be back in the morning sometime.”  
Steve, “Alright, if you’re sure. Just call me if you need a ride home, doesn’t matter what time.”  
“Sure thing Steve, I will remember that. Night.”  
Steve, “Good night Lady Pear.”  
You hung up and set the phone on the coffee table on your left before curling up on his chest again letting out a soft grumble. He let out a quiet chuckle making you bounce, as he pulled the blanket up higher on your shoulders again, “He finally noticed you were gone?”  
“Mhmm.”  
He slid his arms tighter around you, “Well you can stay as long as you like, don’t have to fly till 6pm.”  
“Wouldn’t want to take up your last day.” With a yawn escaping from you after.  
He chuckled again, “Don’t have anything else planned, I’d rather spend it with you.”  
You’d slipped back into sleep again feeling him chuckle again as he held you tighter and gently kissed your forehead before drifting off again himself.  
..  
A loud knock forced another grumble from you both making him grip you tighter as he turned you both towards the back of the couch and curled you into his chest sliding his leg through yours as you laid your head on his arm and he pulled the covers back over you both. The next knock followed by a set of voices all calling for Lee before his phone on the table above his head started to ring, he let out a grunt as he reached for it and answered it. “I’m sleeping.”  
You could hear the muffled laughter on the other side of the door.  
“I’m trying to.” More muffled talking. “I’m not getting up.” Another round of laughter as one of the voices kept speaking. “If I was alone I might.” Three muffled “What?!” Was heard through the door and quietly through the phone as he pulled it away from his ear, gently pulling it back to his ear saying, “I’ll see you at the airport tonight.” Before hanging up and laying his phone back down and hearing their muffled conversation heading away from the door as he curled around you again.  
..  
A few hours later there was another loud knock with another round of shouts for Lee, you let out a giggle as he grumbled again and rolled into his back rubbing his face as you said, “I don’t think they’re gonna leave you alone.”  
He glanced at you quickly with a sleepy smile, “Mind if I let them in?”  
“It’s your room.”  
He raised his eyebrow, “Which you happen to be relaxing in, I can send them away again if you want.”  
“I’m fine with it, let them in if you want.”  
He nodded and gave your cheek a quick peck before he slowly sat up and climbed off of the couch, running his hand through his hair as he straightened his clothes and slowly made his way to the door. He unlocked the door as another knock sounded against it and stood leaning against the door frame as he opened the door only wide enough for them to see him.  
“Yes?”  
Graham, “So where’s this company of yours?”  
“She’s on the couch.”  
Dean, “Well if you weren’t in bed why didn’t you let us in earlier?”  
“We were still sleeping up until a few minutes ago.”  
Aiden, “Sure, so do we get to meet her?”  
Graham, “Oh come on now we’re not going to scare her off, just want to see who this Mystery Woman is.” As he brushed past Lee and headed through the door as Dean and Aiden followed. The three of them pausing as they saw you sitting against the arm of the couch brushing your hair back and giving the three of them a small wave as Martin came into view in the doorway saying, “Sorry I’m late, some kids in the elevator cornered me.” He slipped inside as the three turned to look back at Lee with slight glared, his eyes stopped on you and shot back to Lee as he quietly said, “Lee you didn’t.”  
Lee gently closed the door and locked it again as he said, “We watched a movie, she fell asleep. She’s had a hard week.”  
Graham grabbed his arm as he tried to pass, dropping his voice to a whisper, “She’s still with him, doesn’t matter how hard a week she’s had.”  
They all turned as you said, “Richard actually broke up with me yesterday. If you can even say that we were dating at all.”  
Dean, “He broke up with you?”  
You nodded, “Yup. Flew back to England last night.”  
Aiden, “So that’s why you came over here?”  
“No, Lee asked if I wanted to watch a movie or something.”  
Graham, “If he broke it off yesterday how’s that a hard week?”  
“I got fired a few days ago, the morning of the movie premier, and my Uncle got in a car accident a few days before that, the same day my car was totaled as I was sleeping.”  
Martin, “Wow…You sounds like you need a drink after a week like that.” Glances around, “You guys weren’t drinking?”  
Lee sat back down beside you leaning back into the couch lazily, “No, just ordered take out.”  
They chose their seats in the chairs around you and awkwardly glanced over at you.  
Graham, “So Rich really just brought you out for parties and premiers?”  
“Ya, mainly when his ex was there, then I’d be free to do as I pleased.”  
Graham, “And you both planned that he would just take off leaving you alone for the rest of the night?”  
“That was something I figured out on my own. The first time I thought it was just work, he got called into an interview and just kept getting called to other people, the next time he just left, so I asked my roommate Steve if he’d park nearby. Didn’t hear from Rich for a few days after that, thought he’d at least notice that I wasn’t there eventually, but I figured out he was with her every time so I was just there to make her mad.”  
Dean, “And you were alright with that?”  
“We only went out a few times, every few months he’d just show up with flowers or something. Nothing really serious, I got to meet a few people I’d not been able to otherwise. So not all bad I suppose.”  
Aiden, “And he dumped you? I don’t get that…Why would anyone dump you?…”  
“He’s going to be in England for two years filming. Long distance wouldn’t work for him I suppose.”  
Graham, “And you haven’t talked to him since? What I don’t get is why he’d tell us you were inseparable but have this arrangement with you..”  
“Not a very flattering image for his friends to see I suppose. We’ve talked about it though, he said he’s going to try and be a better friend to me. Though I think dinner with Lee during the premier sort of pushed his button a bit hard.”  
Aiden smirked as he glanced at Lee who was still smiling as he watched you since he sat down, “Oh so now he wants to be friends, when he sees someone else swooping in.”  
Lee glanced over at him, “I am not swooping, we..”  
Graham, “Watched a movie, we know, and where exactly did you sleep last night? I know you didn’t just leave her out here on the couch and take the bed yourself.” Raising an eyebrow as he shot him a smirk.  
You muffled a giggle as you covered your mouth while watching Lee roll his eyes refusing to answer, “It really wasn’t his fault, I sort of latch on when I fall asleep, no real escaping then.”  
Dean, “Oh don’t worry, we’re just giving him a hard time.”  
Aiden, “Oh ya, after all the grief he gave Rich it’s no shock that he’d make sure you were happy and taken care of if you spent time with him.”  
Graham, “Leaving the premier is proof enough he’d make sure you were well protected.”  
Martin, “I still don’t get how he managed to rent out the best restaurant in town.”  
You giggled again, “He didn’t, I own half of it, my cousin owns the other half and is a chef there, he invited me over after the premier to try out some new menu items, I invited Lee along when he followed me.”  
Their mouths dropped open as Lee let out a chuckle at their reactions as Martin said, “You own it?”  
Dean, “So are you like a chef or something?”  
“No, I’m a vet.”  
Aiden, “The kittens and puppies type of vet?”  
“I also work with livestock as well.”  
Graham, “Really.”  
After a series of questions about you and your life, Lee was leaning against your arm relaxing at your closeness as you bonded with his friends, eventually watching a show that Dean had heard about and hanging out until they had to pack for their flights home that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Aiden was the last to leave, as the door shut behind him Lee turned back to you with a smile after locking the door again, “So what movie’s on next?” Walking over to the couch again.  
You giggled, “When In Rome.” He let out a chuckle as you handed him the remote, “You can pick.”  
His smile dimmed catching your expression switching, “We can watch it if you’d like.”  
You shook your head, “No, just wondering if I’m keeping you from anything.”  
His smile grew while he brushed your hair behind your shoulder, “You’re not keeping me from anything, you sure you don’t want to watch this?” Tilting his head to the side, his eyes sparkling as he gave you a curious smile.  
Your eyes rolled as you faced the tv, a giggle escaping you as your cheeks turned pink, “Pick what you want Lee.”  
Another quiet chuckle coming from him as he turned back to the tv laying his arm around your shoulders again then sliding down your back as you pulled your hair over your shoulder and curling around your side as you rested your head against his shoulder. Staying through the movie finishing the leftovers and helping him clean up after, your fun ending as Lee’s phone went off. His smile dimming as a groan escaped him while crossing the room, lifting his phone to see the message from his manager reminding him of his flight that he would have to leave for soon, you walked into the livng room as he dropped down onto the couch, “You need me to leave?”  
A sigh escaping him as he looked up at you with a slightly pained expression, “I have to get ready soon.” Holding out his hand and curling his fingers around your arm gently pulling you closer as he turned to the side, your knee rested on the cushion before you lowered yourself, his arms curling around your middle turning you and pulling you into his lap resting his chin on your shoulder as you giggled. “Want me to take you home?”  
“It’s not far, you’ll be swarmed enough later.”  
He chuckled, squeezing his arms around you tighter letting out a content hum resting his head against yours, “If you’re sure.” His phone rang loudly forcing another groan from him, loosening his grip he swung his arm back grabbing it, answering it and holding it to his ear lowering his forehead to your shoulder as he bantered back and forth with his manager.  
The call ending with him dropping his phone to the cushion behind him and another sigh, “I can go if you need me to.”  
His arms curled around your middle pressing his lips to your cheek, lingering there for a moment making you smile again before resting his head against yours again, “I really don’t want you to, but I do really have to get ready.”  
Another giggle coming from you at his defeated tone forcing another smile onto his face even as you pulled out of his grip to grab your shoes and pull them on, standing and running your hand through your hair as he stood smiling down at you, turning to see his smile you giggle again giving him a hug, resting your head on his chest hearing his quickened heartbeat as he curled around you again, “Hope your flight goes well, the filming too. I’m sure your dogs and family would be thrilled to see you again.” Pulling back as he chuckled again.  
“I’m sure they will.” Following you as you grabbed your phone from the table and headed to the door, keeping his fingers curled in yours since you’d let him go, “Will you let me know when you’re moving?”  
Turning to face him as you reached the door, “Sure. Would you let me know about your flight?”  
“Of course, and everything else about getting back to my home too.”  
Your hand reaching the handle as his lips landed on your nose again triggering another set of giggles as he took in a quick breath biting his bottom lip as his cheeks turned a soft shade of pink, “Your aim is really all over the place.”  
A nervous laugh escaped him as he caught your smirk, nodding, “Do over?” Shyly smirking at you as he leaned down to kiss your cheek again and giving you another small smile as you opened the door, both saying goodbye as his fingers reluctantly left yours, giving you a small wave as you turned to head to the elevators earning a giggle and a wave in return before shutting the door and pressing his head against it fighting the urge to rush after you.  
..  
He turned to pack finally as the doors to the elevator closed behind you, your fingers shaking as you tapped the button for the Lobby, leaning against the side wall breathing steadily to calm your sudden nerves, the doors opened again a few floors down leaving you face to face with a group of squealing girls all clutching small posters to their chests chattering about the group of actors that they had just ran into fighting over which was the dreamiest. Continuing their argument as the elevator opened at the Lobby, pouring out as you slipped around them and headed for the door, seeing a few curious glances from cameramen from the night before, one of whom snapped a picture of you as you exited. Your walk home was shorter than your trip there and ended with a note on the inside of the door for you that Steve had gone to a friends house for a party he was throwing, the quiet apartment forcing out a long breath of air from you finally settling your nerves as you locked the door and headed for your room.  
..  
Laying out across the bed after pulling off your shoes again, rolling to your side inching over to the edge of the bed pulling your computer desk closer to you, turning it on and seeing Collin’s icon as active and quickly hiting call on your facetime app. His face popping up as you gave a small wave and a smile, “Hey Collin, not too late?”  
His bright blue eyes lighting up following the bright smile he shot you at seeing your face, a look of relief covering it at your happy mood, shaking his head causing the light in his room to make his red hair shine as it turned, “Not at all, you’re wanting to come home then? Seriously?!” His eyebrows raising.  
“I really need to come back, it’s been far too long already.”  
His smile came back, “Well I’m glad to hear it, I already called the movers, is Friday too soon?”  
“Not at all, already started packing yesterday and paid the rent for next month to cover the early termination of the lease.”  
He nodded and his voice turned into a protective growl, “And what of this Derek fellow?”  
You gave him a small smile, “Ended things yesterday, finally.”  
His smile coming back, “Good, bout time, I was halfway tempted to come out there and give him a piece of my mind!”  
You smirked at him, “You sure it wouldn’t just be a piece of your fist?”  
He let out a loud barking laugh, “That too.” Smiling at you fiercly.  
“How’d her birthday go?”  
His smile dimming, “Went well, huge party, she was thrilled that you’d be coming home again, she’s determined to fill the town with possible dates for you to the wedding.”  
“I think I might have found one, bit early, and he’s got a busy schedule but I think he can make it.”  
His eyebrows raising again as he shifted his chin to the side, “Oh. You’ve know him long?”  
“Few days, it’s sort of complicated.”  
“He’s seeing someone else?”  
“I, um, I don’t know actually, he’s really just coming as a friend most likely, talked about seeing Scotland asked if I might show him around.”  
Letting out a breath as he smiled, “Well any friend of yours would be welcomed by everyone in town, be glad to meet him.”  
“Has LaRoy talked to you about my Uncle’s place?”  
“Well Bell got a bit excited and told Polly, naturally everyone’s expecting you now, so he sent word round yesterday if you’re in need of a place, even before the accident, you’d have one. No worries about that now, just get everything together and let’s get you home.” His head turning as someone called his name then back to you with a sigh, “Duty calls, later Ladybug.”  
“Bye Collin.” His smile showing the same droop as every other time you didn’t call him Love before giving a curt nod as you ended the call.  
..  
Your fingers typing across the keyboard as you opened your internet browser checking in on Richard out of habit, always through your arrangement you’d search for any updates, happily finding a posting about him boarding his flight followed by swarms of pictures of him with fans he met on his way to the plane. Your mind quickly slipping to the news about your supposed dinner date with Lee, typing in his name and seeing dozens of speculating titles about who you were and why he’d been so secretive about you, letting out a sigh as you turned your computer off and headed to the living room to finish boxing everything up as you turned on the news. Nearly completely boxed it all up when your phone chimed, your eyes falling to the screen as you’d drawn it out with a message from Richard, “Landed safely, nearly home now.” Sending a picture of him with his Nephew in his arms making you smile at the adorable child wrapped in his gorgeous muscular frame.  
“Glad to hear it, he’s adorable!”  
“Any news about your car or job?”  
“Had to scrap it, and got a job back home, moving in a few days.”  
“Need any help with that? I know some good movers. Was this a sudden decision?”  
“Just all worked out this way, they need me back home to fill in an empty slot in a Vet’s office. A friend from back home already set it all up with the movers, they’ll be here Friday, nearly all packed now, just the big stuff left.”  
“It’s Wednesday, are you sure you’ll be ready?”  
“There’s not much to pack here to start with really. You don’t have to worry about it.”  
“I am though, I just wish I could help you with it, are you moving far? I’m ashamed to say I don’t know where you’re from.”  
“Back home to Scotland.”  
“Your accent from before…I am so sorry for insulting it!”  
“No need, since school I tried to hide it, a lot of jokes about it, you don’t have to apologize for everything you’ve missed or said you know.”  
“I’d still prefer to. Do you miss your home?”  
“Terribly.” The ache for your home growing as you’d hit send.  
“I’d like to hear about it sometime if you’d like.”  
“I’ll be sure to send some pictures.”  
“And I’ll send some from mine. Though fortunately Scotland is not that far a trip from London as New York is.”  
“Planning visits already?”  
“Just hoping if I’d ever need someone to come throw me around for not being myself I could pay a visit.”  
“Possibly, don’t want to tear you from work. I think I’ve stolen enough of your attention from your family, it’s not fair for them to have waited that long and still being 2nd.”  
He let out a breathy chuckle drawing his nephews attention, “True, let me know if I can help with anything.”  
“I will, have fun back home.” His phone was quickly snatched away by the child as they reached the diner they had stopped at making him chuckle ans finally agree to putting his phone away at the boys’ command.  
…  
After a short nap you were woken by a text from Lee saying he’d landed safely, not long after you were sent a barrage of pictures of his dogs and his family as they’d all gathered for a family dinner to welcome him home, after the party broke he’d spent most of the night talking to you through texts until he’d had to go to sleep for work in the morning, willingly accepting the grogginess at knowing he’d had that extra hour of speaking with you. The next day filled with your final stages of packing as the group of movers appeared to help you load all your things into their trucks, taking only your essentials in a small duffel bag and your purse, dressed in jeans and an old t shirt with your old boots. Giving the movers one last smile as you signed the final papers and they drove off, leaving the keys with the landlord downstairs and climbing into the taxi waiting for you downstairs headed for the airport.  
Collin had taken the liberty of sending his families’ plane to fly you out granting you a silent but long flight, delving into your latest book and taking in the view from the windows, the last hour causing your heart rate to spike as you knew who’d be there to greet you, it’d been 6 years since he’d seen more than images of you on screens, not since the day you’d cornered him with the fact that he’d cheated with your cousin. The throbbing pain from that day coming back along with the long flight after taking nearly a full day crying the whole way back to college after breaking it off with him, silently swearing to never talk to him again but caving in unable to bear the silence from him even though you knew it had been the best thing for you to do to get over him.  
Your mind still racing as the wheels touched down in the private airport surrounded by green even through the darkness, lit up by the full moon above you, both grabbing your things after a few moments of stretching and heading out into the cool breeze through the darkness. As soon as your boots hit the ground you felt weightless, letting out a slow breath as your eyes locked on the tall figure waiting by the car that moved quickly to greet you, flashes of moonlight across his red hair triggering a glow from his blue eyes that had locked on you since he’d first seen your head through the plane window.   
Smiling at you as he claimed your bag hungrily eyeing your much changed and fuller figure since you’d left, very much a different person than the one he’d claimed so long ago, awkwardly wiggling his fingers at his side not knowing whether to hug you or shake your hand or just walk you to the car. The gentle brushing of your fingers as he claimed your bag triggering the same fiery passion for you he’d know his whole life, aching to curl you in his arms as his lips hungrily claimed yours, wishing you’d claim him again as adamantly as you had as children but settling for the excruciatingly brief hug lasting mere moments before leading you to the car with a pat on the back from Steve as he eyed the small smile from you paired with your lowered eyes in his company fighting the urge to bawl on his knees before you again begging for your forgiveness once more.  
..  
Thankfully it was too late for any parties, Steve was dropped at his place along the way leaving the rest of the trip silent between descriptions of what you’d each missed including your statement that you’d handled the demands of items for his bride she’d dreamed of for her wedding that they could not manage from here. Finally being left on your front courtyard as he slowly drove away, unlocking the heavy door and heading inside, locking up behind you and touring the place seeing that they had sent someone to prepare it for you, making for the bedroom.  
Taking in the stone walls halfway coated with a deep wood with matching beams and arches filled with massive solid wooden furniture, every inch ringing out saying ‘Welcome Home’, heading to the thick red velvet curtains embroidered with silver and green elks around the edges scanning the scenery as a yawn escaped you before turning back to drop your bag at the foot of the bed, jerking off your boots and stretching out under the thick covers diving off into a deep sleep after messaging that you’d made it safely. Waking to your shoulder vibrating, lifting to find your phone with a call from your old boss, “Morning Mr Archibald.”  
”Morning? It’s nighttime! Honestly woman how many drinks have you had?!”  
“I’m in Scotland it is morning here.” Hanging up and eyeing the missed texts from him since you’d fallen asleep, groaning as you laid it down and went back to sleep after blocking his number.  
..  
Waking again as the sun rose, brushing your hair back as you pulled on your boots again, placing your phone in your pocket after snapping a picture from your window and heading for the stables nearby and snapping a few pictures along the way. Sliding it back in your pocket after locking eyes with your old horse, a white and grey speckled mare who headed over as soon as she’d seen you greeting you with a happy head bob and snort before pressing her head against yours letting you stroke the sides of it as she pressed harder against yours in her own form of a hug before drawing back and turning stating she wanted out for a run.   
Your feet carried you through the familiar tasks after telling her it’d have to be after her feeding leaving her to shadow you as you tended the other horses greeting the two men who’d managed the stables in your absence with brief welcoming hugs from your old friends, both chuckling at your horse eyeing your back through your tasks before saying they’d manage the rest so you could take her out. Showing you the new saddle they’d gotten to replace your old one and watching you ride out after strapping all her gear on, smiling widely at her fiery pace, enjoying the freedom since her long refusal to let anyone but you ride her.  
She chose the path for you, past your small cottage towards the massive castle your Grandfather claimed as your Families’ Main House, around the fenced in field with the small herd of sheep and out to the vast open acres ahead of you that led to the un-fenced cliffs and forests included in your 5000 acre property, slowing as she reached the river to a slow walk then picking up to a slower run as she cleared it finally stopping at her favorite spot just as the sun rose fully. Quickly dismounting and snapping a picture with her silhouette before snapping another at her side getting the full sight of your vast property in each direction including the castle in the distance and settling under the large tree at the top of the large hill as she curled beside you happily munching on the apples you’d brought with you. Snapping another with her head in your lap smiling at the two bars on your phone as you sent them all out to Lee and a few to Richard as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Lee’s picture popped up as the phone rang, your finger tapped the green icon and lifted it to your ear as he said, “It looks incredible, is that your land?”  
“Part of it, it’s one of my favorite spots, it’s not too late is it?”  
“No, couldn’t sleep anyway. Big party when you got back?”  
“Just crawled into bed, saw my future cousin in law again he gave us a lift from the airport.”  
“Was that awkward?”  
You let out a sigh, “Well seeing as the last time I did was six years ago and I’d just caught him with my Cousin, so ya pretty awkward. Easier over the phone and face time. But it should be easier from here out.”  
“Well if he gives you a hard time, give me a call.”  
“He won’t, too many people here to go after him if he does, starting with his fiancé.”  
“How is it with her?”  
“Haven’t seen her yet, but I saw her a few months ago when she visited New York for her registration gifts. I was never really mad with her about it. How’s your home? The pictures looked incredible.”  
“I am glad to be back, I really missed my Family and my dogs, Maybe after my trip out you could come for a visit if you can get some time off.” Biting his lip as he waited for your answer.  
“Sounds like fun, I’m sure you’ll be needing some sun after all the rain.”  
He chuckled, “Well if it’s better than the pictures I may not want to leave.”  
“I know there’ll be a large group of women who won’t want you to either.”  
“Hopefully you’ll be part of that list.” Mouthing, ‘Why?’ as soon as he’d said it, crouching and waving his free hand, turning in a small half circle, glancing around his quiet living room, before running his hand through his hair.  
His body relaxing at your giggle, “I’m sure I’ll be at the top of that list. Though my Cousins will be pulling knives for that spot.”  
He let out a laugh, “Too bad for them your name’s already on it so they can just fight for 2nd place.”  
You spoke out it between giggles, “Oh it’s going to be a bloodbath.” Earning another laugh from him, “Did work go well?”  
“Yes, want any autographs?”  
You giggled, “I’m not sending you poaching for autographs for me, especially at your work.”  
“Oh what good is it to be so close to famous people if you can’t ask for favors.”  
Making you giggle again, “I’m not asking you for favors,” as your horse let out a huff before standing up.  
His eyebrows pressed together, “Your horse?”  
“Ya she’s ready to head out again.”  
He chuckled, “Alright, I should let you get back to it.”  
“And you should get some sleep too.”  
He let out a sigh, “When’s a good time to call you later?”  
“Whenever is good for you, not much here to work around.”  
“Have a great day.”  
“I’ll try my best, enjoy your work and relaxing. Sweet dreams you giant teddy bear.”  
He chuckled again, “Sure thing Snuggle Bear I’ll talk to you later.”  
Giggling again as you stood, “Bye.” As he hung up squeaking out, “Snuggle Bear?” as he shoved his face into a couch cushion before dropping it with a groan as he stood and headed for bed dropping onto it with a groan curling around his pillow imagining it was you, slipping off into sleep as he imagined you riding around through the green countryside you’d sent him pictures of.  
You strapped the saddle back onto your horse, glancing at her head saying, “What do you think Felienne, you think he’s single?” Giggling at her snort and ears wiggling, “You’re right, why would he be so affectionate if he wasn’t,” securing the last strap and climbed back on letting her choose your path again, heading deeper into the tree coated part of your land, wandering through the hidden pathway out to your families hidden sanctuary for your stag herds at the base of four massive hills, dismounting at the top of the hill eyeing the massive herd with a smile seeing the large number of pregnant does, most of them with pure white coats mixed in with more in a reddish hue grouped with a small number of mixed bucks surrounding their grazing spot at a distance and the massive white Buck at the top of the hill next to yours eyeing you both.   
His head turning back to his herd as you sat on the side of the hill as your horse slowly headed to join the group, the other stags eyeing her before allowing her inside to mingle with the does as you rested your chin in your palm making sure to silence your phone not to startle them. Your head turned as the soft pressing of hooves beside you spotting the massive white stag as it lowered it’s head to sniff you recognizing your bright eyes and apple scent rubbing its snout against your cheek as you said, “Hey Bobo,” his ear wiggling before stepping behind you and pressing its head to your back to make you stand, leaving you barely reaching his shoulder, forcing a giggle from you as it led you to join the herd. Each stag along the way sniffing you and allowing you to stroke their faces, each doe doing the same before swarming around you and letting you run you hands over their sides and stomachs checking the progress of their growing fawns each responding to their nicknames.  
By your estimates within the next few weeks they would move their herds in closer to your cottage so you could help them in their birthing, a traditions for the five herds through your property had taken on after you’d saved Bobo’s and his mates’ lives. When you were 12 you’d been caught in a storm finding him and his pregnant mate injured by falling branches, he’d been much smaller then and far from the head of the herd, but after you’d finally managed to calm him they let you lead them to the stable where you stitched them up and helped birth her fawns. His trust growing as he watched their wounds heal quickly and how you treated your other animals who trusted you completely, tending to them until they were able to head out safely, mounting your horse and guiding them to where you’d found them and watching as they headed out into the trees.   
It had been nearly a month before you’d seen a few stag heads in the distance scouting around then disappearing again, leading to a loud braying coming from stables causing you to shoot out of bed and rush outside to find hundreds of does and Stags from all your herds here for assistance with their births, all claiming the empty fields around the enclosed pasture. The pregnant does and young fawns being led into the pens by the bucks as they guarded the perimeter as you worked through the herds, making note of each as best as you could, gaining a massive load of practice as they chased everyone else away allowing only you near the herds, lingering for nearly a week eyeing the men who timidly tried to help you tend the other animals while keeping their distance from the stags before heading back to their territories with their new fawns.  
Your Families crest had a white stag in the center rumored to have your own herd of white stags for generations but with the superstition about approaching them no one dared to test that theory, and with the sudden surge of trust from them and the sudden swarm your town had renewed its trust in your families legends leaving your lands off limits to visitors during that time to respect the precious creatures. The next year they had claimed the large stable you’d built at the opposite end of the enclosure allowing your Uncle and the other workers more space to tend to your other animals all gratefully accepting their more protected enclosure for their stay. Their visits had been your safe haven leaving Collin and your distant relatives who didn’t live on the property including your Cousin during your visits for the birthing seasons, enjoying your home and the silence and solitude during your heartbreak.  
Happily snuggling with your furry family until Bobo signaled it was time for the herd to move, all allowing you to leave before they left, mounting your horse again and letting her lead you back to your stables where you freed her from her bridle and saddle letting her eat her fill and rejoin the other horses in the pen. Running your fingers through your ponytail and tightening it before checking on the large Bull you had, the massive black beast letting out a snort as he heard your footsteps approaching heading to the fence then relaxing as he caught your scent, you giggled and slid through the bars on the fence and wrapping your arms around his head as he pressed it against you wagging its tail and ears letting out a happy grumble, “Morning Angus. I missed you too.” Leading him to his own small pasture with a small group of sheep who happily pranced around you as you both entered allowing you to rub their heads as well, staying with them for a short time till your stomach started to growl before heading to your house after another hug and kiss on the head for Angus.  
…  
Your phone lit up as you finished cooking your breakfast, happy that your Grandfather had filled your fridge and pantry with food and snacks, checking your phone seeing a message from Collin asking if you’d be coming to the pub that night for a welcome home dinner for you and your family. Quickly replying that you’d be there, silently dreading it but smiling again as your phone buzzed with a message from Richard about your picture you’d sent him, complimenting them and your home and informing you that he was headed out for the day taking his Nephew to the Zoo for the day promising to send pictures and call you later.   
..  
Cleaning after and heading to your door meeting the movers who helped you unload your furniture after unloading Steve’s at his house, spending the rest of your day shifting your boxes to the proper rooms and unpacking your clothes, breaking for lunch and continuing again until you had to get ready. Showering and drying off pulling on a new pair of clean tight jeans and a thickly woven snug green sweater with matching knee length socks with your heeled leather wedge booties, leaving your hair down and adding some simple makeup before filling your pockets and heading out to the pub early adding your jacket before you left. Taking in the scenery on the familiar path as you walked, making it nearly halfway before hearing an old truck on the road behind you, turning as you heard your Cousin Drew’s voice call out, “You aren’t driving?”  
“Wanted to walk.”  
He nodded with a smirk, “Looks like rain.”  
You smirked back at him, “It always looks like rain.”  
He chuckled, “Hop in.” Unlocking the door allowing you to climb in as his eyes slid over you, “Bell’s going to be shocked at your new figure, she’d hoped you’d still be twins.”  
Both chuckling as he started driving again, “I’m sure she won’t be too upset about it.”  
“Checked on the herds yet?”  
“Earlier, nearly all the does are pregnant, a few possible sets of twins.”  
He chuckled again, “Well we’ll be happy to hear the numbers on the pale Elk’s herd especially, any chance of some pictures again this year?”  
“Possibly they still get a bit skittish around cameras and phones. But I’ll try, any news on that storm front coming in?”  
“Still coming in, they’re just hoping the construction work can be finished before then.”  
Your eyes going forward as he pulled off the paved road into the gravel parking lot for the pub and parking before both of you climbed out, closing the doors, you walked around the front to meet your Cousin who chuckled as he curled you in a hug, wrapping his arm around your back and leading you to the door. The pub’s regulars sitting outside playing checkers and all giving you a wave as you passed them, Drew opened the door for you, helped you out of your coat hanging it on the hook on the wall and showing you inside as the crowded room all turned to you with large smiles as they greeted you. Each of them curling you in quick warm hugs as you greeted them, ending with Collin and your triplet Cousins, Bell, Bonnie, Billie, hugging Collin quickly again as your Cousins all eyed you curiously, their eyebrows raising as Bell said, “You’re definitely not a size 0 anymore, what happened?”  
You forced your smile to stay on as you shrugged, “Just grew up, and out I guess.”  
Bonnie walked to your right as Billie walked to your left, comparing each other to your new figure, as Billie said, “So much for matching in our pictures.” Crossing her arms with a pout as Collin clenched his jaw while his eyebrow started to twitch.  
Bonnie, “How do you even find clothes now?”  
Your Aunt Jill, their Mother – Your Mother’s Twin, crossing her arms across her large chest, with a figure and eyes matching yours but several inches taller than you, “And just what’s wrong with her figure? If you three bothered to sit down and eat with our family once and a while you’d have the family figure too!” Skimming her eyes down her daughter’s bodies partially ashamed at their hateful comments about you, turning to you with a large smile and hugged you tightly, “Don’t listen to them love.” Pulling back and eyeing you fully before sliding her hands over your cheeks, “Your Mother and Father would be so proud of you.” Brushing her hair behind your shoulders, before heading over to have a word with her Ex-Husband about their daughters behavior.  
You turned back to see your Cousins standing together again with their arms crossed over their small chests, each in tight dresses on their slim frames with their dark brown curly hair and green eyes, all looking at you apologetically as Bell said, “We didn’t mean it like that.”  
You forced out a smile, “Don’t worry about it, it’s a big change, I get it.”  
Bell, “I was just hoping that we would all match in our dresses, even Mark is wearing a pink shirt to match us.”  
Your eyebrow raising, “Mark?”  
She smiled widely, “He’s going to be my Maid of Honor, oh he’s so incredible, his husband can’t get off work but he said he wouldn’t miss it for the world.”  
Collin couldn’t hide his smirk at your confused expression, clearing his throat, “I was actually meaning to talk to you about that, I was wondering if you’d be my Best Man, since we’re having a, modern, ceremony that I could have my oldest friend to help me through this.”  
Your smile grew as you brushed your hair behind your ear, forcing back your urge to punch both of them as the whole room watched, “I would love to.”  
Seeing his smile growing at your acceptance as you were dragged away by your aunt Jill, a shot of whiskey being forced into your hand same as everyone else’s for a welcome home toast before pints were passed around as you took your seats at the food covered tables claiming your spot near your Aunt and Collin who filled you in on all of the details. After hours of hearing several stories and more about the impending wedding, downing several more pints through the night to hold back your comments about the triplets and Collin’s conversations around you filled with the Triplets’ nasally machine gun laughter, thankfully your pubs tap was the only brew that you actually liked, other beers made you want to hurl just at the smell, sticking mainly to whiskey. Finally having your fill, quietly making your way to the door grabbing your coat as you exited, getting another set of greetings and cheers from the larger group of old men crowded around the tables outside as you headed off into the cool night.  
…  
Thoughts swirling about your returning anger and pain especially at your stupidly accepting the role of Best Man especially at the closeness to Collin that you’d need to fulfill those duties, letting out another breath as your phone buzzed with a call from Richard, answering on the first ring, “Hey Handsome.”  
His eyebrow raising as he smirked at your sudden nickname, “You alright?”  
“Mhmm, best I can be after 6 pints and a shot of whiskey and 4 massive servings of food.”  
He chuckled, “Welcome home party?”  
“Started out that way, ended up with me somehow agreeing to be my Exes Best Man!! What the hell was I thinking?!”  
“You sure it was Best Man?”  
Taking in a quick breath as you took in the long road ahead of you eying the stars and the rolling green hills and pastures around you, “Ya, I’m sure, the Bride’s got a male Maid of Honor so to make It even he asked me to be his Best Man.”  
“You alright with that?”  
You let out a massive huff, “Other than wanting to hit them repeatedly with chairs until they stop trying to get up, sure.”  
“It ended that badly?”  
“He was my first boyfriend, I got accepted to Yale, he cheated with my Cousin, who happens to be the bride.”  
You groaned again as he let out a huff of his own as he settled deeper in his armchair, “Wow, that’s, wow.”  
“Yup, it’s going to be a long few months.”  
“If you need to get away or someone to come and throw a punch you can call me.” Adding a chuckle.  
You let out a quick chuckle trying to guess a topic to switch to, “How was the Zoo?”  
His smile grew, “He loved it, my legs are throbbing but it was incredible watching him bouncing about all day. How was the rest of your morning?”  
“Spent it with the animals we have on the property and unpacking. Not very exciting to most people.”  
“I love animals, it sounds plenty exciting. Ooof.” A soft giggling was heard on his end of the phone from his Nephew who grabbed his phone that he dropped and saying, “Hi, who’s this?”  
“Jaqi.” Smiling brightly at his adorable voice.  
He giggled, “She sounds pretty…Are you pretty?”  
You heard Richard chuckling and his muffled voice saying, “She’s very beautiful.”  
Nephew, “Where are you, why don’t you come over?”  
Richard, “She’s in Scotland, it’s a long trip.”  
Nephew, “Aww.” Another male voice sounded on the other end of the line and a shuffling was heard before Richard chuckled again as a door was shut, “Sorry bout that he pounced on me.”  
You giggled as you turned down your mile long driveway, your cottage finally in sight, “Not a problem, he sounds adorable, I think I want nine of him.”  
He chuckled, “I think I’d settle for twelve, you should see his painting skills.”  
“Oh that changes everything, adorable and talented, he likes animals?”  
“Loves them.”  
“Oh twelve then definitely.”  
He chuckled again, “You sure you don’t need me to come out?”  
You huffed again, “I’m not tearing you away from your family, I can manage through it, it’s only just over a month then they’ll be off traveling and back to living in their seasonal homes.”  
“Seasonal homes?”  
“He’s a Laird, his family has a home for each of the seasons.”  
“You dated a Lord?”  
“Laird, it’s a bit different, owner of an estate, he has an Uncle that’s a duke though. But he technically won’t get the title until his Father passes.”  
“Did his family approve of you?”  
You giggled as you finally reached the front door pulling out your keys and unlocking it, “My Grandfather’s a Duke, I’m ranked higher than he is I actually have a title, if anything my Grandfather had a harder time of us as we got older.”  
His eyebrow raised, “Your Grandfather’s a Duke? What does that make you?”  
“A Lady.” Giggling.  
“An actual, Royal Title, Lady?”  
“Yes, I’m next in line for Duchess in our line. Are you still breathing?”  
His face was frozen in shock, “I, I’m still breathing. So I..”  
Rolling your head back, “Please do not apologize again, I swear I will hang up on you. I don’t like to spread it around, doesn’t help with dates.”  
He chuckled out of nerves, “I won’t. I guess it wouldn’t. I know I would have treated you better which sounds terrible to say out loud.”  
“It’s honest though, more than most will admit to.” Sitting down on your bed and tossing your shoes to the floor nest to your bed.  
“Did you fall?”  
You giggled, “Just taking off my shoes.” Stretching out on the bed.  
“You, um, I was wondering if you’ve seen the news lately?” Rubbing his neck.  
“For what?”  
“You’re on it, they got a picture of you leaving his hotel.”  
“Haven’t seen it, watched a movie with Lee, the group all joined us, we hung out till they had to pack for their flights.”  
“Oh. Did you tell them about us?”  
“They seemed upset at first, but I think they’re better about it since we talked it over, don’t worry about it, if they give you a hard time let me know.”  
He chuckled, “Not sure that would work, they’ve been mad with me for some time now, I’ll just have to win them back over no matter how long it takes. But thank you just the same.” He listened to your breathing deepening with a smile, “You’re going to fall asleep on me aren’t you?”  
“Possibly.”  
He let out a laugh, “Get some sleep Love.”  
“Sure thing, you too Handsome.” Making him chuckle again as you hung up the phone, going out to say goodnight to his Family as they left and going to bed himself with a smile plastered on his face while you plugged in your phone and fell asleep.  
…  
Waking up with cramps in your stomach from missing breakfast as your phone rang, raising it to your ear after unplugging it seeing Lee’s picture, hearing, “Morning Snuggle Bear.” Again mouthing ‘Why?’  
You giggled, “Evening Teddy Bear, how was work?” letting out a sigh as you stretched and sat up pushing your hair out of your face.  
He chuckled relaxing at your acceptance of the name, “Did I wake you?”  
“I need to get up, I’m starving. So work?”  
He chuckled again, shirtless and barefoot in pajama pants, running his hand through his hair as he circled his living room as his dogs watched him from the couch as he filled you in about his day as you cooked your breakfast as you listened to him, before filling him in on yours including about your news about your new status in the wedding, eventually having to hang up as his Manager called to talk to him about work.  
…  
Over the next week you started your rounds at your vets office shifting between your job and your calls, emails and texts between Richard and Lee, meals and tending to your animals, waking in your second week to your phone ringing, answering it to hear that the storm front was coming in, jerking out of bed and puling on your thick knee length socks, jeans, tank top with a t shirt over it and adding a flannel shirt before jerking on your boots, putting your phone in a waterproof case and putting it in your pocket and heading out after tying your hair in a ponytail.   
Jumping in the back of Drew’s truck to help the families in the lower areas get to higher ground as the rain poured down heavily, stopping along the way to pick up more of your relatives to help, jumping out to help them load up their vehicles with their belongings and heading to your and Collin’s family homes as their cattle and as much of their crops and farming equipment was being sent there as well, having been sure to mark all their belongings and cattle in the week before as the storm built up around them, hearing along the way that the dam they had been repairing miles away had broken in the growing storms.   
For hours you found yourself nearly waist deep in the river in the pouring rain helping to guide the frightened animals across, by their bridles and carrying the younger and smaller ones, you and all of the men and women from the town who wanted to stay and help did as the others went to the castles to take care of the children and elders. As the lines of cattle and animals ended more and more people went to the next phase of the plan, taking all the tractors they could collecting every shovel that in the town including all of the shovels in stock in the hardware and gardening shops, each person available heading to dig a massive ditch to the cliffs to try and direct the rain away from the town to lessen the damage.  
Your feet sunk deeper in the mud as you made the last pass before turning to the sound of wild deer calling out across the rising water, lifting your feet and swimming back again, calling them over cautiously, cradling the first one as it timidly stepped closer to you and Drew before heading back to the other side as a small pack of wolves swam across. The youngest ones flinching on the other side as you arrived again, leaping into your chest as the thunder crashed nearly causing you to fall backwards, steadying yourself and carrying it across and passing it to the few men waiting to grab them, assuring that there was no other animals wishing to cross, going to step out of the water as your legs sank deeper into the water catching Collin’s attention.   
Squinting through the thick sheets of rain he let out a chuckle, stepping in the water, “Around my neck Lady bug” his pulse spiking as he curled his arm around your back pressing you flat against him as he lifted you out with a faint pop, your skin felt like crawling while he set you down on solid ground with another nervous chuckle as you released his neck, eyeing your legs now caked in mud as he released you before taking a step back.  
Both turning as the men around you chuckled, before all climbing into Drew’s truck to join the ditch digging, several hours later as the water poured out of the lower parts of town away from the houses in the lower plains, once again being lifted out of the ditch as they finished it, every inch of your body aching including the growing blisters on your palms and cuts along your hands and lower arms with heavy bruising on your shins and ribs from the animals trying to bolt out of your arms. Settling down to rest for a moment against a tractor with the other exhausted men near Collin accepting the bottled water and jerky they had brought for you all, glancing across at Mr Clint, the owner of the hardware and gardening chain stores who was eyeing the shovels he had lent to the storm as you called out, “Send me a bill for them.”  
Collin, “Me as well, and we’ll see to getting the repairs for the town after the storms pass.”  
Mr Clint laughed loudly, “No need, I’ll just mark them as gently used and Quality tested.”  
Clive raised his brother Calvin’s shovel, “Except for his, we’ll buy this one, he’s managed to crack it.” Making the rest of the group laugh as you joined them.  
..  
Resting there for a short while before heading to your family homes taking their farming equipment with them as you were lifted into the back of the truck again heading to your families castle to get a status report on everyone before going to your stables ensuring your animals were all secure, spotting the massive herds of Elks poured in their stable and the other stables as well. Carefully sliding through the scared animals all laying on the ground snugly, but shifting as you climbed over their backs checking each of them and their growing fawns that the does were carrying steadying their nerves as you spread out the food you’ve stored for their stay and resting on the stairs as you pulled out your phone, unwrapping it from the several zip lock bags and the waterproof case before turning it on happy to see the two bars, seeing the dozens of calls from Lee and Richard, sending them both quick texts that you were safe.  
…  
Lee  
Halfway through his day on the set his phone lit up from calls and texts from his Hobbit CoStars, all messaging about the massive storm hitting your part of Scotland, all asking if you were safe, distracted and panicked he’d struggled through the last half of his shift before heading home in a panic after his first unanswered message to you. Parking in his garage and feeding his dogs as he turned on his laptop bringing it out to the living room to watch the weather and news channels covering the storm as he frantically typed out an email to you as he called you at the same time leaving yet another message as he tried to contact you through facetime. Barely able to focus through the night, pulling together a breakfast with his phone gripped in one hand nearly dropping it as your picture popped up on his phone, scrambling to get it right side up seeing your text before dialing you waiting for you to answer it, nearly shouting out in a panic, “Jaqi!”  
“Teddy Bear, sorry bout not calling, had to help get everyone out of the flood zones.” Stroking a does’ head as she laid it on your lap.  
He let out a relieved sigh as he set out his breakfast, “You’re alright then?”  
“Yes, soaked and coated in mud, you didn’t sleep at all did you? There’s dozens of messages from you on my phone.”  
“Got a few hours, why mud?” Forcing himself to eat while you were talking.  
You gave an exhausted chuckle, “Had to get the animals across a rising river, then finish the draining ditch that we dug to carry the floodwater out of the lower parts of town to the cliffs.”  
“What about this dam, it’s on the news that it busted?”  
“We heard it busted ya, the water shouldn’t hit us until later today, part of our preparations, packing all their houses and belongings bringing them to safer ground over the last week. We’ve prepared as best as we can, all we can do now is wait for the storm to end and see what needs repairing.”  
“I wish I could be out there with you.”  
“It’s not that bad, when do you have to leave for work?”  
“Here in a little bit.”  
You let out a quiet chuckle, “Well don’t you worry about it out here, the signal might go out later but I’ll try and get you on the landline.”  
“What’s that number?” Grabbing a pen and paper and scribbling it down with a smirk, “Good, I’ll try you on it later then, after your cell, if I can’t reach you that way.”  
“Good, have fun at work, and get some sleep tonight.”  
He chuckled, “I will try, keep safe Snuggle Bear.”  
You giggled eyeing the does curled in the stable around you, “I’ll do my best Teddy Bear.”  
He chuckled again before you said your goodbyes and hung up before he finished eating, adding your new number to his phone before getting ready and heading out to work, sending a message to the Hobbit Cast that you were safe.  
…  
After your call ended you laid back against the stairs you’d settled against, keeping an eye on the herd through the night as they slept and the storm thundered around you, straying through your thoughts as the night went on, your phone buzzing again shortly after as Richard’s name popped up on your phone in a phone call that you answered quickly so it wouldn’t disturb the does around you.  
Richard  
He had yet another full day with his relatives, sneaking off to bed and getting some rest only to be woken by several texts asking about you, jumping out of bed and heading for his tv and computer, quickly reading about what was happening, glancing through his curtains at the gentle storm outside his home. Grumbling in a slight panic as he headed for his phone and quickly calling texting and emailing you unable to reach you at all through the night and most of the next day leaving him pacing in his underwear through his house death gripping his phone and watching everything he could find about the storm. Your message popped up, drawing his eyes to his freshly charged phone in his hand, dialing your number as fast as he could, “Jaqi!”  
“Hey, sorry if you’ve been worried, took some hours to get everyone out of the flood zones and get the town ready for the dam water that’s going to be coming through town.”  
“You’re somewhere safe now though?”  
“I’m curled up in a large herd of pregnant Elks in my stables at the moment.”  
“Your house isn’t safe?”  
“No it is, but they’re due soon and they were terrified out in the storm, it’s a wild herd they only come to our stables for shelter and help for their birthings, I have to be out here for any possible labors.”  
“Is it just you?”  
“They only trust me, it’s kind of a long story, but the stags attack anyone else who tries to come near their herd.”  
“You’ll have to explain that to me sometime.” With a small smirk.  
“I will another time. How’s your family?”  
He let out a sigh, “Got a bit worried today, mostly at how concerned I was about you. Other than that they’re all good.. I’m really so glad you’re alright.”  
“What time is it?”  
He glanced at his watch saying, “It’s nearly 3.” You let out a groan as your stomach growled, “Are you alright?”  
“Just starving, I’m gonna head to the house and cook something, see if I have internet so we can facetime or something, if not I’ll call on the landline.”  
He nodded even though you couldn’t see it, “I’ll get my laptop set up, talk to you in a few minutes.”  
You stood as your legs wobbled, “Might be closer to about ten possibly fifteen.”  
He chuckled, “Take as long as you need Love.”  
Bumps rose on your skin under the thick layer of mud at his nickname, remembering it through the haze of your drunken conversation with the incredibly sexy man, saying, “Bye” softly then hanging up and wrapping your phone again and sliding it into your pocket as you crawled over the stags again, slipping outside happily as they stayed asleep, making the short trip back to your cottage after turning on the baby monitor in there, that you used to monitor them through their visits. Jerking off our boots and still wet socks, heading to the laundry room and throwing them in the sink in there to soak along with your dripping flannel shirt after scrubbing your hands and arms, your cold sore feet crossing the floors as you headed for the kitchen after grabbing your laptop and calling Richard, setting it up so he could see you while you cooked.  
His smile grew when he saw you, happily scouring over your body as you drew all the food out on the counter, “You’re covered in mud.” Chuckling as he settled down with a plate of food as well.  
“It’s going to take hours to scrub it all off.”  
He chuckled again, “I bet, so tell me what happened Love.”  
Leaning back and crossing his ankle on his other knee holding his plate in the center of his chest allowing you to see him in nothing but his small boxer briefs, filling him in on the story before deciding to try and scrub clean, taking a small table in the bathroom facing the laptop away from the tub so he could still talk to you as you pried yourself out of your clothes and scrub clean, before turning it back so he could see your face as you soaked, then turning it away again as you got out and dried off. Leaving him in the bathroom with the monitor as you dressed in another pair of jeans, thick knee length socks and a t shirt and sweater before pulling your hair back in a ponytail before grabbing him for the trip to add your jeans and shirts to the soaking tub before stretching out on your bed and plugging in your laptop, talking for almost another hour until both of you started nodding off, calling it a night as you ended the call and plugged in your phone while turning up the noise on the monitor to wake you if something happened.  
…  
The next few days everyone stayed in their new castle shelters until the storms finally broke, starting the first of the trips through the town to check the structures, both you and Collin finding it mostly intact with ten houses in the lowest flood zone nearest the dam severely damaged from the storms. With the clear weather came the camera crews, all flocking around you as the inspections from the repair companies came out, each of them trying their best to push back the dates for the rebuilds until they heard they were dealing with the Laird and the Duke’s Granddaughter, severely rushing the repair dates to within the next week.   
Between you and Collin your families both owned nearly all of the town, the damaged houses nearly all out of your territories but you still threw your names into the mix and promised to cover the costs that they could not manage promising they could pay it off over time at a later date. Ending the day at the pub again, all happy that it was safe from the storm, grouping food for everyone for a dinner and pints, sharing a toast for your town and everyone making it through safely. Everyone staying through the week mostly, before moving their belongings and animals back to their lands, deciding to keep the ditch for the last of the waters from the dam still flowing through it leaving everyone through the flood zones and their things still in your houses.


	8. Chapter 8

Through the week of repairs you’d mostly been communicating with Lee and Richard through emails, spending your days helping the rest of the town with the repairs to the flooded zones, weaving your way through the crowds of news crews who had flocked to the small town all mostly in hopes of getting interviews from you and Collin both, trying to put out a story about the Lady and Laird who had been so fiercely protective of the descendants of the people their Families had protected for centuries, pulling every string they could to have their town so quickly restored. Their hopes however were dashed when they could only get statements from Collin who only agreed to distract them from you so you could get to work with the repair crews before he joined you all, though somehow even through the distance and the thick layers of mud and dirt one of the reporters had recognized you from the story about you exiting the hotel Lee had been staying at which triggered a full background check on you bringing up the pictures of you with Richard at the few events you had attended, that only added to the questions he had to answer through his daily trips out with his Family. Thankfully he’d only stated you were close friends so it eventually turned into a slow fizzle as they ran out of attempts at linking you to any of the actors, though that didn’t stop your town from asking about them fueling Collin’s urge to not leave your side so he could gain as much information on your times with them before asking for more about this Derek person.  
.  
After your latest shift in the rebuilds Collin chose the seat at your side in the far table in the crowded diner, offering you a smile sliding the pint he’d gotten for you from the front counter, his eyes glancing back behind him to the cameramen at the tables on the opposite end of the crowded diner, “Can’t believe they haven’t left yet.”  
You timidly accepted the pint from him with your tightly bandaged hands taking a sip before you answered, “Well, we all choose our paths, theirs just ends a bit short of helping out after a storm.” Shooting him a small smirk as the other Men at your table chuckled munching on the apple slices they’d been given when you ordered until the food was ready.  
Steve, “Not like they’re going to be getting any more stories, what could they possibly want?”  
“Possibly to ask me if I’m seeing anyone, though I did see that spot on last night about you and I stepping up to our Familial Heritage of protecting our,” glancing over at Collin who was still smiling at you, “What did they call them, our subjects?”  
Collin chuckled as Steve said, “Servants or peasants sounds like they wanted to say.”  
Collin smirked at him, “I think it was Subjects, though another paper said Serfs, not a very relevant term, I got quoted saying neighbors, though most of them want to build this wall between us.”  
Daryl the burly redhead at Steve’s side chuckled, “Oh yes, you lot and us common folk. So glad you’ve had the time Mi’Lady.” Giving you an exaggerated bow of his head holding his hand over his chest as a set of giggles burst out of you while his twin brother Merle repeated the motion to Collin, “And we’ve not forgotten you Oh Great Laird!” Triggering another loud round of laughter from your corner of the room as the surrounding tables started buzzing with their own set of jokes.  
You took another sip as your food finally arrived, each of you digging into your burgers and three orders of fries each, all arriving once they were finished cooking between the pints you all were milking to your wouldn’t get too uncontrollable before the cameras. Collin glanced at you again, “Any word from Derek since you’ve gotten back?”  
Mid chew you glanced over at him shaking your head triggering a chuckle from him at your puffed out cheeks, after your next few bites you swallowed and asked, “Why? Blocked his number.”  
He moved his mouthful to the side covering his mouth with his free hand, “Curious, there’s already a lot to deal with, don’t want him to be bothering you. What bout those actor friends of yours?”  
Steve glanced over unable to hold back his snort drawing Collin’s attention, “Which one? Mr brooding or the one that kept kissing her nose by mistake?” Chuckling though the gentle glare you’d shot him mid bite as Collin glanced back at you.  
You exhaled slowly as you finished chewing and swallowed as Collin lowered his burger to his plate asking, “Ok, first, which one’s Mr Brooding?”  
“That’d be Richard, just got out of a relationship, took it hard.”  
Collin, “And the other?”  
“Lee, first time he missed my cheek when the car stopped rolling, next time he just missed, not sure why, thought it might have been on purpose the second time though.”  
Daryl, “Sounds down right adorable.” Earning the eye roll from you.  
Merle, “You should marry that one.” Taking a large bite thoroughly enjoying the sting of pain he’d just sent through Collin’s chest, being one of the few who always took the chance to point out his poor judgment since your break.  
You let out a quick muffled laugh through your mouthful hidden behind your fingers to keep from spitting your food out across the table, before Steve nudged his elbow, “Oh come on now, still haven’t introduced him to the family yet, even if she’s already spent the night alone with him.” Earning an eye roll from you as Collin nearly choked on his next bite, shifting his mouthful to the side and covering his mouth looking at you, “You what now?”  
As you kept chewing Daryl let out a chuckle, “Oh come on now, not like she’s going to share those details, unless another punch was thrown.” Winking at you while Collin shot him a half hearted glare while turning back to you at his reference to your first time.  
You chuckled raising your glass to take another sip, “Spent some time together, likes to snuggle though.”  
Merle smiled at you, “Snugglers are always the best choice, talked to him lately?”  
“Yesterday, he’s planning a trip out here soon.”  
Daryl, Steve’s and Merle’s faces lit up with large smiles aimed at you before Daryl said, “And just when will we meet said Prince Charming?” Raising an eyebrow paired with a smirk.  
You giggled again setting your glass back down, “Should be off the end of the week, haven’t picked a day yet.”  
Collin, “How long’s he staying?”  
“Bout a month, but he’s off for four, might stay longer if he wants, asked me out to his place in LA after for a visit.”  
Collin’s eyes fell back to his next burger grabbing it and taking a large bite as Steve asked, “So he’ll be the mystery date to the wedding then?” Wiggling his eyebrows at you earning another giggle after you’d swallowed your mouthful of fries that had just arrived for you.  
“If he wants, or rather if Collin and Bell still have that plus one seat open for me.” Glancing over at Collin who gave you a quick nod.  
Collin, “Course.” Taking another large bite.  
Steve nudged Daryl again, “Oh he’s a great guy from what I can tell, crazy bout her already, only spent two days together and he’s already wanting to come meet the Family.”  
“He already met Bo out in New York, he’s the one who brought up the visit.”  
Merle, “Oh I’m sure he would have arranged a visit on his own when his vacation came up.”  
You smirked at him after taking another bite off your last burger as Daryl added, “Definitly, he’d be wanting someone to snuggle with when he’s off work.” Winking at you making you shake your head gently again.  
Steve glanced at your hand which trembled slightly when you reached for your glass again, “Your hands alright there Love?”  
Your eyes met his giving a quick nod after taking a sip while Collin’s eyes darted to them, “Ya, just a bit sore, gotta scrub them when I get home again.”  
Merle, “As long as you’re not too seriously hurt there lass.”  
Daryl nodded, “Can’t have you being in pain, more than enough of us able to cover the repairs.”  
You smiled at them, “Just a few blisters, been out of the mud for a bit too long.”  
Steve chuckled, “We’ll just have to help you build those calluses back up!” Making you giggle again.  
“The stable work has been helping with that, there’ll be couple dozen new fawns coming up soon enough.”  
Collin, “Well if you do end up needing the day off from repairs for the births just let us know.”  
“I will. I’ll be sure to see if I can sneak some pictures this time.”  
Daryl, “No need to force it, if they’re not ready to be captured on film it’s not a problem.”  
Merle, “Can’t force them to.”  
Your heads turned as Luke from the table behind yours joined yours swirling his chair around with his foot carrying his food and drink squeezing in the corner between you and Merle with a large grin, “So, I’m about ready to chuck Gary through the window, who’s with me?”  
The five of you laughed before Steve asked, “What’d he do now?”  
Luke, “Keeps going on and on about that new blender of his.” You let out another giggle as he delved into the full story, “Can’t even use the damn thing without blacking out his whole house and he still won’t shut up about the damn thing.”  
Daryl leaned closer in front of his brother dropping his deep voice to a husky whisper, “Could always plan a kidnapping.”  
Luke chuckled, “Nah, takes the thing with him to work.”  
Merle, “Easy enough, those lockers at the mill aren’t that hard to get into.”  
Gary walked past with another round of pints from the bar earning a few smiles and “Hey Gary’s” as he passed from your table before Luke pursed his lips for a moment and leaned in closer when he heard him strike up again about it dropping his voice to a whisper, “How easy?” Earning another round of chuckles before they hatched out a plan.  
Your meal ended soon after and you all headed out of the diner walking your ways back home after sneaking past the camera crews while the rest of the diner erupted into a fake round of cheers for some random game playing on the tv on the wall blocking their view of your table leaving.  
.  
A short time into your walk your phone went off, gently reaching in your pocket with your fingers you managed to free your phone seeing Lee’s picture popping up, you hit the green icon raising the phone to your ear as a large smile spread across your face, “Hey Teddy Bear, on lunch?”  
His chuckle sending a warmth running through you, “Ya, you’re not on work are you?” His voice rising a bit on the end of his sentence.  
“Got off a bit ago, finished a lunch and on my way home.”  
“Saw the bit online about your rebuild, got a bigger picture about your town from their run through filming, even through the water damage it’s gorgeous, and I have to say you look absolutely incredible covered in mud.”  
You let out a quick laugh as his chuckles came through the phone, “Well that is good to know, if you’re still going to visit you’ll have plenty of chances to see me covered in mud, even get a nice layer for yourself.”  
He chuckled again, “Oh I look forward to it, I wanted to ask though, the soonest I saw for a flight out is on Thursday and they’re only landing in England, from what I can see the Scotland airports are still out.”  
“Well it’s not that bad of a train ride if you’re up for it, bout 6 hours. I can get you in London if you want.”  
“That’d be a 12 hour trip for you though.”  
“No I have to make a trip to London anyway for some details for the wedding so I’d make the trip out probably Wednesday and go back with you the next.”  
“They’re sending you out for wedding appointments?”  
“I have the most time off and I am the Best Man, so I have to plan some things.”  
“They’re not making you throw the Bachelor Party are they?”  
You let out a giggle, “I’ve planned it though I’m not going. It’s more of a hunting trip and My Cousin’s a bit cautious of me and Collin up in their old Cabin together, even with the six other Men from the Groom’s Party.”  
“Good, he behaving?” You had to hold back your giggle at his obvious protective tone coming back.  
“Yes, though he was a bit shocked at hearing about my staying in your hotel room and your visit. Most of the town’s eager to meet you since it came out on tv.”  
His smile grew even more remembering his night with you curled up on his chest and in his arms, “Good, I look forward to meeting everyone, is there really only 200 people in your town?”  
“Jumped up to 240 with me and Steve coming back plus the camera crews hanging around. But they should be gone by next week.”  
“Either way, I can’t wait, Thursday is alright?”  
“Ya, just let me know the time you land, I’ll come grab you and lead you back to my home.”  
He chuckled again, “Oh I look forward to you grabbing me.”  
You let out a nervous chuckle, “That’s,”  
“Oh I know what you meant,” Chuckling again, “Doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy your wording though.” Causing your cheeks to heat up as you bit your lip. “I’m glad Thursdays good, have to admit I’d already booked the ticket, didn’t want to get pushed back too long with the airports still shut down.”  
Your eyes squinted slightly as a smirk grew on your face, “How long have you had them?”  
He let out a nervous chuckle rubbing the back of his neck, “Two weeks, checked it last night out of curiosity, next flight out isn’t for another month.”  
A set of giggles escaped you, “Well it’s a good thing you jumped on it while you could, don’t know what I could have said to calm everyone down if I had to tell them you couldn’t come out for another month.”  
He chuckled again, “I would have found a way out there, it’s been a long few weeks, I can’t even imagine what you’ve had to go through with the floods and everything.”  
“It hasn’t been as bad as the news makes it out to be, though it would be good to be able to actually talk to you in person again, not that I don’t enjoy your voice.” He let out a loud set of chuckles, “But in person is better though.”  
“It definitely is, bit hard to go back to staying at home alone after getting to curl up with you after our movie night.”  
You finally reached the driveway to your cottage from the long road leading from the main house, your eyes darting to the stables noticing the Stags shifting to form a protective wall around their enclosure, the skin on your arms covering with bumps at the sight of it forcing your smile to drop, “Hey I gotta go something’s up with the Stags, but I’ll um, call me after work?”  
He nodded, “Ya, no problem, let me know what happens alright? I’ll call you when I get home.”  
“Good, I’ll talk to you then.”  
“Later Snuggle Bear.”  
You smirk, “Later Teddy Bear.” Forcing another large smile across his face as he hung up, your phone beeped, your finger hitting the off button and you shove it in your pocket before taking off in a full sprint heading for the herd.  
.  
Their heads all darting over to you snorting until Bobo headed over to check your identity and lead you into their enclosure allowing you to head to the does who were starting their pants signaling their births that would start soon, you quickly gathered your things as the closest does shuffled their way over to you, one after another grouping around you in the open enclosure for their births before walking away with their young fawns to clear room for the next doe while the Stags held their walls and helped keep the young fawns near their Mothers.   
After nearly four hours you’d helped the last doe give birth and pulled out of your last tarp cover adding it to the large pile you’d gone through tying the bag off and put it in the last large trashcan you’d lined up for the supplies you’d needed for the birthing before walking back to the herds to do a few extra checks on the new additions before allowing them time alone after stealing a brief hug from Bobo, kissing the center of his forehead as he allowed you to gently curl your arms around his head for a moment before stroking his head.  
Turning back to your home in the moonlight you quickly headed for the shower, scrubbing clean and just as you went to shut the water off you stepped out of the shower dripping wet seeing Lee’s picture pop up again on your phone, grabbing your phone after quickly drying off your hand hitting the green icon and holding it a bit away from your ear hearing, “Everything go alright?”  
“Ya, um, can I call you back in a few minutes, just got out of the shower.”  
He let out a chuckle, “Sure, not a problem.” Hanging up allowing you to quickly dry off.  
With the towel still wrapped around your hair as you carried your dirty clothes and phone, dropping your clothes in your clothes basket heading into your closet grabbing a new set of panties and the matching bra, pulling them on and running the towel through your hair again before tossing it in the basket as well grabbing a large shirt as you dialed Lee’s number again.  
“Enjoy your shower?”  
You let out a chuckle pulling the shirt over your head, “Ya, damnit.” The curse word fading into silence before he heard a soft thump before a shuffling and your voice came back again, “Sorry, tripped over my stupid chair.”  
He chuckled, “You dropped me?” Chuckling again.  
You let out a nervous chuckle grabbing your pajama bottoms you’d picked, “Didn’t mean to.”  
He chuckled again, “Did I at least land on something soft?”  
You smiled again as your cheeks heated up, “The carpet, if that counts.”  
“I’ll accept it. What happened with your herd?”  
You let out a quick sigh heading for your kitchen after pulling on your long socks, “They all went into labor, 103 new fawns.”  
His eyebrows rose, “Wow.” Heading into his kitchen after kicking out of his shoes, feeding his dogs before starting to make something for himself to eat, “All at once?”  
You set out your ingredients and your pan with your one free hand, “It’s kind of a domino effect, they can get through it on their own mostly, but I think they enjoy me being there to make it quicker, the most at once was three, they just sort of group around and I stay in the middle trying to help.”  
“They all were easy?”  
“Got bitten once, but I did push a bit harder than she liked to help her along faster, but they were all fairly easy.”  
He let out a muffled chuckle, “Have you eaten yet?”  
“Cooking now.”  
“So am I, I’m making pasta.”  
“Beef Stroganov minus the mushrooms.”  
“Sounds good, any good movies on where you live?”  
“Heard about a Twilight Zone marathon on SciFi channel.”  
He smiled, “If you want we can face time through it till you have to sleep so we can have our hands free.”  
You smirked adding your ingredients to your pan, “Sounds good.”  
Your conversation continuing through your cooking until you’d both settled into your living rooms setting up your laptops on face time after both finding the same channel to watch the show together, settling down on the ground pulling your coffee table closer to you settling down on a pile of your couch cushions when his empty living room popped up with his arm in the shot then disappearing from sight.   
The white room coated in an orange light pouring through the large windows, with the dark grey couch with large windows behind it showing a small group of potted flowers and brick planters along a brick courtyard leading to a pool with the yard stretching out behind it fading out of view as the sun was setting covering it in growing shadows, your mind snapping back when his voice rang back clearly through the phone, “Let me know when the picture pops up.” Followed by a set of clinking, obviously in your mind him gathering his plate and silverware or possibly a drink to bring it to the living room.  
“It popped up when your arm was in the picture, I like your yard, well what I can see of it. Gorgeous sunset.”  
He chuckled coming into view in a white t shirt and jeans, behind his couch looking out the windows with a full plate and an empty wineglass in one hand with a wine bottle tucked under his elbow against his side, and his phone in the other glancing outside before turning to the computer with a smile, “Yes it is, Moon must be out already where you are, ya, five hours ahead.” Walking over and setting his plate and wine glass down before grabbing the wine bottle shooting you a large smile paired with a breathy chuckle after he sat while you both hung up your phones, “Let’s see, deep red couch, I’m getting a fireplace lighting vibe with a massive red curtain on a grey stone wall, are you in the castle?”  
You let out a giggle, “No, just a small cottage on the grounds.”  
He nodded with a small grin grabbing his corkscrew to uncork his wine gripping it between his knees, replying in a slightly sarcastic tone, “Alright, well how small exactly would that be, bedrooms for example?” Twisting the screw into the cork.  
Your smile grew, “It’s got nine bedrooms.”  
He let out a loud chuckle gripping the corkscrew and pulling the cork free, “Oh yes, how can you even fit inside that nine room grey stone closet of yours.” Pouring out half a glass of wine before settling the bottle down.  
You chuckled, “Compared to the 700 room castle my Grandfather stays in..”  
He leaned forward setting down his wine glass he’d just attempted to drink from, “700? As in 7, hundred?” Holding up 7 fingers on both of his hands with his eyebrows raised and his eyes slightly wider.  
You giggled holding up 7 fingers as well, “Yes, 700.”  
He dropped his hands to his lap letting out a quick breath relaxing his face, “So ya, nine rooms would be small then I suppose.” Chuckling as he saw you taking a sip from your glass of whiskey admiring the firelight reflecting in your eyes lighting up the light grey shirt you were wearing before noticing the bandage on your hand remembering the twin on your other hand. “Your hands alright?”  
You shot him a small smile raising your hands again showing the ace bandages covering your palms and the tops of your wrists, “Just a few blisters, they’ll be gone in a few days.” Lowering your hands again.  
He smiled at you again, “As long as you’re not hurt.” Finally taking his first sip of wine, “Was I right about the firelight? And I’m guessing, either whiskey or scotch?”  
You giggled, “Yes firelight, the lamps are a bit too bright for my liking this time of night, and it’s whiskey, though I can open the window for the moonlight if it’s too dark for you.”  
“You don’t have to, that hard of a day you’re on whiskey?”  
You giggled again raising your glass to take another sip, “I’m not really a wine drinker, and the only beer I like is conveniently on tap out here in town, normally they sell it in the bottles but they ran out before the storm, so, glass of whiskey then I’m on to tea.”  
He smirked at you, “So no wine at all?”  
“Depends on the wine, there was one I liked, but, kind of embarrassing to say, at a wine tasting against a $900 bottle I preferred the box wine,” He chuckled again, “So needless to say it became a sort of joke any drink I preferred was the off brand. Though there was this $600 one that wasn’t half bad, least until it came back up out my nose.” Making him nearly choke on his next sip of wine from laughing, “But that’s another story entirely.”  
“I guess that takes out wine tasting with you.”  
“If you wanted wine I would try some I’m not going to throw it back in your face or anything, just don’t expect me to be knocking back bottle after bottle.”  
He smirked up at you again “Neither do I, normally I go through a glass, maybe two a few times a week if it’ll go with what I cook.”  
You noticed his eyes scanning the room behind you as you reached for your fork, his eyes darting back to you as you stood walking to the window behind your couch opening the large curtains hearing his gasp when he saw the large moon and sky full of stars behind you couch before you returned to grab your laptop after unplugging it, “I’ll give you a quick tour.” Hearing him chuckle as you carried him to the window so he could see out over the large empty fields and hills until his eyes hit the treeline.  
“That is incredible.”  
You giggled again, turning the laptop holding it out at arms length so you were back in the picture against the cold window behind you, shooting him a small smirk making his smile grow, “How well can you keep a secret?”  
“I am a steel vault.”  
You shot him a large smile turning the laptop again, “Alright, well first, here’s the room I’m in.” Showing him the deep brown leather armchairs scattered through the room with dark wooden tables and a desk between two built in bookshelves overflowing with books and notes with three more large windows covered with the same thick velvety curtains before walking him through the house giving him brief glimpses of the various room taking him to the back stairs to the second story leading through the empty rooms and hallways to the large balcony opening the thick wooden door with purple and blue stained glass mural casting their colors through the empty room around you. Whispering, “Now don’t be too loud, don’t want to spook them.” Leading him out to the balcony showing him the large herd of Elks practically glowing in the bright moonlight, mostly all sleeping with a group of Stags still awake and standing guard hearing his soft gasp and him shifting closer to his screen.  
You turned the screen back to you leading him back inside locking the door behind you then back to your living room, “Were they white?”  
You giggled again, “Yes, most of them, my Families’ crest has a White Stage in the center and for generations it was merely a rumor that we had a whole herd hidden on our land, when I was 12 I stumbled across them, healed one and since they’ve been coming to our stables for their birthing season then they go back out to their homes back past the tree line.” Reclaiming your seat on your cushions after plugging your computer back in shooting him another large smile after seeing his large smile when you came back into view again with the moonlight pouring out around you.  
“Thursday can’t come fast enough.” Grabbing his fork to start eating as you grabbed yours, “How’s your stroganov?”  
“Good, how’s your pasta?”  
He chuckled, “I have outdone myself once again.” Making you giggle again triggering another quiet nervous chuckle from him. “Actually followed the recipe on the seasoning for the sauce, normally it’s a tad off, just sort of wing it, if it looks right it doesn’t always taste right with my cooking.” Making your smile grow trying not to laugh.  
“I’m mostly like that with baking, I have difficulty being trusted with pies especially, they keep either burning or just turning to mush, no perfect sliver in between.”  
He let out a laugh, “Unlike on Pushing Daisies, I’m not amazing with pies, so we would most likely have to buy those, but you need cupcakes I’m excellent, just not at making the frosting though.”  
“Now that part I can handle.” Giggling again as he smiled at you before taking another sip of his wine.  
.  
After your plate was cleared you went for another helping and returned to see him coming back into his room in his white shirt and black brief under pulling on a pair of grey sweats, you managed to step out of view covering your mouth to hold back your giggles, calming down before you took your seat again seeing the bottle of water he’d added along with his second helping as well, shooting each other smiles again enjoying a comfortable silence as you both glanced at the new episode that started before your conversation shifted towards commenting on that and switching into which of them were your favorite as you finished your meals, both relaxing on your couches after you laid your cushions back on yours and climbed on it stretching out after adjusting your laptop pulling your blanket over you.  
His phone breaking your conversation as it rang triggering a groan from him, you let out another giggle, “You have to take it?”  
He let out a sigh, “My manager yet again. Sorry.”  
You smiled at him again sitting up and leaning towards the computer nearly making his heart skip as your hair pooled out around your face during your bright smile, “No worries, I should probably get some sleep, don’t want to fall asleep on you again.”  
His smile grew as his phone stopped ringing, “I have no problem with you falling asleep on me at all, feel free to do so any time, though I do prefer it when I’m there so I could make sure you’re covered up in bed or somewhere soft at least, unlike last time we talked in the kitchen.”  
You smiled at him again, “That, sadly tends to happen a lot to me though.”  
“Then I’ll just have to follow you around and make sure you make it to bed each night.” Smiling at you again making your smile grow as your cheeks heated up.  
“I’ll let you get to your phone call.”  
He smirked at you, “Oh come on, no Teddy Bear this time?”  
Your smile grew as your cheeks turned a light shade of pink making him bite his lip when he spotted it, “Goodnight you giant Teddy Bear.” Squinting your eyes at him, “Now it’s you turn.”  
Smirking at him seeing his cheeks turn a deep shade of pink as he fought his smile a breathy chuckle escaped him while his phone rang again, “Good night Snuggle Bear.” He shifted uncomfortably as you let out a quick giggle, his eyes locking on the screen as you rested your chin on your elbow shooting him a bright smile, his fingers tapping a few keys stealing a screen shot of your incredible smile and sparkling eyes with your giant mess of curls pooling around you before hitting the end call button after chuckling again, “Sleep Well.”  
Your response “You too” barely slipping through before the screens both turned black leaving him to reluctantly answer his manager’s call as you cleaned up, closing the screen around the fireplace and headed upstairs with your laptop, turning on the tv in your room to the same marathon after lighting the fire in the cool darkened room then climbing into bed snuggling in and eventually falling asleep to Rod Sterling’s voice which ended up wandering through your dreams.  
..  
Your quacking phone triggered a groan from you as your arm broke free from your heavy blankets, pulling it back under them after hitting the call button blindly hearing Richard’s voice speaking over a soft giggle from a group of children behind him, “Morning Love, I didn’t wake you did I?”  
Your head tilted to see the faint light pouring in the room from the tops of the thick curtains from the few inches your head was sticking out from under your blankets, “It’s possible, though a few times in my dream I could have sworn I’d already woken up.” You turned hearing him chuckle softly while you grabbed the remote turning down the volume on your tv.  
“Sorry, did you have company?”  
“Hmm, oh it’s just Rod Sterling.” Laying back against your pile of pillows with a slightly defeated exhale at being pulled from sleep again.  
He chuckled awkwardly again, “Um, Love, Rod Sterling’s passed, a long time ago. What exactly were you dreaming?”  
You let out a sigh, “There’s a Twilight Zone Marathon on Handsome, that at least I didn’t dream. You’re the one with a roomful of giggles.”  
“Oh,” Chuckling, “Got asked along to my Nephew’s friend’s birthday party.”  
“And you’re calling me?”  
“There’s a magician, they’re a bit distracted, wanted to check in on you, I fell asleep at my Mum’s last night didn’t get to text you Goodnight.”  
A small smile slid across your face, “What time is it?”  
He let out another chuckle, dropping his voice to a whisper as you heard a door shut behind him, “It’s barely 6am, I could barely get off the couch on time, I’ve been here for two hours. This kid’s parents go to work at noon, so they decided to start this party and just before 4, most of the parents had to carry their kids in and shovel cake in them to wake them up. My own brother didn’t want to get up for this.”  
You broke into a fit of giggles, rubbing your face, “Oh that’s terrible, why would they do that to the kids?”  
A knock sounded on the door beside him as he said, “Just a minute.”  
A childs voice ringing out shrilly, “But I GOTTA PEE!”  
He let out a quiet chuckle as you broke into a fit of laughter, your voice coming out partly in a squeak, “Did you hide in the toilet?”  
He whispered, “Hold on.” Quickly standing from his seat on the tub, flushing the toilet and opening the door as the child said, “You didn’t wash your hands!!”  
He replied, “I’m going to in the kitchen.”  
“You better!!” He slipped around the small child as the door slammed behind him before the lid to the toilet was loudly swung up triggering another set of giggles from you earning a chuckle from him as he headed to the kitchen to wash his hands while holding his phone between his ear and his shoulder, “Yes, I was hiding, these Mothers they’re everywhere I turn, they keep trying to feed me the food they brought.”  
“I thought you enjoyed a woman who could cook.”  
He chuckled again as the small child came up behind him shrilly asking again, “You washed your hands?!”  
“Yes.”  
The child held out her hands grabbing his wrist with both her hands smelling it as she shot him a stern glare nearly causing him to bite through his lip from his attempt to hold back his laughter, “Good!! I’m watching you!” Sloppily doing the hand gesture before going to rejoin the party as Richard burst into laughter as she closed the door behind her, “She just grabbed my wrist and sniffed my hand to check if I washed my hands, and she shot me this glare!!” Turning to glance out at the party eyeing his Nephew who was nodding off leaning against the small half wall around the patio drawing a flash of pity at having to tear him so early from bed, “Wow, sounds like a hell of a party, your Nephew enjoying it?”  
“He’s nodding off, I really should take him home but he wanted to stay to see his friend’s reaction to his gift.”  
“Aww, poor thing, they should have made it a napping party or something.”  
“Napping party?”  
“You have a group of friends all come over to just sleep, then have maybe a breakfast or something after.”  
He chuckled again, “When have you ever heard of anyone throwing a napping party?”  
“I just came up with it, you laugh all you want but I’m sure if I threw one you’d show up first with your giant fur lined sleeping bag.”  
He chuckled again, “I’m not actually Thorin you know.”  
You giggled back, “Oh I know that, doesn’t hurt to imagine it though, goes well with the beard.”  
Another muffled voice came in the room asking Richard something as he pressed the phone to his shoulder, when the muffled conversation had ended he raised the phone again, “Sorry Love gotta go help pull the Magician out of the fire pit.”  
“He alright?”  
“Ya it’s not lit he’s just stuck, talk to you later, get some more rest if you need it.”  
“I will, give your Nephew a hug for me when he finally wakes up.”  
“I will.” Your call ending as he hung up to help the Mother’s pull the Magician free as you rolled back over to get another few minutes rest before your alarm went off and you got dressed for your rounds in your stables before cooking a small breakfast and heading out to your stables to finish your daily chores before heading off to your rounds to some of the farms in town climbing in the truck your Grandfather had left for your use while you were home.  
…  
Your next few days going quickly falling back into it’s normal rhythm as the basic repairs had been completed leaving the towns people to going back to their normal daily jobs leaving the last mostly damaged property to the experts as it passed their abilities to assist them without getting in the way while the herds of Elk on your property started moving back to their homes, Tuesday ended with you prepping your small backpack with a couple changes of clothes and readying yourself for your train ride in a few hours before heading out to your truck, locking up your home and eagerly driving out to the station.   
After parking in the long term garage you headed through to collect your ticket and wait for the half hour until your train would arrive and start seating, rubbing your eyes and pulling out the book you’d packed to stay awake until you boarded, your phone sounded in your pocked snapping your eyes open after they’d nearly rolled back as your head did the same, you pulled it free from your pocket and answered it just as a loud announcement sounded, attempting to not sound as exhausted as you were with your accent breaking through, “Sorry, hey, um” Your pulled the phone back to find Richard’s picture pop up before pulling it back to your ear, “Hey Handsome, why are you up this late, not another of your Nephews’ pre-sunrise parties is it?”  
He chuckled finally realizing how adorable you sounded with your accent breaking through, “No, just couldn’t sleep, filming ended a bit ago. Are you in an airport?”  
Your head attempted to droop forward again, “Train station, heading to London.”  
His mouth dropped open while he sat up straighter on his couch glancing around his untidy house, “How long are you going to be in town?”  
“Just till Lee lands on Thursday, Lee is flying in, wanted to see Scotland.”  
“You’re going back together?” His voice dropping in slight disappointment before rising again hopefully, “Oh, um, do you need a place to sleep when you get here?”  
An awkward slightly delirious chuckle escaped you drawing another smile to his face, “What I really need right now is someone to hold my head up, but, um, I was going to get a hotel room or something.”  
He practically blurted out his response, “Stay at mine.”  
Your hand quickly clapped over your mouth after you stupidly blurted back, “You own a hotel?” Triggering a loud laugh from him.  
“No, but I have a spare room you can crash in.”  
“Crash would be the proper term right now.” Your eyes shooting pen again at the loud announcement for your train’s arrival, raising the phone back to your ear after nearly dropping it, “Honestly, just hold a blow horn to my head.”  
He chuckled again, “When do you get in?”  
Your eyes darting to the time stamped on your ticket, “Ticket says 5 am. You don’t have to do this.” You forced yourself to your feet and swayed pulling your bag over your shoulder shaking your head before raising your phone again hearing Richard asking for the other details before finally saying, “I’ll be there, and don’t worry I’ll carry you if you can’t stay awake.”  
“Hopefully they’ll let me sleep on the train, normally I get placed in the loudest sections, I’ll see you then, thank you, you really don’t have to do this.”  
He let out another chuckle, “Yes I do, I’ll see you then Love.” Quickly hanging up before you could protest again and rushed to start cleaning up his house.  
..  
You managed to finally reach your seat, thankfully at the hour of the ticket you’d managed to score the car with only five other people in it, all of them quietly either reading or napping the same as you, all stretching out in the free seats around you while you laid out across yours using your bag as a pillow, waking once to have your ticket stamped again before slipping back to sleep before you’d finally arrived.   
Slowly lifting off the seat rubbing your eyes with a soft groan before standing gripping your bag after adjusting your jacket while you ran you hand through your mess of hair and headed out through the station making your way to the main lobby where you spotted the large group of cameras crowding in a half circle a few feet away from Richard who was holding a chocolate chip muffin and a coffee mug in his hands scanning through the crowds and landing on you with a growing smile as you sot him a small awkward wave.  
Finally reaching him he let out a nervous chuckle offering you the mug and the muffin, “Apple Cider, no whipped cream and a muffin, thought you’d be hungry.” Repeating your favorite coffee shop order you’d told him weeks ago in a flurry of random questions he’d asked you.  
You let out a contented grumble making him chuckle again as you gently grabbed them from his large hands, “Thank you, sooo much.” Quickly taking a sip as he turned to stand at your side and lead you to his car. You let out a quiet moan after your sip as you chewed on the small piece of the muffin you’d popped into your mouth, triggering another smile from him as he glanced down at you while you whispered, “So good.”  
His arm slid around your back to help guide you through the crowd entering the doors and the crowds between you and your ride, when he finally got you in the car he let out another laugh as you let out another contented grumble trough another sip, “It can’t be that good.”  
You giggled glancing over at him, pointing a finger at him, “You have no idea how badly I needed this, I forgot to eat my snacks I packed, I am starving.”  
He smiled at you larger, “I’ll make you breakfast then when we stop at the house, when’s your first appointment?”  
“No appointments, just have to shop for some random stuff for the wedding.” Finishing the last of your muffin as he pulled out onto the road from the garage he’d parked in.  
“Want a nap?”  
“Might need one, when do you have to be at work?”  
“Off today, but I live close enough to town I can leave you my car for your errands if you wanted to go alone.”  
You let out a quick giggle, “I am not taking your car, for one I am worthless behind the wheel outside of Scotland, so I’ll take the tubes or a taxi if I need to, I don’t really have to travel that far, and it’s not private, though it’s a bit tedious and ridiculous, you might not want to tag along.”  
He glanced over at you, “You’re sure?”  
“Mhmm.” Taking another sip from your drink.  
“I’ll tag along be your driver for the day.” Shooting you another quick smile.  
.  
He pulled into his driveway in the small suburb outside of London quickly getting out of the car to help you out and show you inside gently taking your bag as you pulled off your shoes at the front door gently setting them down beside it inside before he gave you a quick tour laying your bag on the bed in his spare room before taking you in to his kitchen to make you breakfast as you finished your drink after you’d snuck a quick hug from him earning a tight hug in return as you said, “Thank you for getting me, and the room.”  
He chuckled as you pulled back laying out his ingredients, “Anytime.”


	9. Chapter 9

Richard’s eyes skimmed over you again with another quick smile watching as you gently rubbed your face with a soft grumble, “So what’s our first stop today?”  
The knife he was easing through the tomato he was slicing fell to the cutting board as you blankly stated, “Condoms.”  
You met his eyes after glancing at the source of the clatter spotting his shocked expression, “Condoms?”  
A quick giggle escaped you realizing your vague answer, “Sorry, yes, part of my list is purchasing 24 cases of condoms for the wedding celebrations. Each of the Groomsmen were sent with the same task.”  
Curling his fingers around the handle of his knife and tapping the tip into the board to slide it into a better hold in his hand as his brows lowered above his slightly narrowed eyes, “Why would they send you to London for Condoms?”  
You giggled again, “Normally we’d order them from in town, but the shops out, roof won’t be finished for another day or so, and I had to stop in to fetch the Groomsmen tuxes.”  
He nodded briefly then went back to his chopping, before a chuckle escape him, “And where are we fetching these condoms from?”  
“Couple different shops, called the shops, got them to set them aside.”  
“Is this a normal task for a wedding, I can’t remember one where condoms were passed out..”  
His eyes darted to yours, “Destination weddings, and Scottish ones especially do. With the rain there’s a short list of entertainment for the several hundred guests that have been drinking and dancing all week. Besides, they’re out in a massive castle, surrounded by the stars and green, impossibly romantic for most people.”  
His eyes sparkled at you before they dropped back to the meal, “Is Lee going to the wedding?”  
You rested your lips against your fingers, your elbows resting on the counter before you, drawing in a quick breath showing him a quick smile, “I’m sure I can get an invite for you as well if you’d like. Whole town keeps asking about you.”  
His smile froze for a moment, “Your town knows about me?”  
“I should mention, as far as our dating, I changed your name when I called home. In case you’d have come to your senses you’d still be welcome in town.”  
“So your family doesn’t know about how terribly I treated you?”  
“As far as they knew there’s a movie producer named Derek who’s never allowed to visit.”  
“Derek?”  
You nodded, “Mhmm, couldn’t have chosen a name as simple as John cuz you seem so attached to characters with the name. Just steer clear of Dereks for a bit, it’ll be fine.”  
He chuckled finishing your scrambled veggies and eggs adding them to the plate he set before you then added the dishes to the sink to rinse and add to his washer before joining you, “I’ll remember that. Any dress code?”  
“Pants, or a kilt, after the ceremony shirts are mainly optional.”  
He chuckled again adding a glass of juice near your plate, “Why does that make me think you’re just trying to get me out of my shirt?”  
You rolled your eyes, “Trust me, there’s countless pictures of you shirtless online. It’s merely an option if you’d want to. Though I’d prefer it if your clothes stayed on.”  
He shot you a quick smirk, “Oh really, and why’s that?” His expression dimming at the slow inhale and pained expression flashing across your face until you masked it with a forced smile, drawing him to reach across the counter curling his hands around yours, “What’s wrong?”  
Your eyes met his drawing in a steady breath, “You’re gonna have to promise me something before you can come visit.”  
He nodded, “Behave around Lee?”  
You forced out a weak chuckle, “Not exactly what I had in mind.” Wetting your lips before you continued, “Don’t sleep with my Cousins.”  
His eyebrows rose, “Why exactly would you think I would do that?”  
“It’s not really a matter of what you would do, but what they would do to get at me. Every guy, I’ve cared for or befriended, they slept with. And you’ve been through enough with your Ex you don’t need the three of them circling you. Because they will, and they’ll hurt you so much worse than she did.”  
He shot you a quick smile leaning closer to you stroking the back of your hands, “I give you my word that I will not sleep with or date or even flirt with any of your Cousins or various relatives or friends from your home town. I’d be going for your company, and to possibly gossip about them allowing you some well needed venting from a far from neutral source.” You giggled at his growing smile, “After all I am terribly and utterly biased in your favor.” He released your hands allowing you to finish your meal, “How’s Collin been behaving?”  
“He’s,” you groaned setting down your fork and rubbing your face before resting it in your palm shooting him another slightly pained look, “He’s jealous, of every name I mention. And he won’t stop staring.”  
Richard’s body tensed same as his expression noticing your discomfort as you dug out your phone before showing him a photo making his expression drop of you and your Cousins when you were younger, “Me and my Cousins, before I left for college, they still look the same, only taller.” Richard glanced up at you taking in the vast changes to your figure, “His excuse when I learned he’d slept with them was he missed-“  
Richard’s hand curled around yours stopping you, “Them?!”  
You groaned again through a nod, “All of them, though he settled on Bell.”  
Richard rubbed his face with a groan of his own, “How, exactly is he still breathing?”  
Your brief smirk drawing one on his face curiously, “When you meet them I’m sure you’ll understand exactly why the men they stole didn’t stick around. Punishment enough in my mind, and there’s a group in town still set on continuing their jabs at him for his loss.” Clutching your fork to start eating again as he chuckled softly.  
“Good.” Walking around to settle on the stool beside you, “Anything else you wanted to do today, past the suits and the condoms?” Chuckling again at the ridiculous list.  
“Nothing comes to mind, did you have any plans?”  
He rested his head in his palm leaning against the counter beside him, “My Nephew did ask to meet you, if you wouldn’t mind a trip to the park with him or something.”  
A small smile curling on your face, “I would enjoy that very much, getting to know the adorable little Mr Armitage.” Making him chuckle again drawing out his phone to share more pictures and stories with you through your meal before he claimed your dishes and you went back out to his car to start your errands.  
..  
He couldn’t help but chuckle as he parked at the sex shop with a group of cars filled with camera men following, unable to contain his grin following you inside as they snapped away through the front windows as you headed straight for the counter. Stepping up to the lanky redheaded young woman who shot you a large smile as soon as she spotted you before leaning over the counter to hug you, her thick Irish accent making Richard’s grin remain on his face, “Jaqi, got your order in the back.” Her eyes scanned over Richard before chuckling and turning to collect your order, returning with a medium sized box, “Made a trip to Paul’s shop myself for the others, got all 24, in the varying styles. Save you a trip later.” Her eyes wandering to Richard then back to you again, “Need anything else?”  
You shook your head drawing out your wallet and handing over the cash for the box before moving to claim it until Richard lifted it for you, “I got that.”  
You giggled, “Oh yes, just what your manager needs, a picture of you carrying a large box of condoms.”  
He chuckled as the redhead handed you your change which you slid into your pocket before drawing his keys from his pocket and opening the door for him. The men around you did their best to peek inside the unmarked box before asking what was inside, each tossing out possible choices only making you giggle as they grew farther from what you’d purchased.  
Turning to the man closest to you, “Richard’s helping me shop for my Cousin’s wedding.”  
The baffled camera man fired back, “In a sex shop?!”  
You shot him a playful smile, “Our stores are shut down with the storms and floods, have to buy our hen party favors somewhere.” Richard chuckled shifting around you collecting the keys after shutting the trunk and moving to climb inside again.  
Camera man, “Is Richard your date then?”  
You smirked at him moving around the car, “It’s the wedding of a Laird, far more high profile people than us will be there, my date is irrelevant.”  
Camera man, “Oh come on now, he is invited at least?”  
You giggled opening your door, “He’s invited. If you’ll excuse us we have more wedding errands to handle.”  
The group all snapped another photo before getting on their phones as you shut your door glancing at Richard who chuckled again as he reversed his car before leaving the lot heading to the suit shop, “My manager will certainly enjoy hearing about this.”  
“Oh come on now, worst they can say is you’re having some sort of orgy.”  
Your giggle making him laugh, “Oh yes, finally I’ll have my name and the word orgy in the same title. I’ve been dreaming of this day to come.”  
His smile growing as he glanced over at your large smile as you laughed, “Well it’s all tame from here, so no further damage today hopefully.”  
His hand curled around yours on your knee for a moment, “Oh trust me there’s no damage done at all.”  
Holding his hand around yours until the next turn heading towards the part of town with the fancier shops.  
.  
Your presence stirring more than a few intrigued whispers as Richard curled his arm around your back to lead you through a crowd before opening the suit shop door for you. Gaining a cheerful greeting from the elderly man adjusting one of the displays who quickly rushed over to shake your hand giving his head a faint bow, “My Lady.”  
You shot him a quick smile, “You really don’t have to call me that.”  
He chuckled giddily, “I know, but I’ve always wanted to say that.” Drawing another giggle from you, “I have your orders in the back. All five suits and,” he glanced at Richard with a quick smile, “Will the Gentleman be needing a suit as well? The Laird informed us your date might be in need of one.”  
You glanced at Richard who smiled and said, “I have a suit already, thank you though.”  
The elderly man nodded with a smile of his own, “Well, if you change your mind there’s still nearly a month yet.” He shifted on his feet glancing at the young man bringing out your order before adding a box beside them that drew your eye and another chuckle from him while he led you both over to the counter, “The box, I was told was a gift for you.”  
Your eyes narrowed for a moment through a playful grin aimed at the box before opening it to reveal a bowler hat that made you giggle again before turning your face to Richard who was smiling at you, “When we were five I made him promise he made sure I would have a bowler hat by the time one of us married.”  
He chuckled, “At least he remembered.”  
You turned to face the elderly man again who set out the papers for you to sign agreeing that you had received the suits and hat before tanking him and the young man who assisted you in carrying the things out to Richard’s car, “Anywhere else?” He caught you looking at your shoes with a growing smirk, “Need some shoes?”  
You glanced over at him, “I’m not sure if I should. I should probably wear a pair I already have.”  
He chuckled, “That settles it, I’m buying you some shoes.” He reversed and made the quick trip to another upscale string of shops nearby drawing a squeak from you at the Louboutin shop making him chuckle as his arm curled around your back nearly purring into your ear, “Like you said, it’s a Laird’s wedding, very high profile, you’ll need shoes to match the occasion.”   
Leading you inside and offering opinions on each of your choices keeping his eyes locked on you even through the group of women circling you both in hopes of gaining his attentions through waiting on you. Moving through the shop he smirked at your pause and chuckled at your soft, “Oooh..” Glancing up spotting the pair of shoes that caught your eye, his attention caused the women to collect the wooden wheeled step ladder to collect the pair in your size and laying them in his open palms.   
Your eyes falling to the price on the tag on the box leading to him handing it to another of the women, “We’ll take these, and the nude ones as well.” They hurried off to the register with the selections as your eyes locked and you opened your mouth to speak only to be curled in his arm feeling him press a kiss to your forehead, “You said I couldn’t apologize, so let me spoil you some, while I have your full attention.” Handing over his card covering your eyes as the total popped up, signing and collecting the large bag with a steady thank you to the group that had assisted you both, leading you back to his car adding them to his trunk before helping you in and driving to a house nearby where Richard grabbed the box of condoms and carried them to the door behind you curious as why you were here.  
After a gentle knock on the door it opened revealing a tall blonde who chuckled setting down the large tabby in his arms to curl you in a large hug, speaking out cheerfully in a thick Scottish accent, “Oh dear little Bunny, I see you’ve been handling your list,” glancing at Richard who offered him a smile in return before accepting the firm handshake, “Huge fan, I take it she’s invited you as well. Oh I’m the Groom’s brother,” Dropping Richard’s hand before locking his eyes with yours again, “Oh you go on and invite as many of your new friends as you like, the Callum group dropped out, something about business in Japan, so twenty bare seats. Did you want me to handle the suits as well?”  
“If you don’t mind.” He chuckled lowering to grab his cat setting him back inside again after setting the box on the table behind him before crossing the small walkway collecting the clothing bags.  
“So he got you your hat then? About time he’s honored his word about something with you.” He glanced at Richard again then you, “I take it you’ve filled him in?”  
You nodded, “Yup.”  
He chuckled glancing at Richard, “My Brother, oh, worst mistake, costing me what could have been the greatest little Sister, all for some drunken fling with some poor imitations. Though he’s bound himself up quite terribly in attempts to make it right with the town again, no backing out now. Still a fair bit of work still with our Kin though.” His arm curled around your shoulders curling you in a brief hug pressing a kiss to the top of your head before releasing you with another smile, “He does anything though, we’ll be the first to break him, you just keep us informed on that front. And we’ll make sure he keeps his place during the wedding.”  
Richard, “You think he would do something to break it off?”  
“Well, there’s no chance of him ever getting Bunny back, though he’ll probably feel the full weight of it when she’s standing behind him instead of coming down the aisle like he’d dreamt of before he ruined it.”  
You sighed, “He’s not the only one, though how he managed to choose between them I haven’t the foggiest.”  
Richard smirked as Clay rolled his eyes through a groan, “Why he would have chosen them at all baffles me. Why settle for pigeon when you’re missing Sirloin Steak.” He glanced you over with a smirk, “And respectfully, Nice jab back at him claiming the family figure while you were away.”  
You giggled again following him back to his door helping him carry it all in setting it down beside the rest of the wedding supplies, “Not really a choice I made, just happened.”  
Accepting the large hug he gave you, “Well I’ll let you both get back to your day winking at you and shooting you a mouthed well donenodding at Richard as he stepped back outside making you giggle again as you followed him, giving a brief turn to wave as he called out, “See you in town in a week. Been a pleasure Richard!”  
Richard waved before smiling at you again while you both climbed in again, “It seems I’ve chosen the right side. Even his own Kin has turned on him.”  
You sighed resting your head on his shoulder for a moment, “What next?”  
He glanced at you curling his hand around yours softly asking, “You alright Love?”  
You nodded without catching his eye as he felt a tear slide down his arm before you rubbed your cheek, “I’ll be glad when the wedding is over.”  
He sighed shifting his arm closer to you as best as he could so you could curl around it, “Want to meet my Nephew?” You glanced up at him with a small smile drawing one back on his face as he watched your quick nod, “Alright. He’ll cheer us up, and wear you out for that nap you’ve been needing.”  
You tried to straighten up mumbling “Sorry.” Only for his arm to curl across your front to draw you back to the spot.  
“You can lay on my arm, curl around it if you want. You can be sad around me you don’t have to pretend it doesn’t hurt with me. I know the pain, I know it terribly, I lived it and dumped it all on you for over a year, so throw it right back at me I’ll take it.”  
You softly chuckled curling you arms around his snuggling with his upper arm, “If only it was that easy, I would have lobbed it at a long list of people by now.”  
He chuckled, “I don’t know how you managed it for six years and still be this impossibly kind, nearly a year and it drove out the worst in me.”  
“If that was your worst you’re as menacing as a spurned kitten, I’ve met goats with worse temperaments.”  
He chuckled again, “I would like to ask one thing though.”  
“What’s that?” Your head turning and resting along his arm to catch his smiling gaze again.  
“Would you allow me to take you on a date? I know you’ve grown close to Lee and most likely are going to date, but if that doesn’t happen, or if it ends, would you allow me to take you out properly, like I should have a year ago?”  
“I..”  
“You don’t have to answer now, and no, I’m not going to be plotting or sitting around waiting, ticking days off a calendar for it to end, just, if it does, in the future, please don’t forget my offer.”  
You sighed catching his next hopeful glance, “I’ll remember your offer, but don’t you go turning any away because of it, you may just find your right one along the way.”  
He smiled larger glancing at you again, “I won’t.”  
.  
The rest of the ride shifted from the bustling city to another quiet suburb near his. The trip ending at a large park with a large group of young children all playing a game of football with their parents all watching on the sides. Richard stepped around the car curling his arm around you again leading you over to join the group waving in return to a man who looked nearly similar to him but with lighter hair who was curled around a short brunette himself. They both offered you kind smiles as Richard brought you over, “Chris, Tammy, this is Jaqi.”  
Their smiles grew and they both smiled larger shaking your hands before pointing out their Son who had just stolen the ball away and was headed for the goal as Chris said to Richard, “Thought you were going to miss it.”  
Richard smirked at him, “Weren’t as many errands as I imagined there would be.” Chris smirked back eyeing you again holding his smirk before turning back to the game again.  
Once it had ended the young boy sprinted over with a happy cheer rushing straight for his Uncle, “You came!”  
Richard chuckled moving forward releasing you to kneel and accept the small body slamming into his chest for a tight hug before raising him, “Why wouldn’t I, plans ended early.” The boys eyes shifted to his parents and back to you with a small twisted smile forming on his face in response to yours, Richard smirked at his smile pressing a kiss to his forehead before asking, “You remember my friend, the one from the phone, Jaqi?”  
He nodded and Richard moved him closer to you, “The one from Scotland?”  
“Yes, the one from Scotland, she came for a visit, wanted to meet you.” He glanced at you, “Jaqi this is Trevor.”  
You smiled larger at him, “Pleasure to finally meet you Trevor, your Uncle never stops talking about you.”  
His smile grew and he ducked his head behind Richard’s to whisper, “You weren’t kidding, she’s really pretty.”  
Richard chuckled again, smiling at you with twinkle in his eyes, “Yes she is.”  
.  
Your group moved over to the jungle gym allowing Trevor’s parents to rest as you and Richard chased Trevor around the park holding your smiles at his constant giggling. Richard’s smile grew even larger as you bonded with him right away even taking to his made up games instantly and even adding to them ending the trip with him resting on your shoulders bouncing through your hopping steps with giggles, happily taller than his Uncle over to their car before he broke into a large yawn. His parents said goodbye to you both after a round of hugs that they included you in, releasing you back to Richard’s grip as he led you back to his car to take you back to his home.  
“I’m glad you took so well to each other. He’s normally so distant with new acquaintances.”  
You smirked at him, “Oh I think we’re going to be much more than acquaintances, he did name me his First Mate you know.”  
Richard chuckled as you giggled, “Yes how could I forget, he’s handed my former title to you, and on your first meeting, took me years to earn it.” Feigning jealousy as you giggled again.  
“Not my fault, he’s the Captain, what he says goes.”  
He parked in his driveway before showing you back inside and groaned as he bent to remove his shoes, “I can spend hours sprinting on camera and it never hurts this much. It’s the only time I really feel my age after I spend hours chasing him.” You added your shoes to his with another giggle before helping him out of his jacket before hanging yours beside his and followed him to the kitchen so you both could cook up a dinner to enjoy during a movie he put on you both enjoyed. He collected your dishes to add them to his washer before relaxing beside you again, as the credits started rolling you felt him leaning heavier on your side.  
Raising your hand to gently raise his chin his eyes fought to open again through a relaxed hum making you giggle before collecting his weight and helping him up, “Let’s get you to bed, can’t have you sleeping out here, you’ll need your rest and plenty of room or you’ll get all cramped up.”  
He stole another quick hug before staggering to his bed when you’d reached his doorway before dropping heavily on his bed after shoving back the covers, moving closer with a sigh you raised his legs to lay across his bed, straightening his body before covering him and he mumbled, “You can stay if you like.”  
You covered him up and headed to the guest room after his breathing turned into a deep rumble as he fell asleep, changing into your sweats and testing the bed with a pained groan at the stiff mattress before mumbling, “There’s no sleeping on this..” Grabbing your phone and charger and returning to his room plugging it in and eyeing his body now slumped out across his stomach across the bed. Holding back your giggle you captured a quick photo of him before plugging in your phone setting it on the table and sliding in the bare section of the bed under the covers drawing a quick grumble from Richard at his arm being shifted. Your body slid closer to him at his arm curling around you gently drawing you against him as he settled around you, nuzzling behind you while you claimed one of his pillows to curl under you before relaxing into his soft mattress.  
A sharp alarm broke through the dream you were having drawing your attention to the body behind you shifting before a heavy hand crashed into the alarm clock silencing it before laying flat again with another deep groan. The hand around your side tightened and slid in a blind inspection of what he was sleeping on, raising up he turned his head catching the faint smile you offered him, “Your guest mattress is terrible.”  
He chuckled shifting off of your back, “Sorry if I crushed you.”  
“It’s fine. If you hadn’t I’d have been across you. I latch on in my sleep.” He smirked sleepily at you, “You should get ready.” He nodded and turned to get up mumbling a quick thanks as you helped push him up to his feet before he went to take a shower.  
Your eyes turned to your phone as it buzzed, sliding across the bed you checked your phone eyeing the message from Lee with a smile that came when you were sleeping that he’d be in at noon. Standing you headed to the kitchen to start a breakfast for Richard, after his shower he walked through the hall checking if you were in the guest room before heading to the kitchen, where he felt a large smile sliding onto his face spotting you still in your tangled clothes and knot of a curly bun drooping to your neck fixing breakfast. Setting the table he glanced back at you as you said, “I didn’t know if you wanted tea or coffee.”  
He chuckled, “For today I’ll need a tea, would you like some?”  
“Yes, please.” He moved behind you to fill the kettle before adding it to the bare burner and standing at your side filling you in on his day as he waited.  
“Oh, I nearly forgot.” Moving to the table in the hall near the door he grabbed his spare key he’d had cut for his front door before bringing it over to you setting it on the counter by you, “So you can get in when you need to, you’re welcome any time. When are you leaving?”  
Your eyes darted from the key and you forced yourself from your stunned silence, “Um, the train leaves at five.”  
He nodded, “I hoped I’d get more time with you, I get off work at 7. I’ll have to come for a visit on my days off.”  
You smiled at him, “So I can show you off properly.”  
He chuckled again claiming the screaming kettle, “How do you like it?”  
“Surprise me. I can never seem to get it just right I always prefer when others make it for me.”  
You set out the food filling the plates as he set out the mug for you after you’d claimed your seat, eyeing you with a curious smile that grew as you hummed at the strong tea, “Like it?”  
“Perfect.” Claiming another sip as he forced his gaze to his plate to claim his fork to start eating while hiding his loving gaze from you. Giving his own appreciating hums at your cooking through the brief conversation before he had to finish getting ready.  
His last moments with you ended with another large hug pressing a quick kiss to your cheek before setting you back down, “I’ll let you know when I can get off work. Relax and help yourself to what you like, if you ever need a place to crash don’t worry about calling first, just drop in.”  
You nodded, “I’ll remember that. Have an incredible day at work, play nice and all that.”  
He chuckled again stealing another hug and peck on the forehead before leaving taking one last glance back and heading out while you turned to quickly shower and get ready yourself before cleaning up. Starting the dishwasher and making his bed, collecting your things after calling a taxi and waiting outside for it after locking up after leaving a note, and heading over to the hotel you’d reserved a room in in London. Setting your things down and turning on the tv settling on an old black and white film until your alarm went off on your phone signaling your trip to claim Lee.  
..  
Heading down the elevator you rubbed your forehead still feeling sluggish from your trip and the long day of chasing Trevor yesterday. Walking to the sidewalk to claim the large taxi waiting for you to take you to the airport, the driver smiled at you turning to glance back at you, “Just collecting today?”  
You nodded, “Yes, a friend and his dogs. You don’t mind waiting?”  
He shook his head, “For a pretty lady like you I’d wait forever. And I normally get sent to the airport calls, I’m used to it. Local or international flight?”  
“International, he’s flying in from the States.”  
“Oh, he’s not your lover then? Don’t know many friends that would grab someone and their dogs from the Airport.”  
“No, he’s not. I’m just one of the rare few who still remain loyal to the title.” He chuckled before focusing on the roads as they grew more crowded allowing you a comfortable silence.  
.  
Parking in the garage across the way from the pickup area you climbed out and he shut off the meter, collecting the amount for before he’d parked saying it would be 20 per hour wait before you crossed to enter the Airport. Eyeing the signs and checking your phone for the time you waited along the wall for a few minutes until you heard a growing wave of shrieks and squeals before you spotted Lee exiting his gate, pausing for a few photos and autographs before catching a glimpse of you.   
His smile growing and he slipped through the crowds chuckling at your quick wave before closing the distance and curling you in a quick hug with another chuckle, smiling at your giggle and again when he released you, “Got my bags, just have to get the dogs.” Turning his head as he glanced around while you drew his ticket from his pocket before pointing off towards a hall on your left.  
“Should be off that way.”  
He smiled at you again following after you glancing at the fans who’d been filming you both speaking before turning his attention back to you. After handing in the paperwork the two dogs were led out happily wagging their tails at the sight of Lee who bent to pet and hug them calming their eager bouncing before he pointed them towards you to introduce you allowing them to smell you and timidly accept your pets before their crates were loaded on a cart and you walked them through to head back to the taxi as a larger crowd of fans had gathered, all settling loudly on the idea that you were there to tend to his dogs as you had hold of their leashes and guiding him around while he quickly texted his manager back that he’d landed.  
After loading the dogs and their crates in Lee added his bag and smiled at the cab driver whose face nearly paled when he spotted him before glancing at you with a quick smile, “Don’t worry about the wait, barely took any time at all, let’s get you back to your hotel Mr Pace.”  
He shot you a quick smile petting his dogs to keep them calm through the short drive that ended in you paying the cab driver slipping in the extra money for the wait as a tip after he’d helped to unload the crates onto the cart the hotel had sent out spotting Lee and helping you bring everything back up to your room before leaving you. “Hope you don’t mind it’s not one of the fancier hotels.”  
He chuckled dropping his bag before walking closer to you lifting you into a larger hug that made you giggle as he curled tightly around you and his dogs jumped on the bed to snuggle against you both, “Why would it matter. Do you already have the tickets for the train?” Setting you down gently.  
You brushed your shirt back down, “Yes, it leaves at five, that’s why I got the room, so you three could relax or nap if you wanted.”  
He smiled at you again, “I’m not tired.”  
You glanced at the dogs still eagerly inspecting the room chuckling and moving to your bag collecting the two rope toys you’d brought with you, “There’s a dog park a few blocks over, if you want to take them.”  
His smile grew moving closer to you accepting the toys, “You really thought of everything didn’t you. I think they’d love that.” He called their names and they inspected the toys when they came back to him, you both claimed one and you led the way to the park grabbing the small pack of shopping bags you’d packed as well for any messes. Playing with them for nearly an hour wearing them down before returning to the hotel to call out for food as you watched a movie with the dogs stretched out on the floor before you napping as you ate.  
After finishing your food and cleaning up he stole the chance to curl around you snuggling behind you with a large smile as you flipped through the channels, pausing on the entertainment news as they started playing a video they’d received from the airport of Lee hugging you before you led him to fetch his dogs and then jumping to you leading his dogs to the taxi and paying for it. Lee sighed behind you as the title flashed across the screen, “Hugging the help.”   
Playing to his friendly nature with people, saying you had to be one of his friends he’d hired to help him with his traveling and caring for his dogs before he gripped the remote to change the channel until they brought up that you were running errands for a Laird’s wedding with Richard. Claiming you must have been hired by the pair and the Laird leading to more guesses who you could be, each photo somehow not getting a good shot of your face leaving them unable to match them to the photos still on loop about Scotland.  
“They really have no clue do they…” He switched the channel to another random action movie, “Did Richard behave?”  
You giggled as he curled tighter around you, “Yes, even introduced me to his Nephew after he helped me finish my errands for the wedding.”  
He pressed a quick peck to your cheek, “Good.” He shifted around you allowing you to lay out on your side curling behind you closely allowing you to use his arm as a pillow after he grabbed one of the pillows to prop up his head and mumbling into your shoulder, “I missed you.”  
You smiled at his grip tightening again, “I missed you to you giant teddy bear.”  
He chuckled again, “How crowded are the trains normally?”  
“I got a private car for us and the dogs.”  
He shifted to peck your cheek again before snuggling his head against yours again, “Good, let me know how much it was and I’ll-..”  
“Don’t worry about it, it’s as much for me as well, so I can sleep peacefully if I get tired. And so you don’t have to worry about fans breaking in snapping pictures of you drooling or something.”  
He chuckled again, “Wouldn’t be the first time.”  
..  
Gathering your things and the dogs you headed to the train station after making another trip to the dog park, riding in a taxi to transport the large carriers and bags. You handed over your tickets to check your crates before heading inside to claim your room after receiving your tickets back, settling your bags and the dogs on the floor after Lee had locked the door, so you wouldn’t be disturbed. Before he claimed one of the small beds and shifted so you could lay down with him curling his arms over your back as you settled at his side curling across his chest so you could both take a nap.  
Waking a few hours later to have your tickets stamped again by a knock on the door, locking the door again and laying across Lee again who smiled at you, unable to fall back asleep you talked and joked for the rest of the trip in each others arms. When you’d arrived you loaded your belongings in your truck as well as the dogs before you started the drive back home.  
His eyes taking in what he could in the bright moonlight along the way admiring the landscapes as the buildings disappeared leaving you surrounded by green. “This is incredible, even in the dark.”  
You glanced over at him with a smile as he looked out the window nearly entranced as your town came into view. “I can give you a better tour after sunrise if you like.”  
He glanced over at you with a large smile, “I would love that, if you have the time, that is.”  
You smiled back at him, “I’ll have the time.” Your head nodded forward sparking his curiosity to face forward again only to have his lips part as your property came into view and he watched the castle growing as you neared it, glowing in the moonlight.  
“That is..wow..” His head turning from the castle to you, “Where’s your house?” As you passed the castle continuing along the road.  
“Just a bit ahead.”  
He turned forward watching as it came into view while his dogs eagerly eyed the animals coming into view around you, both of you stretched as you got out before unloading the truck allowing the dogs to wander around to relieve themselves before going inside to give him the full tour as you fought a yawn that he soon echoed.   
Settling the dogs into the beds you’d gotten them in the living room before showing them the food and water bowls you’d got them before laying their new toys near their beds before heading to your room to light the fire. Both of you changed and he curiously eyed your room before you said, “You can stay in here if you like, unless-..”  
He smiled at you curling you in his arms leaving you in a quick fit of giggles as he carried you to bed, “I’m good here, snuggling with you.” Settling around you before covering you both up as you giggled again at his kiss to your cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

A strong arm curling around your back drawing you closer to the warm chest you had snuggled against the night before as a warm breath slid across your ear causing you to shiver forcing your eyes to open while the strong arms drew you in tighter again. A contented sigh came from Lee as he nuzzled his head against yours again with a mumbled comment about karaoke while your alarm sounded on your phone. Rolling onto your back at the loosening of his arm you grabbed the buzzing phone and shut it off as the large warm body laid out across your chest making you giggle at his soft groan as he rested his head under your chin mumbling, “You have to go?”  
Giggling softly you shifted your arm to brush his hair from his face, “Just some shots for a herd of goats, won’t take long, you can tag along if you want. They’ll probably want me to check their bull as well.”  
Tightening his arms again you slid farther under his body as you giggled again while his lips landed firmly against your cheek before his forehead rubbed against the side of your head, “Guess this means I have to let you go now.” Loosening his arm and sliding back after another stolen kiss and a soft chuckle as you left one in return to his cheek and unraveled yourself from his body and sat up then slid to the edge of the bed with his hand sliding slowly down your back before you stood causing your brushed up pajama bottoms to slide back down again.  
His eyes scanned over you running your fingers through your hair pulling it back into a lazy ponytail while you crossed to your dresser pulling out new underwear and jeans along with a sweater to pull over your tank top, “Did you want to go, Merle always had plenty of food for after my stops. Dogs too. Then we can do the full tour.”  
Slipping into your closet and closing the door Lee sat up rolling his head back with a sigh, taking in the cool air in the room as the warm blankets left his bare chest before sliding his long legs over the edge of the bed and stood himself. Crossing to his bags to pull out a change of briefs and a sweater after grabbing his jeans he’d pulled out of the night before. Quickly changing into his fresh briefs and adding his jeans on over and glancing at the door when he heard a rip following a gasp before a thump against the door causing him to cross to the door asking, “You alright?”  
Shuffling behind the door back to your feet you replied trying to hold back a sigh at your ripped jeans, “Ya, just ripped my jeans.” The door opened and you paused at his chest a few inches from your face before you glanced up giving him a flash of a smile while he chuckled at the pair of jeans in your grip with one leg nearly ripped clean off and stepped back watching as you tossed them carelessly into the trash bin by your dresser.   
Leaning back against the door frame he eyed you figure admiring the sweater that allowed peeks of the panties you had underneath in a matching shade of green to your long socks reaching your knees before you hopped and wiggled your way into your new jeans, nearly stumbling again before getting them in place. Finally buttoning them you turned smiling at Lee who handed you the sweater and belt you’d left on the bare shelf in the closet as he glanced at your tank top that had slid down over your cleavage through adding your jeans then back to your eyes before moving to pull his sweater on as well asking, “So is Merle expecting me or am I surprise?”  
You giggled sliding your belt through your jeans and securing it before sliding his arms through the sweater, “He knows you’re in town, told him I was going to get you the other day, he said we could join him for breakfast anytime.”  
He straightened his sweater down across his chest and sat on the bed watching as you waked closer, “Think he’ll like me?”  
Giggling again you stepped closer between his parting legs as he straightened at your nearness. Stretching out your arms to slide your fingers through his hair widening his smile, “I think you’ll be fast friends. Besides,” you rested your hands on his shoulders as his arms wrapped around your middle bringing you closer to him, “He’s one of the group in town that loves to give Colin a hard time, so he’ll want as many details on you to really dig it in.”  
Lee’s smile grew “So I am here to make him jealous then?”  
You gave him a playful glare making him chuckle, “You, are on vacation. You don’t have to meet him. I can easily manage to keep you apart.”  
Chuckling again his arms pulled you gently into his lap, “I’ve got no problem with it. You said he’s jealous already without even knowing who I am.”  
Rolling your eyes you sighed laying your arms around his neck while his eyes sparkled at you, “I’m not using you for anything. Everyone else can just go stuff it, if you want to just hang around the cottage if they swarm you it’s all fine.”  
Leaning in closer his lips landed on your cheek again, “I’m not hiding anywhere, it’ll be what, maybe a week of swarming then they’ll all just be ‘oh, it’s that tall guy again’, I get to spend it all with you, learning more about your home, and if I get to throw in a few moments for your ex to be jealous of as well it’ll be well worth it.”  
Rolling your eyes again you replied, “Oh great, just what I need, another pretend boyfriend for the town to fuss over.”  
He kissed your cheek again curling you in a tight hug making you giggle again, making sure to be holding you tightly as he said, “I had hoped it wouldn’t just be for pretend eventually, and I certainly won’t be anything like Derek was.”  
His fingers slid timidly across your sides noticing how your body had tensed at his sudden statement, “Did you just say you wanted to be my boyfriend?”  
Leaning back straight again slightly he smiled at you taking in your confusing expression, “Yes I did.”  
Your eyes narrowed slightly, “You’re sure about that? There’s a lot to handle around here.”  
His smile grew while his arms tightened around your middle, “I’m sure.” Dropping his eyes to your lips and closing the few inches between you, nearly smiling at your eyes easing shut as he did before his lips gently landed on yours only to pull away at your bleating phone making you both chuckle as you leaned back to grab it. Once again you’d been pulled safely onto his lap as you slid from your safe seat through your lean, securely in place Lee’s arms tightened around your middle as he kissed your cheek again quietly after you’d answered the call.  
“Merle. Oh ya, so he’s charging now, just give me, ten probably.” Trying your best to keep your voice steady as Lee’s kiss shifted to the gentle brushing of his nose and lips down your cheek and neck as he brushed back your ponytail from your shoulder, “No, no, I got him here. Said he’d tag along. Ya, two. Same as yours. Alright see you.” Hanging up you gently grabbed his chin and raised it to plant a firm kiss on Lee’s lips that he soon returned, hoping to draw it into a longer kiss, but reluctantly watched you pull back and bring him to his feet, “Come on, there’s a pissed off bull waiting for me.”  
His brows rose, “And how are you going to handle that?”  
You giggled, “Give him a hug of course, he’s a big softy.” Glancing back you giggled at Lee’s confused expression, “I nursed him, he’ll calm down when I get there. You’ll see.”  
He chuckled following after you, grabbing his phone and wallet as you grabbed yours along with your keys, sliding on your boots as Lee added his between the dogs eagerly walking around him as he did covering him with licks before you all climbed into your truck for the short drive over. Looking around Lee’s smile grew taking in the growing green around you along with a better look at the nearby castle as the sun slowly rose. Soft eager whines came from the dogs as they spotted the large groups of cows coming into view while Lee’s hand gently slid onto your leg as he leaned in to kiss your cheek again making you giggle softly before he took a better look through your window at the dairy farm coming into view. “Anything else I have to remember past switching Rich for Derek?”  
You smirked at him, “Just a warning, Merle has a twin Brother Daryl, who has a scar down his left cheek.”  
Lee nodded, “So don’t stare at the scar. Got it.”  
You giggled, “He’ll most likely tell you the story, quite proud of his rodeo days, just a way to tell them apart.”  
He nodded again catching the large redhead come into view, “He looks nearly my size.”  
You smiled at him while you parked giggling again, “He’s a lot broader though.”  
He chuckled and climbed out after you did, turning to let his dogs out before shutting the door as he heard a loud snorting and guttural sounds coming from behind the barn as he walked around the truck seeing you being pulled into a large hug through a giggle before the man released you and smiled at Lee after meeting his eyes, enjoying having a man around his size, without seeming like his mirror image, and offered his hand, “Merle.”  
Lee smiled accepting his hand, “Lee.”  
Merle smirked at you before eyeing your dogs and nodded his head, “I got some food for the pups in the barn and you can watch Jaqi through her tending.” Lee chuckled softly to himself turning to see you standing on a built in step along the side of the truck to pull out your work bag before stepping down and follow Merle to the barn as Lee and his dogs happily followed after.  
.  
The large barn and irritated circling bull came into view snorting and stomping at the large redhead doing his best to keep him from charging the gate he was standing in front of before turning as the bull froze and un-tensed spotting you and letting out a soft almost whine as he eagerly waited for you to climb in the pen with him. Lee stopped to greet Daryl as Merle grabbed the bowls of food for the dogs before the three of them caught you setting your bag down at the gate and climbing through and crossing the few steps to rub the eager bulls head as he pressed it against you happily chattering with you as Lee snapped a few pictures while listening to the twins sharing stories about the birth of the bull and more of his worse moods that you were easily able to tame.   
Walking around the calmed bull, sliding your hand carefully along his side you found the scratch he’d gotten from kicking through a wooden door to silence and scare off the group of birds that had set up a hangout near his food trough. After collecting your bag he calmly stood allowing you to clean and wrap his scratch before he happily trotted for the now full food through allowing you to slide through the bars again to head over to the goat pen while Lee caught you slipping something into your back pockets.  
Slipping through the bars Lee reached over to steady you after the first of the goats bounded through your legs before you caught your balance, you giggled, “Thank you.”  
His soft chuckle was heard behind you while Merle passed you their pack of syringes for the vaccinations as Daryl opened the gate and walked through to control the second pen to release the vaccinated goats into while you chose your normal spot and started your brief examination on the trickiest of the goats before sneaking one of the items from your pockets between your teeth. Another soft chuckle was heard as Lee caught the goat turning to bite you only to get distracted, bleat and nibble on the lollipop between your teeth leading to Lee drawing his phone back out as another smaller goat hopped over your back to record their actions. One by one the herd thinned all while one of the goats drew closer in its circling of you, only to have its head meet your boot as it attempted to charge at your fully exposed backside and bleat unhappily before attempting again only to meet your boot once again before you turned and pulled it in for its exam.  
The sun was nearly up fully as the last goat refused to sit still, drawing an irritated chuckle from you as Lee slipped through the gate at Merle’s approval to cross the pen and lift the stubbornly wiggling goat against his chest for the exam and shot before it accepted the lollipop you gave it and happily joined its herd. Lee snapped a picture of it happily shifting the lollipop in its mouth before asking, “Do you normally offer the animals candy?”  
Chuckling softly you replied, “I make them from blended berries with edible sticks that won’t harm them. Just like with crying children sometimes candy helps.”  
His eyes lingered on you as his smile deepened before you gently laid your hand on his stomach and tugged on his sweater nodding your head to the side, “Come on, let’s eat.” Collecting your bag and smiling as his arm wrapped around your middle lightly following you through the gate the twins were holding open for you as an eager blonde woman stood in the doorway of their house waiting for you to drop your bag back in your truck and join them inside.  
Through the meal the twins both dug for information before filling Lee in to more than a few stories about you along with inviting themselves along for Lee’s tour to add in the bits they knew you would skip. Eagerly they hopped in the bed of the truck sliding the back window open in the truck playing as tour guides as they kept an eye on Lee’s hand resting on your lap through the drive that ended back at your place. After hopping out they passed you your work bag to put back inside before starting the short walk to the pub, both claiming a side on the pair of you as the dogs roamed around your group while Lee happily curled his fingers between yours and stealing as many glances at you as he could.  
.  
As the pub came into view you noticed the large crowd outside and glanced at Daryl at your side who chuckled, “You know Tess can’t keep a secret for long.” Chuckling again as you rolled your eyes and felt Lee release your hand to curl his arm around your back and gently kiss your forehead then say, “Best we get the first wave out of the way.” Smiling at you brightly before looking up again as you slid your arm around his back in return, snuggling closer to his side while his grip tightened through his next stolen peck before loosening as your group grew closer.  
The first group of greeters approached leading to Lee shifting to your right side to wrap his left arm around you to meet everyone and accept their handshakes while you were led inside. Your skin felt like it would catch in fire at the glaring redhead in the corner of the room when he spotted you as the three women at his side felt their eyebrows twitch involuntarily at the sight of the man clutching you tightly between pictures with the younger groups crammed inside the pub. Between his meetings and signings you slipped from Lee’s side to claim the pint the twins had ordered for you and within minutes Lee had slid into the booth beside you accepting a sip from his before smiling at you while your legs rested over the long legs you felt creeping into your space, as well as to keep them out of the way from the people passing by.  
.  
Settling at your side your heads turned to a familiar scraping of a heavy chair to be pulled against your table, soon to be filled by a hunched over man of 85 settling his long legs under the table as well giving you his same kind smile while a man a generation under his revealing a face and posture he once claimed 20 years prior as the elder spoke in a clear thick accent. Breaking into a full story informing the newcomer of a common tale able to be recited by everyone in town at the incredible feat of claiming of the largest buck in the history of the town, by him of course when he was a young boy. Turning to face a blonde teen in the back of the room with a shout for him to try and best it before you giggled and said, “Pop, I doubt Lonny could track a stray sheep let alone a buck.”  
Only when he turned back Lee caught the shift in the elder’s eyes catching the light making his deep sapphire seeming eyes reveal their true purple shade through another kind glance at you, “I don’t know what they’re teaching boys these days.” His hand reached out to gently curl around yours laying on the table, “Yours’ll be some fetching and formidable Sons.” Glancing at Lee who’s smile had grown, “My little Bumble bee here is one of the best trackers in all of Scotland I’d wager, with a kindred soul to all the critters throughout. Only way she could have bonded with the pale herds, have you heard their tales, along with what’s happened to those unworthy to have gone searching for them?”  
Lee shook his head and the man went into full swing soon drawing the pub to silence spreading large smiles at the ancient stories of the Guardians of the Green who would curse the souls of those unworthy of glancing at them along with their Kin and their lands to darken and never bloom again. The worthy however would bear the strongest sons to carry on their lines and bring great fortune and safety to their lands and loved ones. “Only one, since the planting of our castles, within the borders of these lands has spoken freely, moving among them and keeping them safe. No one makes it through those woods with their sanity and my little bumble bee did it through the worst storm of the century. Thought they’d bonded with the woods, slipped back to the lands of our ancestors, but they’re still around, and all the hunters in the area should pay heed to their wonder and never, ever threaten them or their lands.” The watch on his arm beeped and he sighed reaching into his shirt pocket, retrieving a small metal pill box, nodding his head in thanks at the waitress leaving his sandwich on the table beside a tall glass of water to take his pills and eat his meal before being led home after accepting your large hug and peck on the cheek.  
Climbing back past Lee’s legs to claim your seat again he chuckled helping you back in place asking, “Your Grandfather?”  
Smiling up at him you replied, “Great Grandfather, Mother’s side, we tended to breed young.”  
Lee chuckled again settling his arm into his lap rather than around you at the arrival of your meals while everyone in the pub shifted back to their former places and conversations, thanking the waitress again before asking, “So how did you get the nickname Bumble bee?”  
Giggling again you looked at Daryl as he chuckled and said, “Have you ever seen a Bumble bee fly around? Just sort of bumps into everything till it figures its way around,” his hand rose to point at you, “She used to stumble around as soon as she climbed up to her feet the first time, slammed into everything, giggling the whole time. But she figured it all out along the way after slamming her face straight into every problem that came straight at her.” Lowering his hands to claim his food again.  
Rolling your eyes you added on lowering your sandwich, “Not to mention the giant stinger on my ass that kills me when I use it.”  
Colin’s voice broke through the sound around you causing your skin to clam up as he added in his same deep steady affectionate voice, “Her one flaw, always bore the weight of striking back at the people that wronged her. Especially when we deserve it.” Lee turned to look up at him and fought his sigh accepting the curt handshake, “Colin.” His eyes slid over to you with a pained affectionate glance then back to Lee, “I’m sure Jaqi’s told you all about me.”  
Lee, “Maybe not all, but enough. Congratulations on the nuptials.”  
Colin nodded sliding his hand back into his pocket glancing at you again, “Thank you. My Bride should be around here somewhere.” Turning to search for the woman in question who swayed her way into his arm pulling it firmly around her hips giving you a full smirk as her sisters claimed their sides making sure to stand popping what little hips they had out trying to gain Lee’s attention with smirks of their own.  
Bell, “So JayJay, where did you find this date of yours?”  
“Movie premier.”  
Their smirks dimmed for a few moments before Bonnie said, “And you’re coming to the wedding as well?” Lee’s hand curled tighter around the pint in his hand as the twins tensed at your hand resting across his wrist drawing his gaze just as a nasally gunfire giggle came from your cousin Bonnie that drew his attention again before you released his wrist to finally claim a sip of his drink after softly replying, “Yes.”  
Darting his eyes to you after trying to mask his smirk, realizing the blaring difference past the slimmer figures, hair and eye color between you and the three women before him filling a poor imitation of you from his brief moments of knowing them as Billie added, “So how long have you been together?”  
Biting back your instinctual insulting comment you finished the last of your pint and slid your hand around the new pint the bartender sat down in front of you claiming your empty glass as Owen watched Lee’s hand slide possessively around your thigh drawing a twitch from the redhead’s eyebrow before his eyes raised to meet yours as Lee calmly stated, “Few months. You two?”  
Owen’s eyes met his feeling an urge to shove Bell away and grab you from the intruder’s grip, forcing a quick smile back to his face answering, “Nearly five years now, officially at least.”  
Bell’s smile grew, “Six if you count the breaks when we started out.” Making sure to twirl a strand of her hair between her fingers showing off the large ring on her finger se knew you’d been sure to wear when you were going to be engaged to Owen until he’d ruined everything.  
Lee nodded fighting the urge to drag you away as well, coolly asking, “Any children?”  
Owen shook his head slightly glancing at you then back again, replying through the deep stabbing in his chest, “Not yet no. Hopefully soon.”  
Lee’s hand tightened around your thigh giving it a gentle rub as he claimed another sip of his drink while a woman, appearing to be your mother, approached and turned the girls away giving them each a gentle push, breaking into a muddled thick accent she hoped Lee couldn’t understand, “You touch one more of her dates and I’ll rip all your hair out a piece at a time. That bubble three feet above your asses should have turned on by now. Think for yourselves for once!” Turning to give you both a kind smile before holding out her left hand to Lee switching to a calmer accent, “Jill, please pardon my daughters, they can’t seem to find an original thought between them, not sure how.” Giving a terribly veiled glare at Owen, that no one at the table, or even Owen could miss before her smile grew again facing you both again, “I look forward to getting to know you better. Jaqi doesn’t bring home many friends, staying long?”  
Lee smiled at her softly, “Bout a month at least, only been a day and I love it already.”  
Jill’s smile grew, “Good to hear, and you haven’t even seen the half of it yet.” Her smile grew as she gave Owen a sudden nudge back to their seats firing you a quick wink, “Enjoy your time here. See you around Lee.”  
Lee glanced at you again with a soft smile, “Your Aunt?”  
You nodded, “My Mum’s twin.” Giving him a faint smile then glancing away to take a bite from one of your fries as the twins gave a faint shake of their heads when they spotted Lee getting ready to ask where your Mother was before Daryl broke the conversation away to a safer set of hilarious stories from your shared childhoods. Hours melted away as the crowds moved through claiming a few moments of Lee’s time before you both finally made the walk back to your house in a giggling mess as Lee did his best to finish a story from his childhood, nearly collapsing at one point from laughing loudly at the memory as the pints he’d downed caught up with him with the dogs trotting safely behind you.  
.  
A soft warm slowly rising and falling pillow slowly brought Lee from his muddled dream about being forced to fish in the center of a mall in a Reindeer onesie. Another slow rise of his pillow and his eyes blinked open taking in your same room and the thick layer of pillows and blankets around him as his head tilted up to find your back as his pillow. Shifting his left numb hand from its spot under him caused him to lift up finally realizing you were topless making his eyes widen and jaw drop when he realized all he was wearing was a lone sock halfway hanging on his right foot. Shifting carefully from on top of you he peeked under the blanket noticing your panties with a relieved sigh rubbing his face as he laid out on his back then looked at you when you shifted to face him wearing a sleepy smile through your soft giggle, “You owe me breakfast, don’t forget.”  
“I, um.”  
You giggled again, “You don’t remember do you?” He timidly shook his head making you giggle again and prop up on your elbows as he tried to inconspicuously pull the covers higher on his chest watching your ponytail droop lazily to your left and not your cleavage that was now in full view for him. “We got back, and you fell trying to take off your pants. You threw them and laughed when you made them in the basket by the closet, leading to our game for the stakes of breakfast.” His eyes widened as it clicked in his mind.  
“And I won making you breakfast.”  
You giggled again, “You cheated, but I couldn’t refuse, you forbade me to.”  
He chuckled, “And how exactly did I cheat?” Shifting on his side to face you propping up the pillows under his head.  
“Oh really?” Shooting him a playful glare, “I threw my bra choosing to keep my socks on a bit longer and your eyes just shot open, and you practically tackled me and covered me with a pillow, declaring it was ungentlemanly of you to allow the game to continue,” He groaned softly rubbing his face again and peeking at you through his fingers as you continued, “Then you kept playing, declaring yourself the winner after you’d fallen off the bed trying to take your last sock off.” Your laughter filled the next sentence, “Then you strutted to go fetch some snacks, which you never brought, just came running back in here after you said something licked your butt cheek.”  
He chuckled again removing his hands, “I, have no words. I am so-.”  
You giggled again, “No apologies. I like drunk Lee, even through the tackling me with a pillow part.”  
Chuckling again he sat up reaching under the blanket to jerk off his sock and ask, “So what do you want for breakfast?”  
You sighed through a shrug, “Doesn’t matter, though I’m more curious about what you want for the picnic on our hike? My consolation for you ending my participation, you get breakfast I get to make the picnic.” Giving him a soft smirk.  
He chuckled, “Whatever you want to pack should be good.”  
“Really? I thought you might have something special in mind for your big chance to show off your impressive hiking skills you’ve been practicing for me.”  
Lee groaned again as you laughed through his wiping his face, “Please tell me I did not say that.”  
Giggling again resting your chin in your palm, “I’d be lying if I did. It was sweet, though I am curious as to how you could have practiced for our hiking.”  
Chuckling again he sat up glancing from his lap to the clothes basket. Missing your turn and shifting to the edge of the bed before walking over to the clothes basket as you missed his gulp when he caught your figure moving across the room. Kneeling to fish out his briefs after you’d pulled your bra back on and turned to toss them to him. Catching his grin as he eyed you again before slipping the underwear under the blanket making you giggle through an eye roll before you turned, “You were strutting last night and now you’re so shy.” Kneeling to dig out your jeans again and bounce into them and added a t shirt from your dresser, sliding it around your middle as a pair of arms snaked around you drawing another giggle from you as Lee kissed your cheek.  
“I just want to make sure I don’t cross any lines with you.”  
“Well so far you’re on second base after last night.”  
“I’m what?” You could have sworn his face paled as he asked his question.  
Turning around sliding your arms around his neck he gave you a curious smile as you answered, “Never mind.” Kissing his cheek then walking out of the room to the kitchen as he stood open mouthed before following you asking again, “What all did I do last night?”  
Pulling out your bread you glanced at him with a smirk, “You only stole a squeeze and used the old ‘whoops thought it was your shoulder’ line.”  
“And?”  
You giggled, “And nothing, you rolled over on top of me and fell asleep on my back.” Turning to continue making the meal as he stood staring at you trying to remember everything, “They’re boobs Lee, no doubt you’ve grabbed a few pairs before. Though honestly I thought you’d go for my ass first though, most guys do.”  
A smirk slid on his face against his best effort as you kissed his cheek again and went back to your preparations feeling his head rest on your shoulder sliding his hands around your middle, “One day together and I’ve already tried to steal a base.” His sigh sliding across your neck before he kissed your cheek adding, “I’ll be sure not to drink so much next time.”  
Giggling again you turned your head managing to land a kiss on his lips, “Trust me, if I didn’t want you to do something I’d make sure you didn’t, no matter how many drinks you have.”  
Brushing his fingers gently across your cheek he closed the distance again to kiss you again, holding the kiss for a few minutes then breaking the kiss to draw in a shaky breath and softly say, “I’m going to make you some pancakes.” Pressing another gentle kiss to your lips before leaving your side to fix your meal as you continued yours before finally getting to enjoy the meal in the seat at his side when he’d finally relaxed enough to fall back into your joking habits through eating and his changing.  
Reaching the front door you made sure to help him add the waterproof cover to his phone it seemed you’d be needing at your guess from the shifting clouds outside. After their meal the dogs chose to stay near the herd of sheep and your horses as you headed out, both with a smile still giggling from your wonder at what his hiking skills could possibly be while his fingers wove between yours excitedly taking in the vast green surroundings. Nearly two hours in you’d found yourself on a ridge overlooking one of the vast stretches of forest and paused to have your first bit of your picnic when your hunger had crept up on you after Lee had snapped a few pictures of your land and the pair of you together then curled against your side for the brief snack.  
His smile grew, “So your Pop tells that story every time someone new comes to town?”  
You giggled, “Mainly the ones that spend time around our family. Especially me.”  
“I think he has some incredible stories to tell,” his eyes shifted over your face, “And an incredible Great Granddaughter to brag about.” Closing the distance between you to kiss you, soon leading you to being pulled into his lap as it deepened and only breaking as the sound of rainfall started around you drawing a giggle from you while you said, “Alright, back to the house then before it starts raining.”  
Glancing at you curiously while the small drops coated his body he said, “It’s already raining.”  
Giggling again you rested your bag on your shoulder as he stood doing the same with his, “This is not rain. You’ll see the difference.”  
Following you closely with his hand fixed in yours again his smile grew as you said, “I do have to say you have some incredible hiking skills. The way you stood on that ridge, only a pro could do something like that.”  
He laughed shaking his head, “I am never going to live that down am I?”  
You glanced up at him shaking your head making him laugh again when you softly replied, “Not a chance.” Smiling as the rain coated you before it dimmed when your lonely walk down the beach popped back into your mind following the lone kiss you’d shared with Richard as a streak of lightning spread across the sky.  
Lee flinched at the lightning and softly gasped at the rolling thunder “Does the lightning come often with the rain here?”  
“Rain yes, sprinkling like this, no, only before it starts raining.”  
“I still don’t-.” His sentence broke at the sheets of water coming up behind you soon coating you both causing him to freeze at the cold water before looking down at you through barely cracked eyes from the water, “I hate to ask, but is this the rain or is this just drizzle?”  
Giggling again you glanced up at him with a smirk, “This is rain.” Then looked forward, “Just waits till it starts pouring.” Before giggling again as he glanced at you again hoping you knew the way home as more flashes of memories and your feeling of being abandoned and ignored by Richard returned with each flash of lightning.  
The Cottage came into view with Lee’s dogs happily inside the mud room after finally finding the small door for them for that purpose eagerly greeting you both and following you into the laundry room to throw your soaked and mud stained clothes into the dryer after rinsing them off in the sink along the wall. Crossing through the cold house in a large dry towel the pair of you dried and dressed in your sleeping clothes, dropping your bags along the way then making a meal for yourself and putting on a movie to snuggle up together and watch on the couch in the living room barely ten feet from the roaring fire you built. Between your heated kissing you switched movies and returned shortly after as Lee’s lips slid along your cheek sweetly, keeping this pattern going until your yawn as the fire died down causing him to carry you to bed, building a fire of his own and holding you while the next movie of your choosing played for him as you napped along his side.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- You may not like the reader after this but it’ll make sense later - Bit hard on Lee as well - Took this in a bit of a different way than I initially thought out -

Moonlight filled the room through the open curtains paired with a sharp ring from the home phone on your night stand. Scooting closer your hand landed on the chord to the receiver working its way up to the handle, raising it and holding the cold phone to your ear mumbling, “Pear Cottage.”  
Your eyes opened and you rolled over to sit up through your groan as you listened to your Cousin’s voice coming through the phone complaining about what she hadn’t been able to get on her own for her final look made you roll your eyes as you replied, “Bell, I collected your shoes, they’re with Col’s Brother in London, he’s going to bring them next week.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, it was on the list Col gave me for my trip.” Looking through the doorway you spotted Lee in the hallway talking on his cell phone in the corner by the window making you smirk at the single restrictive spot for reception in this corner of the cottage other than your bed.  
A nasally shrieking giggle came through the line making you jerk the phone away from your ear before pulling it back, “Oh, next week my Bridesmaids are showing up and I want you to see who I’ve picked.”  
“Why would it matter?”  
She gave another excited giggle, “Well you’ll just have to see. You won’t believe who I’ve picked.”  
“Alright. I gotta go.” Groaning as she gave another giggle before hanging up drawing you to push the covers off of you to get dressed catching Lee’s attention, causing him to end his call and walk back into the room and ask as he watched you pull on a sweater over your tank top and jeans. Turning with a smile you grabbed a dry pair of boots and tied them on as Lee sat at your side on your bed, “Called into work?”  
“Just going to get started on the chores. If you need to use the landline you can, and the living room is better for pacing on calls with reception, just stay on the carpet or my bed is good too if you want to lay down.”  
He smirked at you, “Just my manager trying to get me to pick up another project. I reminded him I’m on vacation.” His hand slid over your cheek as he gave you a gentle kiss, “I’ll get dressed and give you a hand.” Standing and crossing to his bag pulling out a thick sweater for over his t shirt and jeans for over his thick socks after he pulled out of his sweats before turning back to you leaving his phone on the dresser giving you a smile, “No more work calls.” Holding out his hands and helped you to your feet and gave you another kiss, “So it wasn’t anything serious?”  
You giggled rolling your eyes leading him outside to the barn, “Just Bell complaining about her wedding heels. I got them, Col’s Brother is going to bring them next week. Apparently the same time her Bridesmaids are showing up. According to her I know them, somehow, and I’m going to be surprised.”  
“Who do you think they might be?”  
You shrugged leading him through the stables catching him smile as the horses stepped forward poking their heads through the doors, “Unless she’s chosen my ex dates her and her Sisters stole I doubt there’s anyone she could choose to shock me.” He chuckled softly following your instructions for the chores for the next few hours giving him a chance to get a closer interaction with a good amount of the animals on your lands before you returned inside the cottage. Pulling off your boots as Lee shook his hands at his sides to remove the work gloves you’d given him, with a sharp exhale following you to the kitchen.   
Turning to you with a chuckle as you grabbed his belt and pulled him into the living room and lit a fire for him, “Get warm Teddy Bear.” His smile grew as his arms reached out to curl around your hips pulling you onto his lap for another kiss as a muffled giggle came from you. Large cold hands ran over your back as he smiled at you when you pulled apart. Giggling again you gave his nose a gentle peck before returning to the kitchen to fill the dogs bowls and make breakfast for the two of you until the warmed up giant figure curled around your back with a gentle kiss on your cheek. Remaining curled around you until the meal was finished and sat at your side.   
The sun was finally rising, giving Lee a choice, to answer the latest call from his manager or to spend the day with you. For the first time this trip he’d chosen you, giving you a large smile and agreeing to go with you on a short horse ride for a few hours until you would have to head to town for a short shift in the towns veterinary office. Lee’s smile grew as he rode on the large tan horse you and your speckled mare were leading through a large section of your lands drawing more impressed gasps at how gorgeous your land was and relaxing in the now warmer air around him. After your return Lee helped you put the saddles and bridles up before you let the horses out into the main grazing pasture before he climbed into the truck to join you for your shift at his urging to stay with you as his dogs ran straight over to mingle with your sheep herd again.  
The shift went smoothly, mainly bringing waves of people from town to get pictures and talk to Lee as you helped the few patients between the busy work in the office making sure it was fully stocked and everything was put away properly. Thankfully as the week ended the entire town’s excitement for your guest had died down, granting you both some sense of normalcy between run ins with Colin and your Cousins.   
Phones ringing filled your once silent cottage nearly driving you crazy, especially as most of them kept coming from Lee’s pocket. Breaking his resolve bringing him to answer the calls, spending more and more free time during your time alone in the cottage on the phone and skype with his manager. Each time causing you to head out for walks and rides alone only to return finding him still on the phone until you were supposed to leave the cottage with only a few sweet stolen moments between the calls bringing more and more memories of your first year knowing Lee nearly causing you to just send him home more than once.  
.  
Waking once again before the sun rose to the buzzing coming from Lee’s phone sliding across the nightstand on his side brought a groan from him. He shifted from behind you to grab his phone and pull the battery from it and set it back on the table before he moved to curl around your back gently sliding his arm under your pillow as his other arm rested across your chest as he mumbled, “Sorry. I’m leaving the battery out from now on. Hope you don’t mind I gave my Mom your home number to leave a message if it’s important and to not give it to my manager.”  
Rolling over you sighed snuggling against him and raised your head to kiss him then snuggled against his chest as he gripped you tighter as you quietly replied, “You owe me.”  
Chuckling softly he replied, “Just name it and it’s yours.” Pressing a kiss to the crown of your head.  
Once again later on, your eyes opened finding you sighing at the empty bed. The sun was nearly rising when you sat up making your eyes narrow at the warm room when you spotted the glass of orange juice on your bedside table and another on Lee’s. Looking up as he walked through the doorway carrying two trays covered in food with a large smile. Crossing the room to set one of the trays on your lap before he sat across from you saying, “I owe you breakfast, and a lot more.” You smiled at him shaking your head slightly, “Don’t worry, the guys showed up to handle the chores today.”  
You nodded giving a pleased hum at your first bite of the food, “This is great, thank you.”  
His smile grew, “I’m glad you like it. When are we leaving to pick up Rich?”  
Your eyes met as you chuckled softly after glancing at the clock on your nightstand, “Bout half an hour.”  
He nodded and chuckled as you nudged his knee with your foot, smiling at you again, “I promised I would behave.”  
“Good, this is neutral ground. Everyone gets along, even the bulls.”  
He chuckled again moving his tray to the side leaning forward saying, “It’s only for two nights anyway, then it’s just us again.” he chuckled softly before his lips met yours for a loving kiss before he pulled back to continue eating again as you rolled your eyes.  
.  
Cleaning up went quickly and you both dressed after feeding the dogs you climbed in your truck. Starting the long drive to the nearest large city to park at the train station doing your best not to laugh at Lee trying to hide himself behind you when people passed you.  
The growing whispers brought your attention to the incoming gates as a tall figure eased his way through the crowds toward the other tall figure in the distance standing beside the shorter smiling woman he’d been aching to see for the past two weeks. Rich’s smile grew as he stopped in front of you before his arms wrapped tightly around your back with a soft chuckle when you gave him a tight hug. The guy’s eyes met and Lee snickered quietly, stepping forward to give Rich a hug of his own before you led the way back to the truck as you asked, “So, how was your trip?”  
He smiled down at you, “It was good. Peaceful, tons of time to read up on next weeks script and a good chunk of my new novel.”  
Lee, “How’s Trevor doing?”  
Rich’s smile grew, “He’s good, learned how to cartwheel. Can’t stop doing them now.”  
You giggled stopping at your truck glancing between the pair of them as they looked at you curiously until you asked, “Alright, which one of you is either cramming in the back or in the middle, unless you want to drive Rich?”  
They both eyed the truck and Richard smirked at you gently claiming the keys already aching at the absence of your nickname of Handsome, only for him, “Just point me in the right direction.”  
Lee chuckled watching Richard set his bag in the barely two feet wide back seat shaking his head at the size while Lee helped you into the middle seat of the front between the two smiling giants. Rich started the truck and pulled out of the parking lot following your first set of directions to get out of the city and relaxed at the long stretch of road you had to follow to the final exit. As the city faded away a calming joking conversation started as Lee filled Rich in on what he should see and what he had missed so far, including more than a few warnings about your Cousins.  
Rich glanced at you with a flashing smirk, “They’re really going after Lee still?”  
You nodded, “Why not. They can’t have him so why not snap at him.” Giving them both smirks as they chuckled softly.  
Lee, “Oh don’t worry, i bet they’ll be quick to try and go after you as well.”  
Rich avoided the notion all together and asked, “So when are we supposed to go to the pub for the meeting?”  
You glanced at the clock in the radio and sighed as your phone buzzed between your’s and Richard’s thighs making you reach in your pocket and draw it out, “We’ll have to go drop the truck at the house and head straight over.”  
Richard smirked at you, “I don’t have to drink if you want me to drive there.”  
You smiled up at him as Lee said, “You’re going to need a drink.”  
He glanced at Lee who nodded adding, “We all will.”  
He smiled at you, “I hope they’re not that bad for your sake.” Making you roll your eyes and flick through the messages your Cousins had sent you reminding you about the lunch at the pub causing you to sigh and lean back in the small seat adjusting your legs feeling Rich press his a bit closer against yours, hoping to help you relax with the contact. Feeling a clenching in his chest when Lee’s hand curled around yours, until his attention was stolen by the next list of all the animals you have on your land.  
.  
Turning down the dirt path to your cottage, Rich’s mouth dropped as he took the scenery in before parking and climbing out to eagerly follow you inside. Leaving his belongings in the bedroom beside yours, and his phone beside yours on the table between your bedroom doors, along with his wallet after pulling some cash from it to slide in his pocket. Stepping outside after you, greeting the dogs that promptly took off to explore again as you started the short walk to the pub. Looking around you pointed out the various bushes in a mock tour leaving the guys laughing at each story you’d told about the mayhem that had happened at each one along the way until the small stone covered building came into view.  
The fun ended as Steve stood patiently impatiently waiting for you in the lot, rushing across the loose pebbles to you, gently pulling you aside as he said, “Please trust me when I say, I had nothing to do with this. I swear I haven’t told anyone!”  
Your brows narrowed as he leaned in and whispered something to you as the two men glanced at each other before noticing the look of fear flashing on your face before inhaling and rubbing your face drawing them closer for Lee to ask, “What’s wrong?” Tensing with the already defensive Richard at your side.  
You met their eyes pointing your finger up and moving it in a circle, “I need a cone of silence with the two of you.”  
They both nodded as Rich said, “You can tell us anything.”  
You drew in a shaky breath hearing your Cousins walking outside talking about seeing you as you smiled at the two men walking by before you softly said as they were out of earshot, “My Cousin’s Bridesmaids, are my Exes.”  
Steve, “Well, all of them but Mark, but he’s married, to a very nice man named Derek, whose had a rough past few hours when he told people his name.” Giving Richard a stern glance.  
Richard took the near glare in stride and looked back at you with a soft smile trying to sound as accepting as possible, “So you dated women?”  
You nodded, “Back in college and two before you.”  
He nodded, “Do they know about your Cousins?”  
“Not enough. If they said anything..”  
Lee drew in a breath, “You haven’t told your family,” he pointed at Steve, “But he knows?”  
Steve, “Ey, we lived together for years. And I am her Cousin, by marriage. Well they divorced and I was adopted, but it still counts!”  
You looked at Lee, “Pop knows, my Grandfather too. My Cousins have spent my entire life trying to tear apart everything I have,” Your voice dropped to a whisper, “Trust me they’d be the first ones to try and have me kicked out of my clan over this.” His lips parted as he blinked in shock, first at the discovery and how the women would try to use who you have dated against you.  
Your group turned as three women making Rich’s eyes narrowed at the pale comparison they were next to you before he glanced back at you with a smile, “No worries, we won’t say anything.”  
Steve, “If it helps the ladies already want to leave after they recognized each other from school.”  
“Let’s just see if we can rush that hope along.” Forcing a smile to your face trying not to focus on your racing heart, your Cousins walked closer to you only to bump you aside into Steve to circle around Rich who politely greeted them then moved around them back to your side and led you inside.  
Keeping their hands across your back they felt you tense as the table of women all turned to face you, three with kind waves and one with an eye roll before downing the rest of her bright red cocktail as the two men between them gave the men around you approving glances as Colin’s eyes locked on you from across the room. Lee leaned closer to Rich, who had already spotted his fixed gaze, to whisper the confirmation of who he was before you led the walk to the table. As the husbands shook hands you smirked at the women who all leaned in to whisper to you in varying languages about your Cousins, including the fuming mad one as the husbands listened in.  
The crowds swarmed the actors pulling the into pictures using the curious Colin to hold the cameras as Mark leaned closer to you asking, “Boy did I miss out, guess the age old tradition of the Best Man scoring with the Bridesmaids is still holding strong.” His confident smirk flinched before you realized his joke and gave him a forced smile making his smile grow again as he held out his hand and introduced himself.  
Tiffany leaned closer gently laying her hand on yours, “I am so sorry Jaqi, spotted her in the mall back in New York. I thought she was you, haven’t seen you since you changed, and she learned we went to college together and she looked up your clubs and got our numbers from them.”  
You smiled at her, “Not a problem, I don’t blame you. They seem hell bent on digging up everything for this.”  
They all nodded as Mark said, “Hey now, we’re not going to say anything. Certainly not to them.”  
Derek, “Ya, we’ve only known them for a few months now and I’m ready to hitchhike back to New York just from the ride here with them. Oh, and what did your ex do to you exactly, Derek. People are insisting I go by my middle name, they hate him so much.”  
You giggled, “Can’t be that bad.”  
“Persimmon. All my siblings have food related middle names for what she craved the most carrying us.”  
You nodded accepting the pint the waitress just brought you, “I’ll talk to them.”  
He nodded, “Thank you. That would be very much appreciated.”  
Lea slid her empty glass towards you with a lingering glare as she nodded her head at Lee and Rich. “So which one are you screwing?”  
“Neither, not screwing anyone. I’m dating, but it’s still new so. Not pushing it.”  
Mark eyed them both with an approving nod as Derek did the same while he said, “Not a bad choice.”  
Mark nodded smiling at you, “Ya, going slow is nothing to be snuffed at, especially when you’re not sure of their intentions.”  
Lea’s hand curled around the next cocktail the waitress set down before her, eyeing you both and only turning to leave as you said you were old friends with an old grudge. When she turned to get you your first drink you caught Rich’s smile at you along with Lee’s still partially stunned expression as Lea said, “I knew you’d go back to men.”  
You shot her a stern gaze firing back in a harsh whisper, “This, is exactly why I ended it with you. We are not doing this here. Get over it, who I date or screw is no longer your concern.” Mark and Derek looked between you with shocked but amused expressions.  
Lea made sure to drop her voice as she shot back, leaning across the table, “I’m not the one who lied about who I was!”  
“When the hell did I lie?!”  
“You never mentioned you dated men before me.”  
Your eyes narrowed through a sharp exhale as you clenched your jaw, “First off, we went on two dates, so fuck you for thinking you’re entitled to my life’s story on the first date. And second, one man, teenager really, how the fuck does that make me a liar?!”  
“You slept with him!”  
Your words ceased as you smiled at the waitress accepting your drink with a kind thanks before you turned to face Lea again as she left, “For your information half a hand job doesn’t exactly count as fucking someone. You must be mistaking me for one of my Cousins who got him completely pissed and took turns fucking him after I went back to school.”  
Her expression paled as her mouth dropped open as Mark fought his chortle as Derek whacked his arm and reached out to gently place his hand on yours, “That must have been terrible. And here I thought they couldn’t get any worse.”  
You shot him a smirk raising your glass, “Oh just wait until they break out the family photos, it’s one jab at me after another.” Taking a brief sip, “And now they get to do it publicly.”  
Mark’s brows furrowed as he leaned forward, “I have to ask, why did you agree to be his Best Man?”  
“He’s my best friend, even if he’s a cheating asshole of a boyfriend. He’s my oldest best friend I have, deserves to have someone on his side through this debacle.”  
Ammi smiled at you, “Well whatever you need just let us know.” Making Suzi at her side nod as she sipped on the straw of her cocktail, shooting you a wink and pushed her arms closer around her chest making her cleavage rise as she shot you a wink with he dazzling hazel eyes.  
Lea drew your gaze away as she said, “So he cheats on you and ends up marrying, I’m assuming one of your worst enemies and you still help him?! What is wrong with you! First you just jump at anyone who throws you some attention and you crawl back to that asshole!”  
Rolling your eyes you exhaled again forcing a smile at her making her sit back in her seat as you calmly replied, “Like I said before, my life and my choices are no longer your concern. Feel free to say what you like but don’t think for a minute I put any weight behind these bullshit close minded opinions of yours. Just because you don’t understand something doesn’t mean it’s automatically wrong.”  
Lea leaned forward, “You don’t even know which gender you actually like, why should I take your advice on that subject at all?”  
Suzi glanced at her, “What does her liking people for who they are not what they are labeled as matter to you?”  
Lea, “You’re just going to do what most of the supposed Bi people do, dabble here and there then take the easiest path they land on.”  
Mark looked at her with a near glare practically growling out, “For your information, I, also happen to be attracted to and have dated men and women with a few scattered mixes between, who were still figuring things out. It’s never as clear cut as you’re putting it.” He turned and shot you a supportive smile, “Just like I tell my daughter, you love who you love and you throw your whole heart into it. All we can hope for is someone to do the same with us, the package is irrelevant.” Glancing at Lea again, “You don’t mingle much outside the lesbian circle do you?”  
Lea’s eyes narrowed, “I’m not ‘dabbling’ with anyone if that’s what you’re going to suggest.”  
He puffed up then exhaled at the young woman’s attitude, “I meant as a circle of friends, to actually learn about other people and what they think and feel outside of your own experiences.”  
She set down her drink after taking a sip, snapping back in a condescending tone, “Why would I do that?”  
Derek jumped in, “To grow, you should start now, it only gets harder to learn about caring about others and what they have to go through.”  
Tiffany nodded, “Lesbians don’t make up the whole rainbow flag. No matter who people like, it doesn’t take any extra effort to treat each other with respect as human beings.”  
.  
Suzi nodded and followed your gaze to Richard who snuck over to your side with a growing smile as he accepted your glass you offered him for a drink as Mark held out his hand, stating almost proudly, “Mark, Maid of Honor.”  
Richard couldn’t help but smirk as he replied, “Richard, just an invited guest.”  
Their hands released and Mark gave him a large grin and said, “I take it you’re one of Jaqi’s exes as well?”  
His expression dropped mildly in shock setting your glass down in front of you as you said, “We dated.”  
Lea nodded eyeing him through your partial glare that kept her from saying anything as Mark chuckled softly gaining Rich’s attention again as he said, “The look gave it away.”  
Richard’s brow rose as he replied, “I have a look?”  
Derek nodded, “Everyone I’ve met whose dated her has. Though the groom has it the worst.”  
Richard smirked as he claimed your glass for another sip sliding onto the bench beside you after you’d lowered it from a sip of your own. Glancing over his shoulder you followed Lea’s gaze to Lee pulling from your Cousin Bonnie’s grip with two full pints. Headed straight to the bare spot on the bench on your right. Giving you a smile as he set one before you and slid his arm around your back scooting closer to your side as he stole a glance at each of the tall slender blondes with either brown or hazel eyes. A smile crept onto his face and he tried to take a sip of his drink to mask it only to turn his gaze at Derek who asked, “Did you not know about her dating history either?”  
Lee chuckled softly lowering his glass to the table, “No, we hadn’t discussed it. Only Colin came up before.”  
Mark nodded with a smirk, “And the smirk before?”  
Lee glanced at you feeling Richard’s eyes on him analyzing his expression as he said, “Just observed that you seem to have a type.”  
They all smiled at you with soft giggles as Lea pointed out, “One that you seem to fit as well. Only Richard and the Groom seem to stand out. Unless there’s more of us somewhere out there.”  
.  
Drinking from the new pint before you, you caught Richard’s soft chuckle as he claimed a sip of his own. A sneer from Lea brought Bell’s approach to your tables attention. Her large grin coming into view as her Sisters appeared around her while Billie ran her fingers along Rich’s arm causing him to turn and slide back against you. Thankfully his large frame covered the rest of the bench not claimed by you and the equally as large Lee, not giving her anywhere to sit as Bell said, “You’re all getting along well.” Her eyes landed on you making your same plastered smile appear causing the Bridesmaids to wonder how you’d managed to deal with them all these years. “I see you’ve had your little Uni reunion. I still can’t understand why you just had to go and ruin your figure without a proper diet, we all would have looked incredible in the pictures if you weren’t here to mess it all up.”  
The corners of your mouth raised higher as you lifted your glass to your lips, “Feel free to take them without me then.” Causing the men’s hands to curl into fists.  
Her eyes narrowed and she plastered on a smile of her own as she quipped back in a vengeful tone, “No, you’re going to be in as many pictures as possible. I want to always remember your experience on my wedding day.”  
Clutching Richard’s belt tightly was the only thing keeping you from jumping up and punching her as the tall figure attached to it shifted trying to block you from her sight as his arm reached back to lay across the front of your legs to gently rub them as a private assurance while Bonnie added on, “Don’t forget, fittings are in two days, so stop eating and make sure you can at least shrink wrap yourself into a size four. And do something about those muscles of yours. Mark should be the only one to have any sort of definition visible over our dresses.”  
Billie nodded, “And you’ll need to bring your dress choices by the castle for approval.”  
Bell, with another prodding smirk added, “And try not to pick anything tacky. Teal and expensive, your self made dresses won’t cut it. Designer level or I’ll have to crop you out of the pictures, at least the ones I send out afterwards. You did hear Daddy got a full spread in Bride’s magazine to come shoot the wedding day?” Giving an excited rapid nasally giggle that her Sisters joined in on before abruptly halting as Bell continued, “Enjoy your last pint. And your little job at the vet’s office can wait, you should be focusing on doing everything you can to make sure my future Husband has everything he needs for our big day.”   
Perking up her shoulders with a soft giggle before the three of them walked away causing the entire room to steal glances catching your heated glare while your now trembling hand gently slid across your lips sending a ripple of whispered conversations through the room. Mostly being bets on what you were going to do as the stunned Colin finally noticed your hand slowly releasing its hold on Richard’s belt as Lee’s arm gently loosened from around your middle to stroke along your back as you turned back to the stunned table and downed the last of your drink.  
Before even having to lift a finger the waitress had already brought a tall glass of whiskey and another pint for you along with the several orders of fish and chips, finally done after having to run out for more potatoes. Gently claiming a chip your slow chews gave you time to think as the people around you did their best to calm you, though each failed miserably as Colin’s former statement of your single flaw being unable to strike back at those who hurt you rang in your mind again as you pondered yet again as to why he would have ever thought asking you to be his Best Man would ever go well and not be an exaggerated slap in the face to you.  
.  
The remainder of the evening went lovely for everyone else as the rest of the pub goers formed a wall between you making sure when you’d finally left you had enjoyed as much food and drink as you ‘d wished to lead the two slightly staggering men at your sides back to the house. Turning as you left to spot Colin watching from the pub window giving you a nod and a small smile as you slid your index finger along your ear while you turned back to the road ahead.   
Drunken laughter and slurred talking came from the snuggled pair on the couch in the living room as you sighed in the kitchen resting your head and arms on the counter holding in your sniffle and drawing in a breath as you rubbed your face as you raised up again. Glancing at the dogs eagerly eating the food you set out for them listening as the talking from the pair in the other room shifted to sighs and then to snores.  
Closing your eyes you turned and opened your eyes facing the clock on the wall and strolled through the house pulling your coat back on and quietly slipping out of the house. Turning to stroll down the driveway you took in the cool breeze heading for your stables to collect your speckled mare with a soft whisper, “Ready for a run Felienne?”  
Her snicker and head bob answered your question as you grabbed her bridle and led her through the gates to jump and climb on her bare back not wishing to waste time with a saddle and turned her towards the eastern section of your lands. Her slow trot continued until the cottage was far enough away you knew yo wouldn’t be heard before you urged her at full speed off through the winding greens to your safe haven off in the trees.   
Two jumped fences later the trip ended with your boots hitting the ground at the base of a ruined old fortress eerily glowing in the lingering mist as the chill passed through on a steady breeze. Passing through the bare stone archway with no wall surrounding your fingers brushed the worn crest etched in it’s sides with a soft whispered blessing as you crossed the threshold. Turn after turn then up a bare winding staircase your path ended in the ruined library echoing whispered fairy tales soaked into the now bare shelves that used to house them.  
Feathers rustling in the corner signaled the watching gaze of the lone inhabitant of the structure, a large great grey owl with its bright orange eyes trailing your movement towards the large shattered window overlooking the cliff as the faint sound of shaky breathing drew louder. Turning with a sigh you bowed your head to the great owl and walking through to the attached smoking room with a tall figure ducking to walk through the slim doorway to join you before the fireplace. Shifting to your left your eyes locked with Colin’s glowing blue eyes as he gave you a brief smile through a trembling chuckle as he said, “Felienne is looking much stronger since I last saw her.”  
You nodded, “Well I’ve been home to run her at least a few times a week.”  
His smile grew, “That’s good. Those guests of yours must love the rides as well. You’ve got some of the best lands for touring, ours mostly turns to mud. But you knew that already.” Swallowing before nervously chuckling as his eyes scanned over you again. “Whatever Bell said,” He sighed, “I can’t even apologize for her anymore, and honestly I can’t make any sort of argument for her behavior, or her Sisters.” His feet shuffled as his hands wrung together glancing at his feet then back to you.  
“Why did you ask me to be your Best Man?”  
He stepped closer to you sitting on the floor before you as you sat down, curling your legs before you, he exhaled again. “I knew she would dig, but I’d hoped it wouldn’t be anything like this and I could give you some distance in my party rather than hers.”  
“And that’s all?” Your flat expecting tone caused his eyes to twitch narrower as his lips parted.  
“I’m not sure what you mean?”  
“How far along is she?”  
He drew in a rapid breath wetting his lips before he met your gaze again, “How’d you find out?”  
Your head tilted slightly with a ‘come on’ gaze, “I’m a vet. Growing up if anyone in the county needed a guess on of their animals were carrying, who’d they ask by for biscuits?”  
The light reflected in his eyes as he chuckled softly, “Nearly 3 months now.”  
You rubbed your face and exhaled holding up your hand to stop him as he tried to say something, “I’m going to say something, and I want you to listen.” He nodded, “Growing up, I never pictured a day of my life without you,” He swallowed as you saw his eyes starting to mist over as he nodded again, “We were supposed to grow up, get our dream jobs, move into one of the cottages on my families’ land, get married and have children. Very big headed children with awkwardly mixed colored hair and eyes with fangs.” He wiped his cheeks as tears rolled across them as he chuckled at the future you had imagined together. “And we were going to grow old taking care of the pale herd we were so sure would just stumble upon our path one day. I still can’t picture living here without you in my life, and I know you’ve hurt yourself far worse than anything I could have ever said since we broke up.” His lip trembled as he watched a tear slide down your cheek through your shaky breath, “But I can’t let you do this. You’re my best friend, A massive asshole, but still there isn’t anyone else I can think of that would fight for me even when I don’t deserve it. You and I both know you shouldn’t do this, the whole fuckig town does, same as the Bridesmaids she chose.”  
“It’s two weeks away. I can’t just end it. She’s-.”  
“You’re a bastard Colin!” His lips parted in shock as another tear rolled down his cheek. Your voice came out with a growing playful tone, “The whole town knows My Grandfather had to backdate your Parent’s marriage license to say they’d wed the week before your birth when we both know the swells that month had the entire town center boarded up and your kin went to their spring castle for the home birth.”  
A soft smirk slid on his face, “The whole town knows?”  
“Why’d you think they called you ‘that big headed bastard’ back in your teams days, wasn’t just cuz you could nail anyone in your way without so much as a flinch. Colin, it’s two weeks, you and I both know the damage from calling a wedding off with Bell would be a lot better than the divorce you know she’s going to try and blaze you in, and there’s going to be a bairn involved! Bell, now she hasn’t got a maternal bone in her body, but that’s your child, right?”  
He nodded wiping his cheeks again, “Granda insisted.”  
You moved forward placing your hand on his knee drawing a hopeful smile from him, “It doesn’t matter any more, and I have to knight the baby, or whatever, as my first official task as a Lady to maintain his title, inheritance, lineage and respectability then I will. You can’t let her use him as a pawn to get to you or anyone. I don’t care what you think you’re obligated to do normally in this situation, but that child needs to be protected, especially from his Mother. I don’t care if you stay with her, just don’t marry her.”  
He sighed, “And just what am I supposed to do, just tell everyone not to come, and Bell! We haven’t been anything close to loving in months, it was just a drunken slip after we’d broken up for the thousandth time.” He rubbed his face again and looked at you with a pleading gaze. “What about the bairn?”  
“First, make up a story, tell her the ring needs cleaning, some family tradition or she’ll try and scrap it. Then, talk to your Lawyers get some papers drawn up, you’ve already promised her an allowance?”  
He nodded, “Only way I got her to agree to the wedding.”  
“Get it written up she can’t just run off with him or the money stops. She’ll get tired of the rules and run off like she normally does after he’s born.” He nodded, “He’ll be safe, with you and your kin, well worth the price of her allowance till then.”  
He sighed again, “And the wedding?”  
“The whole town is waiting for it, hundreds are flying in, including the main five clans of the area. Hasn’t happened in nearly a century. You’ve already got the catering, booze, condoms, and a giant castle.” His smirk grew, “Just send word you’re stretching the games out longer. Switch it to a celebration for the town for surviving the storm and a tribute to our great clans’ alliances. I’ll do what I can to soften the blow for your kin, my clan being one of them I’ll help you host I s’pose, your Brothers especially, the town’ll stop being angry by the third pint I’m sure.”  
He chuckled again, “You’re certain it’s a boy?”  
You nodded with a faint smile, “When I heard the last time you got together I, it was a bit back handed of me, I tossed a pebble from the cliffs over my shoulder, wished for your children to be just like their Da was as a baby. With a Son in your image to lead the charge.”  
A sudden laugh came from him, “My head was a cantaloupe, oddly shaped, it’s still oddly shaped! Why’d you wish that?”  
You chuckled softly glancing away, “Oh you mean back when they kept digging at how I wasn’t a size 0 anymore. And with a child-.”  
His smile grew, “With a head the size of a misshapen cantaloupe, ya that would handle that problem. She’d never be able to wear her precious designer garb anymore.” He chuckled again, “Quite a back handed sting you’ve got there.”  
You coyly responded, “I was simply hoping for a fruitful union between you two.”  
He smiled again, “Certainly fruitful.” Dimming his expression he averted his eyes to draw another shaky breath and meet yours again to ask, “When he’s growing, you’d be around him?”  
You smiled at him, “He’s my future, Nephew? Cousin’s child, anyway, he’ll be my Nephew. He’s going to need someone to teach him how to properly track and toss a caber, can’t leave it to you, he’ll be laughed out of town.” Making him laugh again, as you glanced away then met his smiling gaze again, “I, want to make it clear.”  
He nodded and his smile dimmed, “I know I’ve lost you, and I’ll naught get you back. I’m not fooling myself on that, but I won’t lie that I’m thrilled you would be a part of my child’s life.”  
“Colin, you, we’re on a woven path, obvious from birth, and we’ll always be strolling together in the same direction through our lives out here.” His smile grew as he nodded again and glanced out the window to see the great owl flying off after his meal drawing Colin to his feet and offer his hands to help you up, smiling as he led you back through the ruined keep again towards your horse. Gripping your hips he lifted you onto the mare giving you another smile as he promised, “I’ll get it all handled. Thank you, for understanding Lady Bug.”  
You smiled at him, “It’ll all work out for the better.”  
Colin smiled at you stroking Felienne’s muzzle, “With you at the reigns how could it not?”  
“Now you make me sound like some evil mastermind.”  
His smile grew, “You’re far from evil.”  
“Some chaotic good then?”  
He nodded and chuckled, “Exactly. You should head back before your men miss you.”  
“They were asleep on my couch.”  
He chuckled again, “I’ll leave you to your snuggling then.”  
Rolling your eyes you led Felienne back home as Colin sighed taking the long walk back to his castle in the distance to think of the best way to say what needed to be said to bring this peaceful ending you had in mind to life. With moonlight surrounding you your mare carried you back home safely, to be placed securely in the stables for the night as you slipped quietly back inside relaxing with the sound of snores still coming from the living room couch. Sighing you changed into your sleeping clothes and returned to help them back to their beds while you sat listlessly staring at the movie playing on the movie running on the tv before you.  
.  
Morning came bringing another ringing phone drawing a groan from you as you fought to free your arms from the tight covers around you. Blinking your eyes open Richard’s velvety chuckle as he lifted the receiver and lowered the phone to your ear bringing Colin’s Mother’s muddled thickly accented speech through the phone as Richard’s free hand untangled you allowing you to sit up as she burst into Colin’s last minute plans.   
Her eager tone ringing out happily as she informed you of the plans to bring the lawyers around the next morning with the finalized paperwork along with the news that the final news would be spread around to the guests through the next few days. Her last words fading off as Bell walked into the room leading to the line going dead drawing a chuckle from you when you passed it back to the waiting and smirking shirtless Richard leaning on the back of the couch you had fallen asleep on as he asked, “Good news?”  
“Wedding’s off.”  
His eyes widened, “Colin heard what she said then?”  
“That and more. Came to his senses that was his Mother, she’s thrilled. He’s planned it all, just has to tell the Bride.”  
He chuckled softly, “That should be something to see.” You giggled and stretched your arms over your head looking over the covers around you, “I woke up a few hours after you must have helped me to bed, spotted you in here, covered you up. Why’d you stay out here?”  
“Couldn’t sleep.”  
He smiled at you sweetly, “Lee’s in yours?”  
You nodded, “Didn’t want to wake him with tossing.”  
He chuckled again, “Well you’re always welcome to toss in mine if you didn’t want to be alone, and especially if you needed someone to speak to feel free to wake me any time. I made breakfast, I know you’re probably hungry.”  
Smiling you sat up giving him a gentle peck on the cheek saying, “Thank you.”  
His smile grew as he walked with you to the kitchen where Lee was seated with his head on the cool table. Waiting for the asprin he’d taken had yet to relieve the throbbing in his head, only to blink his eyes open giving you a smile and kissed you on the cheek and smiled through the meal as you filled them both in on the changes to the plans after promising not to mention anything to anyone until Bell at least had been handled properly.


	12. Chapter 12

Days passed after you had taken Richard back to the station. Stealing a tight hug and a momentary lingering peck on the cheek before he accepted your leading him inside for another brief hug then turned and reluctantly went to claim his waiting train seat hoping he’d at least be able to speak to you later to aid him in getting some rest. 

The days following seemed to flood by as you filled your days with the swarms of people passing through to share their own thoughts and relief on the news of the break up and the shifting celebration into a full celebration for the entire town. One by one they all settled that it was a brilliant shift leaving a significant shift from the vengeful group in your favor to loosen up against the Laird and instantly jump into aiding in the planning for the incoming clans.

Settled in the massive castle at Colin’s Mother’s side you reclaimed the refilled cup of tea crossing your sock covered ankles, listening in as she shared the entire plan. All including the full legal disclosure that Bell had agreed to after she’d returned the ring. Moving to their Spring Castle she had agreed to full year round supervision and extra medical check ups and tests on the child to ensure she couldn’t harm it. 

Her only addition was to have full custody passed on to Colin after birth and a free ride in the jet to any destination of her choice once her body had healed, allowing her to travel freely anywhere she wished using the finds he’d promised. Signed and legal by that sunrise you eased back in your chair as the laird himself breezed into the room with an easy smile, claiming his Mother’s side and sharing the first news of the check up Bell had already sat through before the first trip to the Spring castle.

Mingling your days away between the trips from your home to the castle sharing in on the plans. Once your guest had found his way back to England the phones started ringing again and another name started creeping into your daily conversations. Mike seemed to be dropped in a few times a week from the emails he shared with you from a few of his actor friends from various projects he had taken part in. Though soon after he would be spurred on to grab your hand and lead you out on a lengthy hike as if to make up for the few minutes of focusing on his work and his life away from you once again.

…

Once again with the sunrise you eased out of bed slipping free from the tangled mess of sheets Lee had left from his early morning sneak out of bed. Drying off and redressing after your short showers you would leave it running for him to slip in as you ate the breakfast he prepared for you. Weaving your hair back into a loose braid you eased back onto your bed after putting the dishes up in the dish washer just in time to catch Lee’s smirk exiting the shower as his navel flashed as he dried his hair causing his shirt to rise up. Tossing the towel into the hamper along the wall and kneeling at your side on the bed to stretch out above you for another round of tangled kissing that ended with yet another grumble from both of you as your phones rang.

With a soft chuckle Lee said, “For the record, it’s not just my phone doing it now.”

Nodding through your sarcastic smirk you retorted, “I noticed.” Stealing another kiss from him making him chuckle as you slid in opposite directions for your phones only to roll back again for a snuggling pile before hanging up. With a firm grip Lee’s hand on your hip slid you down making you giggle again before his lips landed on yours again. With another break you eased out of bed and returned to the next city over in a large van you borrowed from Colin’s land for the pickups for the rest of the guests that would be arriving the following day. 

Parked again you crossed the small sidewalk alone after leaving Lee to aid in the set up for the first round of celebrations as a large group of fans among the upper level ranked guests were fans of his. Seated safe in the castle sharing in a lunch with the guests he claimed his role happily as it soothed their moods towards the shift in plans, along with the news of the other Hobbit cast members joining the celebrations as your own personal guests.

Looking out through the crowds your hand raised to greet the familiar giant leading the group of equally excited men straight to you through the crowds, all chuckling as Aiden rushed over calling out, “Sugar Muffin!!” Giggling softly you curled your arms around his back as he spun you in a small circle mumbling into your shoulder, “Couldn’t help myself. That’s how you should always be greeted.”

With another giggle you smiled brightly as he kissed your cheek as Dean asked, “Lee’s not here?”

Shaking your head you giggled accepting Richards tight hug lifting you from the ground, kissing your cheek through your reply, “He’s keeping the Laird’s top guests busy until we get there.”

Smirking wider Aiden replied, “We’re show ponies. Love it!” Firing a wink at you, “Any time Love!”

Giggling again Graham, Martin, Adam, and James joined in on the hugs before following you to the waiting van for your drive back again as Graham went into the full spill about his part on the show Outlander you’d still yet to watch since you’d gotten back home. Smiling through his description of it you glanced at Richard who was staring at you through the discussion about the premier for the final Hobbit film coming up in a few months. With the rising of the corner of his mouth you smiled at him in return before facing the road again as he did the same for a few minutes until his eyes wandered back to you again.

..

Through the gasps at your home growing before their eyes you chuckled softly to yourself and gave them the tour of the cottage then drove them the short distance to Colin’s castle drawing a mumbled comment from Martin saying, “Yours is better.”

Giggling softly you replied, “Well he is only a Laird.”

Smirking at Martin, Graham explained the differences between the two as best as he could with a glance at you to fill in the rest of the definitions. All bearing smiles of their own they followed you through the castle to join the rest of the groups. With straightening and widening smiles each of the visiting Lairds and other regal visitors from the varying visiting clans and other countries all rising to greet you properly as your Grandfather smiled proudly at you once you had entered. 

Smiling at Colin across the room who eyed the men behind you roaming through the crowds to mingle with the eager guests as you finished fulfilling your regal role alongside your Grandfather who proudly held you under his arm at his side through the last of the men passing by you. Sliding the plate of snacks closer to you your Grandfather chuckled as you snacked away then led you through the guests to the main ones still bearing a harsh set of thoughts towards Colin for the sudden switch. 

A few minutes after your joining their group Colin’s body relaxed as you managed to work them all down clearly reminding them of more than a few other scandals far more serious than a single broken engagement between each of the clans. Bubbling laughter filled the room after your battle had ended as the men went to change for the full tour of the grounds.

Rolling your shoulders back you led the group downstairs to the main courtyard as they each relaxed and took a few minutes to claim a few pictures of what they could see already. Joining Richard’s side your eyes met taking the chance to ask through the few moments alone to ask, “Spill. You keep staring since films and shows got brought up on the ride over.”

Smirking at you his eyes scanned over to Lee helping the others in a group picture across the courtyard as Colin slowly approached you, slightly bent over hooking his dog’s leash to his collar. “The third Hobbit film premier. If you don’t get asked, did you want to go with me?”

Smiling up at him you replied watching his smile grow as you said, “I would love to. Planning on me not getting asked already? It’s only a few months away.”

Sharing another adoring gaze he said, “Not planning. Just, I know how much you love Tolkien, and I hated myself for not bringing you to the last one, even though I hinted at it. This time I swear you’ll make it through the whole movie, not just a trip home alone.”

“I never assumed you’d make that mistake again.” Shifting your eyes they landed on Colin bearing a large smile reaching your side before the rest of the guests joined in. Hours you both led them through the best parts of his lands and into the paths looking over the lakes they would be led out to for the morning fishing trip. On the walk back the following days hunting trip was set out fully as well while you led your small group out to return to your home for a short lunch. Finally back in the quiet they eased and relaxed, enjoying the long stretch of green your lands had over Colin’s leading to your riding trip with a full set of snacks for the meal you’d break for in the middle.

…

Day 1 Mingle

Day 2 Fishing

Day 3 Hunting

…

Day 4 Full Celebration including Archery, Caber Tossing

Waking to the growing grumbles in the cottage you smiled and rose out of bed joining Lee on the trip to the closet to grab your set out outfits you eased into. Staying in the closet Lee smirked at you before closing the door allowing you your privacy. 

Easing the white lace dress your Grandfather and Aunt had sent over for you along with a sash to wrap around it bearing your family’s pattern and crest on the pin securing it. Raising your arms you worked your hair into a long braid secured with a thick ribbon with your crest stitched into the ends of it before crossing to your dresser to grab your Mother’s ring and the large emerald coated necklace forming a set of vines coating the entire chain with a white stag’s head in the center formed with diamonds surrounded by onyx in a diamond shaped pendant. Reaching out you drew the matching earrings you pulled on as you slid on your heeled boots. 

Propping up your foot on the dresser you adjusted the tightness of the buckle securing them one at a time with Lee stepping out of the closet with a stunned expression at the full gown hiked up over your knee. An awkward chuckle later you lowered your second foot and adjusted your skirt over you again then crossed to him with a smile working his bow tie together as his smirk returned while you playfully said, “You look good in a kilt.”

Chuckling again he met your eyes looking you over as you secured his jacket over his dress shirt then moved to the bed to secure his boots as you stepped out to help Aiden and Dean with their bow ties. Passing through to the living room where they were grouped you chuckled through their shocked inspection of you. Easily you completed their looks causing their smirks to grow as you complimented each of them on their outfits and locked eyes with Dean as he asked, “Were you asked to wear the wedding gown since it got canceled?”

With a snort Graham chuckled as you did the same softly before holding out the sides of your gown saying, “I’m a Lady, so my status is important. So for official events my dresses are white until I’m no longer considered a maiden.” Eying you over you giggled again as Aiden gawked at you in confusion while Richard adored each detail of you dress triggering his mind into a spiral of daydreams for other reasons for you being in such an immaculate white gown.

Aiden, “So, you’re…You and Lee, or Richard haven’t..”

Chuckling again you looked up at Richard as he absently mumbled in response before he’d realized it, “If we’d shared a decent kiss I didn’t surprise her with I would have broken out of it sooner.”

Darting his eyes to yours his tension relaxed at your smile and soft giggle as you fired back, “Oh trust me I wouldn’t have let you behave like that if it was deeper than an arm candy situation.”

Turning your head you smiled at Lee who eyed the group curiously as Dean said with a smirk, “Didn’t know you had such impossible restraint to safeguard her reputation so carefully.”

Raising a brow he glanced at you as you said, “My gown. Only Maidens can wear white.”

Rolling his eyes at the men his arm eased around your back as you walked past him to lead them out to fill the van outside for the drive over, “Really. It’s like you all expected me just to tackle her right away.”

Giggling again you glanced at Graham as he asked, “When do they send the maidens out to barter their kisses?”

“Tonight, but if you’re expecting me to join, my title bars me from doing so.”

Graham, “Not even for the other tasks?”

Claiming the passenger seat you watched as Richard claimed the driver’s seat for the short drive over while you said, “I can for Quests and the Swimming totems.”

Lee scooted forward asking, “Quests and Swimming totems?”

“For boys they can earn a kiss from the maiden of their choosing by completing a quest the maiden chooses, and the Swimming totems are for the men. They have to cross the lake returning with a totem to gift to the maiden of their choosing for a kiss.”

Lee, “And you’re expected to participate?”

Smiling at him you replied, “Normally it’s only about three, two of whom are under ten. If it bothers you..”

Aiden snapped in with a smirk resting his hand on Lee’s shoulder, “Now now, no breaking traditions. Besides, how else am I going to be able to plant one publicly on my Sugar Muffin here.”

Giggling and rolling your eyes as you turned forward through Lee’s chuckle as he repeated, “Your Sugar Muffin?” Out of the corner of your eyes you caught Richard’s teeth working against the inside of his lips revealing his inner wheels running, drawing a smirk onto your lips as well.

…

The day sped through as you held your place as the Lady of the ceremony while also claiming the place to participate in a few events to stand for your clan. Starting with Archery, then a caber tossing event you were bared from after a few stories of your shaming the other men with your impressive toss when you were a young teen had placed you too advanced against the others with a permanent dent marking your record toss still yet to be matched. 

Trailing after you the Hobbit cast followed as you and the other candidates to the small deck reaching out along the edge of the obviously frigid lake. Passing the hand built rock wall the group eyed the tall stacks of large smoothed stones forming pillars with crests and years marked into the edges on each with curious glances, then turned to you watching as you removed your jewelry, tucking it in the hidden pocket on your sash. Raising your feet back one at a time your heels were loosened and set aside as Colin’s Grandfather stood as the master of this ceremony. 

With the last word of his speech their eyes all darted to you at your gown dropping to the cold wood below your bare feet, leaving you in your green corset with matching panties underneath drawing all eyes to you as you rushed to the edge and leaped in to the water. Clearing his throat Colin’s Grandfather chuckled and said, “You’re tossing it away the longer you gawk lads.”

Shaking their heads the crowds chuckled and whistled as the men on the deck stripped to just their kilts and leapt in chasing after you as you’d reached the half way mark on the lake. Watching you carefully the group listened as Graham explained, “They have to cross the lake, gather their clan’s stones and add them to the towers.”

Turning around Richard eyed the over six foot tower for your clan, saying, “She’s got a weakness then.”

With a chuckle Colin’s Grandfather drew the group’s attention to him as he said, “Our Lady gets a bit of assistance on that front.” Nodding his head at Colin’s Brothers ready to aid you as you drew closer again.

Facing the water again cheers grew as the large 30lb rock was set on the edge of the dock. Rising out of the water you raised the rock to your shoulder exhaling sharply through the struggle against shivering. Twenty feet later you smiled watching as the brother’s dropped to all fours forming a set of stairs for you to add your stone to the stack. Stepping down again you turned to the group accepting the aid your aunt gave you. Joining your side toweling off your soaked braid as Colin rose out next bearing his stone and chuckled at his Brothers as he raised his stone easily to the top of his stack beside yours then looked you over saying, “Few more years and I’ll catch you.”

Giggling in response you replied, “Not a chance. I kicked your ass in a corset, I doubt you can match me out of one.”

Laughing in return he nodded and joined you in watching the others climbing out and joining you. Finally all out of the water you grouped together for the customary photo with the men grouped around you blocking your body from the shoulders down from view before you toweled off and your aunt helped you pull on your dress and jewelry again.

…

Back at the main reception grounds your eyes shifted to the small boy bearing a lone wildflower and a timid smile gaining large smiles from the men at your table. Rocking on his feet your finger curled around the flower and he dropped into a low bow reciting, “Fair Maiden, please bestow upon me a mighty quest so I might win your favor.”

Peeking his head up your deepening smile and nod prompted him to rise with an anxious gaze as you replied, “Good Sir Knight, to gain my favor you must defeat a Dragon amongst our company in a game of checkers to earn the location of my favorite flower. Return with a flower and you will have your kiss.”

With a growing smile he nodded and sprinted off spreading excited whispers through the crowds watching his charge while a voice called out, “Looks like we’ve got our first quest!”

As you giggled and turned back to the table as they chuckled and Martin asked, “Dragon amongst our company?”

“Colin’s crest bears a Dragon. All of his kin know my favorite flower.” Lifting the flower you smiled at Lee as he collected it and slid it into your hair behind your ear.

Aiden, “So, these totems..”

Graham smirked pointing back to the lake, “Across the lake. Same one she crossed. Though it’s frigid.” Turning his head back he pointed at Lee mid lean to kiss your cheek, “Hey now, only totems grant kisses till sunrise. Even for you.”

With a playful glare Lee rose from his seat and followed after Aiden as James leaned in to say, “I wager they won’t make it halfway before they return. Poor Lass looked like she’d turned blue.”

Glancing over your shoulder you smiled at the small boy returning a few minutes later bearing a small grouping of bright yellow always overlooked wildflowers you happily accepted as he bowed again, “My Lady, I have journeyed far and through many perils to bestow this token upon you.” Rising again his smile grew while you gently claimed the flowers and leaned forward tapping your right cheek. Inching forward he timidly pecked your cheek and blushed at your fingers resting against his chin as you returned the favor and said, Brave Knight I shall treasure them always.” With another giddy bow he turned to rush back to his group of cheering friends all readying for their own quests. Chuckling deeply the group around you all watched as Richard slid over and helped add the yellow flowers into your hair with a deepening and adoring smile.

Sipping on your pint your eyes rose to the sharply exhaling and dripping pair of actors returning behind the line of similarly conditioned men moving to their own maidens. Claiming his seat at your side Lee chuckled dangling the totem before you while he said, “I don’t know the words but I got this for you.”

Smiling brightly through your muffled giggle cheers filled the crowds at the random kisses being shared, while Lee scooted closer to you landing a crashing kiss against your lips for a few moments until the clearing of a throat brought you to turn at Aiden drenched behind you. Bowing to you your next giggle broke free as you turned and rose at his kind request, “My Lady, if you would rise please I might beg you to accept my totem as well.”

Barely able to hold your giggles you rose and claimed the totem only to softly squeak at his gripping and dipping you for a loving kiss drawing loud cheers and laughs from around you as the other maidens tossed flower petals into the air around you through that and the other more loving kisses shared. Placing you upright again your giggles erupted into full laughs as your head drooped against his chest and he hugged you in his own laughs before helping you back into your seat before claiming his.

Two more young boys arrived for quests through the dinner before Colin came to collect his customary kiss on the cheek before leading you up to the stage where the points were tallied and the victor claimed, as Colin, by the mere point of you being bared from the caber toss drawing it’s usual chuckle through the crowds. 

…

Clearing his throat his lips parted as he led you and the rest of the champions from each clan through a singing of The Parting Glass, with all the deep voices of the men playing nicely forming the echo and chorus behind your singing of the main melody.

_Of all the money that e'er I had_

_I spent it in good company_

_And all the harm I’ve ever done_

_Alas it was to none but me_

_And all I’ve done for want of wit_

_To mem'ry now I can’t recall_

_So fill to me the parting glass_

_Good night and joy be to you all_

_So fill to me the parting glass_

_And drink a health whate’er befall,_

_And gently rise and softly call_

_Good night and joy be to you all_

_Of all the comrades that e'er I had_

_They’re sorry for my going away_

_And all the sweethearts that e'er I had_

_They’d wish me one more day to stay_

_But since it fell unto my lot_

_That I should rise and you should not_

_I gently rise and softly call_

_Good night and joy be to you all_

_A man may drink and not be drunk_

_A man may fight and not be slain_

_A man may court a pretty girl_

_And perhaps be welcomed back again_

_But since it has so ought to be_

_By a time to rise and a time to fall_

_Come fill to me the parting glass_

_Good night and joy be with you all_

_Good night and joy be with you all_

As the last words were sung the clans had risen to join along then end the song with the final toast before you were led back to your seat by Colin as everyone moved while the sun was setting to the set up dance floors not far from the tables. 

.

One by one all the group including Colin had taken turns leading you for a dance before they were eventually snatched away. Alone again at your table your eyes scanned around without any sight of Richard. 

Walking across the empty field in the coating of shadows you searched all through the house used for the bathrooms and kitchen nearby before another shadow crossing to the lake alone drew your eye through one of the windows. Raising your skirt you heard a splash along the way followed by a shocked hushed shout before more splashes that grew softer the farther they got.

Finally at the water’s edge you grabbed the towel waiting there as the splashes grew closer once again until finally Richard’s arms rose to rest on the dock and his blue eyes shone brightly reflecting the pale moonlight. Drawing in another breath you moved closer holding out the towel as he stammered out through a shiver, “This is madness.” With a firm lift you fought your eyes searching over him hungrily, trailing the water over his toned frame for his action role back in London. Raising your eyes to his downcast face while his nearly numb fingers looped the warm towel around his waist before looking up saying, “’s fucking freezing!”

Giggling softly you turned and grabbed another towel and dried him by throwing it over his back and rubbing it against his skin as he did the same over the towel coating him from the waist down. Looking at his pale cold skin you asked in a soft tone, “I thought you hated water.” Turning to grab his kilt and turn so he could pull it back on again.

Eyeing your back through another shiver and exhale he replied, “I’m absolutely terrified of it.” With a gentle tap on your shoulder you turned and your eyes met again. “Doesn’t mean I still wouldn’t claim a chance to offer a Fair Maiden a token of my affection.” Holding a creeping smirk as he raised the dangling totem from his hand before you.

With a weak disbelieving chuckle you slid your fingers under the totem asking, “You crossed a lake you’re terrified of, to get this, for me?”

With a simple nod he shifted closer to you while he wet his lips and asked in a cautiously tender tone, “Do you accept my totem?”

After a simple nod of your own his arm bearing the totem eased around your middle while his other hand slid across your cheek, within moments your fingers had eased into his hair holding him in the deepening kiss. Held only for a few moments, but leaving you both breathless, and impossibly tempted to steal another. He swallowed dryly with his forehead pressed against yours while stroking your cheek and stating, “I really wish I’d have done that at the beach house. It all would have gone so differently.” Soaking up the stolen loving moment.

Drawing back again, a sting ran through your chests as you both forced out a smile and lowered to collect his clothes leaving only your averted yet longing gazes bearing the truth you both refused to admit to due to obvious barriers between you. Rising up on your toes as he secured his shirt again, his eyes trailed over you lovingly once again while you worked the towel through his hair and his dripping beard. Earning deep rumbling chuckles from him before he led you back to the party just in time to steal the last dance and join the rest in the quiet walk back home again.

…

Retreating their own rooms you lingered again, looking out the large window in your living room, still seated before the roaring fire enjoying the heat. Freshly scrubbed and changed, Lee entered quietly and eased down behind you, wrapping is arms around your front over the large sweater hanging over your sleeping pants and long socks. Settling his chin on your shoulder his smile grew as you leaned back against his chest and he asked, “Can’t sleep?”

“Just enjoying the fire.”

“Did it all go according to plan?”

“Everyone enjoyed it, all the clans behaved, so I’d say so.”

“If you’d like I picked a movie and a lit a fire in the bedroom if you wanted to curl up with me?”

Turning your head his smile grew at your nod, with a gentle peck he helped you to your feet and led you back to bed, holding you tightly as he slept through the night behind you. Between your short naps your mind raced through everything that had happened through the past few weeks and everything that would have to happen through the week to come. 

With the constant phone calls Lee had finally found himself unable to miss an event coming up, a simple appearance at a comic convention for a signing with most of the other members, one you all would be flying out for the day after the next, allowing them all the final day to relax in the peaceful town before returning to their busy lives.

If your dreams seemed turbulent Richard’s were a frightful minefield. Through his sleep the memory of that beach house kiss had flooded back to him yet again. The stolen moment he had forced on you without warning feeling far more cold than he had intended, even though the pictures gave an incredibly different impression. That single stolen moment had changed everything for him. The one thing he’d never dreamed of was to feel anything at all for you, but the endless ability to just pour and pour all of his grievances and inner most turmoiled thoughts to someone who not only understood but attempted to aid in the mending of. 

Even though the suggestions and remedies fell on deaf ears the truth had hit him completely, he’d revealed a side to him he’d never shown before and you never flinched. Through your year together he had missed the single most loving person he had ever encountered, past his own family of course, that he would ever wish to know. One kiss later and a biter taste of regret stuck in his mouth unable to be scrubbed or gargled away once his thoughts shifted from ‘How can I use her to irk my ex’ into more frightening daydreams about those lips he’d so wrongfully tasted along with each inch of your smooth skin that had eased against his in any reason drawing an urge to smooth his hands over the rest of your hidden inches.

Bearing through this suffering Richard clung to his plan as tight as he could, hurt his ex and feel nothing. Leaving the jarring discovery of his ache to be with you as only one thing, against his rules an obvious growing love for you had formed, one only growing after your words had shattered his plan and finally allowed him to grieve the lost relationship with his ex, unknowingly as well as yours. 

But surely as anyone could obviously tell he was far from over you, making the small hints Lee had been casting out unknowingly all the more painful for him and the rest of the cast members staying with you. Settling them all on the fact that a bumpy ride was ahead for the both of you and you seemed to be clearly aware of the warning signs yourself.

…

Packing proved easy enough and Lee beamed brightly as he filled you in on the plans settling you all staying at his place through the first two nights for after the flight and the event the following day with a dinner at his Sister’s home with her Husband and Children as well to introduce the woman he’d told them so much about. All while bringing the adoptive Uncles his nieces and nephews had taken to so deeply. 

Going through your final night the men aiding you with your lands happily reclaimed the tasks of maintaining your home, animals and lands through your well needed vacation. After another packed drive you all filed onto the plane after checking in Lee’s dogs Lee’s hand curled around yours on your lap with a soft smile as he said, “I hope you enjoy your vacation as much as I enjoyed mine.”

Shifting your eyes to the window you watched the taxiing of the airplane leading to the inevitable take off starting your nearly day long flight. Resettling in your seats the runway came into view drawing aching grumbles from each of you. Back on land you eased up as a group and stretched with ripples of pops going through all of you before exiting and taking the walk to claim your bags then Lee’s dogs.

Through the wave of flashes waiting for them you were led into the waiting cars by Richard who ignored them completely as the others went to answer questions and pose for pictures while the giant claimed the seat at your side rolling his head as you asked, “You’re not going to go out there?”

Softly smiling at you he rumbled in response, shaking his head, “No, we’ve got an eight hour signing tomorrow.” Gently patting your knee he chuckled softly then stretched his arms and laid them out across the back of the bench seat you were waiting on, missing the lone photographer able to catch your assumed snuggling time.

With large smiles the rest of the men finally filed in catching Richard using your shoulder as a pillow for his unintentional nap from his body relaxing fully with your physical contact. Rising through a steady inhale Richard straightened up as he blinked steadily and offered a sleepy smile to Lee who added his arm around your shoulders with a smile of his own while the suv’s took off to Lee’s house.

Pulling up to the beautiful home a smile eased on your face through your inspection. Parking finally the dogs bounded out happily to be home again while you followed the others into the house as Richard pointed out the areas on the main areas around you. 

Turning to the back yard you spotted Lee rushing out to accept the hugs from the small children as a brunette woman a bit shorter than Lee with a matching quirky smile walked over to you offering her hand, “Sally, You must be Lee’s Scottish friend. He’s told us so much about you.”

With a group of glances you felt all eyes on you and chuckled softly as she shook your hand as you replied, “Jaqi.”

Nodding again she turned saying, “I’ll show you and Richard to your room since Lee’s playing Uncle right now.” Drawing in a breath you held your smile feeling a blush coat your cheeks through your following her through the house to Richard’s usual room as the others claimed their own rooms while they shared a hushed conversation about the introduction and obvious title blunder Lee had obviously not let be known. 

Entering the room you smiled larger as she turned and added, “I’ll let you two get settled.” Scanning her eyes between you two a soft excited chuckle escaped her as she said, “I’m so glad to see you’ve finally found someone you care for Rich. Though I don’t know why Lee didn’t share it sooner.”

Richard opened his mouth and said, “Well, we’re not actually…”

Waving her hand Sally said, “No worries, no full titles necessary with us. It’s obvious you’re both happy. Whenever you’re ready to share the news let us know, Grandma’s dying to add another sweater to our holiday photo this year to match yours. Just keep the clothes on around the kids.” With a soft squeak your words left you as she turned and winked at you both through her shutting the door behind her.

Exhaling softly after crossing to the bed you sat down, lowering your bags to the floor as Richard looked from the door to you and said, “I’m sure Lee will clear it up.”

Forcing a smile through your nod you replied jokingly, “If not and they stay the night we’ll have to share.”

Eyeing the bed Richard smirked and claimed the spot at your side setting his bags down beside yours while he chuckled and replied, “No problem there. You don’t take up too much space. And you like to snuggle, so don’t worry about it.” Looking up at the reopening door you watched the rest of the actors slipping inside as Aiden asked in a hushed tone, “I thought you and Lee have been dating for 2 months at least!”

Nodding you glanced at Graham who crossed his arms while Martin said, “He’s certainly got a lot to explain. At least to you. I mean,  _friend from Scotland_!”

Turning your head again to the door your smile returned as a small boy entered saying, “Uncle Lee says the food is ready if you are.” Easing his smile wider scanning over all of you then left again.

Rising to your feet you felt a set of hands patting your back in a comforting way through the walk out to the back yard where his newly arrived younger Brother also bearing a similar appearance to Lee who crossed and shared the same assumed greeting, one that the actor behind him holding his small daughter either didn’t hear or completely ignored.

With a gentle hold around your middle Richard led you over to the waiting food, hoping to keep you calm through the confusion. All around you the actors mingled and dug for more information appointing Richard in charge of you while Lee all but ignored you tending to the desires of his young family members flocking around him and his newly returned dogs. 

Dropping around you the children all started drifting off causing the Paces to lay them out on the guest beds Lee kept for them while their parents took the inflatable mattresses while Lee claimed the main couch allowing his Parents to sleep in his bed. Without a single glance your way he changed and settled on the couch in the living room while you joined Richard back to his room along with the irritated actors more than willing to give him more than a few hours lectures for his ignoring and clarification needed with his family.

..

Sharing a weak smile you both changed, sitting on the bed Richard watched as you wove your hair back in a loose braid not far from him. Eyeing you closely his hands reached out curling around your middle at your lip trembling, he drew you into his lap for a tight hug as you curled up in his arms while he stretched out on the bed. Speaking in a soft low tone through your soft sniffle against his neck, “We will handle him in the morning Darling.” Brushing back a stray curl loose from your braid from your face he added, “Just relax through the day, his family will be gone before we leave, and if you don’t want to stay after you can always come stay at mine if you want.”

Snuggling closer to him as your arms eased around his sides while he switched off the lamp by the bed and raised the covers higher around you through your next sniffle and hushed trembling whisper, “Thank you.”

Closing your eyes causing a warm trail to slide across your face, “I don’t understand how, he could tell them so much, but not that.”

Sighing under you his deep rumble eased your aches from tensing through the entire meal to hold your fake pleased mood, “Maybe he just hasn’t told them you accepting him as your boyfriend yet.”

“Maybe.” Resting your forehead against his chin after his gentle kiss landed on your forehead while you both remembered back to his siblings sharing inside jokes about the mysterious Mike he’d seemed to share much more details about his times and future plans with said stranger only bringing more pain to the situation.

..

The sunrise poured in the room while the alarm on Richard’s phone buzzed, grumbling softly you curled closer to him causing his smile to return as you mumbled, “Five more minutes.”

Flicking his fingers across the screen he smirked setting a timer for ten and curled around you tighter, easing against your body through it, memorizing each moment of it until he finally had to slip out and get ready. Sitting at your side again in his tshirt and cardigan over his dark jeans and sneakers he leaned across you brushing the stray curls from your face away while he softly asked, “Are you hungry?”

“No.”

Meeting his eyes after your lazy fluttering of your lids had ceased he said, “Then snuggle up here as long as you like. It’s an eight hour signing, so plenty of time to sleep off the jetlag. Numbers for takeaways are on the fridge along with the address, and the remote for the tv is next to your phone.” Brushing his fingers along the side of your face again he sighed and continued, “We’ll get to the bottom of this. Just relax and we will handle the rest.”

“What about the dogs?”

A smile eased across his face, “Their bowl has a timed feeder on it, it’s full and there’s a doggy door for the back yard for them.”

Nodding again he leaned in and kissed your cheek and smiled as you lifted your head as he pulled back to do the same repeating, “Thank you Richard.” Grazing his fingers across your cheek again he smiled and rose, grabbing his jacket to pull on over his cardigan and exited the room with a forming scowl through his walk down to breakfast. 

Claiming his seat he caught Sally’s eyes as she asked, “Jaqi’s not coming down?”

Shaking his head he replied, “She’s sleeping off the jetlag.”

Nodding her head Sally nodded and winked at Richard saying, “Of course.”

Raising his brow Richard’s eyes turned to Lee who had given him a stern glare across the table, that he promptly masked as his Parents entered and added more food to his plate.

…

Waving as his family pulled away Lee turned to face Richard, ready to go after him for sleeping with you only to freeze as the entire group had fixed glares on the stunned actor while Aiden asked, “You seriously haven’t told them you’re dating Jaqi?!”

Lee, “It’s still early.”

Dean held up two fingers, “Two months! Minimum!”

Aiden, “She had you at her home, Lee, and they called her your ‘ _friend from Scotland_ ’, then you ignore her and they go on all night about some Mike person, that she has to listen to about them joking about you two getting together!”

Graham shook his head, “I know family comes first, but you can’t do things like this! Not with her! She’s had a long ordeal with her family, then those bridesmaids that wouldn’t stop tailing her at the party until they had finally left.”

Lee eased his hand over his beard spotting the furious glare coming from Richard who simply clenched his jaw and his fists before turning to the waiting suv’s farther down the driveway and climbed in politely greeting the driver as he did. 

Exhaling again Lee’s eyes shifted to Adam who said, “She’s a vet, and a Lady, not some one night stand or floozy you can brush aside. Any relative would be elated to be related to her one day. You have a lot to make up for.” Shaking his head and joining the others in the walk over to join Richard.

Lee looked at Martin asking, “Who put her in Richard’s room?”

Martin, “Sally saw him showing her around, assumed they were together.”

Sighing lowly Lee followed the trail of men to the suv’s taking his place in the car behind Richard’s for the long ride to the convention center. Eight long hours they sat while you stayed in the irritatingly stiff bed choosing to finish off the helping Richard had left for you in the oven before scrubbing the pan it was in and started the dishwasher for that and everything else. Keeping watch on the time after returning to bed once you realized the dogs also seemed to be far too distracted to pay you any mind as well, you exited and ordered a large amount of pizza.

..

Climbing out of the suv’s the group all sighed and stretched while they walked inside, glancing around to see the kitchen had been tidied up as you switched off the sink and tossed the dish towel back over the side of the sink. Smiling softly you scanned over the group asking, “Everything go well? I ordered pizzas.”

After a short round of thanks they all parted to change leaving Richard slinking away with a lingering glare on Lee while he returned to his room. Wetting his lips Lee flashed a nervous smile at you while he claimed the seat near you.

Meeting his eyes you exhaled and sat down as well saying, “Families are difficult. I get it.”

Scooting closer Lee replied, “I haven’t seen them in months, and I’m, so, sorry for getting carried away with spending the night focusing on them.”

“I really do get it.”

With an apologetic gaze he offered another weak smile saying, “I will tell them that you’re with me, not Richard.” Biting his lip again his body tensed at the brit’s name.

“Just enjoy the time with them. Details can wait.”

Scanning over you your eyes locked with his when he raised his again as he asked, “Richard behaved?”

Weakly chuckling in return you replied as you stood at the doorbell sounding as you playfully quipped back, “You mean you didn’t hear my screams of ecstasy, if you’re really curious you can ask Aiden,” Raising a brow Lee turned to catch your wink as you added, “Wonder why his beard’s so bushy today?”

With a soft chuckle Lee rose and followed after you saying, “I didn’t think you’d want to crash on the couch after the long flight. Thought they’d leave a free bed for you.”

“He doesn’t take up that much room, though you wouldn’t guess it by his size.”

Opening the door his eyes widened at the delivery van stacked with pizzas that the guys trickled out to help transfer inside as they all pitched in to claim their own portion of the order, unwilling to let you pay since you’d ordered so many. With a soft smile you eased Richard’s nerves and rage for a short while as he claimed the spot at your side for the movie marathon you all decided on through the rest of the day before heading back to bed again, only this time with you sharing Lee’s instead of Richard’s.

…

Morning came with the suv’s to take the guys to their next destinations while Lee was locked on a long phone call allowing each of the guys to give you large hugs and kisses on the cheeks promising if you wished it you were welcome to join each of them if you wished. Waiting for Lee you curled your legs up before you spotting the same apologetic gaze when he finally did join you causing you to ask, “You have to go?”

Nodding his head he exhaled as he sat on the coffee table before you, “My manager can’t get me out of a press tour in Mexico he assured me he moved months ago.”

In a polite tone you asked, “Press tour, how long are those usually?”

Wetting his lips he replied, “A week normally. This one, possibly two.”

“If you need me to go home, I-.”

Scooting forward his hands curled around yours as he said, “I’d like you to stay. I mean, you’re here already, and I’ll be back soon. It’d be a shame to send you back after you haven’t even seen anything.”

Glancing around you nodded and said, “Sure.”

Rising again through his groan at the phone in his hands buzzing again from a call from his manager again as he said, “I have to start packing, again.” Following after him you helped the process along hearing the car already pulling up his driveway to drive him to the airport. Releasing a low growl he crossed the room earning a soft giggle from you as he raised you in his arms to wrap around his middle through a passionate kiss. A honk forced you to part and drew a sigh from him while he lowered you before saying, “I will make this up to you, when I get back. I am so sorry.”

Following him to the door you stole another hug and kiss as he passed you the spare keys before you said, “Safe travels.”

Smiling at you again weakly Lee exhaled and said, “William should be here to get the dogs soon so you won’t have to worry about them. One week, I promise.”

Nodding again you watched him climb in and wave with his irritated and slightly ashamed face as the cab drove off.

…

Slipping back inside you drew out your phone from your pocket and your fingers danced across the screen through your tears, finding Steve’s name in your phone through your first choked sob that you managed to reign back in as the second ring sounded. Clearly through the line his slightly tensed tone rang out, “What did he do?”

Through your quivering lip and escaping tears you shakily explained Lee’s trip causing you to ask, “Do the guys still have a house out here?”

Turning his head in the pub Steve grabbed a roll from in front of him and chucked it at Colin drawing his attention to the standing man nodding his head to the side through is walk to the door urging him to follow. Sharing the news Colin drew out his phone and fired off a message of his own to his Cousin in LA watching their family vacation home there as he claimed Steve’s phone once he received the confirmation message from the workers taking care of it to say, “Lady Bug, you just sit tight, pass on the address and my driver will be there in about an hour or so. You want Steve out there, I can fly him out for you.” With a gasping sob through your tear filled nod through your body folding into a ball against the wall by the living room door Colin’s eyes filled with tears as he said, “I’m guessing you nodded. So sit tight and he’ll be out first thing Lady Bug.”

Easing you through your mild panic attack at the jarring start to your visit the pair worked out the travel plans and packed Steve’s belongings while Colin drove him to the waiting family jet, arriving just as a the car Colin had ordered arrived. Sharing a set of thanks you finally hung up and let in the driver who bowed his head to you through his formal greeting then followed you to collect your bags while you finished remaking the bed. 

Reaching the door again after rinsing off your face, coming face to face with William who eyed you curiously saying, “Jaqi, right?” With a quick nod you smiled up at him as he eyed the driver through the open door, “Thought you’d have gone with Rich.”

Passing him the spare key you smiled up at him and replied, “Richard had to get back to England for work. Um, Lee gave me this but, he had to go, and I’m staying with friends. I think you should hold on to it.”

William nodded and smiled, “Well at least he had something of a vacation. You managed to keep him the longest in Scotland. We can barely keep him around longer than a week or two since his career took off.”

Unknowingly sealing the final nail in your assumption of his not being able to return any time soon you nodded again saying, “Well, it was a pleasure to meet you. I should leave you to it then.” Responding with a nod of his own he curiously watched you climb in the open door to the waiting car that was soon shut and driven off by the driver once he’d climbed back in again. Shrugging away his curiosity William called out for the dogs after checking through the house to make sure it was sealed up properly before gathering their belongings and taking them to his home.

Blinking through your silently flowing tears, you held your focus on the scenery around you slowly feeling a bit more at ease once again under Colin’s protective grasp, even with an ocean between you until Steve could be at your side once again to aid you in trying to enjoy your now, less than enjoyable vacation. 

With traffic and the long winding path to the gated housing suburb you finally stood in the long driveway thanking the driver who bowed his head to you after helping you bring your bags inside and turned to drive back to the car center that had sent him. 

Turning around your eyes landed on the tall redhead approaching as he ran a towel through his hair with a large grin saying, “Jaqi!” Tossing the towel in the laundry room he passed his arms lowered to curl you in a hug you clearly needed saying, “Don’t worry, Col gave me specific orders to not let you out of my sight until Steve gets here tomorrow. Even got me a two day extension till I’m due back in Ireland, so you’re really the one doing me a favor.” Setting you down his eyes met yours as his smile deepened through his bright eyes shining cheerfully at you, “Now, time to find you something to eat. You clearly need it. Can’t let you starve.” Giggling softly you accepted his hand and followed him to the kitchen to help him prepare the meal he was going to make for you.

One that you shared through a joking conversation that paused as you responded to a text you received from Aiden, who claimed the self appointed job of making sure Lee behaved as he had a stop in Texas with the second group of Hobbit cast members for another fan meeting. A meeting that came before a short two month break allowing him to return quickly if you needed a friend to lean on. Your response however drew the eyes of the other cast members as he raised his phone to his ear, calling you once he’d read your message to nearly shout into the phone, “He did WHAT?!”

…

Fixed and irritated on the flight over Lee fidgeted until he finally landed, holding his same expression through leaving his bags in his hotel room and the ride over to the event. At least until he joined the rest of the cast members in the back room before the fan meet as a familiar lanky brunette turned with a scanning gaze over the newly arrived actor with an approving gaze drawing him to meet him halfway for their same familiar habit of hushed conversations among the rest of the boisterous cast.


	13. Chapter 13

Shifting his eyes over the group of actors around him, Aiden drew in a shaky breath at the remainder of the Dwarf cast that couldn’t make it to your celebration along with Ian Mckellen, Evangeline and Luke looking on at him curiously in the circle around him after his sharing the pictures he’d taken. Exhaling slowly he rubbed his forehead and steadily replied, “I’ve got a dinner thing tonight, but I’ll be on the first flight after, Love. Just hang tight and I’ll make sure you have the best trip imaginable.”

With a weak giggle you replied, “You really don’t have to do that.”

Furrowing his brows you could sense his playful glare forming through his deepening dimples over the phone as he replied, “Hey, nobody abandons my Sugar Muffin. So we’re just going to have a ball and make sure he regrets it!” Through your giggle his eyes shifted to the approaching woman bearing a clipboard as she spoke softly into her headset causing him to say, “Got to go on now Love, but I’ll let you know when I’m on my way. You’re still at Lee’s?”

“No, I’m at Colin’s family home. Plenty of room for you too, Steve’s on his way out as well.”

Aiden, “Good. Get some rest, I got some big plans already.”

After hanging up the group eyed him curiously as Luke asked, “Lee? Lee Pace, Lee?”

With a sigh Aiden mumbled, “Ya, that one. Really has a lot to learn about keeping his guests properly tended to.”

Evangaline, “So your girlfriend is staying with him?”

Inhaling quickly his words halted as they were being waved to head onto the stage, meeting her gaze again he replied, “She’s not  _my_  girlfriend, but if he won’t fix this soon, she won’t be  _his_  either.”

Raising her brows she followed with Luke right at her side and whispered, “I didn’t know he was seeing anyone.”

Luke leaned in to reply, “If he really abandoned her they won’t be together for long after this.” Gaining an agreeing nod from her as they rounded the corner and passed through the curtains onto the stage with growing smiles.

…

Curling your legs on the dining room chair under you your fingers inched the full plate of food closer to you as Corey, Colin’s Cousin smiled at you as he eyed your phone once you’d set it down asking, “Not Lee I take it?”

Shaking your head you replied, “Aiden Turner, he’s flying out after a dinner thing. He’s not too pleased with Lee either.”

Corey chuckled, “At least he’ll have more than just you to face when he gets back.”

Holding back your creeping tears you bit back the word ‘if’, and replied, “Seems the whole cast will be after him if he doesn’t.”

Corey sighed eyeing your downcast expression and said, “It’ll all be all right Deary.”

Through your creeping grin your eyes turned to the screen along the wall as it flicked on landing immediately on a news report about the Hobbit cast soon shifting into a story claiming confirmation of a relationship between you and Richard. Starting with old pictures from the year prior at the few events you had joined him in, including one of your first kiss drawing an audible gasp from you before it flashed to the pictures and video footage captured of you during your wedding preparation trip to London. 

The anchor sat with a creeping grin commenting on how adorable you seemed together as the woman beside her bore a slightly jealous flash in her eyes through her small smile while she wished you both well as the image of him resting at your side two days prior after your flight had landed. Through a soft whisper you drew Corey’s eye as you said, “Oh blast it all.”

Snorting at your head shaking he replied, “Lee should love that.”

Stabbing another piece of your breakfast you glanced back at the screen as they delved into your history and status before a flurry of more pictures of you that had been captured of the group through the celebration cropped from the larger groups to just you two including several of you both dancing with huge grins as countless message from online were brought up from his fans stating how perfect they thought the pair of you were together. 

Overall the messages bore a pleased tone as they all commented that he truly seemed happier than he seemed before he’d first been seen with you, a statement agreed to by all the actors that had met you at the few events you’d attended, including a small clip of cameras catching Lee’s Brother William walking Lee’s dogs and gave a very cheerful account of the night you spent with Richard including a confirmation of your spending the night in each other’s arms. 

With a trembling lip you forced another bite of your meal into your mouth then mumbled through packed cheeks, “Well this can only go well.”

Snorting again Corey replied after a sip of his drink, “Lee’s going to have a very hard time getting through this one.”

Glancing at your pinging phone you unlocked it and watched as the notifications on your normally inactive social media pages racked up, opening each you skimmed through a few before setting it down again ignoring the constant pings. Clearing the table once your meal was through you sighed and stretched before Corey bumped your shoulder and said, “Have you tried paddle boarding?”

Shaking your head he smiled and said, “Go change and I’ll take you out.”

Softly giggling you returned to your usual room and changed into your swimsuit, a small black two piece with a pair of shorts over the bottoms as Corey changed into a fresh set of trunks, waiting by the back door for you to lead you out to the section of private beach you shared with the two other lavish mansions on either side of theirs. With a soft smile you accepted his hand as he led you onto the beach and out to the waters edge with the board and paddle in hand as your head turned at the group of people with cameras pointed at you both in the distance. Following your gaze he chuckled as you said, “Guess they found me.”

With another helping hand Corey eased you into place on the board and got on after you, taking you out far enough to be well out of sight from them and rested for a break as a car with flashing lights arrived, obviously the security coming to shoo the media away. Leaning back against his chest your eyes closed as your body relaxed in the warm sunlight for a short while until he spun you around and said, “Your turn to paddle.”

Giggling softly you stood and eased the paddle through the water as his hands helped keep you steady behind him until you both headed back to the shore. Tucking the board under his arm he chuckled at your bump into his side as you said, “Thank you.”

Resting his free arm across your shoulders he chuckled again, “Any time Deary.”

.

Back in your room again you took a short shower, dried and pulled on a loose tank top cut from an old shirt over your bra and short shorts, grabbing your phone checking for any messages only to find one from Graham, Adam and Dean, all finding the news burst hilarious and agreeing it should get Lee to react once he sees the news. 

Biting your lip you walked through the house to lounge on the hammock on the back porch, grabbing a glass tall neck of Mike’s Hard Lemonade only at the intriguing magenta shade and disinterest at the Corona Corey enjoyed so much. Stretching out your left leg curled under you as your right propped up as a soft breeze blew you into a gentle sway. Claiming a sip of your drink your fingers danced across the screen of your phone in a brief message to Richard only to smile again as your Twitter page pinged again with a tweet from Richard.

Biting your lip you opened the app and smiled as you read his words, “Breathtaking as always Darling. Enjoy your time at the beach, wish I could be there.” Trailing it with a winking emoji and a picture of him on the couch with a mug of cocoa in front of a rain coated window followed by, “If you get tired of the sun it’s cuddling weather here.”

Giggling again you bit your lip and drew in a steady breath before snapping a picture of you smiling, resting your drink on your stomach with a clear view of the beach beside you as a warm breeze blew your curls tighter around your face. Biting your lip again you added his account name and wrote back, “Tempting. Aiden promised to show me around for a bit, then I might drop by after. Can’t spend too long in the sun, rain keeps calling me back home.” Sending it off you switched back after spotting the little heart symbol pop up marking his response before your phone rang and his picture popped up again.

“Aiden called.” Exhaling lowly your skin coated with small bumps at his low grumble.

“Ya, I take it you caught the news as well, Handsome.”

Chuckling lowly Richard grinned widely as he replied in a cheeky tone urging you to picture his huge smirk, “Couldn’t help myself when I saw it. Might be a low blow but I couldn’t believe he didn’t make sure his schedule was clear before we left, I could have had you stay out here till after so you wouldn’t be alone.”

Settling back against the hammock you felt a small smile ease onto your face, “Steve’ll be out here by morning, Aiden’s flying out after his dinner thing, and I’m sure some of Steve’s friends at school out here will be along as well. They always make sure to drop in when we’re all in town.”

Sighing into the phone he settled deeper into his seat skimming through the pictures of the pair of you together on his open laptop on the couch beside his extended legs, “Any word on how long it’ll be?”

“Lee said a week, possibly two.” Lowering his mug he could almost sense your downcast gaze and dropping mood as you continued, “But his Brother said he barely spends a week at a time around home lately.”

“He does seem to hop around quite a bit.” In a cautious tone he asked, “Are you alright with that?”

Closing your eyes you inhaled shallowly feeling a tear rolling down your cheek from the deep sting in your chest, “I’m not really certain about it right now. I mean, you’re the first actor I’ve known really well, and your schedule’s a lot different than Lee’s so I’m not really certain of a middle ground on it yet, if that makes sense.”

Chuckling again he rumbled back, “I understand perfectly. There’s a lot of travel and distance involved depending on the part, and the managers as well. We all get it, so if you need to talk about it you’ve got a long list to draw from.” Through another chuckle he added, “Aiden replied to your message.”

“Really? What did he say?”

Chuckling again he replied, “Well he’s shirtless, and doing this modely pouting glare thing in some really short trunks with the message saying he’s picking out his best trunks for you, his Sugar Muffin. And he added some winks to the end of it.”

With a soft giggle you replied, “Oh this is going to be an interesting week.”

Chuckling again he added, “Just don’t forget to break out a few of your dresses as well. I mentioned to Aiden he should take you out dancing at least once.”

“Are all of you going to be like this? Flaunting me around to press it in deeper to Lee?”

“You weren’t there, but they all did the same with me after our arrangement broke.”

Giggling again you eyed the waves at your side and replied, “You should be in bed.”

“I’m relaxing on the couch, couldn’t sleep after I heard.”

“Get some sleep Rich. You need your rest.”

Sighing again he rose and carried his laptop back to his room setting it on his desk and plugged it in before shutting it off and put his empty mug in the sink and turned out the lights on his way to lie down, “Alright, let me know how it all goes.”

“I will keep you posted, Handsome.” Through his deepening grin at your using his nickname once again as you said your good nights and hung up. While once more he checked on your pictures together one last time before closing his eyes. Hanging up you switched to your Twitter again, allowing you to check on Aiden’s picture earning a laugh from you at the ridiculously exaggerated pout he had paired with an equally as ridiculous pose in those skimpy black trunks. Followed by Luke adding a few images of him in his tight trunks asking if he could tag along as well while the rest of the cast liking your pictures and sending some of their own about the weather they were having as well, all taking in the blaring absence of any word from Lee on any of his pages or messages.

Closing the app you rose from the hammock after the sun had set to cook yourself and Corey another meal before both heading to bed.

…

Morning came soon enough bringing a familiar weight across your back from Steve bringing a smile to your face as you woke and he shifted to hold you closer as you turned to snuggle against his chest stroking your hair as he repeated, “I’m right here.”

“Your flight go alright?”

“Very pleasant. Bit quiet on the jet, but got tons of rest, called the guys, they’ve settled on taking us to shopping, games and bowling today, up for it?”

Nodding your head you smiled and said, “Sounds like fun.”

In his thick arms you rested for a few more minutes before climbing out of bed and pulled on a tighter tank top and a pair of jeans over your heels, that Steve suggested you wear. Smirking back at him you packed your converse in your purse and slid your phone in your pocket after your smile dimmed slightly at the still unanswered message you’d sent to Lee asking about his flight before smiling again from the message Aiden had sent about his arrival that night and added a note that Luke was wishing to tag along though his week in town as well along with another from Richard on his way to work wishing you a great day. In a quick message back you replied asking for word if they needed a ride from the airport.

Reaching up you pulled your hair back into a ponytail and joined him outside to climb into the waiting set of jeeps with the guys all happily greeting you as Corey locked up and climbed in behind you as the tall blonde in the front seat moved to the back freeing the passenger seat for you with a laugh as you giggled at their group hug of a greeting before the blonde stated, “So, Derek’s at it again?”

Glancing at him you replied, “No, lucky me found a new Derek apparently.”

Blonde chuckled saying, “So, what’s with this Richard guy?”

“Good friends.”

His Brother started the car saying through a wide smirk and a thick Cockney accent, “Don’t know, looked pretty cozy.”

“We used to date, long distance wasn’t working then.”

Blonde, “You still living apart?”

“Six hour train ride to London, but it’s better than having to cross the pond to see him.”

His Brother said, “You should just date him then. World seems pleased with the pairing.”

Giggling softly you watched the scenery ignoring the appeal of the idea through the drive as more of their friends joined in in a small group of motorcycles. Grouping around the jeeps for the short drive that ended in the parking lot of a Main Event that was mostly abandoned at the early hour. Climbing out your hands lowered to adjust the top of your shirt over your cleavage from the seat belt as you watched the cars pulling in behind you packed with cameramen all exiting and capturing your brief wave before you locked your purse in the trunk and got drawn in the middle of the group flashing cheeky waves and grins of their own before turning to lead you inside. 

Trailing after you, they claimed their admission and chose a spot not far from your lanes snapping away as you enjoyed your few rounds of bowling before you joined the guys in a round of laser tag and then moved into the boardwalk section that filled with laughter and semi raucous jokes from you all in your mild competition to see who could win the most games before claiming the empty tables for some pizza as more people started pouring in. 

.

Standing up you all cleaned up your mess and eased the chairs back under the table to pass through the crowds back to your cars before they drove you straight over to a small set of shops you roamed through, each claiming your own set of clothes, shoes, hats and books from the second hand book shop next door.

Walking through the joint parking lot you led the men towards a frozen yogurt shop. Each of you filled your own cups and filled the tables outside leaving the tables inside open for the smaller groups of customers after you as your same joking conversation grew again. 

Glancing up as you rose to clean up once again you eyed the set of Harleys pulling up to the diner next door. Each of them removed their helmets as the car behind them let out a group of men with cameras while they searched for the person that had brought the large group of cameras already there. Settled on you they each looked you over wondering where they knew you from, with a glance of your own followed by a large smile they recognized you right away as you eyed them fresh from their long night shift of filming for Sons of Anarchy. They all removed their helmets and moved to cross your path as one of the guys in your group approached the blonde leading them and nodded his head at you, with a creeping smile crossing the distance towards you.

In a struggle against your blush you giggled under your breath and stopped before the tall smiling figure of Charlie Hunnam as he nearly purred out lowly in his natural British accent, “I hear you’re a fan.”

Nodding you replied trying your hardest to ignore his deepening dimples and practically glowing blue eyes as the others gathered behind him, out of habit at the stranger your accent pulled back as you answered. “Yes, one of my favorite shows.”

Deepening his smile he replied, “If you want you can pull out your phone and we can snap a picture. We could even sign something if you like.”

Through your chuckle you reached in your purse as you said, “I don’t do digital pictures for meeting my favorites.” Causing his brow to raise until he chuckled at your Polaroid camera you pulled out, “Bit old fashioned.”

Through his widening smile Charlie shifted as Steve claimed the camera and nudged you closer to the middle of their group as Ron Perlman eased his arm across your shoulders while Charlie’s looped across your lower back as Ron stated, “I knew there was something about you I’d like.”

Giggling softly you felt them all group around you tighter through the brief flash as the camera men stole pictures of their own. When you pulled apart and Charlie claimed the picture from you to sign the small blank journal with the scraped cover you’d bought from the second hand shop, that got passed around through the group then returned to you again. With another grin he asked, “Busy day?”

“We’re off to the house for a cookout.”

Corey bumped his elbow to yours saying, “You’re welcome to join if you like, right off the beach, tons to share.”

His eyes scanned over you as Tomy Flanagen rested his arm on Charlie’s shoulder and said in his thick accent, “No kidding. Live far?”

Shaking your head you replied, “Bout twenty minutes from here.”

After a glance over the group they all nodded and Ron said, “We’ll follow you then.”

Another nudge later you headed back to your vehicles and watched as the actors climbed on their bikes again and followed after you once they’d sent off messages to the female cast members that were going to meet them at the diner to tag along. A long line of cars and bikes filled the long curved driveway and the crowds followed after as you put your purchases away in your room and joined in on the preparations as the cast members looked around the main room and settled on the couches sipping on the drinks you offered as they snacked on the chips the guys poured out. 

Another closing of the front door the second jeep arrived with more supplies and earned pleased nods and smiles from the men as the women that had just arrived filed in claiming the empty spots. With a smile of your own you locked eyes with Katey Segal as she sat between Charlie and Ron giving you a shielded point as she quietly asked, “Isn’t she from the news?”

They both nodded and Ron replied, “Ran into her at the diner. Seems nice.”

Katey, “Don’t see the boyfriend though.” Scanning around the room as she spoke then turned to look at Charlie as he said, “He’s filming in London. Sounded like a good flim. Besides, he’s got a bunch of Hobbit appearances I bet.”

Katey, “Hobbit?”

Charlie nodded, “Plays Thorin, lead dwarf.”

Resting her head against her hand as her arm sat on the back of the couch she shifted to face him saying “You his fan or something?”

Charlie smirked back flashing her the screen of her phone with a link about you and Richard, “Seen him in a few things. Didn’t realize it was him in the Hobbit though.”

Ron leaned over seeing a cropped picture of Richard as Thorin only to give an approving hum as he said, “Hmm, he’d make a nice biker with that look.”

Turning their heads through their chuckles they spotted the first of the burgers being brought inside drawing all of them to the tables to claim the plates set out by your friends. The food brought out pleased hums from the guests as your groups mingled and you ended up across from Charlie, Ron Katey and her husband Kurt. With an upward glance after you finished your burger you tucked in your lower lip claiming the sauce still on it as Katey asked, “Your boyfriend out of town often?”

Through a smirk you sucked the sauce from your thumb and lowered your plate to your lap replying, “If you mean Richard, he’s actually my ex. Seeing someone else, we just got here from his visit to my home in Scotland, he invited me to his. But he got called away for work, so the guys are taking me out to keep me company.”

Charlie raised his brows asking, “He flew you out and then took off?”

You nodded and claimed a fry from your plate to nibble on as Katey said, “I’d have been so pissed.”

Kurt, “How long are you in town for?”

“Supposed to be for the month, but if his work runs long Richard offered me his spare room for a visit till I have to get back home.”

Ron, “Your guy’s alright with you hanging with your ex?”

“We’re friends, if he doesn’t trust me then I’m not the right person for him to be with.”

Charlie smirked at you as Kim Coates walked over and changed the subject allowing you to slip away for one of the mixed alcoholic lemonades and to put together another burger. Glancing up in the empty kitchen you flashed a smile at Charlie as he set his plate beside you and leaned on the counter flashing you a kind smile as he asked, “We didn’t upset you did we?”

Shaking your head you held your smile saying, “Nothing to be upset about.”

Nodding he replied, “Mhmm. I’d be pissed if I got abandoned somewhere, I know my lady would probably kill me if that happened with us. He call you yet at least?”

With a sigh you replied, “No. Not so much as an email.”

“Damn. No wonder you haven’t fought against the stories about you and your ex. You do seem cozy.” Flashing you the snuggling picture from the other day at the airport on his phone.

Chuckling softly you replied, “We, it was a long distance thing, so whenever we were in town together he took me to events. It wasn’t till after I moved back home from New York once we’d split up that we got to know each other better.”

Nodding, he reached in his pocket after forming his burger and asked, “Mind if I smoke, or is an outdoors thing?”

“It’d have to be outdoors.”

With a smile he led you outside with your food and drinks to sit in the outer courtyard, easing into the seat on your right at the tile coated table before you. Moments later a cigarette was fixed between his lips and lit as he raised a fry to say, “Take it your ex still cares for you or he wouldn’t be flirting online.”

Chuckling softly behind the hand covering your mouth as you swallowed and licked your lips you spied the other cast members that smoked coming outside to join you claiming the seats on the benches around you as you said, “They give each other a hard time.”

Looking to your left you glanced at the pack being offered to you and shook your head, taking another sip of your drink as the conversation shifted again through Charlie eyeing you curiously. 

.

Looking over again as the plates and cups were added to the sink you smiled at Maggie as she looked at the beach saying, “It’s so beautiful. Anybody else for a swim?”

Looking over the guys around you all glancing at you as Theo Rossi asked, “Mind if we leave our clothes up here?”

Nodding your head you replied, “Not a problem, I think we have enough spare trunks and shirts if you want them.”

A smirking line followed you into the large walk in closet attached to the laundry, one by one they stripped around you as the women claimed the ones you had as well or chose to strip to their underwear as you went upstairs to change and joined your group that once again mingled with them. 

A few hours after the pick up game of soccer your group started and the laps and soaking in the ocean they all trickled out returning home after leaving the used suits in the laundry room sink at your request after changing and giving you kind hugs after making sure to send you the pictures to your twitter account that they had taken of all of you through the visit between a few of them swapping numbers with you. 

Moving into the kitchen you adjusted your loose tank top over your shorts as your still slightly damp hair hung in a tightening braid down your back. Turning the corner you spotted Charlie finishing the last of his glass of water before adding his glass to the sink and drew out his phone asking with a kind smile, “I was wondering if I could get your number. We’ve got a group dinner thing in a couple days, and if you wanted to join in it’d be easier with your number.”

Chuckling weakly you punched it in and passed him his phone back and smiled as he moved to your side and snapped a picture of you both then sent it to you. With another smile as he took a step back he said, “You know, if you wanted to talk about it you have my number now.”

“I really am fine.”

Meeting your eyes with a disbelieving smile he replied, “I’ve watched you all night, you’ve got a nice mask but I can tell he hurt you.”

Exhaling softly you replied, “He wasn’t the first. More of a sting from that. Just another in a long line of bad choices. Thank you though.”

Sighing as he leaned on the counter again his eyes scanned over his face, “We’ll have a couple seats open for you if you want to bring some friends to the dinner. Tons of cameras there, and my girlfriend’s out of town so I’ll have a seat open at my side. Easy enough for a few pictures and the papers to forget about my girlfriend yet again. Nothing major mind, just a few arm across the back, kiss on the cheek maybe, smiles here and there, possibly a dance or two, press’ll eat it up.”

Rolling your eyes through another chuckle you led him back to the door saying, “What is it with you Brits and your competing jabs?”

Chuckling loudly he pulled on his jacket and flipped back his collar saying, “You’re more than worth the fight Dear.” Extending his arms with a chuckle as he caught your slight blush before he drew you in for a brief hug leaving a kiss on the top of your forehead, “Been a pleasure meeting you. Thank you for today. Look forward to seeing you at dinner, can’t wait to see the dress you pick for it to get at him.”

Resting your hand on the side of the door as he passed through he turned to shoot you a wink after you said, “Ride safe.”

“Ta, Dear. I’ll send you the details.” With a sigh you watched him mount his bike, pulling on his shades and helmet before starting it up and sending you a brief wave as he drove off.

Turning around your eyes dropped to your phone as you watched the hearts and comments rack up on Twitter from their fans liking the pictures they’d sent to you stirring up another round of messages from the Hobbit cast.

…

Finally at the last round of dishes you put away from the dishwasher you smiled at the guys returning from their restocking trip for your kitchens as Steve finished putting away the last round of swimsuits in the dryer as your phone chimed with an alert on your phone signaling your move to pull on shoes for the drive to the airport in the warm night air. With Steve behind the wheel you made great time and parked, waiting for Aiden after dropping off Corey at his gate, who finally came into view with a growing smile as he curled you in a tight hug, “Sugar Muffin!”

Giggling again you pecked him on the cheek and led him back to the car Corey had left you the keys for, “Come on smooth talker.”

With a chuckle of his own he trailed you and claimed the passenger seat as you climbed into the back, spending nearly the whole ride turned around to get the details of your trip so far before saying, “Alright, so I think a short nap when we get back then, I’m taking you to Disneyland.”

Through a giggle you replied, “Oh really?”

Nodding he smirked wider at you, “Yes. Disneyland tomorrow, then a dinner the following night. I’m going to show you the best platonic dates you could ever dream of.”

“Platonic dates?”

“Yes. You deserve to be shown around properly, and I’m going to dote on you the whole time, just as a date should. But respectfully though, no kisses past the cheek or forehead.”

Through your playfully narrowing eyes and matching smirk you asked, “Are you friendzoning me?”

With a quick nod he chuckled again, “Yes I am.”

Sighing through an eye roll you placed your hand on your chest causing his smile to grow, “Ouch.”

Chuckling again he added, “Besides, I have a suspicion if I didn’t, I’d fall madly for you, and I really don’t think Rich could handle another of us aiming for your heart.”

“Oh it’s terribly easy for people to fall for me, though it’s mostly as I walk away from them.”

Meeting your eyes he caught the flash of pain there as he gently patted your knee, “Not me. You’ll always have a place in my heart and I won’t be like the others you’ve dated. Only the best from me.”

Leaning forward you gently kissed his cheek again causing his smile to grow, “Finally, a champion for my heart.” Chuckling again his chin rested on the seat back as your conversation shifted once again for the remainder of the ride back.

…

With an open mouth he entered the mansion and giddily followed you for the brief tour and he and Steve settled at your sides in your room as you switched on the tv there. Relaxing back through the show playing you glanced at your phone pinging with new reports on stories about you under the arm of more than a few members of the cast playing it up that you were making friends on your vacation apart from Richard. 

All keeping your mind from the apparent heartbreak they assumed you to be feeling at the separation, along with a new breaking story of you being named as Aiden’s Sugar Muffin and locked in his tight embrace through your peck on his cheek. Resting against Steve’s shoulder as you drifted off Aiden’s body instinctively curled around your back in his own sleep as Steve took full advantage of the space on your bed he’d been granted.

Happily you woke snuggled in your warm pile that split for them to shower and change as you sat checking your phone and turned, uncurling your legs to swing and settle on the ground for your tear filled walk to your closet after yet another non responsive day from Lee. Wiping your cheeks you reminded yourself that Lee did mention he was out of service sometimes for work, but the unanswered email from you only added to the sting. 

Swiping once again you read through your other messages from the Hobbit cast and replied to Richard’s early morning message, late night for him, before he went off to bed, wishing you what he hoped to be another happy day for you now that he knew that Aiden was at your side to distract you.

.

Arm in arm securely in a fresh pair of jeans, your converse and another tank top you snuggled between Steve and Aiden through your day at Disneyland before heading off to the beach at your house once more. 

Waking early the following day to the siren from the security cars taking the cameramen snapping pictures of you curled against Aiden’s side, still in your swimsuits, with his hand planted firmly on your bare thigh laying across his lap and the other dangling from the swaying hammock you’d fallen asleep in waiting for the sunrise. Inhaling deeply you shared sleepy smiles and slipped inside to shower and change before forming another snuggling pile in your room dozing through the shows you let play on the big screen as Steve caught up with his friends allowing you both to rest and relax privately.

A chime from your phone drew you from your place as Aiden’s pillow to the message from Charlie, smirking again, you both went through your bags after primping. He buttoned and tucked in his dress shirt into his dark pants over his dress shoes and brushed his hair back after trimming his beard then headed out into the hall and froze at the tight black sleeveless tight dress reaching your knees with a slit up to your mid thigh and tall black and red heels with a few metal studded accents across the straps secured with a tight red ribbon. Meeting your eyes he chuckled awkwardly as he looked over your sleek eye makeup that made your eyes pop and the bright red lip stain covering your already tempting lips under your sleek smoothed back and loosely curled hair shifted from your springing curls now more towards a sleek 40’s style pinup appearance.

With a nervous look over your outfit you asked, “Too much?”

Shaking his head he let out another awkward chuckle saying , “Not at all. Just enough to knock him over.”

Through your creeping smile and faint blush your arm looped under his as he offered his arm with a proud smile of his own leading you to the car Steve pulled out from the driveway identical to the town cars that would be delivering the other guests. One by one heads turned as Aiden drew excited shrieks from a group of women gathered outside the club as the rest of the SoA cast turned curious at who he was until they spotted a familiar pair of legs flash into sight in the doorway drawing a flurry of flashes as you crossed them partially to cover yourself and rose to your feet accepting Aiden’s hand. 

Through the blinding wall you both stood for a group of pictures with large smiles before moving towards the club. Now at your side Charlie eased his hand gently across your upper back and nearly purred into your ear, “I don’t know what the fuck your Boyfriend was thinking, but after tonight and that outfit, he’s going to regret it.” Firing a wink at you and claiming you for a set of pictures as well, beaming brightly as his hand respectfully eased it’s way a bit lower on your hip after his hushed warning through the last few before raising it again and leading you and Aiden inside.

Squeezed into the booth you both spied the cameras milling through the room drawing Charlie and Aiden to take turns curling their arms around you as you sipped on your single bottle of water in the oddly glowing green glass against the lit candle nearby through the night. Trading turns the cast each claimed a dance with you making sure to lean in just a tad bit closer, catching on to the game Charlie and Aiden were playing with the cameramen, whenever they spoke to you. All through the night you were the main focus of their questions past the show, with all of them asking how you had made it into the party for the new series coming out soon only being answered vaguely with all the men commenting on how wonderful you were and that whoever you were seeing should count themselves impossibly lucky.

.

Exiting the club you smiled as Steve and his friend on his Harley were waiting there, having agreed to go for ice cream after with you. Once again Charlie took advantage of not having any other plans and tagged along on his own Harley. Following after and enjoying the dinner and dessert at your side that Steve’s friend enjoyed a couple beers after sliding you his keys. Through the meal you laughed and joked ignoring the cameras outside peering through the windows that grouped around you. And filmed the guys smiling as you eased off your heels and tied on your converse you pulled from your purse and eased a pair of jeans you drew out and wiggled into. 

Pulling them over your skirt before adding the extra flannel shirt Steve’s friend offered you after Steve grabbed your bag and followed you to the waiting Harley that you mounted as you pulled your hair into a low bun before adding the helmet and palmed the keys Steve’s friend passed you earlier. With a chuckle Aiden climbed on behind you enjoying the cushy back seat on the large bike with a grin whispering into your ear, “Never been on the back before, but I’ll ride bitch for you any time Love.” Pressing a kiss to your cheek.

You giggled through your fingers securing the helmet in place as Steve and his friend climbed into the car as Charlie called out, “You ride often?”

You nodded, “Got one just like this at home.” Causing his smile to grow watching as you kick started it after straightening it off the stand and led the way back to your house once again with Charlie and the car shortly behind you with the cameras not far behind them.

.

With the sunrise you found yourself back looking out over the water once again propped up at the edge of the steps on the back patio between Aiden and Charlie locked in a competition to see who could catch the most chocolate chips in your mouths left over from your large batch of chocolate chip pancakes you had made for breakfast. 

With large smiles you lounged feeling the sun coating you all until you headed inside to claim a nap, each in your own beds and Charlie snuggly in a set of sweats you loaned him along with your spare bed until you met up again at lunch. Which you shared before he curled you in yet another tight hug, pecking your cheek and left with yet another wave as you returned beck to your bed as Aiden followed and plopped down across your back once again through your next set of naps.

…

Days passed and more and more pictures were claimed of you being shown around town from parks to different clubs and restaurants mingling with your new friends, that soon included Luke who filled in for Aiden at a night out at a club for an event for a movie he was in that would be coming out soon. Happily learning more about you and avoiding the obvious question of what the hell Lee was thinking leaving a gorgeous woman like you alone at all as he took yet another glance at the large amount of men eyeing you in the figure hugging shimmering silver dress you’d chosen at its matching his grey suit.

Most of the night he nearly missed the creeping ache from his cheeks at the massive smile you drew from him and the rest of his table as you tried your damnest to ignore the pain of yet another day without direct word from Lee while press about him and his costars, including the jaw dropping Mike, were out nightly dining and partying together. 

Nights that he returned to his hotel and drunkenly spilled all the details to the obviously budding romance to you without a single word or question of how you were or felt. Staying under Luke’s careful watch until he slipped away to relieve himself making sure to leave you under the watchful eye of one of his female costars until he could return and curl his arm around your back once again to keep the other men away.

..

Once again tucked safely in the car with Steve being driven back to the house you watched the city pass by as once again one of your favorite songs, that seemed to be on loop on the radio all week, played once more.

_Swore I was gonna tell em the truth_

_That was til everybody started asking 'bout you_

_And I didn’t know what to say_

_Came up with some lame excuse_

_Why you were gone_

_Said you were gonna come later on_

_Planted a smile on my face_

_Like everything was okay_

_I was hanging around, walk in the crowd_

_Everybody singing along to my songs_

_Taking my shots, throwing them back_

_Acting like you ain’t gone_

_But I don’t want em to know I’m all alone_

_And I ain’t got nobody_

_I don’t want em to see I'm dying inside_

_So I guess I’ll be the life_

_Life of the party_

_And then one of your friends_

_Came up and gave me a hug and asked me how we’ve been_

_I smiled and said we’re better than we’ve ever been_

_Well I don’t know why I had to lie_

_Guess I didn’t wanna tell her that you said goodbye_

_I couldn’t even look her in the eye_

_So I kept on…_

_Hanging around, walk in the crowd_

_Everybody singing along to my songs_

_Taking my shots, throwing them back_

_Acting like you ain’t gone_

_But I don’t want em to know I’m all alone_

_And I ain’t got nobody_

_I don’t want em to see I'm dying inside_

_So I guess I’ll be the life_

_Life of the party_

_Everybody thinkin I’m feelin good_

_Everybody thinkin I’m havin a real good time_

_Don’t know the truth about you and I_

_So I’m hanging around, walk in the crowd_

_Everybody singing along to my songs_

_Taking my shots, throwing them back_

_Acting like you ain’t gone_

_But I don’t want em to know I’m all alone_

_And I ain’t got nobody_

_I don’t want em to see I'm dying inside_

_So I guess I’ll be the life_

_Life of the party_

_Life of the party_

_Life of the party_

_So I guess I’ll be the life_

_Life of the party_

_Swear I was gonna tell em the truth_

_But I didn’t know what to say_

…

As you tears rolled down your cheeks after scrubbing off yet another night’s worth of makeup and curled up in bed you missed the phone echoing through Lee’s empty house leading to a short message bearing the voice of the caller. A sigh was all that was left on the message before the hang up causing the actor drunkenly draped across his bed after yet another night of flirting with the brunette he’d been locked nearly arm in arm with since their meeting up upon arrival. 

A full seven day week had gone by and edged into the start of the tenth before he snapped out of his love struck daze as his tipsy costar flashed him his phone in the club they were at and brought the slideshow of pictures of you out with your new friends leading to his return alone to his hotel room for a nights attempt at getting you to answer his calls.

Somewhere between midnight and sunrise he woke up with a pained groan, hung over in more ways than one, slowly forcing his body, that fought to collapse again to the bed, onto his knees. Twisting slowly he grabbed his ipad and linked with the wifi, hoping that the pictures were just something of a terrible nightmare. 

Tapping slowly on the keys the words formed and brought up a flurry of pictures of your eventful vacation so far under the grip of countless men causing his heart to pound furiously. Turning again he claimed his phone only to se the email and text alerts, opening the texts first he mumbled, “What the fuck did I do?”

Each text message, that stopped on the ninth day, and his lack of a signal forcing his body to start to tremble as he read through the numerous links about you and Richard’s so called whirlwind nearly two year long romance as he spotted himself being cropped out of each picture. Opening his emails he spotted the first message on the first day and felt tears rolling down his cheeks at the vast difference between your first message and your last that simply read,

_“Perhaps we weren’t exactly thinking the same thing two months ago. Had you mentioned a desire for something casual this could have gone much differently. I wish you and Mike the best in your future together. Your friend, Always, Jaqi.”_

A catch in his throat formed as he fought a dry heave as his stomach lurched at the clear breakup note as his brows furrowed at the number on outgoing emails, something he never used his phone for except with you. Unable to hold his stomach any more he raced to the toilet shoving his head inside and staying there until he felt emptier than he had upon having to leave you alone in his home. 

Resting his back against the side of his tub his head rolled back as he let out a quiet sob through his body shaking from his flooding tears before instinctively curling forward resting his pounding forehead against his knees feeling his heart completely tearing in half as the latest in a long string of emails he had sent to you flooded about Mike ran back through his mind and sat open on the slowly dimming screen of his phone laying back on the hotel bed that was surrounded by empty beer and liquor bottles from his long stay. A habit he’d forced himself into, drowning back the urge to race back to the woman he was going to share the news of having so shamelessly fallen for so quickly on his trip back home only to have forced her so impossibly away from him.

Rinsed off and stripping from his alcohol and sweat stained suit from the night before he raced back to his bed trying just one more time to get you on his home phone after the same error message of your phone number not being able to be reached from his phone. A soft click perked up the slumped over giant into a panicked yet hopeful stance as he rapidly fired out, “Jaqi?!”

Through a wry chuckle Lee’s brows furrowed curiously until his Brother’s voice rang out, “No, it’s William, just grabbing your mail. Were you the one leaving all those hang up calls last night?”

Rubbing his throbbing head he eased to his side and said, “William, I need you to get Jaqi on the phone, I know she’s probably avoiding my calls-.”

“Um, What’s her number? I obviously don’t have it. Is there a text or something you want me to send her?”

Exhaling sharply Lee nearly growled out, “William, just put her on the phone, or have her call me when she gets back from her walk or whatever she’s doing!”

Furrowing his brows William fired back, “Lee, I think you got your wires crossed man, she left the day you did. Said she was going to stay with friends.”

His eyes shot open as his empty stomach lurched again through his panicked state, trying to remain calm he fought to keep his grip on the phone now shaking against his ear as he shakily asked, “Did she leave a number, address, anything?”

“Nope, just left. How much was the car you sent, I didn’t even think that new model of Bentley had come out yet.”

Inhaling again Lee rubbed his free hand over his eyes knowing who you’d called for the car, “I didn’t send it, her relatives did most likely. I gotta go, just, if she calls the house or you see her tell her to email me and that the service has been out on my phone since I got here.”

“Sure thing, are you alright?”

“Just, tired, I have to go.” Hanging up quickly he scrolled through his cell phone and dialed your home number mumbling, “Please, anybody, somebody pick up.”

Halfway through the chores and breaking to collect a spare bit of bucket missed earlier that one of the horses had broken earlier after Felienne had sent it flying after yet another day of being trapped inside due to the torrential downpour. Your Cousin tending the animals today walked to your house and slipped inside, making sure to remove his boots before entering before answering the phone. In a clear Scottish accent Lee’s heart picked up at the familiar voice answering, “Pear Residence, Larne speaking.”

Inhaling sharply Lee quickly said, “Larne, thank you for answering, You have Jaqi’s cell phone number correct?”

With a fumble in his pocket he drew out his phone and flipped it open saying, “Yes, just a moment and I’ll give it to you.”

“No, no Larne, my cell phone’s not in service where I’m staying and I hoped you might be able to pass on a message for me.”

With a nod Larne slid the pad and pen always rested beside the phone over before him and replied, “Alright, pad and pen ready.”

Through an anxious smile he passed on a message he hoped would be vague enough for Larne to transfer on without knowing the reason for it, claiming about the service and requesting that you please just meet him for a meal at his house and that he was going to be on the first flight out that day and he would call you when he landed. With another nod Larne promised to pass on the message and hung up after Lee’s fevered thanks before hanging up and showering. 

.

Shoving everything in his bag again he picked up as best as he could manage between his furiously brushing his teeth and gargling after yet another race to the toilet once his body somehow managed to find something to throw up. Packed and headed down for the lobby after a lengthy near shouting match with Richard that soon grew into a shouting conference call adding in Aiden as well leaving Lee with the final word that they would not be passing on any message after he’d been able to email you this whole time. 

Nearly growling he furiously pounded out a heartfelt plea to you describing everything that had happened from the three small bottles of whiskey he’d had on the flight over that grew into his foolish nearly constant flood of alcohol to numb his struggle of having to leave you and hoped you would read the email he sent once he gained a signal just outside his door to his room.

Raising his head as he flinched away from the hand that landed on his shoulder Lee’s eyes met Mike’s. The man with whom he’d spent many a night during the filming together with, sharing drinks and slipping through what he thought to be harmless flirting in the worst case until he had read his seemingly love stricken drunken thoughts he had so foolishly sent to you. Biting back his sneer and growl he plainly stated, “Not now Mike.”

Attempting to turn he let out a low grumble as Mike shifted to block his way, “Leaving so soon, what happened to our boat trip to Cabo we talked about last night?”

“I have to go. My Girlfriend’s waiting for me.”

Rolling his eyes Mike’s fingers rose to straighten Lee’s collar spiking an urge to shove the temptress of a man away from him, “And I’ve got a fiancé waiting for me. But doesn’t mean we can’t have a little harmless trip off on our own.”

Through a stern glare Mike’s eyes widened at the shift in the giant before him, “You have a fiancé? You never-, you have a fiancé and you still flirted with me?!”

Stepping back Mike said, “It’s not like you weren’t open to it. I mean you weren’t just on the receiving end of the little brushes and touches between smirks and stolen winks.”

Inhaling sharply Lee looked away then looked back with a fiery glare as he lowly replied, “From the  _minute_  I stepped off that Airplane I had a drink in my hand. I’ve been  _drowning_  myself because I had to leave her behind, and even before that, each night we spent through movies and parties  _never once_  was I sober, and  _never once_  did you mention any fiancé!” In a reach to stop Lee, Mike’s hand was brushed away as he sharply growled, “Don’t! Ever again!” Leaving the open mouthed man alone in the empty hallway to return to his room once the shock had left him with the closing of the elevator doors.

Finally in the gate waiting for his flight bars finally popped up and he eagerly dialed your number.

…

Alone on the beach just past sunset your eyes lowered to the phone in your hand after having spent the hour prior reading and rereading Lee’s email. Smiles from the photo curled in Lee’s arms drew another row of tears down your cheeks even against the numb feeling filling you as your finger tapped the green icon and raised the phone to your ear, blankly stating “Hey.”

In an eager tone Lee answered, “Jaqi! You got my messages?”

“Larne called, and I got all of your emails.”

“Jaqi I-..”

Cutting him off you continued in your same blank tone, “My battery’s nearly dead, when are you landing?”

“4 am back in LAX gate _.”

“I’ll see you then.”

“Jaqi, I..”

“You’re sorry, I know.” With another tear into his heart your sinking tone and wavering response nearly brought him to tears through his still raging hangover, “I’ll see you then. Bye.”

Before he could say anything you’d hung up he quietly whispered to his blackened screen, “I love you.” Pocketing the device he rubbed his face through another groan as he mumbled, “I am such a damned idiot…” 

Looking around and stood as his section called to be boarded, with another glance at his phone he promptly shut it off, ignoring the growing number of messages about the dinner party his manager was wishing for him to throw in his hotel suite he had just checked out of as soon as he confirmed that everything contractually required of him for appearances for his role were completed. 

Now he simply had to get back to you, just you and only you to fill the next two weeks he hoped to use to win back your trust and quite impossibly your heart. Under his breath he repeated, “Two weeks, I can do this.” 

Handing over his ticket and boarding the plane as you rose to your feet pocketing your fully charged phone and returning back to curl under Aiden, still on your bed where you had slipped out and left him. Clinging to the hope that his message was true and he’d simply missed you due to technical failures and his own drunken stupor had been the cause of your breaking heart.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts up with Lee returning after his trip to Mexico after abandoning the OC in California. Drama, Hurt Feelings. Welcome to the implosion. Vacation is over and everyone is felling the sting from it. Hard on Lee in this one, and my OC Villain(Not much of a Villain but I am working on my villains). Let me know what you think plz.

Furious and holding forced smiles you and Aiden climbed into the car Steve drove to the airport with the two men unwilling to leave you and Lee alone at least until he’d managed to apologize thoroughly enough to gain their trust again. Out in the arrivals gate you exited the car spotting the nearly paling giant headed straight for you and the scowling Irishman at your side. Through the crowds of grouping fans and camera men Lee stopped before you once he’d wet his lips, unable to find the words to say he froze until you broke the silence saying, “Just give me a hug.” Your hand fixed on the strap of his bag drawing a weak chuckle from him as he scooped you up in a tight hug, sighing in relief against your shoulder, “Let’s just go and get something to eat.”

Setting you down again you caught the tears fighting to fill his eyes urging you to take him to the car quickly, settling him in the back seat after Aiden gave him a forced hug for the cameras there. Once the doors were shut you buckled up catching Aiden in front of you peering back at you when Lee shifted to face you and asked, “You’ve been staying at Colin’s?”

You nodded and shifted to face him, “I’ve stayed out there before over the years, and it was just a bit strange to stay in your house alone after only staying there for two nights.”

He nodded, “I get that, and I-.”

You could practically feel Aiden turn around again when you said, “Please don’t apologize.”

He drew in a quick breath, “But I,”

“I got your message, I get what happened. Technical difficulties and a lot of drunken flirting. And as much as you and everyone else might think begging for forgiveness or explaining until the dead horse is nothing but a pile of powder, it doesn’t help.” His lips parted while Aiden tilted his head in confusion, “Because, it hurts, I understand you didn’t do it intentionally, always for me apologizing doesn’t do anything but make it hurt worse unless I’m ready to hear it. You don’t have to avoid it, but, it’s going to hurt, but that’ll pass. So, for right now, I’m still on vacation and that’s what matters.”

Lee, “So, just, act normally then?”

“If you can, you should know by now I’m notorious for second chances.”

A hopeful flicker went through his eyes while Aiden asked, “So is he staying with us too now?”

Looking at Lee again you asked, “Where did you want to stay?”

Lee took a breath and replied, “I would like to stay with you, where you’re comfortable. Though if I stay with you I’ll have to pick up some fresh clothes and my car. William never minds keeping the dogs for longer.”

“I figured you would need clothes, and you said you wanted to eat at yours, so I thought you could shower or whatever and we could order takeout.”

Lee nodded and Aiden asked, “So does this mean I get to shove him in the pool?”

Unable to hold it back you nearly snorted as you tried to hold back your chuckle bringing a smile to the men’s faces, causing Lee to say, “As many times as you like.”

Aiden nodded, “Good. Let’s go back to your place and pack up, and if the clothes in your bag smells anything like you do it’s going to take more than one wash to get that scent out. How much did you spend on alcohol?”

Lee sighed, “I, am not sure I want to know. At least a grand I think.”

Aiden scoffed, “Well I’ll be certain you spend at least double that on Jaqi here.”

Rolling your eyes you leaned back in your chair as they delved into the plans for where they would take you through the next two weeks while Lee’s hand gently folded around yours and his body shifted to lean closer to you.

…

With cautious smiles you relaxed through the ride to his house where you ordered the pizza once again while Aiden and Steve found that day’s soccer match while you settled between them and Lee left to dump out his soiled clothes and scrub in the shower. Halfway through the match he rejoined you brushing his freshly dried hair back with another packed duffel bag that didn’t reek of alcohol, that he set down by the door and collected the food bringing it in to you all after paying for it. 

With a smile he stayed at your side and happily locked up and followed your car to your house, parking beside the new Bentley and walked with you inside. Happily keeping his hand in yours through the tour and up to the bedroom you were to share as Aiden returned to the room next door. A deep sigh left you as you laid back against your pillow and Lee slowly made his way to the bed. He chuckled as you pulled him closer to you and curled up against his side after your stolen kiss that he quickly melted into, only to pull back and curl around you while you drifted off.

Sunlight poured through the windows, waking you slowly as it filled the room. Blinking away your shoulders shifted under the thick covers as your head turned revealing that you were once again alone in this borrowed bed. With a sigh you closed your eyes again hearing the door creak open and feet crossing the wood floor to set something on the table beside you before the mattress dipped heavily at your side opening your eyes again to your half dressed boyfriend holding a glass of juice and a single rose. A soft chuckle came from you while you sat up accepting both of them as he smiled at you saying, “Thought I might surprise you. You were low on pancake mix, so I got some, and don’t worry, I didn’t forget the chocolate chips.” Smiling wider you accepted his gentle kiss before you giggled and took a sip of your juice.

Biting his lip Lee set the tray on your lap, claiming his while Aiden and Steve walked through with trays of their own, settling on your right while Lee claimed your left and Aiden flicked on the tv to catch the latest match scores. After breakfast you were left in bed with another kiss while the men cleaned up before you were finally helped out of bed to dress for your trip out for another tour of the city. 

.

Through the days you slipped through the hoards of cameras and celebrities joining your new group of friends between the events you were invited to, all of which Lee stayed at your side relishing the chance to publicly be with you in various events. All around you everyone seemed to be watching your every move trying to gauge how happy you truly were, nearly driving you to scream and take the first flight back home to shield your bruised and mangled heart.

Easily enough you managed to somewhat relax through each event as Lee’s hand always fixed in yours and he drew you away from the cameras and reporters as soon as he could manage. All to try and have a few moments with you to curl you up at his side through his random jokes and the plans he had for you the following day. Only to take you back to the beach house again for your nightly snuggling walks on the beach where your conversations always seemed to turn to his hopes of living right on the water one day with a huge family around him. But never actually looping you into it, always leaving his lover’s place open before the obvious hinting of how great it would be for you to be able to live closer through the days.

As painful as going home seemed, his frequent hinting at you moving to live here just didn’t sit right. California was lovely, to visit, but these waves, the air and constant sunshine wasn’t home. Always you averted the subject of moving, even with your refusal to hear the apologies from Lee, you both were in no place for either of you to be considering moving at all until this all had settled. Distance aside, you both needed the space, and the difficulty of being so far apart started to seem like an all to necessary friend right now.

Barely a week had passed and your denial fueled relaxing against his side seemed to be changing for the better as your pain started to lessen, at least until through your breakfast your jaws dropped at the news. Mike’s face was all over it, pleading for Lee to take him back. Stating that they had been secretly dating for months now and all through the filming, and between questions he stated that they both had been planning to leave their lovers for each other for a long time coming now. Apparently your full day yesterday had been filled with Mike’s running around fulfilling his plot of revenge. Easing your fingers across your lips you exhaled and struggled against your creeping nerves as Lee rubbed his face and looked at you saying, “I never-!”

Inhaling steadily you lowered your hands to the counter when the news anchor came back on talking about the interview and her disbelief at it due to the pictures of Lee recently and the other accounts that their station had taken from the various actors from the filming stating that they had never been alone together.  _“Sure they might have flirted, but we always went out after filming, and their characters were together after all, so it wasn’t strange to see them together trying to be more comfortable around each other. Besides, Lee never stopped talking about the woman he was seeing, couldn’t get him to shut up about her.”_

Once again another anchor started on his own opinion before another clip from an interview Mike had done was played showing yet another contradicting account of their torrid supposed affair. Turning your head you glanced at Lee who was near tears himself as you said, “Seems like this is his payback for you telling him to leave you alone.”

He nodded and you faced the screen again when the anchor stated,  _“And we have word from Carl McLeroy, the CEO of the company in charge of managing Mike, has called for a press conference about the situation.”_

The tall portly man in the expensive suit, that Lee recognized right away from the week before the wedding, stepped behind the podium and started after a quick breath. “ _Thank you for all coming. I’m going to keep this short and sweet. All night and all day yesterday it has come to my attention that a certain client of my Company, Mike _, has been making claims of some torrid affair with a certain Lee Pace. Well I am here to state that I know for a fact these claims are false.”_  

The reporters all started clamoring over one another, shouting out various questions until he raised his hands.  _“I know because the woman Mr Pace is in a relationship happens to be my Goddaughter, and no matter what goal Mike _ has in mind out of this, my Goddaughter in no way deserves to be drug through this! I know for a fact that Mr Pace is head over heels for her,”_  a smirk eased across his lips as he chuckled through his continuance _, “And there’s no doubt in my mind he’s got a certain question he’ll be asking her soon enough.”_

Mumbling softly you stated, “And it gets better.” While Lee covered his mouth with his hands and Aiden’s mouth dropped open again as Steve covered his mouth to mask his snort at how ridiculous this all was.

Carl waved his hands again silencing the next round of shouts,  _“Now my Goddaughter, who thankfully has been left nameless through all this, she is my main concern, and knowing how deeply she cares for him,”_  Your head lowered to the counter as you grumbled into your palms over your mouth,  _“That is why I’m up here right now. So my message for this Mike _, is consider yourself lucky we’re not taking this through the courts for the pain you’re inflicting for your own personal gains, whatever they may be. I hope he’s truly satisfied for what he’s gotten so far, because from this moment forward Mike _ is no longer one of my Companies’ clients, and we will have nothing further to do with him in the future. Thank you, that’s all.”_  Giving a wave of his hand before he walked off.

Your head rose again after your next steadying breath and you lowered your hands, drawing your ignored breakfast back to you, smacking your lips while you grabbed your fork you softly said, “Wow.”

Stabbing a piece of your sausage Aiden said, “He just fired Mike.”

Lee looked at you curious to see your reaction as he wiped a stray tear that had rolled down his cheek, slightly stunned to see your blank expression and your focus on your plate, slowly eating your slightly cold breakfast. Steve’s voice rang out after his next chuckle, “He’s always played favorites, and Jaqi’s his favorite.”

Lee softly asked, “He’s your Godfather?”

Your eyes met his as you answered, “Self appointed. Colin’s Father is the one my Father asked to do it. But Carl always loved to act like I was attached to him somehow. Always tries to make sure I’m protected and cared for.”

Aiden, “Is this the first time he’s gone after someone like that?”

“For me? He tried to figure out who I was dating before so he could set rules, that’s how he was with his Daughters, keeping their Boyfriends in line.”

Aiden nodded, “Well that’s one way to do it.”

Lee, “Are you alright?”

Your eyes met his as a tear rolled down your cheek at the phone ringing, “He’s protective, but there’s another reason he’s being like this.” Steve turned passing you the phone saying, “Carl.”

With a nod you grabbed it, wiping your cheek and taking a lap around the island in the kitchen to ease the trembling in your legs hoping it would ease your nerves. “Carl, yes we just saw it, we were out all day yesterday so we missed it till this morning.” Your eyes skimmed over the men watching you, “No, this is the first we’re hearing of it. I know…Of course we would, yes, we will see you then, I will round them up, bye bye.” With a beep your call ended and the men watched another tear roll down your cheek that you soon wiped away and reclaimed your seat catching Lee’s eyes, “I’m not sure if you’ve dated men or not before, and it really doesn’t matter to me. But to Carl, Mike’s comments matter, for the sole reasoning of it being me in a relationship with someone who would cheat with another man.”

Aiden, “He’s homophobic?”

You nodded, “Incredibly. Which is why I thought his conference was going to go a different way, and if Mike doesn’t go away quietly, it will get worse.”

Lee, “And the call?”

“He invited us to lunch. Well you, me and a group of my friends, so Aiden and Steve of course.”

Aiden nodded, “As long as it doesn’t go into bashing I’m sure Luke and Lily would love to join us for lunch.”

“It won’t. He doesn’t in front of me.”

Lee’s hand rose to brush away your next tear, “Are you ok?”

Inhaling shakily you stood and shook your hands, “I think I just need some air.”

Turning around you walked through the back door out through the yard as Steve waved his hand at Lee, “Go on, she’s gonna need a hug. She’s upset about him, he’s not on the short list of people who know about her.”

Aiden glanced between them and said, “I’ll wait to ask her later, I guess.”

Lee stood and followed you out to the yard catching your next shaking breath and stepped to your side and paused when you covered your face as your tears broke loose, in a single motion he scooped you up in a hug and carried you to the hammock where he held you through your brief bout of crying. Gently wiping away your tears and smiling sweetly at you when they finally stopped, even though your body still trembled against his side. “I’m not upset about you, or with you. He just, all my life he’s one of the people keeping me quiet on this. And it really doesn’t matter who you’ve dated, I just really hope it goes away quietly. I know that sound terrible, but I do, because this could get so much worse.”

Lee gently pulled you a bit higher on his side pressing a kiss to your forehead, “I feel the same. And I had no idea he would do something like this. And I would never, never cheat on you.”

With a soft chuckle you snuggled against his side, “And don’t worry about his engagement comment, that’ll blow over as well.”

Lee chuckled rubbing your back again, “And here I was planning my engagement ring shopping.” His lips met your forehead again as he remembered the internet history he’d have to clear from his laptop and phone about jewelry for you he’d looked up during the Mexico trip, “Don’t worry, it’s just a dinner, and I’m sure after being publicly dropped he’ll have a hard time getting interviews, that was one of the top Agencies.”

“Meaning he’s probably black listed now?”

Lee nodded, “He can’t just do things like that and expect to get whatever he was imagining would happen.” His fingers gently brushed your hair back behind your ear, “I have, dated men before, women too. I know we didn’t really talk about the subject after the Bridesmaids were dropped on you like that.”

Meeting his eyes you blinked and moved to get up causing his brow to rise, grabbing his hand you helped him up saying, “I better fill Aiden in.”

Lee, “You don’t have to you know.”

You nodded, “I know. I want to, I trust him.”

Lee smiled following you back into the kitchen where Steve filled four plate again with the food he’d reheated for you all as you claimed a hug from Aiden who chuckled softly and claimed his seat at your side again asking, “Feeling better?”

You nodded taking your seat and said, “Ya. I, um, you remember the Bridesmaids from the non wedding?”

Aiden nodded, “Ya they wouldn’t leave you alone.”

“Well, the women, we dated in University.” His brow rose, “Part of the reason why it was so weird that my Cousin had found them to stand up with her. She doesn’t know, technically only my Grandfather, Steve, Lee, Rich, you and a few others know.”

Aiden, “So that Carl guy, that’s why you got so upset.”

You nodded, “He doesn’t know, and he can be, intense, about it sometimes, just really sets off my nerves sometimes.”

Aiden smiled, rising to his feet and curled you in another hug, pressing a kiss to your forehead, “No problem Sugar Muffin. And I’ll round up the group for dinner, you eat and I’ll handle it. We’ll keep him plenty distracted.” With a wink he pulled out his phone and started messaging them all as you and Lee started on your food again.

.

All together you spent the day on the beach until you changed into yet another of your more causal dresses to join the group for the lunch. After a few moments of mentioning Mike through his greeting hug, Carl soon dropped the subject and focused on getting to know more about the group you had gathered through the lengthy meal that finally broke allowing you freedom to get a more relaxed snack back at the frozen yogurt place from before.

And the days after didn’t ease as you hoped they would, sure Mike had gone away but a new wave of drama stirred up at Lee being called away to urgent interviews drawing you away from your side only making things worse as Lee’s manager urged him that your relationship was not the best thing to be flaunting right then. 

For three days you’d barely been able to see each other at all, causing him to spend the nights at his own home before the following day he’d been once again swarmed by his family as you sat alone on the beach. Just wishing to be home again while Aiden spent the day doing a shoot for a magazine and you sent Steve to enjoy the past few days with his friends feigning a head ache to allow you some time to think. Through Lee’s absence a plan was formed and another week of platonic dates were promised as you jumped on Aiden’s proposal to join him in Ireland for a week that came after Richard’s news of his second date with a woman visiting the set for a small designing part on his film.

With a nudge of his elbow Aiden continued, “You deserve at least something close to a relaxing vacation without all this drama.”

After a nod you hugged him saying, “I would love to. It sounds perfect. I could use the break before I go back home again.”

His smile grew and he hugged you tighter, “Great, I know you’ll love it. The only thing I have to do is a dinner with my Mother the first night, then the rest is ours, oh and she’s dying to meet you. And you can meet my Partner Sarah, she’s crazy about you already, she loves horses and wouldn’t stop asking about yours when we stayed with you.”

Smiling wider you giggled softly, “I’m sure we’ll be fast friends.”

He smiled wider, “Besides, only two hour ferry, not bad for the commute.”

“No it’s not.”

“And just think how much closer you’ll be to Rich.” 

His grin widened as you rolled your eyes and went to grab a refill on your drink as you said, “You are the King of subtlety.”

…

With an exhausted sigh you opened the front door, flashing a smile at Lee who was wearing the same shamed expression each time he was taken from your side. Breaking it only for a momentary hug before his hands cupped your cheeks and he drew you into a long kiss you could only take as a goodbye with the tear dropping from his eyes over your cheeks. A simple brush of his thumbs over your cheeks wiped them away as your hands rose to wipe his cheeks causing him to nearly collapse against you before he pulled you into another hug. Pinned against his chest you asked, “What’s wrong Lee?”

Setting you down he asked in as steady a voice as he could manage, “Is it just us today?”

You nodded, “Aiden’s at a shoot and Steve’s out. Let’s sit down.”

He nodded and followed you into the living room sitting at your side facing you, “I have to go to New York, more interviews. About a week or so.”

You nodded, “Alright.”

“And Aiden mentioned your trip to Ireland. I hope you have fun.”

Brushing your hands over his cheeks again claiming his tears you asked, “Why are you crying?”

“It shouldn’t be this hard.” His hands cradled yours and held them on his lap through another stream of tears, “Being with you-. I never wanted any of this to happen, but it’s all just imploded beyond everything I hoped it would turn out to be.”

Through the crash of your heart into your stomach you blankly asked, “You’re breaking up with me?”

Another set of tears rolled down his cheeks as you forced away all your crumbling emotions and reactions to keep it together as he continued, “When I asked you out here I planned on it being an incredible vacation where we couldn’t be able to find a moment to not be together, and I’d finally be able to tell you that I loved you and possibly bring up your moving in with me. But, all this happened, and I have been so incredibly rude and hurtful to you and you don’t deserve that, and I definitely, don’t deserve you.” 

Frozen in place you must have looked absolutely broken as his tears grew again, “I, with everything that’s happened, I think we need a break, to work through it all. You’ve been incredible, and given me more than enough chances, and I drug you into all this drama and hurt you. I can see it, how deeply I hurt you, and I know you’re trying to push past it. But we do need time, and I have no right to ask you to move anywhere seeing as how I can barely manage a week in my own bed. I’m not able to give you a relationship you can count on, I can’t be the person you can count on right now. I will be, one day, hopefully, but I can’t right now and I can’t keep hurting you by having you waiting around for me.” His next sentence drew the pained reaction he’d hoped against, a single tear from you in return as he said, “I am so sorry.”

Blinking away your next set of tears you replied as steadily as you could manage, hoping to try and hold some piece of your friendship in place, “I understand. Um, so did you, want to still watch that movie, or-.”

His head shook as his hand rose to wipe his cheeks, “No, I, I have a flight.”

“Right.” Through your nod you wet your lips and stood as he did.

“I thought I’d grab my stuff, before I went, so you wouldn’t have to bother with it later.”

With another nod you repeated, “Right.” Inhaling softly you followed him to grab his bag, making sure he had everything before following him back to the front door where he turned to face you again and awkwardly look you over before you said, “You’re not leaving without a hug.”

A cracking smile crept on his face through another set of tears as you rose on your toes for another lingering hug ending with your lips crashing into his when you pulled apart, firmly his arms circled you for the impassioned and tear filled kiss as your hands snaked through his hair. When your lips left his again he raised you for another hug pressing his face against your shoulder holding you tightly while your arms circled his head as his muffled sniffles came before his next apology when he set you down again and turned to go as he said, “I’ll um-.”

Sliding your hands in your back pockets you said, “Don’t forget to let me know when you land.” He nodded and smiled at you again as he wiped his cheeks in the open doorway with bag in hand, “I still expect at least a few 3am rambling calls and skype-ing if you can’t sleep. Please don’t just vanish.”

In a shaky voice he replied, “I’d never dream of it. Please enjoy your trip.” Nodding at him you caught his forcing his smile wider as he turned to close the door and head back to his car. Frozen in place you watched his car disappear down the driveway before you sharply inhaled and staggered back to the stairs where you covered your face until your breathing steadied and you mumbled, “Blast it all.”

.

On your feet again you went back up to your room to change into another of your swimsuits and shorts, taking a walk down to the beach leaving your phone in your room. With paddleboard in hand you spent nearly an hour paddling around through the waves, picturing yourself looking like a ridiculous idiot going around in large circles. Under the warm sun you felt a weight release from you as your nerves receded and you rubbed sea water over your face once again before you paddled back to shore with another sniffle. 

The sand squished under you coating you as you sat down barely a foot from the waves where you started to build a sand castle and focused on your construction instead of the crushing weight of your broken relationship. With a flickering smile you added the last of the shells around you to the pitiful castle as a click from behind you snapped a picture of it just before a wave eroded the last supporting portion of the castle, causing it to fall down. 

Within a moment Aiden was crouching at your side eyeing your stoic tear stained expression and asked, “Have you been on the beach all day?”

“Few hours.”

“Hungry? I was thinking Chinese food for our movie marathon.”

You nodded and accepted his help up and arm over your shoulders for the walk back, helping you put up the paddle board and let you slip up to your room to shower and change before joining him on the couch where he had the drinks already waiting for you. With a glance over his face you caught the same unasked question lingering causing you to say, “Lee dropped by earlier. Had to go to New York for a week.”

Aiden, “Want me to punch him?”

You shook your head, “We’re taking a break.”

Aiden’s brows rose, “Really, like officially?”

You nodded, “It’s been, a lot. And, I’m headed back, and he’s headed everywhere, it’s just, not stable right now for either of us.”

Aiden’s arms circled you pulling you against his side, leaving a kiss on your forehead, “I swear our trip isn’t going to be anything like this one.”

Snuggling closer to his chest you hugged him tighter, “Thank you Aiden.”

With another peck on your forehead he mumbled, “Anytime Sugar Muffin.”

A doorbell rang through the house breaking you apart while you flicked on the first film as Aiden grabbed the food while you paid. Curling back up on the couch again you smiled up at Steve sliding him part of your portion after he grabbed his own drink and settled at your side.

.

With a smile Richard dialed Aiden’s number and raised the phone to his ear. The knot in his stomach lessened as the woman he’d had a quickly fizzling attempted date had the week prior, messaged she landed safely back home in Italy. Softly to himself he mumbled, “Come on, I know you’re not leaving for two days. Pick up.”

With a click Aiden finally did after the third ring, “Hey Rich. Sorry, left my phone in the other room.”

Rich’s smile grew, “How’d your shoot go?”

“It was good. Though,”

“Though what?”

“Kinda wish I didn’t go.”

Raising a brow Richard settled down on his couch putting his take out aside, “Why’s that?”

With Aiden’s sigh Richard’s body tensed before he heard, “Jaqi and Lee broke up. He had to go to New York for a week.” Richard wet his lips and glanced around lost for words, “She didn’t seem as upset as I thought she’d be, but I got back a few hours after it happened, and I mean it was sort of a drawn out thing over the whole trip.”

Richard, “So what, um, you’re all flying home in two days?”

Aiden, “Actually I’m taking her home, showing her around Dublin for a week, gonna keep her mind off things.”

Richard exhaled loudly with his phone on mute before unmuting it and answering, “Sounds like a good plan.”

Aiden, “How’s your filming going?”

Richard, “Good.”

Aiden, “And, what was it, Rebecca?”

Richard, “Oh, she had to go back to Italy, her work was finished, and she finally caught the news reels about me and Jaqi, figured out who I couldn’t help but bring up to her. Said it’d be best if we were friends.”

Aiden, “That’s what, three women now who said you talk about your ex nonstop? Bit of a pattern there Rich.”

Richard chuckled, “Jaqi’s said the same thing before.”

Aiden chuckled, “Sure. At least now we won’t have to wait long for you two to jump back together.”

Richard couldn’t help but smirk at the possibility, “It’s been what, hours, and you’re trying to set her up already. She just got out of a two month long relationship.”

Aiden, “Ya, and she spent a year on your arm and not even a month later she was dating Lee.”

“Aiden-.” His low growl ended when Aiden cut him off.

“Let me finish! You weren’t just an arrangement, not with how she looked when she talked about you. Sure she jumped fast to dating Lee, but honestly to me it sounded more like a rebound from you to me.”

“Even if that’s true-.”

“Rich, wait as long as you feel necessary for her, but she still cares about you, even more so now if you ask me. Rich, even just hearing you were on a date she dove for a distraction, she was happy for you but I could tell it stung a bit. So, my suggestion, wait a few days, course call her when you like, but wait a few days to ask her out to yours. It’s just a week with me, but she melts around you, relaxes more than with us no matter what we do, even against Lee. I’m sure a week with you would help her sort through this, unless you can’t..”

“I can. She’s always welcome here, she knows that, and the work schedule’s leveled out, not going to be hard at all balancing time with her through it. Besides Trevor’s been asking about her nonstop since my trip. Keeps bringing up her photos, had his Mum print out a few for around the house to add to the family portraits, not even mentioning my Parents already loving her.”

Aiden smirked turning to spy you in the kitchen preparing lunch with Steve, “I knew you could.”

…

Your last two days were spent at two more events with Charlie, who promised to keep in touch and asked for word for when you were in town again, parting with a tight hug, and another peck on the cheek before you returned to the house to pack before you all headed to the airport for the flight to Ireland.

Thankfully for you, there weren’t any seats available together so you took the seat back in the back of the plane allowing you a long quiet flight to reread the book Richard had suggested for you in your first week. Once again you finished the book and leaned back to flip through the available channels, settling on BBC channel without realizing it at the comforting familiar British rumbling voice from the leather clad Guy of Ghisborne stirring a smile to your face. 

A few hours later you were back to flipping through channels again when the few episodes ended leaving you with David Tennant’s adaptation of Doctor Who, that held your smile in place for the rest of the flight. With a giggle you joined the guys at the gate after you finally exited the plane, accepting their hugs before you went to claim your bags and join Aiden out to the waiting car where he curled his arms around the happily squealing blonde who hugged him tightly in return.

Pulling back again Aiden smiled widely introducing Sarah who smiled wider and happily stepped forward to curl you into a tight hug as well, “I am so thrilled to meet you, Aiden’s told me all about you, and you are just going to love your week here.” Her smile grew as yours did and you joined them in the car, curling your hand around Steve’s arm watching the city grow around you.

The drive went quickly and you and Steve quickly got pulled into a giant family party full of Aiden’s relatives and friends who all pulled you straight into the mix including you in each of their stories and sharing everything they could about Aiden drawing out countless loud laughs from you widening your traveling buddies’ smiles at your happy mood. A mood that carried on through the week as they all showed you around and somehow managed to keep your current relationship status far from your mind after Lee’s interviews had aired.

…

Turning on his laptop Richard checked his email through breakfast before work where he clicked on the link Graham had sent him about Lee’s first interview that had the entire group furious and defensive about you. Clicking the link he sighed and claimed the first bite of his meal through his low grumbling breath as the man who had hurt you appeared on the screen.

After the intro music ended Lee’s smile grew as the host greeted him saying,  _“You’ve certainly been in quite a few headlines lately.”_

Lee’s smile flickered to an inauthentic one causing Richard’s weight to shift on his elbows, _“Yes. There’s been a lot going on.”_

_“So, elephant in the room, I have to ask, how’s things with your Girlfriend, or should I say fiancé, since we’ve heard how close you are to that big question.”_

Inhaling shakily Lee wet his lips and shifted in his seat,  _“Actually, um, with everything that’s happened, we’ve actually taken a break. She um, this all sort of exploded and, like her Godfather said, she doesn’t deserve to be in the middle of it. Besides, these next few weeks I’m going to be going non stop and I can’t give her the attention she deserves right now, and I’ve really been lacking on that front for a while now. So we’re both focusing on work right now.”_

_“What does she do?”_

Lee chuckled weakly,  _“Her life is private, I’d rather not spill all her details.”_

 _“Oh that’s no fun! Well I wish you two the best, and I will be first in line waiting for the happy news of you being back together once things settle with your careers.”_  Through Lee’s next forced smile the Host switched back to the role again aiding in his real smile coming out again.

Shutting off the clip Richard grumbled again answering his phone call hearing Graham on the other end of the line, “Hey Rich, did you get my email?”

“Ya.”

“I heard from Aiden, they’re going to Ireland for a week.”

“Yes, she should have fun there with Aiden and Sarah.”

Graham chuckled, “Ya, so have you asked her to yours yet?”

“Are you all going to be asking me this?”

“Yup.”

“I’m going to ask her tomorrow, when Aiden texts me they’re back from their third day of fun.”

“Good, bout time you give it a real try. Give her a chance with someone who can commit to her fully. As a fling Lee was fine, but he kept putting it on like she was, it. You are going to commit right?” His tone switched to a more protective one.

“I wouldn’t even bring up anything past friendship or my family if I wasn’t going to. Jaqi deserves better than that.”

“Good. Well she did look good in a white dress.”

Chuckling softly Richard replied playfully, “We, we are not jumping straight to marriage. But she did look incredible.”

Graham chuckled, “And you seem quite at home in a kilt and that cottage.”

Richard smirked, “I’ve got to get to work soon.”

Graham chuckled again, “Of course Lord Richard, I look forward to speaking with you again.”

Chuckling again Richard replied, “Send my love to your Ladies, bye Graham.”

“Have a pleasant day at work M’Lord.” Earning another chuckle from Richard before he hung up.

…

Out under the stars you strolled around the small pond on Aiden’s property in your inability to sleep, sighing in your loss for what to do after your latest email from Lee about his day void of anything overly personal or emotional, in what you knew to be his plan not to hurt you. With a soft smile you eyed the row of ducks gliding across the lake in the moonlight. A soft ding from your pocket drew your hand to pull out your phone bringing a smile to your face when Richard’s message popped up, “You’re not asleep yet are you?”

Biting your lip you typed back, “Can’t sleep.”

A soft giggle left you as his picture popped up as he called and his voice sounded out when you raised it to your ear, “Hey Love, why can’t you sleep?”

Giggling again you replied, “Just not tired Handsome. Why aren’t you in bed?”

He chuckled back setting down his wine glass on his night stand, “I am in bed, why aren’t you?”

Giggling again you replied, “Well for one Aiden’s Nieces are huddled across my bed after our amazing Little Mermaid marathon.” Richard chuckled softly, “It gets pretty intense in the sequel, I didn’t even think they would make it through the trilogy conscious. Barely made it myself.”

Chuckling even louder Richard replied, “I am glad you got through it safely. Where are you going to sleep?”

“Probably Steve’s back. He got the last sleeping bag and he’s a notorious face down sprawler. Why are you up?”

“Got a new script, not sure about it.”

In a slightly eager pleading tone you asked, “Oooh, details?”

He chuckled again, “It’s about a serial killer, for that cannibal show.”

In a near shout you responded, “Hannibal!” Looking around you softly whispered an apology at the ducks you frightened, and continued in a softer tone, “Hannibal the cannibal?! That show?!”

He chuckled again, “Yes.”

“Oh my god!! You have to take it! Who are they asking you to play?!”

He flipped the script shut and read the character name, “His name’s Francis-.”

“Dolarhyde?!”

His smirk deepened, “You know the role?”

“Do I-, How do you not know the role?! Have you read or seen anything Hannibal before?”

“No, unfortunately not, you seen to enjoy them.”

“Ok, I am going to cross a big line,”

Smirking wider he grabbed his wine glass for a sip asking, “And what line would that be?”

“I am playing the friend card, the ex girlfriend card, and whatever other card I have with you, you  _need_ to take this part! And if it take me begging to get you to take it then get ready to be begged to.”

He chuckled again through his sip then set his glass down again as he swallowed, “No begging necessary. One condition though, you have to come visit and help me through it. The script, I can’t seem to get my head around the episode they sent.”

“What do you want to know about him?”

His smile grew as he asked, “So is it just a casual interest you have in the films, or-?”

“I wrote my thesis for my lit degree on those books, which, now that I think of it explains why my professors were a bit cautious around me after. Aristocracy writing about cannibalism, I get it now.” He chuckled again, “Alright, first if you’re wanting to do this right you’ll need the full series, all the Hannibal books to Red Dragon, that’s the one Francis is in. Plus you’ll need to get all the films, when were you wanting me over?”

“Well Aiden mentioned you’re only out there for a week, and I’m on the way to Scotland. We could start off at a week visit?”

“Sounds good. Besides, Steve was wanting to head back soon anyway. So we can fully focus on it. You are not going to regret this, it,” His smile deepened at your obvious enthusiasm over this, “it’s one of those roles you will never forget. I know you’ve played villains before, but Francis is just so incredibly broken and corrupted by his painful upbringing and his journey is just so incredibly twisted and perfect. He is not like anyone you have played yet.” 

Inching straighter against his pillows Richard glanced at the script cover once again with a growing interest as you delved fully into his life and motivations, along with your own interpretations on him. Near the end of your speech on it Richard had finished his bottle of wine and started researching online about the movies and books he would be shopping for in the morning, that he copied to a full list for the shop and left on top of the script.

“I will tell my Agent in the morning to schedule the audition.”

With an excited giggle his smile grew wider, “You will not regret this!”

He chuckled again and glanced at the time, “Oh it’s nearly two. You should go claim your sleeping Scot as your bed, I hear Aiden’s got a full day for you tomorrow.”

With a sigh you replied, “Alright Handsome, now you get some sleep too. You’re going to need your energy for your studying.”

“I will. I’m off to get the books and films first thing, you mind if I start on the books?”

“Not at all.”

“Great, it helps if I start on my character journal before the audition.”

“Alright, if you need any other books or music or art or whatever for building him just let me know, I got dozens of ideas for you.”

Holding back his joy from his tone at your being the first woman to have taken fully to his work rituals, “Thank you. You have no idea what that means to me, and I look forward to seeing you next week, let me know when you’re leaving and when to get you.”

“I will. Night Handsome.”

“Night Love.” Biting his lip as he hung up and settled back again with his wide smile anxiously waiting for the nights you’d be with him again.

…

With a giggle you returned inside to claim your spot for the night, and sure enough first thing in the morning he went to the shops and delved right into the first book on breaks at work after calling his Agent to set up the auditions. By nightfall he’d started the second book and spent another hour on the phone with you sharing his thoughts on the book he’d finished in just as an enthused tone as yours. The rest of the week flew by with Steve taking a cab to the airport a night before you to head home, only after the news that you were headed to stay with Richard. 

Packed and ready to go you accepted your last round of hugs from Aiden and Sarah who happily dropped you off at the Ferry, where you relaxed in your seat with another of your books between messages from Richard in his breaks. Sharing your giddy conversation at your time together until your late pick up after he’d wrapped for the day then showered and managed to race over to claim you for the dinner he was planning on taking you out to.

.

Finally after a three hour Ferry ride followed by a three hour train ride ending with a familiar grinning Brit waiting for you with flowers in hand earning a soft giggle from you. With a firm hand he collected the bags draped on your shoulder before curling his arms around your back when you gave him a hug, as you pulled back you accepted his floral gift as his grin widened and he turned chuckling as your arms curled around his asking, “So Handsome, how was work?”

Glancing down at you he replied, “It was good. Enjoy the trip?”

“A lot of gorgeous scenery, and a lot of water. Even saw a few fish jumping.”

He chuckled softly leaning down to whisper, “I should warn you, there’s a few cameras outside.”

“Not a problem. Apparently we are dating you know, unless it’ll cause problems with, Rebecca?”

He glanced at you again, “She went back to Italy, and found out about the news feed on us.”

“Oh, I, um.”

He chuckled again claiming your hand from his bicep to kiss your knuckles and place your hand back on his bicep, “Don’t worry about it. It wasn’t anything serious, two dates filled with ringing phones from work on her set. Besides, I spend far too much time discussing my ex.” His eyes met yours mid smirk as you smirked up at him, “Who’d have guessed that?”

You smile grew through your giggle as he chuckled back as you shook your head, “I have no clue.”

Looking forward again you walked through the exit and headed for his car as you focused on the path ahead instead of the cameras flashing around you on the short walk until your bags were secured in the trunk and you were fixed in the passenger seat. With another smile at you he started the car and pulled out of his spot saying, “I was thinking Italian, what do you think?”

“Sound’s perfect, I am starving.”

He chuckled again curling his hand around yours on your lap, “Hoped you would be. I know the perfect place.” Giggling softly you shifted towards him curling your arm around his as you leaned against his arm widening his smile.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly dialogue and bonding fluff. Implied smut at the end. 
> 
> Brief mention of suicide. (Relative’s backstory, not wish to to it)

In a low rumble Richard said, “It might be a bit much right now, but I thought we might simply enjoy the lunch and we could head back to mine for dessert after. In case you wanted a more relaxing place to unwind after your trip.”

Weakly you chuckled and asked, “How amazing is this Italian place you’re taking me to that I’ll need to unwind after?”

After he chuckled he glanced down at you, catching your eye with a soft grin, “It’s very relaxed actually. But there’s not a lot of spots for privacy. Big glass walls out front, so the cameras will have a full view.”

You nodded your head against his arm and hummed in agreement, “I think I get your meaning now.” With a playful grin you caught his eye at his next glance drawing a smirk on his face while you stated, “It was not my intention to get cake all over my face at the party. That was James’ fault!”

He chuckled again replying, “We can have dessert there if you wish. Simply thought you might enjoy some wine or whiskey with it while we lounged. Plus we could always put on one of the films I bought.”

Your smile grew, “I think dessert, alcohol and cuddling is the clear winner. Always.”

He chuckled again, “Good to know.” After a short inhale he continued, “I listened to that playlist you sent me, it really helped. Thank you again, I know it’s a bit strange at first to hear, but the process helps. And thank you for understanding it, I can’t tell you how much flack I got from exes and former friends, even my family a few times.”

You giggled again, “The way I see it, you really become the person. There’s a few actors that it’s just themselves placed in a different world or situation, then there’s the chameleons, who actually fully fill in the world and elements to their characters. As much as I love spending time with you, I really have to struggle with my fan side around you more than a few times a week at least.” Your chin rested against his shoulder as you caught his deepening grin, “So, anything I can do to help just ask away, plus, role of a lifetime.”

He chuckled again and shifted his hand from the wheel to rest across your crossed knees with a loving stroke against them, “The more I’ve read through the series, I would have to agree with you.” Your head nuzzled against his bicep while your arms tightened around his causing him to glance down at you again, “We can just order to go if you prefer.”

“I’m okay. I can hold it together for a meal. Especially for the cameras.”

At the next corner he stopped at the light and leaned over pressing a kiss to the top of your head, “Let’s order to go. Then we can change into our lounging clothes and drink and just spill it all out in the open.”

With another stolen glance you replied, “I’m not sure you are really ready for the full tidal wave my vacation stirred up.”

His eyes scanned over your clearly exhausted expression before he gently kissed your forehead before nodding and facing the road again, “To go and lounging it is. Trust me, there isn’t anything you could say that I wouldn’t want to hear. I poured it all out for you for a year, it’s my turn to take on the waves.” His grip on your legs tightened slightly with a comforting squeeze.

“But your date..”

He chuckled softly and stole another peck on the top of your head, “This, is not meant to be that date. Or at least a proper one at least. No, for a proper date I would give you plenty of time to prepare, and it certainly would not be after a long days worth of traveling.”

“I thought you preferred me when I’m exhausted though.”

He chuckled again, “My exact phrasing was closer to, you in a wrinkled mess of clothes cuddled up for a rest. You exhausted, I have to admit is adorable, but only when I’m certain you can make it to bed.”

You sighed and replied, “Fine, your way then. Just be prepared for the headlines in the morning.” Making him chuckle again, “I bet your manager is loving the publicity.”

“Well, being linked to a noble does have its perks. Been getting more than a few questions about you, especially with my costars, bit curious how we managed to meet at all. They all want the full romance tale.”

With a soft giggle you eyed the small café styled restaurant, “I can just imagine the next wave of headlines. Two years together, must be rare to not have had a quickie wedding and divorce by now.”

As he parked he let out another low chuckle, “Trust me, if I had the chance to marry you I would never take the risk of anything coming close to making me lose you.”

Your eyes locked as your smile deepened and you pressed a kiss to his shoulder, “That alone would be reason enough to break tradition and elope with you.”

After wetting his lips as he reigned in his true elated reaction to your answer he asked, “Tradition?”

You nodded, “Technically, Nobility isn’t supposed to marry without the full ceremony. I’m not certain if I make the list of Royals requiring the Queen’s permission to marry.”

His brow rose, “You, the Queen?”

You nodded, “But then again, I am Scottish, and she’s got a bit more to handle at the moment with her impending Great Grandchildren and all that.”

He wet his lips again, “So, proposing to you would include?”

You smirked up at him, “Asking, for one. That part is easy, it’s the scrutinizing after that troubles everything. But seeing as my title was slipped out on my vacation I’m sure if she cared your life’s already been torn through with a microscope.”

Holding back his next chuckle he nodded and smirked, “Very comforting thought.”

You giggled again, “Then again, I am only the Great Granddaughter of an Earl turned goat farmer, on my Mother’s side, only real tie to anything close to nobility is my Paternal Grandfather, the Duke. Title’s mainly just a few extra letters before my name anyway.”

His brow quirked up, “So what would happen if you didn’t follow the rules?”

“I’d lose the title. It’d be passed to my Cousin Tallie, from my Dad’s younger Brother, she’s three but I’m sure she’ll be able to handle it.”

“I don’t think I could do that to you.”

“Rich, I’m a vet. It’s a few letters, the castles and the land is all my Maternal Grandfather’s and my Great Grandfather’s, there’s no way in this age she can stop them from barring me from my inheritance. Nothing changes, even if it’s done publicly, which I doubt she’ll do with the image of Britain and Scotland’s relationship. We’re one of the few Noble Clans left, besides, think of the headlines, all the money I’d be saving the public,” His brow twitched as you wet your lips and continued, “The Crown always pays for the wedding. Millions, when a quickie wedding could be what, fifty pounds, if that.”

He chuckled as you giggled again, “She couldn’t argue with that. Nor would the public.”

“Plus they do love you.”

He bit his lip and nodded, shifting in his seat, “Let’s go order our food and get you back home.”

With a nod of your own you exited and joined him in front of the hood of the car where he claimed your hand and led you inside to plant yourselves in front of the large menu board where he smirked and listed a few choices he wanted you to try out. With a nod you agreed and joined him in line, doing your best to ignore the curious stares of the other customers who eyed the flock of cameramen outside stealing pictures of you both while Richard’s arm looped around your shoulders as he left another kiss on your forehead. Leaning against his side you both listed your order and moved to the side, after he passed over the bills for it and the large tip, taking the last of the chairs set up for the people waiting for their orders. With a gentle tug you were pulled onto his lap and curled his arms around you, causing you to ask, “Another of your subtle jabs?”

Richard chuckled under his breath as he smirked at you, “That obvious?”

Turning your head you whispered near his ear, “Little bit.”

He chuckled again and sighed resting his lips against your shoulder before he asked in a hushed tone, “I take it you haven’t heard about Lee yet?”

Doing your best to hold your steady voice and cheerful expression you replied in the same hushed tone, “You mean the model he went out to Miami with last week after his interviews, ya, he mentioned it. Wanted to warn me.”

Your head turned and you caught his eye causing his head to rise at your faltering façade, softly he muttered, “I didn’t mean to-.” His words halted at your leaning in and lips pressing to his cheek.

“You didn’t do anything.” Leaning in to press your forehead against his cheek as he curled his arms tighter around your middle. “Just tired of people lying to me.”

With a soft sigh he held you tighter, “If it helps I made cookies, brownies and cake. The molten kind you love.”

You giggled again and kissed his cheek again, “You have no idea how much that helps.”

He chuckled again and caught your order being carried over to the counter, tightening his grip he stood and eased your legs down once he was upright again and led you over to the counter whispering into your ear, “Food, sweets, cuddling and cannibals coming up.”

With your bag clutched in your arms you stayed at his side keeping his arm around your back as he led you through the door one of the cameramen opened for you both with a pleasant smile as he angled the camera at you and asked, “Romantic night in?”

With a bright smile you bumped his hip with yours saying, “With him and about five pounds of chocolate desserts how could it not be. Perfect way to get through a long day of traveling.”

The Camera man kept a steady pace towards Richard’s car, “Could have been a lot shorter if you flew.”

With a smirk you replied, drawing back your full accent , “I prefer trains and ferries when I can manage it. I can’t remember a trip I took that I flew for that ended well.”

Camera man, “Even with Mr Armitage?”

You chuckled softly, “Well the start of my trip to LA went well, at least until he had to leave.”

Another of the men filming you asked, “Why didn’t you go back with him?”

After your nip at your lower lip you replied, “Hindsight, I should have. But I made a few new friends, met some of my favorite actors, got to swim I the warm end of the ocean.”

Another called out as you sat down and collected Richard’s bag while easing your legs into the car, “Do you like it better in the States?”

You shook your head, “No, can’t imagine living out of Scotland or England for longer than a few months. Never feel quite at home out there.”

Their smiles grew as the first man called out, “Ah, much easier for us to snag your engagement photos then.”

Richard chuckled and closed your door as your smile grew through your soft giggle while he walked around the car and said, “Have a nice day fellas.” Then climbed into his car and started the drive back to his home.

Biting your lip you watched the city disappear as he turned and headed straight for the decent patch of green around his house at the end of a long drive that brought out your smile again as your heart eased with the small sense of home away from home. In a glance at him your smile flicked larger as he said, “Finally home.”

You nodded, “It is a nice home.” Watching as he climbed out and walked around the car to help you out and inside before he stepped back out to grab your bags that he carried straight to his room and set on his bed before joining you in the living room.

Stealing another glance at you he collected a pair of plates and the utensils that he set on the coffee table before he turned to collect the bottle of wine he’d picked out for your visit with two glasses that he set before you as he sat and added his shoes beside yours while you set out the wrapped trays of food. “At least they were timid on the subject of marriage.”

You giggled again and shrugged out of your coat, which he grabbed and tossed onto his in the chair on his right as he shifted to sit closer to you on the ground before the coffee table. You watched him collect the wine bottle and opener as you said, “You keep acting like it’d be a bad thing to marry you.”

His smile deepened as he opened the bottle and poured you both a glass, and passed you yours, “So, tidal wave?”

With a weak chuckle you raised your glass to your lips and claimed a sip while you leaned back against the couch behind you and sighed while you set your glass on your curled thigh. “I really shouldn’t have gone to LA.” Richard shifted sideways and leaned against the couch at your side with a comforting expression, “I really, wanted it to be something more than, pretending, I guess. You used to be an ass, and he just seemed so nice. But, blindly I ignored the blaring signs that made me think I should have just passed on his visit in the first place.”

“Like what?” His expression held as he claimed another sip of his wine as you inhaled.

“The blaringly obvious one for starters, we’ve been together for nearly an hour and your phone hasn’t rang once.” His head nodded as he set his glass on the table, “It seemed to be constant, just all the calls and emails and surprise visits from messengers. And if I hadn’t have managed to drop him in the middle of a signal dead zone I don’t think I could have had even a weeks worth of his attention.”

Wetting his lips he bit back his reluctance and stated, “He did care about you.”

You nodded, “You saw the news conference when Mike got fired?”

Richard nodded, “Your self appointed Godfather.”

“Carl has a habit of ‘testing’ my dates that feel less than trustworthy.”

Richard’s lips parted to state flatly, “And Lee broke up with you, right after.”

You nodded, “He did like me.” You raised your glass continued, “Just not enough.” Claiming a sip before setting it on the table before you as Richard inched closer and brushed away the tear rolling down your cheek. “You know, his big plan, at least what he told me before he left for New York, was he was going to tell me how much he supposedly loved me, and to ask me to move in with him.”

Your eyes locked and you caught his open mouthed reaction before he scoffed disbelievingly and replied, “Two months, barely, he just assumed you would drop everything-.”

You nodded as his voice dropped off, “That I would drop everything and move to his house, away from my home, that I just got back to, to live alone with his dogs, that ignored me mainly, and near his family who didn’t even know we were together. Exactly, such an incredible idea, me sitting around waiting for him to decide to drop by again when he finally decided I was more important than some errand he was sent off on.”

“He really didn’t think any of it through did he?”

You shrugged, “I will say, for being dumped, he really chose a, hell of a way to do it. It’s a good thing I was never really fond of LA to begin with. Would have been easier for it to have gone over the phone though, saved everyone the trouble of trying to fix my mood after being ditched. I will have to say, at least when you left me at events you didn’t make me leave the state and ensured that I did get home safely, where I usually was greeted with a waiting arrangement of flowers or chocolate.” You sighed again, “I preferred it your way, you never lied to me about what was expected.”

Richard nodded through a short inhale, “I wasn’t exactly up front about it at the start though.”

“It was pretty obvious.” Wetting your lips you shifted sideways facing him more, “Am I completely crazy, or did he make it seem like he expected a future with me?”

Lowering his gaze to your new tear trail that he gently brushed away, “You’re not crazy. He tried to convince all of us he did, but I don’t think he really understood what that would entail.”

You nodded, “Yes, not everyone can handle the family baggage and threats to send them away from me. Amazing catch.”

His hand eased over your cheek after another tear rolled down it, “You are the most incredible woman I’ve ever met, and he certainly does not deserve to be with you if that’s how easily he imagined he could have gotten you to leave everything for someone who couldn’t give you the world in return. I know he hurt you, and it’ll take more than just a few weeks on vacation to mend that, but we are all here for you.” With a gentle tilt of his thumb he raised your chin so you’d meet his eyes again, to add, “Especially me.”

With a small smirk you pecked him on the tip of his nose before asking, “I was wondering.”

“Mhmm?”

His eyes scanned over yours with a hopeful glance, “Is that offer for a date still good?”

His smile crept back again, “Always.” His lips pecked on the tip of your nose in return, “Whenever you want to, even if we have to wait for another few weeks until you feel up to it.”

With a soft chuckle you replied, “I am up to it. Just a long day. And I’ll have you know I’ve been on several platonic dates with Aiden and a few of the guys I got to meet on my trip.” Your eyes locked on his as you drew in a breath and added, “But, I would very much like to have that proper date.”

He chuckled lowly as his smirk grew while he rumbled, “I’d hoped you’d say that.” With another brush of his fingers he eased a loose strip of hair behind your ear, “Already booked the table.”

After a soft giggle you leaned in causing his smile to grow as you curled against his chest in a hug he tightly squeezed you in with his large smile that dimmed only with his gentle kiss on the crown of your head, “Good thing I packed extra dresses.”

In a near purr he replied, “Your shoes I bought you are still here too, along with your bowler hat.”

Giggling softly you pulled back after stealing another peck on his cheek, “We should probably eat before it freezes.”

He chuckled again, “Actually it stays near boiling for a while after its cooked, it should be tolerable by now.” Leaning in his lips landed squarely on your cheek making your smile grow again before he hopped up and said, “So, Hannibal Rising first?”

You nodded, “Just be prepared for me to cry in the middle.” His brow rose, “Can’t help it, just gets to me.”

His smile crept back as he turned and grabbed the dvd case beside the machine and placed in the disk before returning to your side with a blanket he grabbed from the back of the chair along the way that he eased across your laps as he watched you dish out some of the food onto your plates. Within minutes your attentions fused with the film leaving you silently snuggling through the meal, sharing bites of the various dishes and approving hums at the incredible food. As the credits rolled he hopped up again and fetched the molten chocolate cake that he happily fed you the first bite of and smiled at your soft moan before you mumbled, “So good.” He chuckled as you stole another kiss on his cheek then added, “I like you baking for me. Amazing image.”

He nodded and offered you another bite you happily claimed as he purred back, “Even better than your seemingly default image of me as Thorin draped in furs?”

Your tongue trailed over your bottom lip, claiming the chocolate there, then you giggled through your response, “I am aware you’re not Thorin, but it doesn’t make you draped across a giant stack of fur pelts any less common in my dreams.” His eyes narrowed in a playful glare while he filled the fork again for you and held it out, “It’s fitting you know, I have a terrible weakness for fur.” Accepting the next bite.

Unable to hold back his next chuckle as his smile shot back fully again he replied, “In that case then I’ll have to stock up on furs then, fake fur acceptable?”

You nodded, “Of course, real fur’s far too expensive and difficult to clean.” In a single smooth move you claimed the second fork from the tray that you filled and offered for him. After claiming the bite he grumbled and dug in his pocket to claim his phone that buzzed after a trilling set of chimes.

Another deep chuckle came from him after you claimed another bite of the cake with your own fork before he turned the phone showing you the picture of Trevor in his favorite footy pajamas holding up a picture he drew of you both and him playing in the park near his home making you giggle before he said, “Tammy was wondering if you wanted to spend the morning with her. She’s got a mani/pedi thing with Mum while Trevor’s at school.”

His smile grew as yours did, “That sounds like fun. I would love to meet your Mum.”

“Well she loves you already from what I’ve told her.”

In a near dopey grin you asked, “You told your Parents about me?”

He chuckled lowly through his sheepish smile, “When we were dating, I do have to admit, I boasted endlessly about you. There wasn’t much to share then, due to my ignoring asking you anything about you. But,” his tongue darted out to wet his lips, “Even then I’d already started falling for you, of course it really didn’t start to sink in until after the beach house party.” Pausing for a breath his eyes scanned over your curious expression, which to his eyes blended between shock and something close to flattered. “Since then of course, especially with your time meeting Trevor and his Parents you’ve formed quite an impressive image with the stories he’s shared of you. Mum especially wanted to have a full day for you to spend with her.”

Your eyes narrowed playfully, “Should I be concerned?”

He chuckled again as you stole another bite of cake, “My Mum adores you. No need to be concerned, she’s not the sort to go after someone I bring home, then again I haven’t exactly brought anyone home before. But still.”

With a smirk as you fed him another bite you asked, “40 years, and you’ve never brought anyone to meet your family? Never?”

After swallowing he replied, “Chris has met a few. Of course we’ve bumped into each other, but as for fully, ‘Welcome to the Armitage brood’, no.” His adoring smile grew as you couldn’t hold back the dopey grin spreading across your face paired with a soft blush, “I take it I’m the first to bring you home then? Not counting Colin of course.”

You nodded, “Ammi came close once, but it didn’t really fit our, um, arrangement.”

His brows rose while he asked in a playful tone, “What arrangement?”

You giggled softly rolling your eyes, “She, well it started as a rebound fling situation. Whenever we’d break up with someone, we sort of ended up in the same place together.”

He smirked again, “No fling this time?”

You shook your head, “She’s in Miami.”

“Oh.”

You nodded, “Besides, I’d already crossed the pond again by the time she caught the news about Lee, and I’m really not in the best of moods to rehash the old argument we still haven’t settled.” His brow rose, “It,” with a sigh you continued, “She prefers bondage, and, I’m not exactly the most trusting when it comes to rope and other people.”

“Wow. I will remember that.” You giggled as he failed at holding back his chuckle, “And she won’t let it go? I mean, if you’re obviously not into it, then the argument’s moot.”

“Her main problem is that I won’t share why I don’t feel comfortable with it.”

In a protective shift he scooted closer to you as he asked in a calming yet slightly growling tone, “Someone hurt you?”

After another short exhale, “There’s a reason my Parents aren’t talked about back home. It’s not really the most pleasant story, so I mainly keep it to myself.”

In a brief turn he set the cake on the table and shifted closer to you after saying, “You can tell me if you want, if not I understand.”

“Well,” Your tongue darted out to wet your lips, “My Mum, I was supposed to be a triplet.” His brows rose, “And shortly after her second month she found out there was a tumor on one of her ovaries.” Gently his arm draped over your legs that instinctually curled to drape across his lap as his other hung over the edge of the couch and hung behind you. 

“She had two choices, keep us, or abort and fight the cancer. Now, pregnancy is, it amplifies cancer’s chances at spreading, and well, anyway, barely 8 months in she passed out. And by the time my Dad found her and got her to the hospital she got taken straight away for an emergency C-section. My Sisters were stillborn, and Mum, she flat lined as they arrived.” 

As your words sunk in his hands firmly grazed over your legs and back, “Family got there just after the Doctor told my Dad that I wouldn’t last the night. So he left, said he was going to rent a room and try to sleep. His Brother, found him, the next morning to tell him I’d made it through, he’d hung himself.”

Under his breath he muttered against his control, “Fuck. That is-.”

You nodded and weakly chuckled wiping away a tear that snaked down your cheek, “So my Mum’s Grandad, Pop, the amazing Earl turned goat farmer, asked the Doctor, who still had his doubts, if he could take me home, to pass on our lands and to be buried in the family plot with the four of them. They couldn’t do anything and I wouldn’t eat so they agreed.” 

Reaching up you wiped your cheek again, “Bit of a family tradition, when a child is born weak you take it into the forest and pray to your ancestors. He walked for what he said was hours and prayed as he did, talking to the woods and the scattered small grave markers along the way from the old settlements, and when he stopped, a white stag found us.” 

A flicker of a smile grew on Richard’s face mirroring yours, “The old herd leader found us and rubbed his snout against my forehead, let me curl around it. Stayed for a bit then he left. After he took me home again, and my Aunt Jill brought over some of her milk, she’d just stopped nursing her girls, and when he took me back to the Doctor a week later I’d gained 6 pounds.”

“That why you keep such a good eye on their herds?”

You nodded, “Not long after he found us he passed his leader role onto his Son and hung out near the cottage, Pop would take me out to see him daily or he’d stamp and bellow.” His smile doubled as you chuckled weakly, “We’ve even got a picture and video of my first steps, I’m latched onto his antlers and just waddling away. That old marker under the big tree on the hill is where we put him to rest, when I was little he’d always find me out there looking up at the stars. He’d sit with me and nudge me back home again before I fell asleep. So when I was twelve and I found that stag and his mate in the storm I had to help them, to return the favor, look out for his kin after he’d watched over me.”

Softly he asked, “Did they tell you, early on about your Parents?”

“Partly, Mum yes, but Dad they said it was a car crash. Turns out there’s been a few altered causes marked down in the family ledger, not the most pleasant reasoning to share. I only found out the truth before I left for Uni. Only told Steve before, not even Colin and my Cousins know, they swept it all up after.”

Richard leaned in and kissed your forehead softly, curling his arms tighter around you when your head settled on his shoulder, “Thank you for telling me. I can see why you wouldn’t want to share it with someone you’ve seen casually.”

His lips landed on your forehead, breaking his returning smile at your soft giggle as you asked, “So you’re not fond of rope are you?”

He chuckled lowly, “Rope, no.” His eyes met yours when you settled at his side again, just barely a few inches from his lap, “Tried cuffs once though,” You smirked as he chuckled awkwardly, “Pink fur lined kind, not really my thing, then we tried silk scarves, bit more comfortable, but, still a bit awkward.”

“You were the one tied up?”

He chuckled again at your awkward tone, “Out of the choices I’d rather be the one tied up than tying up a partner.”

You nodded through a giggle, “Good to know.”

He chuckled again and rolled his eyes collecting the cake again and filling the fork again to offer you another bite, “None of that now. Back to the cake.” You giggled as you chewed through the large bite as he claimed one for himself through another playful glare.

“You’re going to run out of cake eventually.”

He nodded, “Yes, then there’s the counter of other sweets I baked for us.”

You giggled again and rose to your feet saying, “This I have to see.” Grabbing your empty plate to add to the sink while he set aside the cake and did the same, along with the sealed packs of left over food he put up in the fridge. In a scan over you as you stole one of the cookies from the covered tray on the counter while his arms circled around your middle and he rested his chin on your shoulder through your muffled giggle after your pleased hum.

“I’m glad you like my baking. I found a recipe for a tuxedo cake I’ve been wanting to try.”

You giggled again and turned your head to peck him on the cheek, “I will gladly be your baking guinea pig any time.”

“Good. Gives me a chance to break out my best recipes for you.”

Giggling again you glanced at the table along the wall and asked, “When’s your shift tomorrow?”

He glanced at the wall and bit his lip while he mentally thought back to his week’s schedule, “8.”

You nodded, “We should get you to bed then. And I’ll handle breakfast.”

He grumbled as you slipped from his grip and he followed you into the living room to help you finish cleaning up the last of your dessert and wine before his hand circled yours and he led you into his room, “You don’t have to cook for me.”

Playfully you fired back, “You do realize you’ll be in charge of the tea again?”

Making him chuckle, “Yes. Though how you’ve yet managed to master the skill is baffling.”

Sarcastically you replied, “Oh yes, such a travesty for my title, I should be able to pour out a suitable cup for any audience of any rank, and yet, here I am, baffled by a simple kettle.”

He chuckled again and caught your glance over the clothes in his closet while he grabbed his clothes for the following day, “Want a shirt?”

“You wouldn’t mind?”

His smirk grew as he shifted and parted a stack of his shirts, “T shirt fine?”

You nodded, “Yes.” In a short reach he passed you the shirt, “Thank you. All of mine need washing.”

“We can start them tonight if you like. Be nice and toasty in the morning.” Stepping out of the closet he set his clothes on the dresser beside the doorway, grabbing your bags and said, “I’ll show you the laundry room.” After the short walk he gave you the brief instructions to work the button coated machine before saying, “I’m gonna take a quick shower.”

You nodded and opened your bags, grabbing what you could and tossing it in, then pulled off your shirt and jeans, adding them as well after emptying your pockets. In a single move you flicked out his shirt from its fold and eased it on, pulling your ponytail out from under the knee length shirt. After adding the detergent you turned it on and collected your empty bags, leaving them in his room while you snuck back to the kitchen to steal another set of cookies. Taking a bite of one of the stolen treats you plugged in your phone beside his bed, stealing a few minutes to skim through your twitter.

Ignoring the pictures Lee had posted of his boating trip with a group of the new model he was seeing and her friends packed with loving embraces and seemingly passionate kisses between the hilarious postings from the Hobbit cast. Including a brief few sent directly to you from Charlie between comforting messages of his being a dick at flaunting his new girl so soon. 

One after another your smile inched back while you felt the door slamming shut on your supposed break with a relieved exhale that you might actually be able to move past it and be something close to friends sometime in the future when the awkward dust settled. After the brief task of answering the few messages and emails you had you found your comb in your bag and worked your hair into a long braid before settling on the bed and resting the last of your cookies on your curled leg.

An awkward smile slid onto Richard’s face while he exited the steaming bath from his short shower and he caught you snacking on your stolen treats while he ran his towel over his hair then tossed it into the hamper as you stole a lingering glance over him in only his briefs. In a few broad steps he was kneeling on the bed at your side he snuck the last of your cookies as he left a peck on your cheek as he slowly took in the image of your loose braid of curls pooling around your face along with how his shirt settled around you perfectly in his mind. 

In a scoot backwards he brushed the covers back and slid under them, settling on his side of the bed, checking his alarm was set for the morning as you eased back and joined him. Smoothly sliding your legs under his covers while he asked, “I think we can catch the late show if you want, so we can catch the washer when it’s done.”

You nodded and leaned back against the pillows saying, “If you like.”

With another reach he grabbed the remote by his phone and flicked on his tv across from the bed and found the channel he wanted and smiled at your scooting over to his side, allowing him to loop his arm around you. Cuddling closer to your side his smirk grew as your legs slid over his when your head rested against his shoulder and your fingers gently brushed over the arm looped around you in small traveling swirls. 

A buzzer broke your focus on the show and brought you both back to the washer to transfer the clothes while he set it up for you, leaving the final pressing of the start button for you before he led the way back to his bed, turning off the lights along the way. Blindly finding another snuggling hold on you with only the flickering light of the screen through the following show he chuckled through while you curled tighter against his side, easing your fingers over his chest while you switched between listening to the show and the steady beat of his heart under your head.

In a low purr he stole a glance down at you when your fingers shifted from his chest to gliding along his trimmed beard along his jaw line, “Can’t sleep?”

Raising your eyes to meet his after your soft, “Hmm?” they lowered to your fingers you withdrew and settled on his shoulder, “Sorry.”

With another chuckle he shifted his free hand to curl around yours that he gently kissed the knuckles on before he drew a soft giggle from you at his rubbing his bearded cheek against your palm, “Feel free to steal a handful anytime.”

You giggled again as he shut his eyes at his wording, feeling your chin land on his shoulder as you relayed, “A handful, really now?”

Giggling again he chuckled deeply, running his hand along your arm, as he exhaled slowly through your fingers easing another trail along his jaw, “Anytime.”

“Suppose I should steal as many, handfuls, as I can until you have to shave it again.”

After another chuckle he replied, “It does grow rather quick enough. First vacation I get I can sneak out to visit and grow it out for you again.”

“You don’t have to change how you look for me. You get enough of that from work I’m sure.”

He chuckled again when you inched higher at his side and left a peck on his cheek while your fingers eased along his chin again, “I like the beard actually, for the time being at least. Get a few times I want to shave it off entirely though.”

Small strokes of his fingers along your side returned again when his arm settled around you again, stealing a few brushes from the dip in your side over the top of your hip as your fingers slid through the dip of his neck and traveled between his pecs. With a tilt of his head his lips landed on your forehead, keeping his eyes locked on yours his smile inched back at your nose brushing against his through your fingertips gliding along the side of his neck and over his cheek. 

Inching closer your eyes closed, a relaxed sigh escaped him as a smirk grew when your lips brushed against his. Timidly his arm gripped your middle firmer when you shifted above him, leaving his free hand able to gently slide along your cheek and into the curls drooping down from your face to brush along his face. A few heated minutes later the ring from his phone broke your kiss apart, biting your lip you pulled back and laid back at his side.

In a grumbling turn he turned onto his side facing you as he mumbled, “They can leave a message.” Your eyes met and his nose brushed along yours drawing your smile back again as his hand gently slid over your back, “I’m with you, they can all wait.” His eyes dropped to your lower lip as you nipped at it and inched up again, meeting him halfway as he leaned into your melting lip lock. 

Your arms circled his neck as his curled around your back again, drawing you closer against him, earning a low moan from him as your hips rocked against his while your leg slid around his. Under the flickering light of the screen now replaying some old black and white film you couldn’t place your hands stole timid brushes against each other, creeping lower and firmer through his warm trail his lips left along your neck. 

Between soft pants, gasps and muffled moans and mumbled swaps of permission between your turns trailing your lips lower over the other. Only pressing so far, both sharing your cautious boundary for crossing another day as he lovingly eased his body to mold against your back with a few stolen pecks along your neck once the screen was finally shut off and you settled in the darkened room. 

A smile crept onto your lips when his grip tightened through his hand gliding across the back of yours to weave his fingers with yours. Gently your lips met his curled knuckles before he tenderly hummed, “Goodnight Love.” Nuzzling his head against the back of yours as you earned a deep smile from him in return at your soft, “Goodnight Handsome.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- There’s a certain question asked, but it’s not quite the one you’re picturing, and certainly not from the person you’re picturing it’s from. -  
> Also adding a bit more on the OC’s title - might not be 100% true, but it’s fitting for the story, hope it doesn’t step on too many toes. -  
> And adding another festival in Sherwood forest. Again, story demands it.

Morning light crept in the room as a soft bell rang through the house, in a grumble Richard’s head finally left its place pressed against the back of yours to blink through the creeping light. In a scan of the room he heard another soft ding as his eyes feel to the warm body creeping closer against his with a grumble of its own. A smile grew across his lips before they planted on your bare cheek. The first of a short trail that urged a content sigh from you while your shoulder lowered, silently granting him permission to continue. His trail ended when his eyes opened again at the soft voice calling out after a knock and a repeated bell causing him to tense, “Richy Bear!”

Through your soft near snort at the nickname your body shifted as you repeated the nickname and his lips met yours briefly before he drew back and scanned the floor for his briefs as he stated, “My Mum.”

With parted lips you watched him bounce his way into them and his folded set of jeans as you found your discarded pile of clothes and quickly slipped out of his room in a race to the waiting warm pile of clothes in the dryer. In a quick tug he pulled on his plain t shirt and silenced his now chiming alarm on his path to the front door. In your digging you heard a soft cheerful chuckle from a voice that you assumed could only be his Mother before she repeated lovingly, “Richy Bear. Sorry to wake you sweetheart.”

Tammy’s familiar voice added on, “Jaqi still in bed?”

Richard’s voice shifted as you heard their move into the kitchen while he replied, “Looking for her clothes in the dryer. Had to borrow one of my shirts.”

A soft chuckle sounded as you heard some of the desserts being shifted while pans and ingredients were pulled out along with the kettle being filled and set on the heating coils. Leading to another of his Mother’s responses, “We probably should have called first, but I wanted to make sure I got a hug before you left.”

In a bouncing tug you eased your warm tight jeans over your hips and secured them under your warm sweater you pulled on over your bra, leaving Richard’s shirt in the dryer with your clothes before your quietly closing the door and the short walk to the kitchen. A smile eased onto your face while you undid your braid and fluffed out your long curls in hope of masking your prior night of rolling around with Richard. Turning the last corner you caught Tammy’s growing smile as she called out, “Jaqi, morning, sorry to wake you Dear.”

Your head shook as you stepped forward and accepted her brief hug while you replied through a stolen glance at Richard when he turned to fire an awkward smile your way. “Not a problem. How’s Trevor?”

Her smile grew as she replied, “Good. Had trouble getting him up, but pancakes always help with that.”

Her hand rested on your back, guiding you around the counter and into the kitchen where your eyes landed on the beaming woman taking in your full appearance between glances at her clearly entranced Son. With an extended hand she stated, “Margret.”

Your smile grew forcing hers to in return as you replied, “It’s a pleasure to meet you finally. Richard just gushes about you.”

A pleased chuckle came from her when she released your hand and stated, “That settles it, I’m stealing a hug as well.”

You giggled softly and closed the distance between you as she took her first step and opened her arms at her sides, “Of course, Anytime.”

Through her firm embrace you rose on your toes to reach her height as well while catching the beaming smile on Richard’s face as he stole a picture of your embrace then pocketed his phone at your release as you joined the pair of women finishing the meal while Richard finished his morning routine, making sure to set your matching set of mugs on the counter at your side. A simple kiss landed on your cheek when he returned to his room and you eased through the short stint of pleasant banter between you about your trip so far.

Finally back at your side Richard fired a wink your way, with his back to the others as he passed you your mug of tea as you claimed your seats at the table from Margaret’s urging. In her same cheerful tone she met your eyes while filling your plates and asked, “How long are you in town for Dear?”

Your smile flicked up again as you eased your fork between your fingers from your plate, “Um, At least a week. That’s what Richard first offered, though I might try to convince him to let me stay for two possibly, but I have to be back after that, my Cousins are headed on a long fishing trip.”

Her smile spread again when she claimed the seat at your side, placing her handover your left that was rested on the table before you, “Well no problem there at all. Right Richy Bear?”

Her eyes met his mid chew as he shifted his fork wielding hand to cover his mouth and reply, “Always. Stay as long as you can, Love.”

The women’s smiles grew at your nickname escaping from him as he lowered his hand to stab at another mouthful as his Mother said, “See. And if you don’t mind you could join us on our trip.”

Your brows rose curiously while you lowered your own fork from your first bite, allowing Tammy to jump in, “Only to Sherwood forest.”

Margaret, “The Bloom festival. We used to go to the usual Knight festival in August when the boys were younger, but it got so crowded. Plus the blooms are so beautiful and they have this whole ‘Blossoms of Beginnings’ portion, a sort of group wedding ceremony. Only a few couples did it last year, but it’s one of the few spur weddings England offers, and it still is breath taking. There’s all these honey based foods and treat stands, among the obvious gifts and trinkets. Would you go with us?”

Tammy joined her in their hopeful smiles, causing your smile to widen again after your swallow after Tammy added, “Trevor keeps asking.”

“Well it sounds incredible, I’d love to, as long as I’m not imposing on your family time.”

Her hand gently patted yours, “You are family Dear.”

Your smile grew as you felt Richard’s hand that he had formerly resting on his leg plant gently on yours under the table with a loving stroke while your eyes lowered to your plate in your attempt to mask your struggle against tears at her statement through her Son’s loving gaze at you.

Tammy, “Besides, Trevor can’t stop drawing out ideas of the flowers he’s going to add into your hair, and he’s been practicing making flower crowns for us.”

Your eyes met hers as you asked, “Even for Richard?”

She giggled softly and nodded, “Oh yes, he’s settled on chrysanthemums.”

Softly you glanced at him playfully with a soft, “Oooh, fitting choice.” And giggled at his agreeing nod and chuckle.

Margaret, “So, Dear, need any supplies while we’re out?”

“I’m nearly out of toothpaste, and mouthwash. Basic soap stuff.”

Her smile grew as she replied, “Then we can stop at the shop after our appointment at the spa, before we stop for lunch, there is the most adorable little café I have been dying to drop into again.”

Your smile grew as you nodded, “Sounds perfect.”

With deepening smiles they all took turns sharing their stories of past visits until Richard’s phone pinged again with his secondary alarm, in a steady drink he finished his tea and rose to his feet, joining you in your trip to the sink to rinse and add your dishes to the rest in the dishwasher from the night before. In a quick lean his hand eased onto your cheek as he stole a gentle kiss and in a hushed tone stated, “I’ll be off at four.” Your locked gaze left you nearly unaware of the eyes locked on the pair of you.

You nodded and asked back, “Action or Drama today?”

He chuckled and replied, “Today is mainly the big monologues, action scenes are tomorrow’s plans.”

His lips met yours for another short stolen kiss and loving gaze before he led you back to the table where he hugged Tammy then moved around her to tightly hug his Mother and leave a gentle kiss on her forehead mumbling, “Love you Mum.” His path took him straight to the door where he pulled on his shoes and jacket saying, “Enjoy your spa day.” Making sure to give you one last loving glance before leaving for the day.

In an eager turn Tammy’s hand found yours with an excited squeak, “I am so glad you two are back together after your break!”

Margaret nodded and added with a soft smile, “He’s been dreadfully morose without you Dear. I don’t know what he was thinking when he broke it off with you, but I know it must have had something to do with that dingbat Ex of his. I am glad you broke him when you did, Dear.”

Your brow rose, “-broke him?”

She nodded and Tammy added, “Oh he was unbearable. Kept going on about her and all these plans he never clarified on, then he found you of course, and that snapped away right after.”

Margaret, “He’s my baby boy, but if you hadn’t have I don’t know who the pain would have turned him into. Now he’s back to being my lovable Richy Bear again, and we have you to thank for that.”

Your smile crept back and Tammy glanced at her watch and stated, “Oh, we should head out now.”

Margaret patted her coat pockets as she glanced at Tammy, “I don’t think I remembered his key ring, did you grab Chris’?”

“If you need the key to the house Richard gave me a copy on my last visit out.”

Their smiles grew again as you made a short stop into Richard’s room grabbing your nude pair of heels he bought you, earning a smile when you joint the pair, matching Tammy in her heels making you both the same height as Margaret in her flats. In a confirming pat of your pockets you ensured you had your phone, wallet and keys on your way out, locking the door behind you and joining them in the back seat of their car.

.

Parked safely in the spot you joined the women in their exit, combing your fingers through your hair as you shut your door and did your best not to focus on the group of cameras that followed the car. Once inside the groups of the waiting customers and the pair of attendants flashed up to you absently then shot wider as they recognized you. With parted lips you followed the pair and gave a soft smile to the woman that took the name the appointment was marked under then promptly led you back early to the open station waiting for you. 

The cheerful smiles of your group flashed back at you in their first prompt ushering, obviously which they linked to your presence among them. After your short walk you joined them on the path to the lifted leather coated seats in a small private back room, normally reserved for private guests only divided from the rest by a decorative frosted vine over the walled panes of glass. Complete with a small refreshment stand and a large flat screen along with a large selection of nail polish to choose from as well.

With a small smile you followed the pair to the wall and claimed the shimmering plum bottle earning a few curious glances from the women around you when you took it back to your offered seat. Left on the small table the small bottle sat while you slipped off your heels and claimed your seat, rolling up your heels to your knees and settling back while the other women did the same, each choosing a similar variation of your shade without the glitter. Your eyes scanned over the three women approaching you as you slipped off your Mother’s rings from your right hand, raising both of yours behind your neck, unhooking the chain that you slid them onto and re-hooked it again.

The three of them settled and each claimed either one of your hands while the last grabbed your first foot. In your upward glance you forced back your discomfort at the three strangers touching you to focus on the movie that Margaret had switched on. Through the classic romance you caught the stolen pictures the other clients were snapping of you as you were being pampered and approached nearly constantly by the hovering manager making sure to gift you three any refreshments you wished for. Her smile grew as she stole yet another chance to compliment Margaret on her Son’s talent, naming him as her favorite actor before she stepped out once again after stealing a curious glance at the color you’d chosen.

Lowering your eyes to the woman working on your left hand you forced a smile as she asked the question you knew was coming, “You’re certain of this color?”

You nodded your head, “Yes. The nail polish rules only apply to the British Royal Family, not my clan. Scots are a bit laxer on decorating ourselves.”

A relieved exhale left her at your accented answer before your eyes shifted back to the film playing while the woman in front of you switched to your other foot. One at a time they each coated their own portion of your nails. A set of drying light stands were set up before you all as you finished the film and eased your manicured feet back into your heels, rolling your pants down again and formed a line to the registers to cash in the certificates Richard had purchased for your pampering day. While you eased your rings back to the clasp on your long chain to slip off it and onto your finger again before re-clasping the chain again and following the pair out again.

Through the crowd outside, the familiar question rippled through the group of camera wielding men outside when they caught your manicured nails sliding through your billowing curls in the growing breeze. All chuckling at your same response while you climbed into the car once again and watched them part for Tammy to start the drive to their usual shop.

Arm in arm you joined Margaret on her walk through the door as Tammy collected a basket for you. Locked in your hushed giggle filled conversation you three selected your various necessary items before splitting the products and purchasing them. Back in the parking lot you claimed your same seat again after helping Margaret back in again through the growing crowd. 

.

Finally at the café you once again spotted the trail of gasps around you when you led the pair up to the counter and claimed your chance to pay for the stop then followed them to a smaller table in the back corner. Placing you in full view but granting you a few extra feet from the nearest tables all straining to listen in on your conversation. After your minimal hushed conversation you climbed back into the car once again for the drive where they each claimed another hug from you and made plans to split your free nights to dinners at their place through the upcoming weeks until your family trip, between a few scattered nights as simply for you and Richard to have your alone time.

A brief wave later you drew out your keys, unlocking the front door to let yourself in, making sure to lock it again behind you. Sighing softly you walked inside and glanced around, unsure of what to do, spotting that you had a few hours left until Richard came home again. Wetting your lips you entered the kitchen to start the dishwasher, then headed to the laundry room, collecting your clothes in the basket he left there. Once in his bedroom again you turned your head, noticing the vase he’d set your gifted flowers in the night before, moving closer your smile grew at his small propped up note that simply stated,

_ Cleared out half the dresser, and the empty space in the closet is yours, Love. _

_ Make yourself at home. _

_ Richard _

With a soft giggle and creeping blush at the simple gesture you turned and started to put away your large pile of clothes and your few new toiletries and your old ones on the bare half of the bathroom counter beside the small stack of pale yellow folded towels and washcloths he’d bought for your stay. Biting your lip again at his scattered small additions in hopes of adding to your comfort and securing a marker of your presence in his home you headed into the kitchen and claimed a glass of juice then made your way back to the bedroom again. 

With a curious glance at his bedside table you spotted the frayed out notebook, obviously well used, setting your glass down you cautiously drew it out and potted the stack of Hannibal books beside it earning a creeping smile across your face. Leaning back you rolled onto your stomach as his intricately scrawled notes across the first page hooked your interest, crossing your ankles to rock while you propped yourself up and flipped through the pages with an wave of adoration for his view on Francis’ world was laid out before you.

A soft ding from your alarm on your phone led you into the kitchen with your empty glass and the notebook to prep the meal for Richard that you left to cook in the oven while you lounged one of his armchairs. Crossing your legs over the arm of the chair to prop the notebook against your legs with your refilled glass within arms reach. Nearing a third of the way in the front door opened drawing your eyes to the tall figure that entered, locking up behind him, removing his boots and shrugging out of his jacket to hang by the door. His smile grew as he let out a relieved exhale when he spotted you relaxing in his favorite chair. With a few of his long striding steps he leaned over the chair planting a loving kiss firmly on your lips, letting out a muffled chuckle at your hand grazing over his cheek.

As he pulled back his hand slid over your legs, gently finding the straps on your heels he undid to set them beside the chair before walking around you and propping you up into his lap to snuggle with him. Settling back in the chair he gave you another loving gaze while brushing back your curls from your face as he asked, “Enjoy your morning?”

You nodded, “I love your Mum and Sister.”

Making his smile grow, “I got their messages, along with their requests for divided and group dinners through your stay, among shared adoration for you.” His smile crept deeper as his eyes seemed to sparkle at you, “My Mum mentioned how special it made her feel to get to sit in the private room for once, and to have the manager flit around you three the whole time.”

Giggling softly you replied, “She certainly deserves it.”

“She certainly does.”

His eyes lowered to the notebook in your hands and noticed your momentary flinching at his next inhale, “I, um, got back and I found this. I hope you don’t mind, I just got sucked into it.” His smile deepened even more, “I can’t believe how you’ve managed to fill it all into a single person.”

Wetting his lips he curled you closer to his chest and skimmed over the page you were on and held his loving gaze on you between your shared turns delving into the serial killer’s world until you’d paused at the alarm for your dinner. In a low purr he stated, “You didn’t have to make me diner Love.”

With a firm grip on his shirt you caught his smirk as he lowered and accepted your kiss before you headed into the kitchen with him trailing behind you, “You filled a counter for me with desserts, besides, I miss cooking, the whole time on vacation I never got to prepare a full meal.”

After he eyed the food you pulled out of the oven he rested his hands on the counter around you, pinning you in place, “Fine, but we’re alternating meals, I enjoy pampering you too Love.”

Looping your hands around his neck you giggled at his returning smirk until your lips met again for a kiss you both melted into. Soft pants left you when you broke apart and set up the meal up at the table as he broke out the rest of the wine from the night before and gently claimed your hand giving the shade an approving smirk. “Beautiful choice.”

You giggled softly and claimed your seat, having filled your plates as he poured out two glasses for you both, “I spotted your note about the dresser.” His smile grew as your eyes caught his, “And the towel set in the bath, thank you.”

Abandoning the wine bottle on the table he stepped closer, leaning down he replied in a pleased low rumble, “I told you before, you’re welcome here anytime, I want you to feel at home. So anything you want or need let me know.” Your lips met again before he eased into his own seat at your side.

“I will. Though I was a bit surprised at how many swimsuits I actually packed. Would have taken nearly a full drawer, just put them back in my bag.”

A smirk eased back on his face while he teasingly asked, “Which ones were those, the incredible one pieces or one of the jaw dropping bikinis?”

Through a giggle you replied, “Both, including that ridiculously tight bikini set they had plastered online.”

His soft laugh burst out before he locked his eyes with yours again after scanning them over your figure in a hungry motion, “When I get the chance I’m taking you someplace warm so I can see them all for myself. Especially that ridiculously tight one.” Making you giggle again before your conversation tipped back to the films. 

A conversation that lasted through your meal and onto his shifting you to drape across his side across the couch while you shared the last of the molten cake before you turned on the next of the Hannibal films. With a tight grip as you fell asleep Richard smiled, pulling the blanket from the back of the couch over you both as he watched the rest of it then carried you to bed. Easing your jeans off after settling you under the newly remade bed sheets, then he stripped after turning off the lights in the rest of the house and returned to curl around you with another gentle peck on your cheek before drifting off himself behind you.

…

Cuddled safely in your warm cocoon your eyes shot open at the small footy pajama clad body landing square on top of yours in an eager tackling hug. Your head turned and you giggled softly at Trevor’s scramble to crawl into your woven arms as a deep chuckle came from Richard before he mumbled, “Morning Trevor.”

His body settled between you while his Father popped his head into the open doorway to your room and returned the wave you offered him before he stated, “Sorry Rich, warned him not to race in, but he’s just been so eager for his day with you two.”

Richard chuckled again replying, “No worries. Enjoy your night off.”

Chris chuckled, setting the small pack of Trevor’s things on the chair beside the door, “Good to see you again Jaqi. Hope your waking wasn’t too rough.”

You giggled softly at Trevor’s pulling your arm back around him as you replied, “It’s alright.”

Chris chuckled and nodded, “I’ll be off then. Thanks again Rich.”

Richard nodded and curled around Trevor’s back pressing a kiss to his forehead as he slipped off to sleep again between you. Raising his gaze he caught your eye and asked, “I forgot to mention his sleepover didn’t I?”

Giggling softly you nodded, “Yes you did. But I don’t mind.” Lowering your hand rested gently over his ear dropping your voice to a whisper you stated, “But I think I should have some pants on.” Moving your hand back to the boy’s side after.

His brow rose, remembering his helping you out of your jeans the night prior, before he chuckled and nodded, slipping out of the bed and grabbing your favorite pair that he passed you after adding a pair of his sweats and a tank top. Gently easing back in, claiming the sleeping bundle between you, allowing you to slip on the pants and snuggle around the small child, stealing a short kiss when you bumped your nose against his playfully.

In another low rumble he sweetly stated, “I love you.” With his eyes fixed on you, taking in each detail of you in the morning light, curled around the small boy with a deepening smile.

Leaning forward your lips met the tip of his nose after you stated, “I love you.”

A deep smile spread across his face after his lips left yours from a loving kiss, settling back snuggly behind Trevor to rest his forehead against yours for your short nap. Tiny taps from small fingers against your cheeks drew your eyes open again when Trevor had woken and quietly snickered at your reactions to his taps while you stirred from sleep. His bright blue eyes met yours and you both pulled back at his soft statement of, “I have to pee.”

With a smile you both watched him scramble out of the bed and into the bathroom, pushing the door shut nearly all the way and scooting what you imagined to be a stool across the tile floor. Shifting onto your side Richard’s smile returned while he scooted against you, easing his hand over your cheek through his deepening kiss through the sound of the stool being pushed to the sink after the toilet flushed. A clatter and a soft “oops” broke you apart as he glanced at the doorway and repeated, “oops?”

Through the cracked doorway he heard Trevor’s response, “I can’t reach the soap.”

Your lips met his cheek while your hands aided his rolling over and rise from bed, slipping through the door he gently pushed open and chuckled, stepping to the boy’s side collecting the sopa from the deep sink bowl and pressing on the top to release a small amount onto his waiting palm then adding the bottle back beside the faucet he switched on. After releasing the handle he grabbed one of the hand towels and passed it to Trevor as he heard you starting breakfast in the kitchen while he shut off the faucet while the boy dried his hands. Once done he hopped down and pushed the stool back again then joined Richard in picking out his clothes for the day to change into as his Uncle did the same.

Both in jeans and dark plain t shirts and bright green socks they joined you in the kitchen. The cups were carefully carried to the table by Trevor who scooted them into place, using the chairs to reach the right spot as Richard added the plates and utensils before starting on the tea, stealing a peck on your cheek while adding the kettle to the burner behind your skillet. In a glance back at Trevor you asked, “How many pancakes did you want?”

He bounced as he formed his answer in his mind, “Um, ten.”

You smiled through your soft chuckle and nodded, “Ten it is.” Stealing a glance up at Richard before his lips met yours for a gentle kiss on his reach for the tea tin on your left to add to the waiting mugs. Leaving the bags inside and returning the tin on his way to collecting the juice he filled the empty glasses on the table with while Trevor used one of the chairs to start on the toast using the toaster by the breadbox. A smile eased onto Richards face as he finished the tea and helped you and Trevor carry your food to the table, claiming the seat between you as the small boy spilled all the details of his week.

When the food was gone you took your turn to go change while they both cleaned up the table and dishes then met you in the bathroom at the mirror to brush your teeth. Holding back your giggles you couldn’t help but love the shared moment, you and him with a small child getting ready for your day of fun, unable to keep the image from spilling through your mind as your imagination went wild about how a family with the incredible man could be. 

First to exit you filled your pockets once again, brushing your t shirt down over your added belt before you slipped on your converse. Only to glance up and see Trevor rushing to add his shoes alongside his Uncle, who he tried to mimic his thick double knot on his own with tongue extended between his teeth in his concentration. Silently you stole a picture of the moment and snuck your phone back into your pocket, ignoring the short email from Lee mentioning another event he’d be taking his model fling to along with the headlines filling your notifications screen about the pictures of his boating party with her and her friends.

On your feet again your hand was collected by Trevor, who also snagged one of his Uncle’s on your path to the car after locking up after Richard grabbed the booster seat Chris had left behind, a short comment though sent Richard back in after Trevor reminded him to grab a pair of your heels too along with your hat. A few securing snaps later you were all on your way to Trevor’s favorite park for a short playing session, though once an alarm on Richard’s phone sounded your eyes went to his upside down figure from your dangling position from the climbing dome, hanging from your bent knees under where Trevor was seated on top. Raising his phone Richard stole another picture of you both as he stated, “Movie starts soon.”

With a giggle Trevor led the climb down above you while you hung below from your hands ensuring he didn’t fall through, once on the ground he giggled as you pulled your shirt from your jeans and offered him your hand again for the trip back to the car. His eyes rose to meet yours with a large smile mirroring yours as he said, “Now you wear the fancy shoes. Please.”

Your smile grew as you giggled again, catching Richard’s apologetic glance that you waved off as he snapped Trevor in and you claimed your seat to switch your shoes and put on your hat after freeing your hair from your messy loose bun. Parked at the theater you giggled at the boy’s hopping to your side and arms extended to be raised to your hip after you had offered. Under a firm arm around you Richard led you both through the small group of cameras following your day so far and collecting their own pictures of your smiles as Trevor sent them random waves and asked them all their names and random questions about their large cameras as Richard bought the tickets and led you inside.

Snacks in hand you settled in your seats while Trevor’s smile grew at the opening trailers starting to play, and stayed through the animated film that he laughed through and took turns leaning against both of your sides, keeping his hands fixed around one of each from the adults surrounding him. As the credits rolled a familiar whisper sounded after his grip tightened on your hands, you claimed the task of tossing out the trash while Richard led him to the bathroom, where you met the pair once they exited after you made a stop of your own. Offering your hand again Trevor’s fingers looped around your Mother’s ring and he glanced up at you asking, “Did my Uncle buy you this?”

Smiling down at him you crouched down at his side while Richard stepped aside for a set of pictures with a few of his fans that had recognized him. With your hand flat before him his eyes scanned over the shimmering stones under the multicolored lights from above as you replied, “It was my Mum’s wedding ring.”

His eyes met yours and he asked, “Why doesn’t she wear it?”

You flashed a smile at him as Richard joined your side, drawing in a breath, unsure of your reaction at the innocent question, “She passed, a bit after I was born. My Pop gave them to me when I was old enough for them to fit.”

After another glance at your ring his eyes met yours as he asked, “Was she sick?”

You nodded, “Yes. Very sick.”

He nodded, “Mum’s Mum got sick last year. You think they’re friends?”

Your smile grew, “I would think so. The best of friends.”

His smile grew and he glanced up at Richard as you stood again before your hands were claimed once again for a short drive to a nearby diner around the shopping center with a small fairground nearby.

.

After your short meal you both took turns carrying him, giving him a better view of everything around him. With only a short list of rides available to him at his size you soon found yourselves on a stroll through the streets, admiring the shops and few sights, trying to ignore the crowds turning and staring at the cameras following your trio.

The last shop on your left drew your eye signaling Trevor to lead the charge inside. Scanning over the various trinket coated shelves you roamed towards the back while Trevor spotted something and tapped his Uncle’s shoulder. With a curious grin Richard met his eyes and leaned in closer towards the cupped hand to hear a soft whisper, “Could I borrow twenty pounds?”

As his grin deepened Richard lowly asked back, “And just what would you need twenty pounds for?”

Trevor glanced at you then back to his Uncle, cupping his hand again to whisper, “It’s a surprise for Jaqi.” After a chuckle Richard set him down and drew out his wallet, collecting the bill and passing it to Trevor and chuckling as the boy said, “Stay here, no peaking.”

Richard nodded, “Don’t leave the shop, you have five minutes.”

Trevor nodded and darted behind the aisle as Richard stood and scanned over the shop until he spotted you eyeing one of the small snow globes along the back wall. With a deepening smile Richard watched you until a small hand tapped on his leg drawing his attention back to his Nephew who stated, “I forgot the tax.”

Richard chuckled and passed him another ten and watched him dart off, back to the waiting clerk leaning on the counter with a small bag ready for the boy. A few moments later he had returned with bag and change in hand to pass over to his Uncle who eyed the single white carnation poking out of the bag as he chuckled, raising him to his hip again asking, “Get everything you need?”

Trevor nodded, “I did. Thank you.”

Gently Richard kissed his forehead and joined you on the walk out again once you’d claimed the small teddy bear that had drawn your eye that Richard had passed the bills over in payment against your short lived refusal.

.

Tucked under Richard’s arm again he held Trevor between you as you entered the nearby public set of gardens with scattered fountains inside. All eyeing the floral arrangements and fountains between the random statues. A clear excited squeal came from a group across the courtyard around the fountain you were at, in a glance over your smile grew as you accepted Trevor into your grip as Richard pecked your cheek and mumbled, “Back in a few, Love.”

You nodded and Trevor reached up, adjusting your bowler hat over your curls pooled over your left shoulder making your smile grow, lowering him at his request. His hand fixed around yours as he led you to the fountain side a few feet away with a growing smile through his excited giggles. His body shifted around yours, claiming your left hand as you eyed the sunlight shining over the statue inside. A soft clearing of his throat brought your eyes back to his with your same soft smile that grew on spotting his hand curled around the extended carnation. Your soft giggle sounded as you asked, “Thank you. Where’d you get this?”

Lowering his hand into his bag he answered, “In the shop.”

“Well it’s beautiful, thank you.”

His smile grew as his hand pulled out of the bag drawing your eye to the soft glint reflecting from whatever he was holding. In a steady motion he held up the stunning light coated jeweled ring beside your left hand wetting his lips before he asked, “Would you please be my Aunt?”

Through your body you felt a creeping wave of tingles as your heart raced at the shocking question, crouching down in front of him you eyed the ring again. A single shimmering, imitating white gold or platinum, with a large deep green stone surrounded in a ring of clear stones. Meeting his gaze again out of the corner of your vision you spotted Richard’s curious glance your way as he spotted the number of phones being raised in your direction over the boy’s shoulder, in a soft tone you replied through his heartbreakingly pleading glance, “I would love to be your Aunt.” 

The switch from what you assumed to be a near inhuman ability to expand his eyes in a near cartoonish tearful puppy dog resolve breaking stare down to the beaming smile as he snuck the ring on your finger and crashed into your chest. Unable to hold back your confused giggles your arms tightened around his back as he mumbled, “I love you Aunt Jaqi!” Through the sparsely clapping and cheering crowd as it parted.

Your smile grew as you caught Richard’s playful gaze as his grin deepened through his signing another magazine before passing them back and crossing back to you chuckling at your smile at Trevor pulling back to snap the stem of your carnation and slide it under the ribbon around your bowler hat. Another giggle came from him after his crashing peck on your cheek before turning to sprint to his crouching Uncle. With a crashing hug of his own Richard rose with the boy on his hip as you rose and nervously smoothed your fingers through the hair over your shoulder, stealing another glance at the breathtaking, though at the close inspection, obviously fake ring. With a firm hand curling around the shirt on his Uncle’s shoulder Trevor whispered, “She said yes.”

Richard nodded and chuckled, “I can see that.”

Trevor, “Now you don’t have to ask her, we can skip right to the wedding and she’ll be fully part of our family.”

With parted lips Richard gave the boy’s face a curious once over asking lowly, “What exactly did you ask her?”

Trevor’s smile grew as he giggled and replied, “If she’d be my Aunt.” In a rapid turn of his head he curled his arms around the boy’s back as he met your smiling soft blush coated expression when you joined their sides, slyly taking in the still large crowd of snapping cameras around you leading to your resumed walk through the rest of the gardens and back to the park.

.

People grouped around you snapping away all through your path back to your car, only breaking as the car parked in Richard’s driveway. Once free from his seat Trevor took off with the keys on a race to the bathroom as you tapped your fingers on the hood, holding your spare sneakers and the small bag with your teddy bear as Richard unhooked the booster seat. Straight up again his eyes scanned over you with an awkward chuckle before he stated, “I swear, I did not put him up to that.”

Through a beaming smile you giggled in return and replied, “He, that,” Your ringed left hand rose to brush your hair from your face only to be claimed by his after bumping the car door shut, allowing him to look over the massive and distantly convincing breath taking ring, “You should have seen his face.” Richard’s eyes met yours, “Just unfair, already with that adorable face, the flower, then the puppy dog eyes. No way to say no. We’re just going to have to get married now.”

Through a joint set of chuckles his loving gaze deepened before he stated, “You don’t-.”

Rolling your eyes you gently tugged on his shirt with the hand you freed from his to say, “Again with the ‘I’m a miserable person to be with’” His smirk grew as you continued and inched closer to his lips, “Stop pretending that each moment with you is absolute torture.”

Your noses brushed as he whispered, “I love you.”

Your response muffled against his lips drawing a smirk from both of you before you broke apart at the small boy in the open doorway calling out, “I can’t reach the dvd player!”

Another set of chuckles left you as his hand eased around your lower back on your walk inside after the again vanished child as he stated, “Don’t worry, it can be a long engagement.”

You giggled again, “Just hope the wedding happens before he goes off to Uni. Or we’ll never hear the end of it.” Making Richard chuckle at your brief wink as he followed you through the open door watching you go to drop off your things in his room.

Turning his head he spotted the smiling boy holding the movie he’d picked from the shelf, with a lock of the door and returning the booster seat to its former place on his path to put on the film. Once in the machine he shut the tray and turned, raising the giggling boy into his grip leaving another peck on the side of his forehead while he settled them onto the couch and collected the remote. Keeping their eyes fixed on the screen until you entered the room heading for the kitchen, easing your fingers through your hair, fluffing it up out of habit drawing a smile to your smiling new forced fiancé as you eyed the food he had before glancing at the pair and asked, “Who wants cheese sticks?”

Trevor’s hand shot up, only to dart back down, collecting both of his Uncles and raised them both through his deep chuckle drawing a giggle from you before you nodded and preheated the oven. With glasses in hand you set out the juice before them and claimed the spot on the other side of Trevor, waiting for the beep to take you back to the kitchen again. A short trip that brought you back to his side again as he curled his hand around yours before he tilted his head back to ask, “You like it?”

Your eyes dipped to the ring again before returning to his as you nodded, “It’s incredible, you have amazing taste.”

His smile grew as he giggled and looked forward again as he stated, “It’s not as pretty as the one Uncle picked though.”

Through a short exhale Richard’s eyes rolled before his head slumped back, only to snap back up as Trevor turned to face you with a large smile and asked, “Did you want to see it? I know where he hid it!”

After a glance at the stunned expression on his Uncle’s face you replied, “I um.” Only to catch the boy leaping from the couch on a race towards the bedrooms as Richard ran his hands over his face hearing Trevor shouting, “I know you’ll like it, I helped pick that one too!”

Your eyes met Richard’s mid giggle catching his defeated gaze that broke at your gentle peck on his cheek, “If it helps I technically have a ring for you too.” His brow rose, “Family tradition, Pop gave me his that paired with his Wife’s. He gave it to Mum for her wedding.” His eyes dropped to your hand rising, motioning to your Mother’s rings.

His smile grew as he lowly stated, “I know I’ll love it. And you really don’t have to jump to accepting, simply because of his puppy dog eyes.”

You giggled again gliding your fingers along his beard causing his head to tilt into your touch through his loving gaze, “It’s adorable, even if you didn’t plan it he did pick a perfect way to do it.”

Leaning in his lips barely met yours only to pull back at the muffled crash followed by a soft, “oops.” Chuckling lowly he stole another peck and mumbled, “Another oops.” His eyes met yours, “Back in a few. We can talk about this more after he’s in bed, Love.” Rising to his feet he disappeared around the corner as you dug in your pocket, drawing out your phone with a creeping grin through the muffled conversation at the other end of the house. 

All through your messages you eyed the pictures the cast sent you with adorable congratulating comments on your proposal from Trevor, each followed by the same question of whether Richard had set it up and was your now intended husband to be. But none was more frantically typed or urging as the one straight from Lee in Miami who sent the first and only legible question of who your intended actually was, followed by an unintelligible rambling set of sentences where he tried to change the subject to presumably be more about your visit.

The alarm on your phone sounded, breaking you from your spinning thoughts on Lee’s confusing message after you simply wrote back that Trevor had gotten the idea on his own and Richard wasn’t behind it, followed by your stating you couldn’t understand his other questions but your trip was going well so far. Leaving the ending with your asking how his new lady was enjoying their tour around Miami. Your fingers typed out the same simple reply to the rest of the cast followed by a round of ‘awws’ at how adorable it was and requests to know when Richard actually proposed himself.

Biting your lip you pulled the hot cheese sticks from the pan onto the plate, in a turn you collected a small bowl that you filled with the marinara sauce you found in the pantry and carried the set to the couch before the grinning pair waiting for you there. Your smile inched wider as you claimed the seat at Trevor’s side that he gently patted once you’d left the food on the table. 

Shifting to your side your eyes lowered to the box in Richard’s hand that his Nephew opened and drew your hand closer to it saying, “See, they’re both green with white stones.” His eyes met yours with a growing smile after you’d noticed the main difference being the two other sets of square emeralds on either side of the large stone in the middle, all surrounded by diamonds that coated the wedding band on the white gold bands. “I picked the three stones, Dad said he should get the triangle shaped ones, but Uncle said the squares would be better.” His eyes scanned over your face unsure at your silence, “You don’t like it?”

Your eyes darted to his with a comforting smile, “I love it, it’s perfect.”

Trevor’s smile grew as your eyes met Richard’s through his bright smile and weak relieved chuckle as he closed the box and Trevor stated in a slightly downcast tone, “Uncle said you’d want to keep it in the box for the actual wedding.”

Your smile crept wider and you leaned in kissing his cheek, “I do have to have a chance to show off the ring you picked for me properly.” Making his smile grow wider as he nodded and turned to claim the first of the cheese sticks with a hard blow on it before dunking it in the sauce and his cautious bite while your head turned as Richard’s hand cupped your cheek for a loving kiss. 

With Trevor’s next hard blow your nose brushed against his and you whispered, “It is perfect, thank you.” Your lips met again before he pulled back, starting the film as he rose to put the ring back up in its hiding spot while you claimed a cheese stick of your own. Both snuggling together until Richard joined you again, scooting the table closer to you as he curled his arm around your backs with a stick of his own as he settled back again to look at the colorful screen.

Soon enough the film was over and the plate was empty beside the now drained glasses of juice while Richard led his drooping nephew to brush his teeth and change while you cleaned up and settled back again watching the news broadcast playing footage from your packed day Martin had sent you a message about, having been on loop for hours now. With a curious gaze Richard settled at your side accepting the cookie you had offered him as he watched the clip of your proposal once again with a beaming grin. 

Cuddled at his side you watched the anchor bring up the list of royal rules that you had broken so far in your short trip leading to the royal representative that came on stating that the rules were for the British ruling family. Leading to a confusing question of what rules you were expected to follow and ended with a clear statement that if you were truly engaged there would still be a formal announcement and all the pomp and ceremonies to follow. 

_ “Lady Pear is decended from two Scottish Noble clans, and rightfully so her union, should there be one in the near future, would be handled as per Royal standards as she rightly deserves due to her station.” _

With a sigh you rested your head against Richard’s shoulder as you mumbled, “I really hate it that they assume I want my wedding day to be a circus.” Your head tilted back and you met his soft loving gaze as you asked, “Which would you prefer?”

After wetting his lips he replied, “I vote elope. They didn’t exactly state you  _had_  to have the circus. I think just something small, family, few friends, if they can keep quiet on it. Something public could always be done later, but the service, far too much of our lives is broadcast already.”

Another buzz came from your pocket and you grumbled pulling it out and flicking through the messages with a growing smile at the adoring responses to Trevor’s plan, “The guys are all in love with his plan. Want a heads up when it’s officially in stone though. Graham’s aching for a full Scottish wedding and ceremonies.”

“And Lee?” You scrolled to Lee’s message and opened it allowing him to read it, “Hmm. He seems stunned. Can’t read the rest though. Not sure what he expected.”

“That I’d be miserable and alone until he changed his mind in the distant future. When he finally was ready to settle and retire, being fully ready to drop everything to cater to him.”

“He’s already dating someone though. Quite publicly, after calling off his supposed near engagement, publicly at that. You get proposed to by a five year old and he’s up in arms.”

You giggled softly, “I think it’s more about the child being linked to you. Some stranger might be fine, but he knows how you feel about me though.”

Gently his fingers brushed along your cheek as his eyes sank into yours, “And he knows that once I had another chance I would never allow myself to push you away again. I don’t think he really understood what he passed on when he walked away from you.”

After his lips left yours your noses brushed again, “I think he’s starting to though. Somehow it’s only painfully obvious as I walk away.”

After another stolen kiss his arm guided your curled legs farther onto his lap his eyes met yours, “My intentions, are blaringly obvious right now,” His smirk inched wider mirroring yours, “I love you, and I intend to have a future with you. You’ve seen the ring, whole family knows, world’s already had it pointed out by my impatient Nephew. I know we’ve only confirmed one date so far, but I’d hoped we could possibly make things a bit more official.”

Your eyes narrowed playfully, “Official how?”

Chuckling weakly he continued after wetting his lips, “I hoped start at skipping dating and jump ahead to my being your boyfriend again?”

You giggled softly and replied, “Well I’ve met nearly all your family, and Trevor did propose for you, so I thought that might have been a given.” His smile grew, “We can start there, let everything else settle around us along the way.”

He gave a slight nod as he closed the distance once again, landing his lips on yours, holding the kiss until you shifted and pulled back, rising to your feet. Heading straight for the kitchen as he chuckled and tagged along, keeping his grip on you until you returned to the couch with another of his cakes to enjoy the random comedy sketch for a short while then turned everything off and cleaned up. His eyes scanned over you again as you closed the dishwasher and your brow rose at his playful grin and caused you to squeak when he stepped forward pulling you over his shoulder by a firm grip on your hips and carried you to the bedroom as he purred, “Time to sleep, Love. They’ll be here for him early.”

Through your giggles you changed and climbed into bed, climbing over him to do so as he lovingly watched your short bedtime routine, locking it all into his memory before curling his arms around you at your place across his bare chest. Where you would stay until a small body wiggled his way between you once again after you’d fallen asleep, spending his night with his smile at the success of his plan.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Adding the Royal Family to my story for extra drama. (Obviously would most likely never happen like this in real life) But the melodrama must continue. (Also, probably way off on their speech, tried to make it fit to what I pictured in my mind.)  
> Obligations and expectations of Nobility are abound. Plus another mention of suicide. (Brief, not the process, just mentioned in character history)

A low buzzing sounded from your phone stirring you from your sleep. In the darkened room you turned and slipped from the protective arm of your sleepy captor as he rolled onto his side at your shifting, taking the small boy on his chest with him. Tilting your phone away from your stunned eyes at the sudden light you tried to blink your way through. Drawing in another breath you gave your phone another glance and held back your gasp at the message across the screen.  
A familiar nickname of Houdini filled the first line with a small bubble asking, “Up yet?”  
________________________________________  
With a quirk of the corner of your mouth you replied, “Am now.”  
Within moments another bubble appeared, “Up for pancakes? I’m outside.”  
Softly you whispered, “What the-.” Your hands brushed down the covers and you slipped out of bed and quietly made your way to the front door. After a glance at the darkened hallway behind you, assuring that the slumbering pair would remain asleep as you peeked through the peephole spotting the figure in the growing sunrise behind him. In a silent motion you eased the door open and smiled at the beaming and clearly exhausted redhead at your door. “Harry?!”  
Reaching to your right you flipped on the light by the door that brought the young Prince into full view as he replied in a hushed tone, “Little Bunny. So glad to see you again!” As you stepped back to motion him inside he stole a brief hug and shifted, allowing you to close the door. His eyes scanned over the front hall before adding, “I didn’t wake anyone else, did I?”  
Your head shook and you led him inside to the kitchen where you turned on the lights giving him another chance to look over your loose curls slipping free from your long braid pooling onto your face along with your loose tank top over your shorts and long socks while you pulled out the ingredients for pancakes. After another glance at the Prince dressed in simple slacks and a button down shirt, far from his normal casual wear of jeans and a t shirt usually left for your get togethers over the years of your friendship you asked, “I take it you heard the news?”  
Moving closer he gently claimed your hand with a smirk and eyed the shimmering fake stones with an approving smile, “Quite a bankroll he must have. Though he’s had, what, a whole three years to save for the occasion.”  
In a soft giggle as he chuckled under his breath you replied, “Hey, you have to admit, great taste.”  
He chuckled again, “Impeccable.” Turning sideways he grabbed the kettle to put on the tea while you mixed the batter, “He pouted then?”  
He chuckled again at your eyes rolling when you turned to him, “You-, I’d only seen that expression in cartoons.”  
Harry nodded again, “Only answer was yes then.”  
Trying to hold your smile you replied, “I take it it hasn’t gone over well?”  
“Hmm? Oh, Grandmother thought it was adorable.”  
You nodded again, “And?”  
After a brief exhale he replied, “You’ve been invited to tea.”  
“Ah.” Making him chuckle again as he watched you pour out the first of the pancakes into the heated pan. “Another friendly reminder of my, expectations.”  
After a nudge at your shoulder he drew a soft smile from you, “Can’t be worse than the least of mine.”  
“I pretty much got engaged, live, without Her Majesties’ permission.”  
He chuckled again, leaning in to whisper, “To a commoner no less. Not even half your age.”  
Your next giggle broke as your eyes shifted to the small frame entering the dining room rubbing his eyes at the whistle from the kettle. His path continued around the counter until he froze when he caught the smile of the Prince who followed your gaze as you turned to say, “Ten pancakes again?”  
Wordlessly Trevor nodded then shifted his eyes back to the Prince he couldn’t believe to be real until he said, “You must be Trevor.” Leaving the kettle on the stove he crossed the kitchen and offered his hand to the stunned boy. After a hesitant shake their contact broke as Harry continued, “Jaqi’s told me a lot about you. And I must say, you did an excellent job in choosing your ring, then the proposal as well. I’ve known quite a few full grown men to drop at the notion.”  
His only response was a weak, “Thank you, Prince Harry.” His eyes turned to you when Harry went back to pouring out two mugs of tea for you both after you pointed out the location of everything, before he added a glass of juice to the mix and led the boy to the table starting a small conversation in hopes of relaxing him. With a full stack of pancakes you approached the table, adding it and the empty plates and silverware resting on them that you set out for the four of you. After setting out the last of the silverware you looked up at the grumbling figure exiting the bedroom as he mumbled, “Making another try at tea, Love?”  
A few steps into the room he paused and did his best not to blush at the Royal seated at his table while you added his tea to the table along with the sides through his approach while Harry rose offering his hand, “Pleasure to meet you. My Brother wouldn’t stop about your Elf comment for three days.” Richard couldn’t help but smirk as their hands released and he claimed the cup from you when you offered it, “You don’t have to be so stiff, you’re practically family.”  
Richard nodded and finished adding to his tea and sat in the seat beside you, smiling at you accepting the plate of pancakes you offered him as he struggled to ignore his shirtless disheveled presence in front of the Prince. After his first sip of the tea Richard’s eyes shifted to Trevor as he continued his story on what his show and tell item would be, bringing smiles to you all. As Trevor spoke to the Prince, Richard leaned in closer to your side and whispered, “How-, you left bed for what, five minutes?”  
Holding in your giggle you whispered back, “It’s how these visits go, often just pop up out of nowhere.”  
He nodded again stealing another glance at the pair across from him while he started on his meal and joined in their conversation when Trevor pulled him into it. Through the breakfast he relaxed as your curled legs in your seat rested against his thigh, at least until the front door opened again and a voice called out, “Hey Rich, when’d you buy the new car?” Rounding the corner yet another frozen expression formed on Chris’ face when he spotted the Royal beside his Son.  
With a glance at you Harry’s smile returned as you motioned your hand at Chris, who bowed his head when you said, “Chris, Richard’s older Brother.”  
Harry rose and claimed a handshake from him as well, greeting him while your firm hand on Richard’s thigh kept him seated through Chris’ joining the table as Trevor grinned at his Father and stated “No one at school is going to believe this!”  
Harry’s eyes met yours as he asked, “Still have that Polaroid of yours?”  
You nodded, patting his thigh as you stood and walked into Richard’s room straight for the closet to grab it from your bag and return to claim a picture of Trevor as he gave a huge smile when Harry’s arm curled around his shoulder for the brief flash then leaned over the table to look at the picture when the Prince accepted the pen you offered him to sign the white strip under the smiling duo. He passed it to Trevor and said, “Here, anyone gives you a hard time let Jaqi know.”  
Trevor nodded furiously as he cradled the picture and finished the last bite of his pancakes and downed the last of his drink before he raced to his room as he said, “I’m gonna get dressed! Gotta show Mum!”  
You giggled softly as Chris nodded and said, “I’m going to go help him-.”  
Harry nodded and looked at you again with a soft chuckle as Chris timidly slipped out of his chair and went to help Trevor get ready, after finishing his tea Harry smiled at Harry saying, “Just like our home, people popping up everywhere.”  
Richard smirked and you said, “Kind of.”  
Harry’s eyes landed on Richard as he asked, “Do you have to work today?”  
Richard nodded, “Yes. In about an hour or so.” Curiously his gaze turned to you, feeling your eyes on him.  
“I’ve been summoned.”  
Richard’s bows rose, “Summoned?”  
Harry chuckled and added, “Grandmother caught the news reel, loved it and wants to talk about it.”  
Richard softly asked, “Gran-,”  
Harry nodded as you said, “For tea.”  
Harry added, “Don’t worry, we won’t tear you from work.”  
Your eyes lowered to your plate to finish your breakfast before helping Richard clean up as Trevor bounced back into the room showing off his new shirt he was wearing for his day with Parents on a trip to the Aquarium as Chris snuck over to Richard’s side for a quick hug and a hushed inquiry over why he was here before the pair had to leave to drop off his things. After a crashing hug from Trevor you and Richard both went to get ready as Harry answered the call he’d just received.  
Once in Richard’s room your eyes met as he softly asked, “So what exactly does tea entail?”  
“Not sure. Varies from time to time. Mostly instructions on rules for me to follow.”  
While you added toothpaste to your toothbrushes he asked, “You think they’re upset?”  
“Little bit most likely, mainly over the sudden happening, and you haven’t been introduced formally yet.”  
Lowering your brushes after finishing brushing and rinsing his hand gently curled around your shoulder as he asked with a concerned gaze, “Do you need me to go with you?”  
“I’ll be fine. Plus, you would need a formal invitation to go with me.”  
He nodded, “I can see if I can get the week off.”  
You shook your head, “No, if anything they’ll want time to set it all up for your next days off.”  
After a gentle peck on the cheek he continued, “Well day after tomorrow my scenes don’t start until 4 pm, just in case they ask to see me sooner. The other days I can push back a few hours at least.”  
You nodded and watched him reach back to start the shower, in a step back you looked him over causing his smirk to inch back, “If I didn’t have to go-.”  
He chuckled lowly and stole another kiss, pausing beside your ear to purr lowly, “After then. You can spill it all and we can finish those desserts of mine.” Another gentle kiss landed on your cheek, “And we can finish that thought, Love.”  
With a playful glance your eyes met before your lips landed firmly on his, staying there for a few moments then broke apart to head into the closet as he stripped and stepped into the shower. In a graze of your fingers over the selection of dresses you had they landed on a simple deep blue with white polka dots you slipped on, making sure to secure the tie around the back before grabbing the nude heels Richard had bought you. Wrapped tightly in a towel Richard came up behind you, leaving yet another kiss on your cheek through a brief hug after purring another set of endearments and compliments on your outfit then turned to select his own.   
As he dressed you combed through your hair and moved to the bathroom to add a minimal set of makeup, then grabbed your phone and wallet to add to your small purse you’d slung over your shoulder from the long strap. With a soft smile you helped Richard smooth the collar of his shirt while he set your hat carefully onto your head, making sure to get the tilt right so it wouldn’t disturb your free flowing curls as you said, “Send me a message on your break and I’ll let you know how it went.”  
Richard nodded, “Of course, Love. I do hope it goes well.”  
..  
After yet another shared kiss and traded I love you’s, you eased back into the back seat beside Harry for the drive to Buckingham Palace. The gates sealed behind you and not so long after you were ushered in, down a familiar path, feeling the same watchful gazes of the security and staff on you through the short walk. The thick doors opened once the Queen was free for your meeting, allowing you into the quaintly decorated sitting room mainly used for such visits through a private tea service.  
A soft smile graced her face through her response to your curtsy and nod of your head through your formal greeting before her hand extended in invitation to join her in sitting. Through a calming yet silent inhale you encouraged yourself to grow calmer knowing your small familiarity with the Queen before you.  
In her normal soft tone after the tea was finished being poured for you both and the room cleared she stated, “Lady Pear, it’s so good to see you again. It’s been such a long time.”  
You nodded as she took her first sip and replied, “Yes it has, Your Majesty.” Then claimed a small sip of your own, trying to ignore the small ache you felt at not being able to remember Richard’s proper mixture over your usually assigned bitter drink.  
“I must say, that little boy, Trevor, was it?” Her sentence paused and her smile inched back at your brief nod. “Trevor, is simply adorable. And, that was quite a ring he selected for you.”  
You nodded again, “Thank you, Ma’am.”  
Her right hand extended instinctively drawing yours from your saucer you set down on the wheeled tray between you as she tilted and turned your hand for a better look. “I take your Mr Armitage didn’t have a hand in planning this, or you’d have a much more expensive ring on your hand?”  
You nodded, “We stopped into a shop and he borrowed some cash from Richard as a surprise for me. Never mentioned his plan.”  
Her eyes met yours over your ring as she kept hold on your hand, “Then, Richard, had no mind to propose?”  
After adding your cup to your saucer after claiming another sip you replied as calmly as you could, “He actually did, just not that day. We’d discussed marriage a few times before, and got in depth the day before actually. Plus it turns out, another of Trevor’s surprises was to bring the actual ring he’d helped pick out months before when we got back to the house.”  
“Months?” her eyes lowered to your ring briefly as her fingers adjusted under yours for a better hold, then rose to yours again, “Why had he waited?”  
Wetting your lips you continued, “We were sort of on break at the time.”  
“Ah, that explains your recent vacation with that other group of men. Which one were you seeing?”  
“Lee, Pace, briefly. Came to visit in Scotland then invited me out to LA, but got called away to work again. Some of the Hobbit cast came out to keep me company.”  
“And you split?”  
You nodded again, “Yes. We wanted two different things, and not to be too forward, he wanted far too much without anything in return.”  
“Meaning?”  
“We’d barely been dating at all. His visit was really the first time we’d spent together after about a month of calls and emails, and he assumed I would just move to LA to be with him when he’s rarely ever home lately.”  
Her hand raised then lowered your hand about an inch as she continued, “And now you’re wearing a wedding ring? Are you certain this is what you wish to do, truly?”  
You nodded and her worried expression melted at your softened loving expression in your eyes as you smile grew as you answered, “Yes. I’ve loved Richard for years. Only known him personally for nearly two now, but I’ve known him professionally for over a decade now, and even just with that side of him it’s hard not to fall for the passion he has for his work and the lengths he goes to for his roles to learn his characters. He is an incredible man, and, even when I tried to lie to myself saying I was happy with dating Lee, Richard is the only person I truly wish to be with for the rest of my life.”  
She gave a small nod, “I hoped that would be your answer. By pictures alone I could tell you’d settled together nicely these past few days together. And as you know, I do love a good wedding. So I’ve taken the liberty of starting the plans for the ceremony.” With her free hand she rang a bell summoning an aid who quickly bowed and stepped out again to fetch her plans as she gave your hand another raise, “First thing, get that ring on and send me a picture of it for comparison.”  
You nodded and turned your head as she released your hand, which lowered gracefully to your lap against its urge to plop from its near numbness at your nerves while she accepted the large stack of papers bound in a wrapped leather folder she splayed out on an empty table that was brought in to replace the tea cart between you. Your mind jumbled as she started at location, Balmoral Castle of course, the floral arrangements and your carriage ride before getting into the parade, all of which you remained silent for until she glanced up and caught a tear rolling down your cheek.  
“I know it’s a tough pill to swallow, but you can relax, all the details are settling nicely My Dear.”  
“Not to-.” Her eyes raised to yours as she straightened up at your trembling tone curiously, “Not to seem ungrateful, Your Majesty, but this isn’t my wedding.”  
In a comforting nod of her head she set down her papers in her hands and replied, “I thought the same thing at my wedding. But, your Father’s Father is a Duke, your Mother’s Grandfather an Earl, you are Nobility, and as such you deserve a grand wedding.” Her words stopped at your trembling lip as your eyes lowered to your lap and she caught the next tear falling to your palms, stirring a soft, “Jaqi?”  
After a short sniffle your eyes met and she caught your broken expression as you asked, “Can I be frank with you, Ma’am?”  
Her head nodded again as she replied in a softer comforting, “Of course child.”  
Another tear rolled down your cheek as you began, “I never got to meet my Parents. My Mum passed, along with my two Sisters on our birthday. We were over a month early.” Barely noticeably her lips parted as you continued, “My Dad, couldn’t handle it when they told him I wouldn’t last the night. So, he hung himself.”  
Your hand rose to pat your cheek dry with the handkerchief she offered you from the small table drawer beside her, “I was taken in by my Pop, the Earl, and I’m not really close to the rest of my family past his Son and Dad’s Father, the Duke. So through the grand affair you planned, my only thoughts will be who’s missing. I’ll obviously be in my Mum’s gown, but she wouldn’t have been the one to help me into it. And my Pop would be the one walking me down to give me away. And if I had to I would go through the big affair, but my heart wouldn’t be in it and I’d be left to tears most likely. All I’d be thinking about is when I’d have to start answering questions on why my side is so empty of relatives, and the reasons that kept them from attending. That would be my wedding day, every little girl is supposed to dream of a big Princess wedding, just like my Mum did, but I can’t, it’s far too empty for me without them.”  
In a near trembling tone herself she asked, “And what would you have in its place?”  
“Something small, at least for the actual service, few relatives and friends. There’s always time for the big show after.”  
At this she nodded again and patted her own cheek dry on another handkerchief from her pocket. “And you would prefer it without a Royal attendance?”  
“You and your family of course would be welcome, Your Majesty.”  
After exhaling shortly she stated, “Well I haven’t a clue on how to plan small weddings. So you’ll have to inform me right away of your plans.”  
“We are going with his family out to Sherwood forest for the Bloom festival next week, so I should get some ideas there. It’s supposed to have a large group Spring Wedding at the end each year. Just flowers everywhere.”  
In an instant you could see the gears turning in her head as the bell was wrung again and another order was issued, “Get me everything you can on the wedding details for the Sherwood Bloom festival next week.” Heads bowed and feet scurried to follow her order as her hand collected yours and stated, “While they do that, few basic details to handle. First the prenup, is Richard at home?”  
Inhaling slowly you replied, “No, he left for work when Prince Harry brought me.”  
“When does he get off work?”  
“Um. I’m not exactly certain.”  
She nodded again, “Must be difficult not to have a set time.”  
“He does mostly, but with the action days sometimes they can run longer.” Your eyes lowered to the small bleat coming from your purse at your side causing you to softly say, “Oh.”  
With a soft smile she stated, “Go ahead, it might be him.”  
After nod you pulled out your phone and nearly dropped at Richard’s icon popping up with a short message, “Stunt man took out a camera, early end today, just got home, need me?”  
“Her Majesty brought up a prenup.”  
Without even pausing he typed back, “If that’s a condition to marrying you then I agree to it.”  
Glancing up again you met her gaze as she asked, “Early lunch?”  
“No, technical problems, called it an early day.”  
Her smile grew, “Good, I’ll have a car sent round to fetch him from home.” You nodded and sent him off a repeat of her statement.  
Richard, “Do I need to change?”  
“No, what you had on was fine.”  
Your eyes rose again as she added, “Don’t forget about the ring Dear.”  
You nodded replying, “Of course.” Then typed out, “A car is being sent to fetch you, she wants to see the ring too.”  
Richard nodded, “Alright, do you know if the papers are already drawn up? I’ll have to call my accountant for my file.”  
Looking up again you asked, “Richard was wondering about the prenup papers, what information he’d have to bring?”  
She smiled again, “Oh, just his license I believe Dear. We’ve already contacted his accountant for his full financial file when we did a full background check. He really is quite a catch. Plus he seems to be right at the right age to be in the family frame of mind with you.”  
Unable to form a response you typed back, “They’ve already got a copy after they did your background check.”  
You could almost hear the tentative tremble as he typed, “Lovely. I’ll fetch the ring, need anything else?”  
“Could you bring a sweater, I keep forgetting one each time I visit.”  
Through his chuckle he replied, “Of course Love. One sweater on its way.”  
Holding back your giggle you replied, “Just a warning, Handsome, I think she’s planning an ambush wedding for the festival.”  
Richard tried to remind himself to breathe at your message as he stood with ring and cardigan in hand, “That’s one week away. I’m going to have to make an appointment for Mum’s salon then so she can primp for the pictures.”  
Biting your lip you glanced up again spotting the group of aids walking in with a stack of print outs for the details of the festival before his message popped up, “Car’s pulling up, be there soon Love.”  
Putting your phone away you peered on at the papers as she gave each an approving glance and drew out her pen, circling, marking out and leaving notations to changes she wished to have before she said, “And don’t you worry about the marriage license, we’ve already got it drafted, you can sign it after he signs the prenup so we can have it ready for the service after the festival.”  
“You’re wanting us to have it at the festival?”  
She smiled softly at you, “It would be during the festival, but privately, between the group. Your guest list will have to be approved of course, with a confirmed head count for the dinner after. But of course, the service will have to be private until the public service after. Possibly next spring. Winter would be a bit harsh for the Balmoral grounds. Who were you wishing to attend?”  
“Well his family is going with us, Parents, Brother with his Wife and Son. For me, Pop, his Son, the Duke, My Cousin Steve, my other Cousins Darryl and Merle, my best friend Colin if he can come. I think that would be it, just the closest ones.”  
In haling slowly she replied, “Correct me if I’m wrong, but your Mother had a Sister, with three Daughters of her own.”  
“You’re not wrong, but, honestly that relationship with my Cousins is extremely broken, and my Aunt is in Paris with her new boyfriend, and she would only invite her daughters along.”  
“They wouldn’t support you?”  
“My Cousins have a hard time dealing with the title I’m due to inherit, always have. That plus me being younger and actually having a career-. Trust me, if I did invite them they would have it online within minutes. I don’t trust them, and I hope you wouldn’t make the mistake of trying for yourself, Your Majesty.”  
Softly she smiled replying, “I understand entirely. We could always arrange for a small trip for them through the official public ceremony if need be.” A soft knock sounded on the door as another aid came in with a message before the Queen nodded as smiled at you again, “The lawyers have the papers set up, I’ll go have a quick word with them and be back with you.”  
You nodded and rose as she did, collecting your purse and following her out into the hall where you stood aside as she strolled to the first hall on the right and turned leaving you to exhale slowly and turn to glance out the large window from a small slit you made in the side of the thick curtains. Staring blankly at the group of various birds sitting on the railing on the edge of the roof before a door opening at the end of the hall triggered your posture to return as you turned to watch the slightly relieved expression growing on your frightened boyfriend’s face on his guided approach to your side.  
With a nod of her head the aid left Richard at your side and returned to her post at the front entrance while Richard glanced around curiously, waiting until she was out of earshot to ease his sweater around your shoulders, with a soft deepening adoring smile as he rumbled out lowly, “Your sweater Love. Wore it on the way over, should be nice and warm for you.”  
As he pulled your hair free from under it he gently adjusted the tilt of your hat after stealing a gentle kiss. “I’m sorry.”  
With a smirk he rumbled back, “Why do you assume marrying you would be a terrible thing?”  
Rolling your eyes you accepted his next short kiss before answering, “There is one thing.”  
“Hmm?”  
“One of the conditions is we can’t go public on the ceremony until the public one is held.”  
He nodded again, “So, we get to elope, and have a secret honeymoon and adjustment period without all the press storming around us. I don’t think I could have picked a better way to get started on our life together. But there is Trevor though.”  
“My thought exactly.”  
He nodded, “We’ll figure it out.” You nodded again and turned, claiming his side as another aid stepped into the hall and led you both into the large office that the Queen and the three lawyers were all gathered around the desk coated in the various contracts and plans.  
After the short pause for respectful greetings her mood melted into a short stint of awed glee as she inspected the ring Richard presented that she readily complimented before the business started. After claiming your seats on the loveseat offered to you as the details of the prenup were disclosed.  
Lawyer, “It’s quite simple really, what’s yours is yours, and the same for Lady Pear and her belongings and income should you split. Including trust funds. Further on income, no alimony should be paid for you unless you make it past five years, and mainly only occurs in the case of heirs.”  
His eyes shifted to you as you stated, to clarify his confusion, “He’s referring to my inheritance, it was split into trusts. I get my first check on my birthday in January.”  
Richard nodded and tried to remain calm, at least on the outside as your crossed legs rested against his while the second Lawyer continued, “As for titles, you would only receive a title upon Lady Pear’s inheriting her Grandfather’s title of Duchess, to be known as Lord Pear for official purposes and events of course.”  
Richard asked him in return, “Is the title really necessary?”  
The Queen answered him, “It would only be an honorary title of course, no need to worry about official obligations from it.”  
Causing Richard to nod again, “Thank you, Ma’am.”  
His eyes turned back to the Lawyer who continued, “And of course, the obvious, you will be married legally, of course, you may take her name but her Ladyship cannot revoke hers, but any children you have may be marked with hyphenated names should you wish it.”  
After another short nod he glanced at you, resting his hand on yours, curling his fingers between yours as he stated, “Nothing wrong with anything so far.”  
Lawyer 1, “You do understand you are to try and keep your union private until the public service?”  
Richard nodded, “Of course. My Nephew might be a bit hard to convince at first but I’m sure he’ll understand.”  
The Queen softly chuckled, “I’m certain if he does share the news it wouldn’t spread as wildly as if you did.” Richard’s smile grew and she continued, “Of course we’d be using the festival as your first public outing as officially engaged, so, the proper ring on full display and the few statements.”  
Richard, “Would I be able to wear my ring?”  
After sharing a glance between themselves the lawyers quietly shrugged then looked to you as you stated, “My Pop wore his through his engagement, his Son did as well.” Easing Richard’s smile wider as he stole a glance at you.  
The Queen smiled at his loving gaze and replied, “Alright, that, we can make work. Following your families’ traditions to the T. Have you decided on your housing situation?”  
Richard wet his lips and replied for you, “It would most likely be commuting back and forth at first, on our days off between the cottage and mine out here.”  
Queen, “You’re certain?”  
Richard, “My job calls for travel, this latest film will be for at least another year. Plus, there’s no telling where my future roles will take me for stays.”  
“My job is flexible most of the time, but I am needed back after next week to cover for vacations.”  
She nodded again, “As long as you’ve not over looked it.”  
“It’s one of the first things that came up when we first started seeing each other.”  
Lawyer 2, “Alright, statement we have so far, ‘together for nearly two years, minus the short break. Lady Pear recently took a vacation with friends to clear her head and think through your relationship as you focused on work, you rekindled your union and the endearing proposal from his Nephew stirred his own asking for your hand.’ Is everyone in agreement with that?”  
After a round of nods lawyer 1 set out the contracts and offered Richard a pen as you both rose while he signed and initialed the agreed upon prenup before the marriage contract was set before you and the third Lawyer stated, “You both simply sign and Her Majesty signs as Witness, leaving just the Priest to sign after the service.”  
In a brief scan over the page you caught Richard’s smirk as you bit back your own reaction to his adorable middle name as you passed the pen between you as you each signed your names. After that the Lawyer scanned over it and set it before the Queen filled in her line and beamed at you both and splayed out the next wave of details on the festival through another try at the tea before you were both sent back to Richard’s home in the car that brought him with a simple order to finalize your guest list for the occasion.  
Unable to hold back your smirk any more you glanced at Richard spotting his own crumbling façade in the back of the town car as you asked, “Expecting a longer name on my end?”  
His eyes met yours as he replied, “I’m just wondering how I’ll manage to be able to say it all clearly through it.”  
“It’s alright, we can practice. I just have to try not to smile too wide when I get to yours.”  
“Crispen is a family name.”  
“I’m not teasing you.” His smile deepened as your arms curled around his as you snuggled at his side, “I love it.”  
He chuckled again and leaned in to steal a peck on your forehead before saying, “Mum called, asked us to dinner tonight, guess we can share the good news.”  
You giggled softly, “That should go well after our second meeting and my first with your Dad.”  
He chuckled softly, “He’ll be thrilled, Love.”  
You both snuggled through the ride back as you slowly repeated your name for him, “Jaqiearae Suzsienne Anistasiyia Pear.” Which he repeated softly a few times until he mastered it fully.  
As the car parked you both readied and exited the car, thanking the driver before you entered and locked the door while the car pulled away. With a soft giggle you were scooped up in Richard’s arms and curled around his middle as he hugged you tightly, holding you there for a few moments before puling back with a smile meeting your eyes as he said, “I love you.”  
Your smile deepened as you repeated, “I love you.” While your fingers ran trough his hair deepening his smile and loving gaze.  
His hands shifted across your back gently as he happily stated, “We’re getting married.”  
You nodded through a giggle, leaving a gentle peck on his nose, “Yes we are Mr Armitage.” He turned and carried you into the living room, lowering into his chair and held you on his lap, “You are alright with this?”  
“I couldn’t be happier about it. This time next week I’ll be your Husband. Why wouldn’t I be?”  
With a shrug you replied as he gently smoothed his hands over your back, “Well you didn’t have much time to be just my boyfriend.”  
Making him chuckle softly, “I do still have that dinner reservation for tomorrow night, Love.”  
“One last date before the plunge?”  
He chuckled again, “There will be plenty of dates after.” Closing the distance his lips met yours for a deepening kiss lasting until you were both left parting for air. Between breaths he chuckled weakly and muttered playfully, “Fuck, we’re getting married in a week.”  
Your nose stroked along his as you replied, “I suppose Trevor won’t have to wait so long after all.”  
In a purr after stealing another peck on your lips he asked, “Still want twelve of him?”  
“Twelve is a good number to start with.”  
He nodded again and purred, “Twelve it is, Mrs Armitage.” He closed the distance again crashing his lips into yours blocking your ability to smile with a massive dopey grin through his deepening lip lock you clutched each other tightly through.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy, bit emotional at one part, implied smut at the end.

A relaxing sigh left Richard under you as you settled halfway across his chest while he switched on the tv before you. With a firm smile in place his arm settled around your back while his free hand smoothed circles across your hand and arm that not so subtly undid each of the buttons down to his belt. Biting his lips he tried his best to hold in his chuckle the lower you got, with eyes locked on the film playing his body relaxed as your fingers smoothed over his now bare chest after your head settled on his shoulder again. 

Halfway through the film your eyes glanced at Richard’s phone that he drew from his pocket at the constant dinging, the top of the long row of missed messages all under Lee’s name causing him to simply turn the display off again and set it on the floor beside him.

“Lee’s bothering you?”

Returning to his stroking of your arm he replied, “I wouldn’t say bothering. Just trying to get all the details.”

With another reach out to his side Richard brought your purse from the table closer to you when your phone rang, his eyes shifted to your face as your eyes widened and you muttered, “She didn’t…” Within a moment you answered the call with a cheerful tone while you sat up, “Grandpa.”

An easy smile smoothed onto Richard’s face as his hands came to rest on your legs you curled across his lap while you replied after releasing your lip from between your teeth, “Yes. No. It wasn’t exactly-. I will let him know. We will see you there. I love you too.” Lowering your phone you met Richard’s gaze, “The Duke approves of your ring and you have his blessing to propose.”

His head nodded, “Well that’s a good thing, how’d he know about it so fast?”

Your eyes lowered to Colin’s number popping up in a text next as you replied, “I gave them a list of relatives I would be inviting, including Colin.”

Richard chuckled softly, “He alright with attending?”

You nodded, “He won’t try to stop it if that’s what you mean.”

He chuckled again, “I have no doubts of that happening, Love. I trust you, if you want him there he’s welcome. Not a terrible guy, at least to me.”

You giggled softly and answered Colin’s call, “Hey Col.”

_“You’re getting married, so soon? I know Lee-, but a week after?”_

“You haven’t seen the news have you?”

 _“No, storm flurry, cables been out. What did I miss?”_  After your quick explanation you stole another smiling glance at Richard at his next loving stroke along your legs,  _“Ah, that explains it. You’re happy with the decision?”_

“Yes, incredibly.”

Wetting his lips again he nodded and replied,  _“Well the Duke called me, mentioned you wanted Steve, Daryl and Merle there?”_

“Yup.”

He nodded again as his smile grew,  _“Alright, well I’ll call them next, and I’ll pass on it’s not to be spread before I drop by your Pop’s.”_

“Thank you.”

_“Not a problem Lady bug, congratulations, I mean it. Anything in particular you’ll be needing?”_

“Steve has the list, yellow lace dress, he knows the one, clan shawl, Pop’ll have the ring for Rich.”

_“And?”_

“I think that’s it.”

_“Upon my death bed, you will not ever marry a man in pants Lady Bug!”_

With a soft giggle you asked Richard, “Are you alright with wearing a kilt?”

He nodded, “Of course Love.” Sending you a dazzlingly adoring gaze you could swear made those blue eyes of his sparkle through his deepening smile.

Easing the phone back to your ear you replied, “Alright, add a kilt to the list.”

Colin nodded again,  _“Good. I’ll pass it on, you two enjoy your next few days. I can’t wait to see it, thank you for adding me to the list, and no worries on the girls, they’re out under Mum’s watch.”_

“Good to know, thank you Col. Bye.” Hanging up the phone you sighed and shifted making Richard’s smile grow as he moved his arms to curl around you again and glance at the twitter alerts you had. Most of which being wedding ideas for the pair of you and suggested locations from both your actor friends and fans that had tagged your page. “Wow, everyone is in wedding frenzy.” With another tap of your finger you skimmed through your private messages and read through each of the pleased messages of the disbelieving cast members all stating they were already choosing their gifts for you along with their outfits.

Richard chuckled again as he glanced at his phone, “Looks like we may have more than the Queen crashing our wedding, Love.” He tilted his phone so you could see the confirming messages from Aiden, Dean, Graham, Martin and Luke already sending word they were crashing the Bloom Festival family outing to get to the bottom of the whole situation.

“Oh, blast it all.”

Richard chuckled again as you quickly fired a message off to Harry about the new additions that would possibly crash the ceremony. With a cheerful response he reported he would relay the message to Her Majesty as Richard said, “Bet that will go over well.”

Setting your phone flat on the floor  before you, your fingers started another trail across his skin deepening his smile as he decided to skim through Lee’s messages and curtly respond to his inquiries that should an engagement occur it was customary for it to be publicly announced. But not until after he made sure to state that he certainly was in no position to stand in your way for happiness after how badly he’d treated you, especially with his stringing you along into believing he’d wanted something serious when he was just going to run off so easily with someone else right after.

Quietly you read their back and forth until a single message popped up from Lee, “We said we would be on a break! You’re supposed to have meaningless sex filled romances, not get engaged!”

Before you could stop it a tear rolled across your nose and dropped onto his chest with a downward glance he set his phone on the ground by yours and turned towards the back of the couch curling you tightly in his grip as you mumbled, “I’m alright.”

Smoothing his hand through your hair again he rumbled back sweetly, “He’s obviously a jealous ass. When you truly love someone you don’t go running around for a meaningless fling after.” Pressing a kiss to your forehead before your head tilted back as he stroked your cheek with his thumb, “I love you, I barely made it through two dreadfully dull dates with women I knew wouldn’t want anything past a night being photographed with me. Women that I knew were no threat to you at all.”

In a disheartened tone you replied, “And here I jumped for a full on boyfriend-.”

With a creeping smile he replied, “I don’t count us as on a break. I realized I was in love with you when we ended. But to me, we didn’t start until I got to know you. We didn’t have a full relationship yet, you wanted what I didn’t give you. Lines blurred a bit towards the end, at least for me. So yes, we were on a break of sorts, but you in no way did you hurt me by dating him. I wanted you to be happy, even if it wasn’t with me. What hurt me was seeing and knowing you were in pain.”

“I suppose then he’s gone after what we didn’t have then. Something purely physical and casual.”

With another gentle stroke across your cheek he purred, “You, my Love, will never be something casual or purely physical to me.”

Through your creeping smile your arms slid around the back of his neck as you scooted up, brushing your nose against his, “I know.” His smile deepened as his arms curled around your back pulling you closer to him, “Though I will warn you there will be times when we could very likely spend the full day in bed.”

He lowly chuckled, “I look forward to those times.” brushing his nose against yours before you closed the distance pressing your lips to his for a deepening kiss that broke when you rolled him onto his back and said, “I think I’m gonna make some tea.”

He chuckled and turned his head to watch your path to the kitchen allowing him to quickly message back to Lee, “You had two choices, work or Jaqi. More than once you chose wrong. Accept it. She’s happy. Let it go.” Shutting off the screen again before leaving it next to yours again then he wet his lips and joined you in the kitchen. Smirking as he guided you through the whole process of adding the right amount of tea before showing you how much of each side to add to the warm brew. Ending his lesson he stole another kiss and lovingly guided you back to the couch again for more snuggling against his chest while he held you tightly after you’d finished your tea.

Tilting your head up again you asked, “You don’t mind your shirt like this?”

Chuckling lowly he replied playfully, “I’ll have you know the future Mrs Armitage dressed me this way.”

Giggling softly your smile grew, deepening his, “Really now, you just wear your clothes however she asks?” He nodded, “What if it involves only wearing your right sock and left pant leg?”

Through another chuckle he pulled you a bit higher onto his chest to tap his lips to the tip of your nose before purring, “Is that how you want me dressed right now?”

Giggling again you replied, “You are not giving me that much power over you.”

Pecking your nose again he replied, “My Love, we’re going to be married soon. If you wanted me in nothing but socks all day I would oblige.”

Your joint chuckles muffled through his stolen loving kiss. “I would never do that. It gets far too cold in Scotland to leave you in naught but your socks.” His smile grew again, “Wear what you like, just don’t be surprised if I randomly take a layer or two.”

His lips met yours again, “Deal.” After another stolen kiss his forehead gently met yours after his teasing his nose against yours through your next giggle, “Did you want a nap. We’ve got a bit of time.” With a nod he reached up grabbing the blanket on the back of the couch as you settled across his chest through his covering you and purring, “Get some sleep. I’ll hold you tight till dinner, Love.” In another glance up you stole one last kiss before snuggling against him and closing your eyes for a short nap while he clutched you and wrangled the Hobbit cast into line, getting a clear list of who all was coming to pass it on to you later while he realized Lee still hadn’t sent anything back after his last message yet.

.

Warm lips landed on the crown of your forehead, waking you from your nap as the low voice from the man currently being used as your pillow purred, “Love?”

Your head tilted up locking your eyes with his allowing you to catch his adoring smile, “Time to leave?”

He nodded, “Feel better?”

You nodded, “I had an incredible pillow.”

As he chuckled deeply you smirked and rose, feeling the blanket slide off your back before you set it aside, standing beside the couch and stretched, feeling Richard’s hands sliding over your sides helping to smooth out the folds your dress had formed into. With his hands still fixed on your hips he rose, stealing a gentle kiss along the way then pocketed his phone and moved to grab his wallet and keys from the table, easing his hand through his hair as he did. Wetting your lips you added your phone to your purse again and followed him to the door while he buttoned his shirt again, adding your heels as he pulled on his favorite boots.

For the short ride over his hand stayed fixed in yours as he shared more about his Father at your asking to sooth your nerves, only drawing him to repeat, “He will love you, and they’ll be thrilled.”

Locking your eyes with his at the next light you asked, “You’re certain?”

He nodded, “I am, Love.” With a sigh you settled your head on his arm for the rest of the ride. Through the quiet ride you watched the roads, buildings and houses shift around you until a small cottage came into view stirring a smile onto your face making him chuckle when he noticed it, “Like it?”

“It’s seems perfect for your Mum. Just what I pictured her in.”

He chuckled again, “Well that’s good, Chris and I worked hard to get them settled into it for their retirement.”

His smile deepened again as your smile grew at your eyes locking, “You are amazing. I hope out of our twelve, Trevors at least one of them is like you two towards us.”

Leaning in he stole a quick kiss, “All twelve will be scrapping to see who gets to.”

You giggled again and climbed out, joining him at the front of the car where his arm looped around your back as your fingers skimmed through your curls, pulling it over your shoulder while you settled against his side. By the time you reached the door the thick wooden barrier opened revealing an older version of the man curled around your bag with a big grin as he offered you his hand. “John, been anxious to meet you. Rich won’t stop talking about you,” His grin widened as he leaned in to add, “Something my Wife seems to have picked up since your meeting.”

His grin deepened as you softly giggled and released his hand after his gentle shake, “Rich has been telling me all about you. Feel like I know you already.”

With a nod of his head he ushered you both in as he snuck an agreeing hand signal to his Son who did his best to hold back his own deep grin and the chuckle that followed. Scanning over the halls and rooms you passed you smiled at the quaint decorations between scattered pictures, awards and items snagged from a few of Richard’s movies along with other prizes from Chris and Trevor as they grew. Your eyes turned forward and landed on the smiling face of the woman that popped out of the doorway to the kitchen saying, “Cake is out of the oven and cooling, with supper already on the table. Her eyes scanned over you with her smile creeping wider before she chuckled and said, “I’m going to pour the tea.”

A firm grip on your side led you towards the table where you claimed the seat between the two men and barely had the time to bite your lip as John stated, “It’s been a bit quite since the other Dwarves moved out, but at least we got the deer to stop trying to wash our dishes.”

With a hand over his eyes Richard’s shoulders shook at his low chuckle as you replied through a quick giggle, “Must have been difficult, they do enjoy a tidy home. At least it isn’t elks or the door would be scraped up by the wide antlers.”

A chuckle came from John as he nodded and accepted the mug of tea Margaret passed him before handing you both yours as he replied, “Don’t even want to imagine how they’d handle the china hutch.” Raising his mug for a sip as Margaret claimed her own seat and laid her napkin over her lap signaling you to do the same causing Richard’s hand to move from your lap to the table at your side to grab his.

Her smile grew as she asked, “So, Jaqi, Dear, I couldn’t help but notice you’re still wearing Trevor’s gift.” Sending a hopeful gleam through her eyes as she looked between you two as you lowered your mug from your sip and Richard raised his to hide his creeping grin.

You nodded, “Yes. Well, um.” Your eyes scanned over to Richard who lowered his mug as he swallowed and met your gaze through his blush coated ears slowly spreading to his cheeks. Meeting her eyes again you saw her smile spread expectingly as you stated, “Um.”

Richard’s hand lowered to rest on your lap as he stated, “We had some plans of our own for the trip to the Bloom Festival this year.”

Her brow rose as her expression shifted at possible news far from what she wanted to hear, “Oh?”

Richard nodded, “Yes. Well, Jaqi got a call this morning, or text rather, and we had a guest for breakfast.”

John, “One of the cast members?” Raising his mug or another sip as Margaret raised her fork for a bite from her plate.

Richard tried his best to hold his straight expression as he replied promptly, “Prince Harry.” A cough came from John in lowering his mug from his sip as the fork in Margaret’s hand clattered to her plate. Through a sharp inhale from Richard they both glanced at each other then back over you two. “Turns out Jaqi is on the list of Royals requiring permission to become engaged.” He wet his lips, “Her Majesty saw the video of Trevor proposing and loved it apparently, thought it was adorable.”

Margaret, “And, the Prince came to breakfast to tell you that?”

“No, he actually came to drive me back, I was asked to tea with Her Majesty.”

Margaret lowly parroted, “Tea-.”

You nodded, “Apparently they’d already checked up on Richard, and she expected me to be wearing his ring not Trevor’s.” The pair nodded again, “So she’d already started the planning for the typical wedding.”

Richard, “But in Scotland of course.”

John nodded and softly replied still slightly stunned, “Of course.”

“But, with our tastes we both would prefer something smaller. So naturally our trip came up when I mentioned we could use it for ideas.” Your eyes shifted quickly to then back again from their hands clasping on top of the table, “And one thing led to another, an aid sent for the information for the festival and she loved it.”

Unable to hold back his grin or the words any more Richard put them out of their misery, “They had drafted the prenup already, along with the license-.”

Margaret, “License?”

Richard nodded, “All that’s left is the actual service through the festival.”

Her free hand rested over her lips with a tearful gaze over you both as John smiled and gave a cheerful chuckle looking you both over as he said, “Congratulations, and I must say, about time.”

You giggled softly before watching Margaret rise and move around the table to hug you both as John rose giving him a firm hug of his own and a gentler one for you welcoming you to the family before Richard stopped his Mother on her path for her phone, “There were a few rules though, Mum.” As she turned her smile flickered before he added, “Firstly, this is going to be a private service, just us, Jaqi’s family, a few of our friends who seemed determined to crash the festival anyway,”

Margaret, “Well I won’t be putting it online-.”

Richard, “Along with the Royal family.” Their expressions dropped in shock.

“Her Majesty loves weddings.”

Richard, “This is our service, but the festival is going to be seen, publicly, as our official engagement announcement for the full service in the Spring, meaning the service is private, between us not to be shared publicly.”

Margaret, “So, we can’t say anything?”

Richard exhaled moving closer and setting his hands lovingly on her shoulders, “Between us, yes, publicly no. To the world we’ll be simply engaged, giving us plenty of time to have a good start to our life together by the time we get to the official service.”

John, “Official service, is that the one with the parade and all that?”

Richard nodded, “Yes.”

“Which hopefully, at least for my own comfort, it’ll get stumbled upon by then and it’ll save everyone a whole bunch of time and money.”

John shot you a playful glance, “Big wedding not for you?”

You shook your head, “Big party perhaps, but not the full circus around the service.”

After another stolen hug Margaret ushered you back to your seats and claimed her own before asking, “What are the other rules?”

John, “And I’m curious to know what the prenup was about.”

Richard, “Mainly the prenup was about our property being our own, along with our money. Mostly protecting her trusts especially. No alimony unless we reach five years, I don’t get a title until she inherits her Grandfather’s, and even then I won’t be referred to as Duke, I’ll be called Lord Pear.”

Margaret, “After you?”

You nodded, “Yes, since I’m the one of noble birth he would be ranked lower than me since he’s male to begin with.”

Richard chuckled, “Not really interested in the title anyway. Only other main detail was she’s not allowed to take my name.” You shrugged at their next glance at you, “Old tradition. Even Her Majesty had to follow it. Though as far as children go they can have hyphenated names, nothing past that really other than the silent enjoyment of our secret union.”

Margaret, “And there’s no other rules?”

You shook your head, “None so far. But nearer to the official service there will be.”

Their questions continued as you delved farther into how the service would go until you caught John adjusting his ring on his ring finger causing you to say, “My Pop and his Son both wore their wedding rings through the full engagement.”

John’s smile eased back as he caught his Son’s eye as he stated, “So I won’t be carrying on without my ring. We’ll both have them, found a way to slip it in so I could, and it will give us at least some privacy until the big day so it won’t just be a ring out of nowhere if I forgot to take it off when I left home.”

With growing smiles they both happily delved into their own hopes for the day, along with asking proper behavior and clothes to wear for the trip followed by your moving to the couches where they settled around you both, happily showing you the footage of their own service along with their photo album. Which stirred Richard’s groans as you giggled and awed at his life in those thick books.

.

Parked back in his own driveway as you climbed out Richard rolled his eyes at your next giggle before firing back, “I was a string bean!”

Through your playful glare you reached his side and gripped his shirt loosely stirring a grin from him in return as you replied, “Hey, I would have dated the hell out of you back then.”

Chuckling lowly he replied, “Oh really?”

Inches from your lips as he leaned in to kiss you you continued, “You would have been my string bean.” Giggling against his lips that crashed into yours for a deepening kiss through his own brief muffled chuckle.

Pulling back he stroked his nose against yours while his hands drifted from your back and slowly lower as you nipped at your lower lip, “Call Colin, tell him to bring your scrapbooks.” You pulled away towards the door rolling your eyes through a grumble causing him to chuckle again, following you to the door where he circled his arms around your middle and pressed a firm kiss to your jaw before purring, “You saw my pictures, now I want to see yours.” In a low rumble between warm kisses left along your neck through his leading you inside he continued, “Every single awkward and adorable captured memory of yours.”

“Hmm, I may need some convincing. I believe there was some cake and cuddling offered earlier.”

Biting his lip as you turned around he chuckled and nodded, following you through the hall as he playfully rumbled, “Cake is that way.”

Your smirk grew as you turned to face him continuing your steps backwards into his bedroom, “I never specified which order would be the most convincing.”

His gaze shifted lower to your hands slowly freeing the ribbon tied behind your back loosening your dress stirring a smirk on him in return. Stepping closer his hands eased around yours in your attempt to remove your dress, pressing his lips to both of your palms then released them and leaned in purring, “I think you’ll find,” firmly his lips landed on yours as he guided you back to the bed easing his fingertips slowly up your thighs. Guiding you to lay back across the bed where he broke the kiss leaving a warm trail from his lips along your jaw while his fingers inched your skirt higher causing you to bite your lip as he purred against your neck, “I can be very convincing.” Slowly trailing his fingertips around your thighs then dipping between them as he chuckled at your soft gasp.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit short, but the next part couldn’t be cut without losing the point, and both were way too long to not split.   
> Family time fluff with the in laws. Cuddle time.

Cuddled together your nose brushed along Richard’s while your hand on your arm that was curled around the back of his neck eased through his hair stirring his smile to grow as his hand firmly slid along your thigh resting over his. In a low tone he asked, “Want me to call Mum, see when she wanted to fetch you?”

With a soft giggle you eased your other hand along his back, “I think it can wait for a little bit.” Making him chuckle as you gently pressed your lips to his.

“So, I was thinking,” His tongue darted out to wet his lips, “I weekends I can fly out to be with you, and the full week it’ll be calls and skype again with me missing you terribly.”

“You’re seriously going to fly, each weekend?”

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to your nose, “It would be a little under two hours instead of the six hour train ride, would give us more time together on my days off. I could head out right after I get off work.”

“You’re certain though, every week?”

Richard chuckled and kissed your nose again, “Love, you’ve been traveling and out of home for over a month now, plus you’ve got work, a steady job, mine is more flexible for travel. You deserve to rest, I can relax when I’m home with you in the middle of our signal dead zone where we can roam around without worrying about too many cameras.”

After your weak giggle you replied, “I suppose after my Cousins get back I could travel out for visits, full weeks possibly, or at least a few days. Would you mind terribly-.”

“Take the train Love, you prefer railways. It won’t bother me at all.” Making your smile grow before your shared groan at his alarm sounding.

Through his roll backwards to shut off his phone he smiled deeper at your snuggling across his chest allowing his arm to curl around you tighter before his next firm kiss. “Mind if I join you for your shower?”

“If I ever say no to that I’ve clearly lost my mind.” You giggled against his lips as they landed on yours for a loving kiss. In an easy motion he eased back the covers form you both and smirked at your shifting over him and joined you on your path to the kitchen in your naked path to grab your clothes for the day. Between adding your fresh layers in two piles he eased against your side and back peppering random trails from his warm lips across your bare skin that ended with one on your lips you gladly crashed into and curled around him in his lifting you for your blind trip in to start the shower. With your hands easing over his cheeks his chuckle melded with yours at his pressing you against the cold glass door to the shower that soon warmed up and signaled the end of your impassioned embrace.

“More action scenes today?” Your body turned as you led the way inside the shower, stepping under the shower head to wet your thick wall of curls that fell wetly and clung to your back in their tightening as you inched back allowing him to wet himself while you grabbed your shampoo to work it in before he grabbed his soap and tried to ignore the trails of bubbles sliding across your skin and adorable stretch to reach the tall basket he had in the shower.

“Not so much action but motion, few scenes walking about, one driving scene, weather permitting of course. Then there’s the uh,”

“Love scene?”

The corner of his mouth ticked up at your playful smile causing him to chuckle, “Kissing mainly. Nothing too steamy.”

“Hmm, you can talk about it with me you know. Don’t worry, I won’t be the sort to come chasing you down at work glaring with the poor damsel.” He chuckled again at your eyes trailing his soapy hands gliding his loofa against his chest.

“Good to know. I think it’s a post dinner stolen moment in a hotel hall to hide from someone searching for me.”

“Ahh, the whole ‘Kiss me they’re looking’ approach.”

He chuckled again and turned accepting your claiming of the bright blue soapy scrubber to let you glide it across his back, “Something like that.”

“Let me guess, full suit, and of course the damsel has to be in something strapless or one strapped, high slit of course with long curls and deep maroon or silver..”

He chuckled again, “Is it really that obvious of a scene?”

Your soft giggle and stretching to kiss the side of his neck caused him to turn to face you again with an adoring smile as he followed you into the stream to rinse off as you rinsed the loofa and added your soap to scrub yourself while he palmed some of his shampoo to lather into his hair and beard, “It’s a classic. Can’t wait to see it.”

Turning again you caught his deepening smirk after his rinsing off, “You really mean that.” Your confused giggle drew him to lean in to steal a quick kiss, “I don’t think I’ve ever had anyone-.”

His smirk returned at your fingers walking in a short trail up his chest, “I told you, I am a huge fan of yours. Hopefully your biggest. I love you, and I will always support you in your work, even if I don’t understand the concept or the role, and especially if I hate your character.” A loving gaze deepened in his eyes at your fingers gliding along his cheek, “We’re getting married, and it’s part of the deal. I’m not going to be tugging you away from work to be your main focus, I’d love to be but that’s not how our jobs work. We both need to give part of ourselves to it.”

Leaning in he stole another kiss, collecting the loofa from you and guiding you to turn so he could help with your back allowing him to steal another trail of his lips alongside your neck, “I have no clue what I’ve done to deserve you,” your head turned and his lips met yours for another kiss, trailing his nose against yours he continued, “And I will never make the mistake of losing or hurting you again, My Love.” Landing his lips against yours after your soft tug on his beard. In a low growl against your lips he asked, “Which of your characters have you hated?”

A chuckle from him sounded at your eyes rolling and leading him out of the shower he shut off after your soft grumbled, “Just a few.”

His hand folded around the towel you passed him as you curled in another as you wrung your hair out again in the sink and twisted it up into an unsecured bun. “Like?”

“Mainly your small bits on shows. Your character on Miss Marple for one, snarky little greedy cheating git.” He chuckled again finishing drying his legs, “Well done, but wanted to slap you,” making him nod through his continued smile, “Lynley Mysteries, again similar reasons but he was a bit more tolerable,” his eyes trailed your tongue as you wet your lips and raised your towel to glide through your hair after your free hand loosened it, “Cold Feet, again, same, had to love your unnecessary speedo scenes though,” deepening his smirk as he started toweling his beard dry with another chuckle, “I would love to say Between the Sheets as well, but you just did such a good job in it, just like with Guy of Ghisborne, sort of a dick but masterfully done.”

“Don’t think I’ve heard it put that way before. Though mainly those are common reasons they hate them. The small bits, is it just what they do, or?”

You lowered your towel to the sink to comb through your curls, “It, see, there’s small bits like Harry Kennedy from the Vicar that it’s fully rounded and works with the show. I mean it’s a bit dopey dreamy eyed but that falls into the dream fantasy element of it. But with you on Miss Marple, he had his reasons. Advantageous marriage, no love, affair with a relative and his mood only soured with his illness crippling him. But it was how the others meshed with him, at least for me, that just didn’t work completely. For Lynley, it was sort of a taste here and there of who your guy was, so it was here’s a bad guy go ahead and hate him, with nothing built into it. Make sense?”

He nodded as his smile grew, “Perfect sense. So the last three are more for his actions then?”

You nodded, “I almost hate to add Guy at all, but that leaving his Son in the woods bit just ticked it over the edge. I mean everything else, attacking the King, killing Marian, he had valid reasons for that, there was pain and suffering followed by his trying to simply find his own respectable standing in the world. Even if he had to cut out a few tongues in the process.”

Biting his lip he grabbed his briefs and passed you your panties and bra, “Well if you like I can show you a few spots in Sherwood we actually filmed in.” His eyes scanned over you lovingly again, locking with yours as he passed you your jeans and he grabbed his, “I think our wedding is going to be perfect. Secret eloping in Sherwood forest.” Moving closer his hands eased around your middle as he purred against your lips, “Just like Robin and Marian. I always envied that, stealing off into the woods for eternity.” Firmly his lips molded against yours for a lingering kiss until you pulled back, brushing your teeth and adding your eyeliner before pulling on your tank top and heading into the kitchen to start breakfast as he finished his primping for the day.

With a smile he accepted the cup of tea you offered and claimed an approving hum and said, “Perfect.” Easing your smile wider as he claimed the seat at your side for your short meal. With a firm grip on your hand he led you back into the bedroom where he filled his pockets and claimed a firm hug and laid you out on the bed with another kiss, “Relax Love, till you’re stolen away at least. Enjoy your time with Mum and I will see you after work to dress for our proper date.” His next chuckle sounded against your lips at your stolen kiss before you let him up. With a glance back and a wink he left the room, heading towards the door that when opened you heard his chuckle sound again before his saying, “Mum! Didn’t expect you this early.”

Her soft chuckle sounded as he accepted her hug and promptly greeted his Dad after as you pocketed your phone, wallet and keys making sure to grab your heels before walking out to join them both with a large smile. Another kiss was stolen on your group heading out for the day as John made sure to snag your hat along the way for you.

..

With a smile you joined the pair for your trip through the shopping square Margaret wished to lead you through as she tried to find a more suitable set of outfits for her and her husband. Barely an hour in your face already ached at your near constant hushed giggling at his cheeky side pouring out revealing just where Richard got it from. Rising from your crouched position aiding John on his selection of slacks he was eyeing in the tall mirror focusing on his hem, your hands clasped over your mouth again as you ducked behind his back avoiding the cameras trying to get a clearer shot of your growing blush from his latest hushed joke as he grinned widely through Margaret’s trying on her choice of dress.

Wiping your cheeks you giggled again as he went to change back into his own pants as you turned with a growing smile at Margaret who blushed happily at your agreeing with her perfect selection. With their choices in hand your arms were claimed by the loving pair surrounding you as you both followed your future Mother in Law straight for the shop she had mentioned the night before to aid you in choosing a few extra dresses for your date and the trip should you need them. 

Once inside your eyes skimmed over the racks and they both drew your smile wider at their comments on each choice and even added a few of their own before you headed to the registers simply deciding to try them on later at home and adjust accordingly their fit on you due to the wave of ‘shoppers’ milling about in curious glances at you three trying to spot your choices that were frantically snatched up upon your leaving.

Back out again you strolled through the courtyard and made a few more stops into the various shops for books and other odds and ends before a soft growl of your stomachs stirred a joking comment from John leading to their claiming your arms for a stop into their favorite restaurant nearby. Through the meal you sat across from the adorable couple and shared more about yourself and your home they had already started trying to find a date for the whole family to come out and visit due to your prior invitation at Richard’s first visit out. Nearly a month at least they had figured, with Chris’ upcoming wave of work with his latest project that fell nicely into the rain schedule for the season they would be able to arrive in.

As your meals were set out you caught a glimpse of a small girl waving at you, though as you smiled at her she slid free from her seat and crossed the room in an eager trot and hopped up on your bench seat beside you causing her Mother to rise and hurry over to grab her. In an excited tone the little girl asked you, “Are you really a Princess?”

Your smile flinched larger as you replied, “No, I was actually given the title of Lady.”

Her Mother approached with an apologetic nod that you smiled away and met the girls eye as she replied, “So do you stay in a castle like a Princess?”

You softly chuckled as her Mother whispered, “Hilary.” Then met your eye as she said “I am so sorry, I told her not to come over.”

You chuckled again, “It’s alright.” You met Hilary’s eye again, “My Grandfather actually lives in the castle, I live in one of the smaller cottages on the grounds near the stables.”

Hilary, “But, you’re like a Princess, you should be in the castle!”

You chuckled softly again, “Well I would, but living in the cottage is easier for my job. Much closer.”

Hilary, “Princesses don’t have jobs, not in the films!”

“Well that’s where films and real life differ. Growing up sure they don’t, but if you’re going to run a country one day you have to know a hard days work.”

Hilary nodded, “Then what job do you have?”

“I’m a veterinarian.”

Her smile grew as her Mother eyed you curiously in shock herself at the serious profession, “Really?! Like with puppies and kittens?”

You nodded, “And horses, goats, sheep, pigs and a few chickens too along with the occasional rabbit.”

She giggle happily, “I didn’t know Princesses could be Doctors too.”

“Anyone can be anything if they work hard enough. Remember that as you get older and never lose sight of your dream on the way to it.”

She giggled again and leaned in giving you a tight hug mumbling against your shoulder, “Thank you Miss Lady.” Your smile held as she hopped down and joined her Mother on their path back to their table where they shared your conversation that was promptly copied down by the reporters around her that could be audibly heard repeating, “Veterinarian?” followed by eager nods from the little girl and her Mother who confirmed it as you turned with a soft giggle collecting your fork to start eating.

Margaret, “You’ve worked out a schedule with Richard on work?”

You nodded, “A simple one. He’s planning on flying out on his days off for at least through my covering my Cousins shifts through their vacation. After I could manage a few days to travel out and we could switch off,” Your smile inched wider, “It’s not the most clear schedule, and it’ll have to be played by ear for a good part but it should work out well, allow us both to focus on both work and each other.”

John nodded, “It sounds like a good plan to me. And it will give you practice for when he gets sent out of country again.”

“That would be the real test, especially if we start trying for a family.” Your eyes shifted to Margaret who took a sip of her drink to hold back her eager squeak at the notion of your starting a family sooner rather than later in her obvious hope. “But of course if that does happen most likely I would manage a way to go with him, at least for a time, rather than have him struggle to come back so often along with his work.”

John smiled asking the question his Wife had been dying to, “Are you planning on starting one soon, a family?”

“Um, well I’m 23, so no real rush to jump in right away, but I’d say few years possibly, haven’t really set a time with Richard yet, but we have agreed on more than one.” Making Margaret’s smile grow.

..

The tables grew far too crowded for your liking for dessert there sending you three straight for an ice cream parlor a few doors down. Your giggles returned at their happily hugging you close through your casual stroll back to the car as you finished your ice cream cones. 

After another round of hugs they dropped you off outside Richard’s house and returned home themselves as you slipped inside, giving a soft sigh leaning against the door after locking it. Reaching up you eased your hat back onto the coat rack by the door and walked to the bedroom where you set out your choices and flicked on the tv, curious what was occurring outside your happy little bubble.

After stripping out of your jeans and tank top you eyed each of the selections, which all thankfully fit perfectly, except for the flowing layered sundress but that would easily be fixed with a belt or ribbon. Stripping again you remove all the tags and washed them and returned to the bedroom where you stretched out on the bed curled around a pillow your legs crossed and rocked above you as you nearly snorted at the latest news story.

_“For those of you Armitage Army members concerned about the Lady Pear resting on her laurels and depending entirely on her long time British Beau your worries are over. With a bit of digging and the aid of a little girl who made the acquaintance of the Lady in question we can confirm she has quite an impressive profession herself._

_At 16 her Ladyship began her studies at Yale University no less, and managed to obtain a Veterinary degree with perfect marks within a few years, among six other Masters Degrees in various fields and has worked in Veterinary offices in both her hometown in Scotland and in New York, the same town she first made the acquaintance of her beloved beau._

_As for her chance meeting today and how the information came to light was with a little girl asking her Ladyship about the life of actual Princesses. A topic which stirred a very inspirational bit of advice for the little girl, who upon questioning now has a goal to follow her dream of studying Marine animals. Truly this seemingly reverse Cinderella Story has shifted into quite an inspirational tale where Princess Charming has a not so secret second life of her own.”_

Lowering your head you giggled into your pillow and bit your lip when you collected your phone and answered Martin’s brief call about the story even he chuckled through most of as it replayed before his having to get back to set from his short break. Giggling again you watched the notices for your twitter growing with heartwarming messages from Mothers responding to your advice with their dream jobs and promises to follow through with them.

Between messages Richard’s icon popped up bringing your smile back as you hit the green icon and raised it to your ear, “Hey Handsome, on lunch?”

“Yes, Love.” His voice shifted a bit lower with a hint of a playful growl in it as a door to what you assumed was his trailer or dressing room was closed, “You told my Mum we’re planning on Children soon.”

Struggling against your blush you replied, “I said a few years possibly.”

“That’s not what she is imagining from your response and treatment of the little girl crashing your lunch. She said you had a Motherly glint in your eye.”

“And secondly, I wasn’t the one all but promising the Queen of our impending heirs.”

His brows furrowed, “I did no such-.”

With a giggle you replied, “Oh yes you did. You said we would travel but try to settle within a few months.”

“I meant as far as housing.”

“Settling has a very different meaning to the Queen. I promised years at least.”

He chuckled softly rolling his eyes and settling down with his lunch, “Caught the news reel Love?”

“I don’t know, I’ve been a bit busy resting on my laurels there Cinderella.”

Making him chuckle deeply, “I will tell you Trevor has also voiced his interest in becoming a vet, something I’m certain he will bring up to you in great detail later.”

“Either way, at least they have something to discuss past my shopping trips.”

Through the line you could hear the smirk in his voice, “What sort of dresses did you buy? Anything for our date?”

“There’s one I thought you might like for tonight, it’s not going to be casual is it?”

“No Love. Any hints?”

“No, you’ll have to wait.” Your smirk returned at his soft groan through the line, “Was I right about the love scene?”

“You were, down to the silver one shoulder gown. Where you just lounging?”

“Yes, put my dresses in the wash and stretched out in bed.”

Inhaling slowly Richard nearly purred his next low rumble of a response, “In your jeans?’

Playfully you nipped at your lip and replied, “No.”

Blinking awkwardly through his racing imagination he replied, “One of my shirts?”

“No. When are you coming home?”

Clearing his throat he glanced at his watch then to his sheet of scenes for the day, “Bout an hour perhaps, maybe two.”

“Ok.”

“Why?” His gravely tone was hinted with a slight hopeful tone.

“You’ll see when you get home.”

“No hints?”  Clearly the not so subtle plea was heard in his voice.

“Just that I will see you when you get home, and I love you very much.”

A soft groan came through his deep exhale before he purred back, “I love you too, Love. I will see you as soon as I can.”

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, just blatant smut at the start, then fluff, more smut, then fluff again followed by a surprise visitor interrupting cuddles followed by more cuddles and long awaited date night. Two more days till the bells start to sound!! Oh man, getting close now!  
> Oh, Quote from Pride and Prejudice used. (Cheesy, but couldn’t help it) As well as a made up Museum exhibit, haven’t been to one in years, so bear with me on the set up.

Stretched out on your stomach again your head turned at the sound of a car parking in the driveway followed by rushed footfalls leading to the door that quickly unlocked and locked again. A few moments later your eyes fell onto the tall figure with a heated gaze freshly shoeless in his first few steps into the room at his hasty tugs on each shoe before tossing them into his closet carelessly on his path to the bed. 

A soft giggle sounded from you at his path onto the bed and his settling above you as you rolled onto your back for an intensely breath taking kiss leaving you nearly unable to roll him over to straddle him. His every hand movement in an attempt to roll you over and take control that halted with your easing his hands over his head to hang off the bed stirring a smirk from him at your lips trailing along his jaw through a series of low moans from him as his hips inched higher to stroke against your core.

With a breathy chuckle of your own you heard his next low moan muffled through his biting his lip as you ground against him in return while you gently nipped at his ear causing him to growl out, “Part of your plan, pinning me down?”

After a gentle gasp stirring flick of your tongue he bit his lip at your leaning over him with your hands still on his arms he’d now crossed over his head, “Don’t move your arms.” You whispered against his lips before your gentle kiss as his hands opened and bunched two fistfuls of the covers at your grinding against him stirring another deep moan from him. Pulling back again you sat above him meeting his hungry gaze through your fingers trailing over his middle, a smirk forming onto your lips at the next pulse under you. Your next move however stunning him as you climbed off of him and slid to the end of the bed earning a disbelieving grumble at your order to stay put. 

Standing in the doorway of the bathroom his eyes scanned over you hungrily at your application of the very deep maroon lip stain he’d so teasingly offered to test out its so called smudge proof qualities a few days prior. His bottom lip was pinned between his teeth at your strolling back over to him, leaving your rings on his bedside table, “I believe you mentioned something about testing my lip stain.” A deep moan came from him at your returned kneeling position over him through your simple peck on his lips followed by a flick of your tongue against his lips before its darting inside to mingle with his. Muffling his low moan at your firm grip as you cupped him over his clothes, trailing his pulsing bulge until your mouth left his leaving him hungry for another as his eyes dropped to the still pristine coating across yours.

With a gentle drag of your nails his shirt was freed to pool on his middle before his belt was undone through his next rocking of his hips to grind against your core in hopes of some relief. Locking your eyes on his you caught his creeping smirk at your teasing nip at your own lip before he purred, “As soon as you’re done Love…” only to gasp at your freeing him through a tug on his undone pants and briefs allowing him to bob freely as you lowered and trailed your tongue along the center of his shaft.

Nipping at your lip you rose again catching his gaze while your fingers trailed slowly along his shaft holding it in place closer to your mouth as your tongue claimed the few drops already beading from its head. After a pop it slipping out from between your lips at your shallow sinking around him he swallowed eyeing your lips again as you asked, “Still intact?” His shallow nod your only answer before your hand eased a loose grip to stroke him before your saying, “I’ll try again then.” Smirking as he playfully bit his lip at your moving to claim him shortly before his head laid back at your near fevered taking of him with firmer strokes causing his hips to begin an easy rocking in hopes of sinking between your lips just a bit farther each time you sank again.

“Fuck…” His only continued utterance between words at the steady pace drawing him so painfully close to his climax tightening his hold on the blankets above his head through his hips rocking even higher through the growing wave of trembling rippling through his body now coated with eager small bumps across his tingling skin at the oncoming wave of ecstasy you’d brought him to. One more thrust and his eyes dropped to you again as he muttered, “Fuck,” once more before adding a pleading, “Don’t stop.” 

A plea that stirred a muffled giggle from you around him urging you to sink again earning another loud moan from him, remaining there allowing him to thrust at his pleasure between your tightened grip, waiting through his eager burst of speed before your rising at the signaling pulse he gave through another deep moan. Holding your place near the head you felt his steady stream coming to and end at your last loose aiding stroke before you released him, swallowing and claiming the few drops left with your tongue as you watched him draw a few more steadying breaths before his meeting your eyes again.

An excited giggle left you at his shooting up to grip you and flip you both over with him settling above you as his lips pressed to yours after his tongue worked his way between yours, hungrily flicking and trailing against yours. Settling closer to you while your fingers eased along his chest and back between your releasing of the buttons down his shirt sliding against your chest. With a pant of your own at his lips leaving yours you giggled through his eyeing your lips and saying, “Not a smudge. Tomorrow, we’re buying more of it.”

With a pleased nod you replied, “Of course Handsome. In any shade you wish.”

Before he could sink to return the favor your arms eased around his back and he caught the sentimental gaze in your eyes spurring on an incoming tear. In a soft loving tone his finger brushed away the tear, “Happy tears?”

You nodded and replied, “Today was perfect.”

His smile grew as he wet his lips and purred, “Want to tell me about it?” With your next nod he gripped you tighter, raising you to his lap and shifted sideways, “Under the covers with you then Love.” Chuckling as your arms curled around his sides under his open shirt he shrugged out of and slid around you, smiling as you pulled your arms through the sleeves while he reached back, grabbing your rings he helped guide onto your fingers between gentle kisses over your knuckles. Gently he gripped you again and lowered you both under the covers and curled you in his arms, guiding your legs to curl around his as he scooted closer, “Comfy?”

You nodded and began to share each detail of your day with him after his gentle kiss on your lips, one that he repeated each time he brushed away another tear from your face through his heartwarming and loving gaze. “I really do love your family.”

His fingers gently curled around your chin after his wiping away another tear, “Our family. You’re one of our brood now My Love.” He stole yet another kiss from you and melted back against your lips at your late lean in as he backed away then curled around you tighter at your snuggling against his chest and deepened his smile. “Just want to cuddle till dinner?” you nodded again, “Alright Love, I can tear your clothes off later.”

Making you giggle softly, as your head tilted up to meet his eyes after he gently kissed the tip of your nose, “You don’t mind waiting?”

He shook his head, gently trailing his fingers lovingly across your cheek, “We have the rest of our lives for all of that. However slow or fast you wish to go, whenever you’re ready. Mid thrust you want to stop and cuddle, we’re cuddling. You, My Dearest Mrs Armitage I am utterly at your mercy.” Your smile grew after his loving kiss, “What, Mrs Armitage? That is who you are and always will be in my heart. No matter what laws or traditions bar it from being written down. What is that look for?”

You shook your head with a soft giggle, “I just keep thinking of that scene from Pride and Prejudice when you call me that.”

His brows furrowed slightly, “Which scene?”

“The alternate ending to the US release with Kierra Knightly and Mathew Macfayden.” His brow inched up, “You haven’t seen it?”

“I can’t think of what it would remind you of.”

You giggled softly sitting up on your legs as he joined you curling his legs before him with a slightly excited smile, “Alright, it’s after their wedding,” he nods locking his eyes with yours, “and it’s night time, they’re out in front of the lake by Darcy’s mansion.”

“Mhmm.” His hands ease gently over the sides of your legs.

“She’s in her nightgown and he comes out in his undershirt and breeches, kneels beside her and asks,” his smile creeps up at your soft British accent,

“‘How are you, my dear?’ To which she replied,

‘Very well. Only I wish you would not call me my dear.’

And he leans back a little asking, ‘Why?’.” You softly giggled at his gentle peck on your nose before he settled back imagining the characters through the scene.

“She responds, ‘Because that’s what my father always calls my mother when he’s cross about something.’

He smiles wider and asks lovingly, ‘What endearments am I allowed?’

She smiles and replies, ‘Well let me think… Lizzie for everyday, My Pearl for Sundays, and… Goddess Divine,” Richard chuckled at your exaggerated sighing tone trying to mimic the scene before he nodded, “but only on very special occasions.’

He chuckles and asks, ‘And…what should I call you when I am cross? Mrs Darcy?’.” Richard’s brow rose at your shifting a bit closer to him as he wet his lips through your smile,

“’No! No.” His smile deepened at your growing loving gaze and tone, “You may only call me Mrs Darcy… When you are completely, and perfectly, and incandescently happy.’”

Richard’s smile grew as he asked, “His response?”

You smiled back, “’Then how are you this evening…Mrs Darcy?’” Richard’s smile grew as you leaned in and kissed his forehead, then shifted to hold barely an inch from his cheek deepening his smile at your soft whisper, “Mrs Darcy.” Before pressing your lips to his cheek and repeating the action on the tip of his nose, his other cheek then just barely ghosting against his lips for one last time before he leaned in stirring a muffled giggle from you at his drawing you onto his lap for your deepening kiss as your arms circled around his neck and shoulders.

In a whisper of his own he replied after breaking your kiss, “That is an incredible scene My Love. After dinner we can see if there’s a clip of it online, but I will warn you I am quite certain theirs will always fall utterly short to your performance.”

You rolled your eyes making him chuckle while your accent switched back, “You are a terrible liar, Handsome.”

He chuckled again at your gentle peck on his nose, “I am not. No one could come close to you My Dearest Mrs Armitage.” Your name coming out barely at a whisper before his lips met yours again.

With a knock on the front door and a voice calling out, “Rich?”

You were turned and settled in his lap back with the covers pooled over your laps in your former spot, “Hey Chris, in the bedroom.”

On the other side of the wall his soft “Oh” sounded.

Richard chuckled, “You can come in, Jaqi was reciting from a film.”

Chris smiled as he entered the doorway looking at you two in your snuggled stance, “Really, which film?”

Richard, “Pride and Prejudice, apparently there’s another ending.”

Chris chuckled, “Oh ya, the one by the lake, Tammy has to watch it near four times whenever she puts it on, just tears.” Making Richard’s smile grow, “We can watch it tomorrow after dinner if you like, then those two can bond over how romantic it is.”

You giggled as Richard nodded, “Sounds perfect.”

Chris nodded, “Well, didn’t want to take up too much of your time but I have a bit of a request for my dear future Sister in law.” You nodded, “Trevor’s been boasting a bit about you in school and they’re having a sort of career month, and it’s his turn to bring a guest and he wanted to bring you, the teachers weren’t too sure about it at first but then he shared you’re a vet, and if you wouldn’t mind-.”

“Sounds like fun. Is it like a few minutes before the next person or-.”

Chris shook his head, “No, it’s about half an hour, they’re focusing on one a day so the kids can have time to learn about each and get all their questions out.”

You nodded again, “Sure, I don’t mind at all.”

Chris’s smile grew, “Great. Well it’s day after tomorrow just before our trip this weekend, It’s around nine.”

Richard, “I’ve got an evening shoot that day so I can take you.”

Chris nodded again, “Well, I know you’ve got your date tonight so I’ll leave you to your snuggling. Thank you again, Trevor’s gonna be thrilled, and so will Tammy, she’ll probably want to drop by with her BBC box set of the full Colin firth version for some proper swooning for you two before the shorter version after dinner.” He shot a wave at you both and slipped out as you shared a chuckle through the front door locking again.

With a gentle peck on your cheek he asked in a low purr, “About those dresses..?”

Giggling softly you rose and went to the closet, “You just want to see them or see them on?”

“On please.” You giggled again and made him bite his lip at your allowing his shirt to slide off your shoulders for you to hang on the door handle as you slipped inside.

One by one you stepped out again in each of your new dresses, moving closer to him at his spot on the edge of the bed and turning around for him as he slid his hands over you and the different materials before your hands smoothed over his bare shoulders through your stepping closer to him. Closing his arms tighter around your hips he smoothed his fingers over the layered floral dress loosely covering you, “Which one are you wearing on our date?”

A weak chuckle from him came in response to your smile, “It’s a surprise, you haven’t seen it yet.”

“Hmm.”

You looked down at his eyes glancing at the drooping of the neck of your dress exposing more of your cleavage, “It’s a bit big, it looked smaller on the hanger, but it’s nothing that can’t be fixed with a ribbon or a belt.”

“Did you try it on over your clothes earlier?”

You shook you head, “Couldn’t try it on, it got too crowded, didn’t feel comfortable changing. Just bought what we picked. All the others fit though.”

“I can get you another one tomorrow if you like.”

“I don’t think you can, when we left people started grabbing what I had. It’s not that bad though.”

“If you change your mind I can find a tailor to take it in for you.”

His hands smoothed over your back and sides again, “Who knows, it might end up fitting better after some of those Trevors we’re planning on. Who knows how big I’ll get after 12.”

His smile deepened as he purred at you curling his arms tighter around your hips holding you against his chest, “I’ll have you know, and not a word of this to Mum, with me and Chris my Mum sprouted this hair on the end of her nose,” Your smile grew as you tried to hold back your giggles at his creeping grin, “And Dad kept saying how she would talk and it seemed to grow back overnight each time she plucked or cut it, even darker each time.” Inhaling slowly after a soft giggle you eased your legs up to sit on his lap deepening his adoring gaze as he gripped you tighter again, “No matter your appearance, if you end up gaining, losing weight or get scars, wrinkles or stretch marks, even if you sprout a giant hair on the end of your nose-.”

“What about a beard?”

He chuckled softly, “If I hold you in my arms and it was to reach your feet I would still love you.” His lips met your nose for a gentle peck as he shifted laying you both back with you still in his arms as his head nuzzled against yours through your next giggle, “It’s going to be you, me and our 12 little ones roaming through the countryside with our matching massive beards for the rest of our lives. I will love you every moment of it. When I retire I fully expect to join you and Pop in the family goat herding business.” Making you giggle again.

Your lips met his for a short kiss, as your fingers trailed along his cheek, “I look forward to it.” Closing the distance again his lips met yours again, “We’ll make it work.” A smirk eased across your lips at his glancing at them again. In a low groan he bit his lip at your hand lowering to cup the muscle growing in his pants again, “Care to test it again?”

His smirk broke free at his zipper being undone again before his tongue sank into your mouth for another mind numbing kiss, one that had your hips rocking against his hand you shifted to stroke you after its timid approach around your thigh. Soft moans left you soon driving his mouth to trail hungrily along your neck after you pulled your dress off and tossed it away while his free hand did the same to your bra and worked against your freed breasts. Lowly against your neck he purred, “I want to taste you, can I?”

His eyes rose to your face as you nodded wordlessly through his thumb working a firm circle around your clit making him smirk again at your muffled moans and whimpers you were struggling to hold back. Slowly he worked his way down until he draped your legs over his back as he propped up your hips in his hands to guide your rocking through his firm hold. One that only broke at your softly whimpered, “I want to kiss you.” 

Ignoring the oncoming wave creeping through you along with the instantaneous ache at his stopping to kneel between your legs leaning forward only to smirk at your lips pausing just before his to whisper, “Not here.” Gently your lips met his as a wide smile formed on his face at your turning to settle on your back under him and gentle grip on his waistband to once again undo his pants and briefs you quickly brushed lower. Flicking your tongue against his navel before his pulsing bulge was freed and claimed between your lips deeply dropping him forward to all fours for a shocked moan.

Shifting his head his lips trailed along your navel and inner thighs before he sank once again between them, licking and nipping gently as his hands firmly eased around your ass and down your thighs between your gentle rocking as he regained his former pace, eagerly aiming to make you finish first. A race he clearly lost as your hands slid around his thighs cupping his ass while your head tilted back farther allowing your hands to guide him through a deeper thrust causing a loud moan from him as his head drooped against the thigh he had paused to nip at. 

Nearly completely he felt himself sink into the warm wetness as your tongue somehow slid against him with a soft muffled moan of your own before he drew back unsure if you meant for him to go that far. But with your hands positioning again an even louder moan came from him at your repeating the action sending a full body shift from his muscular form above you, soon to draw back again, to be released completely as your tongue flicked around his head allowing him a glimpse at you before his eyes shut at your hands snaking around him again to repeat I once more. 

Again and again he followed your guiding motions, struggling not to lose control and force himself in farther at your content moans as his beard and lips grazed across your aching folds through his pants and deep moans. Resting against your thigh his head raised higher as he mumbled, “Fuck…can I go faster?”

His eyes glanced down again at your head shifting through your hands guiding him a bit shallower but to the speed he wished for earning another moan from him against your thigh before he shifted his head and flicked his tongue against your hardened clit stirring a soft whimper from you at the jolt it caused through you. Unsure if he’d hurt you he pulled back only to freeze on his knees at your turn and roll onto your knees sinking him between your lips again through his thrust urged on by your firm grip on his ass cheek nearly making him drop to all fours again through his loud moan feeling himself pulsing inside you. Through his body thrusting again on its own his hands lowered to shift your hair allowing him a better view as well as bringing the hand you’d slipped between your thighs to ease its ache and yearning to be touched. Again he moaned and groaned out, “Fuck. What is that other hand of yours doing Love?”

Firmly your hand on his ass tightened through his next moan forcing him a bit deeper earning a louder moan as he saw the shifting of your shoulder and hips at your fingers dipping between your dripping folds that forced his eyes shut through his climax that took him a few moments to recover from as you stole another firm squeeze on his ass stirring a weak chuckle from him. Through his next inhale his hands guided you to straighten up as one slid your hand free from between your thighs allowing him to raise your fingers to his freshly wet lips as he purred, “Not a smudge still Love.” 

Earning a weak chuckle from you as he flicked his tongue against your fingers tasting you before guiding them into his mouth to suck them clean as his other hand trailed slowly to your still aching core for an inspecting gentle stroke of his own. Lowering your hand to his chest he drew a gasp from you at this pulling you onto his folded legs as he purred, “You’re dripping for me.” Earning another whimper from you at his hand guiding your hips to rock against his hand, “Hands on the headboard, Love.”

Your eyes met as he leaned backwards laying flat, “What?”

Again he purred through his hands adjusting on your hips, “Hands on the headboard.” Looking forward you leaned and extended your hands, only to gasp at his grip tightening through his moving you to straddle his face. A hot breath from him slid between your thighs as he adjusted his grip again leading you through a gentle rock above him as his tongue slid against you earning a soft whimper from you.

Under your trembling breath you softly whispered, “Fuck.” As you leaned forward using the wooden headboard for support through his guiding your body through another rock as he began his former nipping then scattered sucking between his licks and the gliding of his fingers inside you at your whimpered plea for more until finally you nearly slumped completely at his final motions triggering your climax. In a reach up he supported you as his other hand guided your body to his side allowing him to slid you down where he could hold you against his side where his gentle trail of peppered kisses coated your lips, cheeks, shoulders and neck until your pants turned to soft giggles between his purred endearments and loving sentiments ridded with love struck promises for the years to come.

…

Once again his thumb trailed softly across your lips after another heated kiss while you both ignored the tv show you imagined you would watch to fill the gap between then and your date after you both shared another shower. Playfully he asked, “How do you even get this off?”

“I have some wipes.”

His brow rose, “Wipes, Love you’ve rubbed your lips all over me and it hasn’t smudged, what is on that wipe?”

You giggled softly, “I don’t know, but it tastes like bad peaches, have to wash my lips again after to get the taste off.”

With another approving hum his thumb trailed over your lips again, “We’re definitely buying more of this tomorrow.” Making you giggle again as you snuggled against his chest for a few moments before he rolled over to silence his alarm on his phone. “Time to get ready for our date Love.”

After another stolen kiss you rolled over him and led him into the bathroom where you both brushed your teeth and fixed your hair before he caught your slipping into the closet while he finished on his beard. As he entered he caught a glimpse of you exiting his bedroom with a hanger, your tall pale pink wedges and set of fresh panties and its matching bra causing him to smirk, “Now you’re shy?”

His response came after your head peeked back in the doorway with a playful glare, “No peeking. Prepare to be surprised.”

He chuckled again, “Alright, Love.” Turning to slip on his fresh briefs before he slipped on a deep silver suit over a deep blue shirt and tie before adding his dress boots underneath, stealing a smirking glance at his reflection as he filled his pockets and added his watch again, eyeing the bare left ring finger he couldn’t wait to be covered with your wedding ring. Wetting his lips he lowered his eyes on his path back into the bedroom he turned catching your entrance into the open doorway again. 

Your full smile eased out nearly causing him to drop as he forced himself to breathe again, dropping his eyes over your black figure hugging thickly strapped dress with a pencil skirt and was revealed to have pale pink straps along the lower back under the deep v only accentuating your figure as you turned causing your turned under sleekly curled ponytail to sway. Facing him again you giggled softly at his breathless muttering of “Fuck.” Trailing your steps to the bathroom where you left your makeup bag and drew the new layer of lip stain you’d added to your lips.

Closing the distance again his hands smoothed over your sides at your reaching up to adjust his tie with an approving smile of your own, “Quite a suit, Handsome.”

“Thank you.” Swallowing dryly as his eyes scoured over you again he continued, “That dress-.” He gave a breathless chuckle as you giggled again at his hands dropping lower over your ass at your leaning against his chest, “You’re going to be the death of me.”

Gliding your hand against his cheek you playfully replied, “You’re the one who picked me for your grand scheme.” Making him chuckle again as you gently guided his head closer to yours, “I never really told you I enjoyed sending your ex a few jabs of my own.”

He chuckled again and closed the distance landing his lips to yours for a loving kiss before eyeing the small pink clutch containing your phone and wallet as he glanced at your arm curling around his elbow he extended for you. Through his deepening smile he led you out to his car after locking up for the nearly hour long drive causing you to glance around curiously wondering at what sort of restaurant could be out in the museum district. Around the car more gathered, snapping pictures of you both before Richard’s turn left them stunned and searching for a spot to turn around to follow you both into the parking garage he pulled into.

After a slip of paper was flashed to the guards they nodded and opened the gate before sealing the metal wall behind you causing a wave of shouts from the camera men trying to follow you. Four levels later Richard parked, shut off the car and chuckled at your curious expression as you eyed the giant poster of Van Gogh’s Sunflower painting along the wall before he purred, “It’s a surprise Love.” Firing a wink at you before he climbed out and trotted around the hood to open your door and help you out before his hand found its resting place against your side while he led you across the empty floor to the bridge and set of glass doors revealing the same traveling exhibit of classic paintings he had once promised to take you to in New York and instead flew off to join his ex at one of her parties when she called.

“I made you a promise I’d take you to see these.” His smile grew as you gave him a near teary eyed gaze and faced forward again after he kissed your cheek, “We have the place for the night Love. Can’t touch anything, but there’s a meal downstairs when you’ve seen everything you wish to, then I have another surprise for you.” Your playful glare made him chuckle again, “No hints. It’s a surprise.”

Giggling softly he pocketed your clutch and claimed your hand remaining fixed at your side through your steady pace through the full exhibit each sharing your favorites and comments before he led you into the next ones and the few others you wished to see before you both had to eat something. A short elevator tide later your jaw nearly dropped at the flower and candle filled room filled with crystal coated candelabras and chandeliers all lit and casting their light on the single intricately set table in the middle of dozens in a private dining hall as soft music played through the room. Slowly you crossed the polished marble floor catching the photographers snapping pictures through the bushes and trees on the other side of a wrought iron fence in the distance. “You did all this?”

He nodded and smiled at you helping you into your seat, purring against your ear, “You’re more than worth it, My Love. I had a lot to make up for.” Making your smile grow as he walked over to his seat and smiled at the wait staff bringing out your prepared meal and wine, each stealing a glance over you both before slipping out again. Staying out of sight until you finished and they swapped out your plates for your desserts leading to his creeping smirk before his inevitable wetting of his lips and rise to claim your hand to lead you to his surprise. A short walk later you were led through a giant lit display of fountains in the middle of a butterfly exhibit stirring a set of surprised soft gasps from you as Richard snuggled around you from behind. Eventually leading you to a small gazebo with a small bench surrounded by tall bushes blocking you from view as he asked, “Your feet sore Love?”

You shook your head but still joined him on the bench to watch the set of butterflies lingering in the small structure as he smirked again, “Mind a picture?”

He shook his head and gently shifted you to his lap, curling his arms around you as he passed you your phone and smiled through your stolen picture. “Have to admit Love, had another reason to pick this place for our resting.”

You smirked, “Wouldn’t have anything to do with the group of photographers outside would it?”

“Nope.” Your brow rose before you heard a whirring causing the roof of the gazebo to shift, exposing glass panes that looked straight up into the starlit sky under the bright moon causing the formerly hidden blossoms on the posts to bloom in the soft light summoning a great wave of butterflies around you signaling him to steal a picture of his own with you both coated in the peaceful creatures. “The curiosity of our hiding place is only a bonus.” He chuckled again and after your resting was done you heard the music from inside playing in the exhibit stirring an impromptu bout of dancing filled with shared chuckles and stolen kisses, before you stole a quick tour around the last of the exhibits of paintings before heading back to the car again.

.

Once back again you both found your way back to bed where you slipped out of your heels and ponytail as he emptied his pockets and removed his watch and coat before curling you in his arms to cuddle and switch on the tv. Switching between channels you both giggled as you watched the news of your picture Richard posted on his twitter page with the message, “Long overdue date night. Missed the exhibit last time around, rented the place for the night for a much needed chance to make it up to my impossibly patient girlfriend.”

Softly you giggled and said, “Aww. Giant softie.” Making him chuckle as you undid his tie and tossed it away to the foot of the bed as he did the same with his belt. “No doubt they’ll still assume you proposed.”

He smirked, “Thought about it. But I didn’t know if another rushed visit to Buckingham Palace would be the outcome of me taking a knee where they could see.”

“It was still perfect.” Landing your lips on his, “I think I ate too much cake though.” Making him chuckle as he curled you tighter, “We should get some sleep Love. Early shopping to do.” You nodded and followed him to his closet where he helped you into one of his shirts as he stripped to his briefs before your brushing of teeth and his watching you wash and rinse your face finally removing the stubborn shade on your lips then made your way back to bed. Where you fell asleep to the old movie that Richard selected, knowing he would need a bit to wind down himself before he could sleep at how breathtaking you were tonight and mentally ticking off yet another day before your trip to the forest in two days.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drama at the end of this. Some fluff with Trevor and Richard as well. Night before the big trip and the world is in an uproar.

Warm breaths blew out across your shoulder drawing your eyes open in the early morning light with a growing smirk inching onto your face before your soft giggle at the bearded chin resting against your shoulder shifting as your fiancé’s baritone voice sounded out, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Yes you did.”

His deep chuckle sounded against your back after a firm kiss he planted there, playfully purring, “And if I did?”

Playfully you quipped back, “You certainly succeeded.” Your next giggle sounding as he aided your rolling over to draw you into a deepening kiss. Firmly you held each other in the embrace until his alarm sounded to mark your breakfast to get your shopping done in time for him to head off to work.

Hand in hand, both in your t shirts and jeans you strolled through the store grabbing a few essentials through the milling crowds before your crowd drawing stop in the make up section. Behind you, you could feel Richard’s smirk growing at the few colors you chose before accepting the bright red one he added to your mix with a low purr against your ear, unheard to the women all trying to inch closer to the display before their pounce to grab the same ones you had chosen. Rolling your eyes at the giggles coming from behind you through hushed comments on Richard’s doting and clutching onto you between his own hushed whispers your body leaned against his side deepening his smile after a stolen kiss you managed with a single mild tug on his beard. After paying you were off home again to put everything away and claim another round of enamored lip locks through to when Richard had to be off to work once again.

The front door however was not empty when he opened it, Tammy in a growing smile cradled her box set of Pride and Prejudice, the BBC series, stirring an excited squeal from her as she snuck a hug from Richard and entered, Grabbing your hand and guiding you into the living room, calling out, “Love you Rich, break a leg and all that!” His deep chuckle sounded as he spotted her adding the first disc to his machine while you eyed the large bag of snacks she’d brought. With another loving glance at you and a trade of loving sentiments he was off and Tammy started on the snack set up as she said, “I packed everything I could think of, still couldn’t find the oatmeal crème cakes.”

“Mmm, we just picked up a box this morning.”

Her smile grew, “Perfect timing, I’ll replace it tomorrow, I promise.”

You giggled softly, “It’s alright, whenever you can.”

As she started the first part she replied, “Well we’ve plenty of time, Chris handled dropping Trevor, oh, thank you for agreeing to visiting his class.”

You giggled again, “Not a problem at all, I look forward to it, first time being asked to, it’ll be an experience for me, just hope to not rattle on too much.”

Her arm curled around yours after she slid out of her shoes curling her legs on the couch beside yours in a comforting snuggle, “I doubt you would do poorly.” Making your smile inch wider as you focused on the story progressing before you.

Soon enough insults were cast between a surplus of smile drawing eye rolls and the start of a long line of longing glances from afar and up close alike before the growing number of awkward trading of personal inquiries. Melting you both together even more as those glances were sent back in return bringing your finger to be placed between your lips and teeth in an attempt to contain your creeping enamored squeaks. Together you swooned the day away sharing your favorite moments and other favorite period pieces, including curiously enough to you your shared love of North and South, one she ensured her interest was in John Thornton himself, not Richard, with whom she never felt anything more than brotherly love for. In a giggle you met her eyes widening her smile as you stated your understanding for thousands, at least, who had also fallen for his portrayal.

In the growing hour Tammy had to head out, picking up Trevor to help him with his homework before your arrival for the dinner, one you were alerted to John and Margaret were planning on crashing to share your first family meal of thousands yet to come. Alone in the silence you sat mentally prepping for your class presentation in hopes of not being too overbearing for the small children.

…

Exhaling slowly your eyes shifted to Richard in the driver’s seat after parking as his hand curled around yours, raising it to press a gentle kiss to it before his purr, “Come now Love, you know they don’t bite.”

With a playful smirk you replied, “No, they leave that to you, Handsome.” Stirring a deep chuckle from him, “Just trying to work out what I’ll say tomorrow.”

In a lean closer to you he closed the distance stealing a loving kiss, “They’re children Love, no need to add in all the details.”

“Exactly, I’m trying to simplify it.”

He chuckled again stealing another kiss, “Just sleep on it and let them ask you questions, if you get stuck I’ll signal Trevor to ask one or something.” Making you giggle again.

“Oh yes, so he can swoop in and save me.”

“Exactly.” Claiming another kiss before nodding his head, “Family’s waiting.” His smile grew as he watched your sentimental smile deepened in your lingering struggle to contain your tears at the growing brood around you. A few steps after exiting you were cast into a warm light from the open doorway as Trevor and his large smile came into view rushing out into the looming sunset behind you to hop into Richard’s arms with an excited hug before his eager lean over to claim one from you as well. 

Within moments he’d spilled everything to you about his day between your hugs from the waiting adults inside all guiding you to your seats at the table between Richard and Trevor. The smile on the child’s face at the continued seat of his engagement ring grew between his loving glances up at you and his Uncle beside you after his delivering the small packet of information of suggestions and guide lines for each guest career speaker.

When the plates were cleared you rose to aid in the clean up only to have Margaret and Tammy lead you into the living room with a growing smile at her catching her Son’s loving gaze at searching for your destination. “Let’s get our spots settled Dear. The men can handle the clearing.”

You nodded joining her in the living room curling your arm around hers in return after the abrupt claiming of yours between the pats her free hand landed on the hand hers had claimed. “Of course.” Your smile grew as Trevor ran in with his own stuffed koala he’d brought to snuggle with through the film and waited for you to choose your spot before curling up in your lap after Richard had settled beside you.

Around you the others settled turning to face the screen now playing the newer version of Pride and Prejudice as promised the day before. The film, from the opening scenes drawing you all into a shared near enamored daze at the well known tale unfolding before you. By the near final scene with Elizabeth and Darcy meeting in the field you were settled in Richard’s lap with Trevor asleep against your chest holding tight to your engagement ring bearing ring finger in his sleep as Margaret settled at your side under Richard’s arm with John resting against hers lovingly curling his fingers between hers mouthing the words along to the film.

On your right Tammy leaned against Richard’s side through Chris’ sneaking away for a trip to the toilet, upon his return however you missed the camera he had found and snapped a picture of the three women in the photo all either wiping away their scattered tears or covering their mouths to contain their lips quivering. His second stolen on his phone to trade easier with the men before the final loving scene of the newlyweds played, each word drawing back echoes of your adaptation in Richard’s mind nearly drawing a deeply moved wave of tears from him as well at his understanding the full depth of what the endearment meant to you.

Turning your head you wiped your cheek again as Tammy and Margaret both shared a sniffle as Chris said, “See Rich, told you, tears, and now its spread to all three.”

Rolling your eyes you heard Tammy fire back, “Don’t make me set on Mansfield Park.”

In a playful glare he replied, “You wouldn’t dare.”

She fired back with a smirk of her own, “Try me.” Widening his smile before he glanced at Trevor in his mumble against your shoulder while Richard caught the koala slipping free from his grip.

Chris stepped closer, “I ’Spose it’s time for this one to get to bed.”

Margaret dabbed her cheeks and scooted closer kissing his cheek before aiding in Chris’ claiming of him and the koala with a side hug to you moments before Tammy claimed one of her own on their path to the door after hugging their parents between stretches. On your feet again you stepped closer to the aged pair both smiling brightly and extending their arms for their own hugs as they led you to the door both sharing their eagerness for your trip the day after the next. Each then pulling Richard into one as well between pecks on the cheek. Then watching his claiming of your hand for the walk to the car where he stole another quick kiss as he helped you inside.

..

Warmly you woke in the sunlit room curled under Richard in a tight woven embrace with his forehead nuzzling against your cheek at the alarm sounding behind him. In a stretching reach you claimed his phone to silence it and giggle at his muffled purr against your neck, “Why can’t school start at noon?”

With a gentle pressing of his lips to your neck you replied, “Because then Handsome you would still be late to work at remaining fixed in a cuddle till sunrise.” Against your neck he grumbled through another firm peck, “Can’t be late now. Can’t let Trevor down.”

Lifting his head he met your gaze through a short exhale before claiming a kiss squarely on your lips, “You have a point.” Around your middle his arms tightened as he slid back earning a giggle from you at his lifting you to your feet and guiding you into the bathroom to start your morning routine and watch as you pulled on your black jeans, nude heels and one of your few blouses Margaret had helped you choose on your last shopping trip. Turning your head you caught Richard’s gaze scanning over your pale sea foam shirt gently draping across you under your ponytail resting over your chest through his growing smirk. With another step he inched down claiming a kiss then purred, “You look amazing My Love.”

Your eyes locked as his loving gaze deepened at your hands lowering his collar, your gentle tug after brought him lower to accept your next kiss. Biting his lip his hand curled around yours to lead you into the kitchen to fix a breakfast before your drive out to Trevor’s school.

.

The large building grew before you along with the crowd of camera men leaning out their car windows stealing pictures of you both strolling through the parking lot to the front entrance where, after a short stop in the office, you were both showed to the waiting group of children that had just settled into the classroom after the bell had sounded. Richard entered first gaining a few confused expressions on their faces until Trevor’s whispered greeting of, “Uncle Richard!” His small hand waving through his widening smile at your entrance after stirring smiles on the eager children watching you intently as their teacher approached slightly unsure of how to greet you properly.

In a simple turn of your head you smiled at her gaining one in return as she stepped forward again to accept your hand shake as the Dean introduced you to the class that all greeted you in unison. Releasing your lips from between your teeth you looked them all over as the Dean claimed a seat beside Richard along the wall through your palms meeting briefly before you in a silent sliding of your hands together in your relaxing nerves. “How many of you have pets?”

Within a moment all hands were in the air except for three students including Trevor who’s smile grew at your meeting his gaze again, “Dogs?” Nearly half dropped before your asking, “Cats?” Only five went back up again as the others dropped. “Hamsters?” Just one popped up. Extending your finger you smiled at the little girl in the front row asking, “What pet do you have?”

She giggled and replied sweetly, “I have a parakeet.”

“Ooh, very good choice. Not many can handle the mess though.”

She giggled again, “My Daddy does that, but I help pour his food.”

You nodded as she giggled again at your smile before asking the other child who hadn’t answered to ask, “What pet do you have?”

“A turtle.”

The boy’s smile grew as you asked, “Big turtle or a little turtle?”

His hands fumbled through his notebook to draw out a picture you moved closer to examine as he said, “Humphrey.”

A dazed expression spread on his face as you named it, “Red Eared Slider, great choice.”

“You know about turtles too?”

Your smile grew as his did, “Not as much as I’d like to, but I have treated a few of the common breeds before. Some of my favorite animals to tend to.” Your head turned as another hand shot up from another girl across the room as the boy put his picture away beaming at your shared interest as you asked, “Yes?”

The girl lowered her hand asking, “Can you take a look at Mr Higglesden?”

“Mr Higglesden?” Your head turned again as you locked eyes with the teacher approaching your side again while she pointed at the large grey cat on the cupboards under the windows sitting up at its name being called. Stepping closer to the teacher you softly asked, “Did they choose the name?”

She nodded, “Yes, ma’am.”

Blinking through your awkward feeling at your elder calling you ma’am you met the little girl’s eye as you asked, “And, um, what exactly were you wishing to know about Mr Higglesden?”

She wet her lips and replied, “Well he keeps stealing my biscuits.”

Another boy called out, “And my sweater last week.”

Then Trevor added, “And he doesn’t do his flipping trick anymore.”

Nodding your head you glanced at the teacher to ask softly, “You haven’t told them about the kittens yet?”

Her brow rose as she asked, “Kittens?”

Nodding your head you walked over to the cat that happily rose up to be curled in your arms for the trip to be placed on a desk up front as the children all gathered around the curiously sitting cat. Drawing your hands back you said, “One thing about cats you have to know is sometimes a female can be mistaken for a fixed male. If you don’t know what you’re looking for.” Their eyes rose to meet yours, “Mr Higglesden happens to be pregnant, so any tricks or grumpiness or theft is common.”

Happily Trevor bounced asking, “Kittens?!”

You nodded, easing your fingers around her middle as she gently rolled over onto her back, “In a few weeks at my guess.”

One at a time the children all claimed gentle rubs of her tummy feeling the slight shifting under their hands gaining excited giggles as you shared more about what to expect through the next few weeks as well as sharing with the teacher she should find a vet to aid in the birth. Turning back to the group you met the eyes of a girl asking, “My Daddy’s a podiatrist, why did you want to be a vet?”

Your smile grew as you answered, “Since I was little I’ve always loved animals and had a, second sense about them, always able to tell if they’re sick or just scared, and they’ve always seemed to be comfortable around me in return. Back home we have just acres of land and all sorts of animals, horses, bulls, goats, elk, deer, everything with hooves practically. So it wasn’t out of the blue.”

Another hand popped up, “But I thought you were a Lady.”

You nodded, “And I am. My Great Grandfather on my Mum’s side is and Earl, and my Grandfather on my Father’s side is a Duke. And, yes I have a title, but a couple centuries ago back in Scotland our Queen willed the rule of her country to be joined with the rule of England to her Son after she passed. Now all that is a very complicated history, but along the way the titles in Scotland remained but without the line to the throne, that remained under English control. So, it would essentially being the same as calling myself by a different name. Meaning mainly, I am expected to act a certain way in certain events but other than that I’m just a normal person like everyone else.”

Your eyes darted to Trevor before the girl asked, “But why pick animals over people?”

“Well it certainly would have been easier in certain aspects to work with people. You see, to work with animals one thing I’ve noticed is it takes a great amount of compassion and patience. Now when you get sick you get cranky, tired, and you normally cling to your parents right?” Their heads nodded, “Well animals are exactly the same way, only through us examining them we can’t simply explain what we’re doing to calm them down. So they’re in a strange room, with people they don’t know, mainly with memories of painful tests or shots on their last visit. Only thing is when they get scared, especially the larger animals, so they kick and bite and try to run away and hide. I don’t know how many of you have been kicked or bitten by a horse before but it certainly isn’t pleasant.” Earning giggles from all of the children and Richard, “It’s just like they speak another language, so you have to move slowly and gently try to figure out what’s wrong with them and treat them as painlessly as possible. It is more difficult but all those animals need someone to take care of them too.”

In another wave the room’s hands shot up with another round of questions starting with, “Do cows really have seven stomachs?” You nodded and after a request for the teacher you claimed the dry erase marker and made a quick sketch of a cow’s body split in half showing each detail to the children around you all asking about other animals you sketched as well and explained the answers fully brightening their smiles. With a giggle you accepted each of their hugs and posed for a group picture at the end of the class they would add to their wall of visitors in the classroom and main lobby. Nipping at your lip again you gave a final wave to Trevor after his tight hug around your neck as he left for his next class, walking to the door your hand was claimed by Richard’s again as you followed the excited Dean back to the front doors again. In a low purr against your ear he said, “You were fantastic, Love.”

With a giggle you leaned against his side as he looped your clasped hands around you to rest around your back with your hands remaining clasped for the walk back to the car again, “They did seem to enjoy it. Especially the sketches.”

Richard chuckled pecking your cheek as he opened your door for you and helped you inside before joining you for the drive to drop you off. His hand clasped tightly around yours while you snuggled against his arm. After parking his smirk grew against your lips as you held him into the kiss he started, at your breaking apart he asked sweetly, “What’s that look for?” Slightly puzzled at the unsure expression easing onto your face.

You shook your head, “Just a fuzzy feeling I guess. Possibly just a bit tired I guess.”

He smiled at you claiming another kiss, stroking your cheek slowly, “Get some sleep then Love. Rest up before our flight out tonight.” You nodded stealing another kiss then traded good byes before your exit and slipping inside the house after a brief wave at the car pulling away. Biting your lip you walked in easing out of your heels, trying to relax yourself for the upcoming travels and secret wedding service. In a loose shake your body eased a bit before you lounged on the big bed after adding the heels back in the closet again, absently you switched on the tv only to have a wave of pain course through you at the news reel playing once again.

 _“Exclusive into Lady Pear’s Life.”_  The banner read as the Anchor repeated,  _“For all those expecting for the usual lavish ceremony with the tear filled eyes of the Mother of the Bride along with the traditional trading off from the Father you will be dissapointed to know neither of those will be happening.”_

Your lip began to quiver as you covered your mouth with your hands as you let out a pained squeak,  _“In a delving into her past in hopes of learning about the figures filling her side of the pews we discovered a rather painful past that would darken any bride’s big day.”_

A steady tear streamed down your cheek triggering another from your other eye blurring the image of your clearly pregnant Mother in your Father’s grip at his side a few weeks before your birth at an official dinner event,  _“Lady Pear was orphaned as an infant. Her Mother lost her battle with ovarian cancer, with the elder two of her triplets passing as well after being born a month early. Their Father, the former Lord Pear passed in a car crash later that day. Past an Aunt, her Mother’s lone surviving sibling, her daughters a set of Grandfathers and a Great Grandfather and possibly a few more scattered Cousins including distantly Prince Phillip will be on her near empty side. It’s no wonder why she’s been clinging so closely to her beau’s -.”_  Before the sentence was completed the show cut off showing a ‘technical difficulties’ image showing as your phone began buzzing in a frenzy.

Wiping your cheeks you eyed the various actors between messages from Harry stating The Palace was in a frenzy since the story broke this morning on its first rotation through your trip to the school along with a promise they were handling it. His next two were solely to see how you were doing, only pausing his next message at your lie that you were fine, signaling his response that he would let you know everything that’s going on as they unfolded around him.

Looking down again you glanced at the screen spotting Charlie Hunnam’s flurry of messages as well as links to the clips of him and the other actors in the States all firing back at the cameramen asking about your family only to be told just how heartless it was they were trying to get a paycheck and ratings out of such a painful event in your life. Just as soon as the links to the news reels of information on you had popped up your phone lit up with the flurry of apologies and growing list of donation promises each network and online magazine had stated to be sent to ovarian cancer research. A statement soon being added to the show you were watching that flashed back on with another anchor who gave a lengthy apology to you and your family from the station and stated the addition of a donation from them as well.

Wiping your cheeks you raised your phone at Steve’s call, spilling your shared pain at the news along with countless more tears until he had to hang up to help your Pops and his Son pack for the train ride they would be taking later that day to meet you in Sherwood. Rising from the bed you ignored the flurry of messages and went to wash your face and nearly made it back to bed only to pause at the doorbell. Turning your body you reluctantly went to answer it. Exhaling slowly you reached the door and forced a smile as you eased the door open hearing a soothing, “Sugar Muffin.” Aiden’s comforting smile urging another round of tears from your reddened eyes through his stepping forward to curl you in his arms, lifting you up and carrying you to bed as Graham behind him stated, “You snuggle up.”

Dean nodded, “We’ll make the tea.”

Luke glanced around beside James and Adam who followed Martin and Benedict on their path inside, all carrying the bags into the spare rooms before filling up a tray for you as Martin went to join you both in bed only to spot Richard’s face pop up on your phone. After a glance at you burrowed in Aiden’s tight grip he grabbed it and answered it, “Richard, it’s Martin.”

Richard exhaled curtly, “You came over early?”

Martin, “Ya, just picked up the guys after their flight in. You’re at work?”

Richard, “Yes. Is she alright? I got here and nobody would look at me, caught it playing in the make up room.”

“She’s curled up with Aiden. Bit upset, understandably, but she seems to be calming already. Don’t you worry, we’ll bring her down again and you can call over on lunch and we should have at least a chuckle out of her by then.”

Richard nodded wishing he could just rush back home again to curl around you tightly in Aiden’s place, “Thank you. Please let her know I will check on her later and I love her and they’re all assholes.”

Martin chuckled, “I will. Please don’t worry. Bye bye now.” Hanging up he set your phone aside raising a brow at the long string of messages popping up before he turned his focus back to you as you wiped your cheeks again feeling a bit more relaxed snuggled up with Aiden as the others entered with their treats for you bearing growing smiles.

Martin caught your eye saying, “Richard says he loves you and he will be checking in on you at lunch and that they’re all assholes.”

A weak smile settled on your face at the tray being added to your lap as you said, “Thank you.” After another sniffle you added, “I just don’t get how anyone could be so blasé about it, as if talking about me not wearing a certain pair of shoes or something instead of actual people in my life.”

They all settled around you allowing you to share what you wanted between breaks enjoying their treats as they each shared their own family histories and troubles mixed in. But soon enough a neutral show was chosen and you all curled up in your bed for a short nap ignoring the buzzing from your phone, only waking to answer Richard’s distinct goat bleat ring tone.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The build up and the reactions in the next part to follow. :D

Through the bedroom the comedian’s skit echoed without a laugh as you all napped readying for the late flight you were all scheduled to take. Finally the door opened allowing your fiancé into his home in search of you. With an easy smile he spotted you curled against Aiden’s side, opposite Sarah, a tap on his shoulder drew his attention to Dean behind him, an easy smile spread on his face following him into the kitchen for a cup of tea he offered. Accepting his fixed brew Richard eyed Dean at his saying, “Calmed down quickly. Got into a sort of sharing circle, helped it a good bit.” Turning his head again Richard glanced at Graham, his Wife and Daughter asleep on his couch with Martin and Benedict’s with their other halves splitting the larger one as Martin’s daughter was asleep across their intertwined pile of legs. Dean chuckled saying, “My Girls are in with James and his in the spare, Luke made a stop at the store, kept going on about how he lost his toothbrush somehow.”  
________________________________________  
Richard chuckled claiming another sip, shifting his eyes towards his room at a squeak following a thump. His mug tapped on the counter in its new place on his path into his room where he found you clutching your hand after your turn over, Aiden’s eyes scanned over you as he slowly woke up and shifted to see what had happened. In a few steps Richard had sat at your side easing his hands over your curled hands, his smile grew at your saying, “Just knocked the corner.”  
After a gentle kiss to your knuckles he asked, “Like some tea?”  
With a nod you climbed out of bed as Aiden laid out again with a relieved sigh through the front door opening. With a warm mug in your hand you settled under Richard’s arm as he shared his day with the waking men all turning into tea seeking zombies with spreading smiles at you in your snuggling stance. In a few minutes you had all crowded on the bed again enjoying your warm brews as Luke shared a story of a girl that ran away from him when he said hello to her leaving her brother to claim an autograph before he raced after her. Your smile grew as your giggles paused at Dean’s looking you and Richard over through his asking, “So?”  
Richard chuckled, “So?”  
Dean, “We’re going to the Bloom Festival, with your family, just a few days after your Nephew proposed to Sugar Muffin here quite publicly I might add.”  
Richard, “I’m missing the question.”  
Aiden smirked catching your creeping blush signaling his asking, “When’s the wedding?”  
All eyes shifted to you through Graham’s saying, “I read up about the festival, something about a Spur Wedding, and suits were suggested.”  
With Richard’s smirk Aiden nudged Dean’s shoulder saying, “Knew it!”  
James smiled asking, “You’re eloping?”  
“That-.”  
Adam, “I thought you weren’t allowed to elope?”  
“Technically we aren’t.”  
Luke raised a brow, “You got approval for a public Spur of the Moment Wedding? From the Crown?”  
“First, it’s not public. Secondly, you have no idea the service The Queen wanted us to have. Finally got her to agree to something small, and she heard about the public service in the festival and started planning.”  
Martin, “So, you two are getting married this weekend under the Queen’s wishes?”  
Richard glanced at you through your tensing at his side then said, “The small service was our request, it simply got bumped earlier than we would have picked at first.”  
Graham chuckled, “Oh trust me, no one here is debating your reasoning or readiness for this. Just interesting to know who’s bumped up the date.”  
Dean, “So no parade then?”  
“The public service is going to be next Spring. Full bells and whistles.”  
Aiden, “So we’re not allowed to share about the service then?”  
Richard, “Exactly. This Festival is supposed to be our public engagement announcement.”  
Smiles grew while Benedict’s eyes lowered to his new ring he was still getting used to wearing, catching his eye when he looked up again you said, “My Mum’s side has a tradition of the men wearing their rings through engagement as well, all through the wedding.”  
Richard smirked at their smiles growing, “Even if they didn’t I’d still wear it anyways.” He curled his arms tighter around you leaving a peck on your forehead, “No way I’m missing the chance to flaunt it in plain sight.”  
Chuckles sounded all around as they each asked for more details about the trip while they eyed your obvious shared sense of joy over the upcoming nuptials and chance to claim this moment for yourselves.  
…  
Within a few hours the elated group all joined you in the row of cars Her Majesty had sent for the drive to the private airstrip. Your once public flight was now moved to a private one taking your flight out the night after the Royal Family had. The buzz around the Festival all taking full swing at chances to include the Royals in any and all events they wished to partake in. Tucked safely in the blanket you had brought you drove Richard’s smile wider at your curling up against his chest as his hand kept nudging the small box in his jacket pocket while the other mingled with yours under the thick flannel sliding his fingers along the ring his would soon replace.  
His eyes scanned over to his Parents once again with his locked smile easing theirs bigger in return, silently reminding themselves you hadn’t been as upset as they had imagined at the news, while remaining pleased that Trevor had remained unaware of it all. Their eyes turning to the boy curled against his Mother Tammy’s side for a short nap as she and Chris both shared hushed whispers about the planned surprise awaiting the small boy. Mingled through the flight more whispers were shared as they tried to guess at why the flight plans had been changed to a private flight as well as the time set sooner.  
After the wheels had touched down another rows of cars were waiting and a set of guards for each car informed you all outside your rooms of the summons from the Queen requiring their redressing as a guard specifically withheld you from entering your hotel room. “My Lady Pear, Her Majesty is requesting you right away.” After your glance at Richard he added, “Just you Ma’am. No need to change.”  
With a flash of a smile you stepped forward claiming a quick hug from Richard who grabbed your bag and smiled at you saying, “We’ll be along shortly Love.”  
Through a relaxing exhale you turned and followed the guard to the waiting car outside while the others all entered their rooms to primp and dress for whatever the Queen had planned for them. Your path down again curiously led you through the rear employee stairs and security exit to the waiting car with a wall of guards blocking you from sight, in the car your eyes shifted to the driver who nodded his head at you through the mirror and began his drive. For what seemed an hour you watched the city fade away and the growing forest appear before you with a few distant tents visible only under the flashes of moonlight through the trees causing your brows to quirk up.  
Once parked you slid aside to the open door and exited into the dark forest around you approaching the tent nearest you at a guard’s instruction. Warmly your air left you in your attempt to calm your nerves at what was happening, as the flap was opened for you a soft gasp left you at the sight of the flower, crystal and candle lit area. Chairs were to your left split in half and a petal lined aisle leading to a flowery half gazebo like flower coated enclosure appearing to be carved of a light wood matching the intricately carved and padded chairs coated with the Royal crest above yours and what you assumed to be Richard’s. A warm tear streaked across your cheek as your head turned to face a familiar thickly accented voice.  
Purple eyes shone brightly from your Pops, dressed in his full stations regalia with matching kilt and his best boots as he smiled brightly at you asking, “Just how you wished it Bumble bee?”  
With a nod you crossed the distance crashing into his chest with a teary sniffle through his tight hug and kiss to the top of your head as Merle, Darryl, Colin and your Grandfather’s entered curling around you tightly in their own turns until Colin said, “Her Majesty thought it best to spring it on you after the flight. Then it’s all relaxing after.”  
On his right you spotted Prince Harry at his entering the tent in his full uniform as well, saying, “Not even mentioning how furious the news made Grandma. Wanted to make it as soon as possible, if you’re up for it, are you?”  
You nodded and stepped closer accepting his hug and kiss on the cheek as you said, “It’s beautiful.”  
His smile grew at your parting again and met your eye while saying, “Well we all put our own ideas in on it. Also there were a few more Celebs in the hotel when we arrived, hope you don’t mind they were invited as well.”  
“Who?”  
Raising his hand he tapped a finger for each name as his eyes rose to the roof of the tent, “Tom Hiddleston, Hugh Jackman, Sir Ian McKellen, Sir Patrick Steward…” His words halted at your squeak muffled behind your hands clasped over your mouth widening his grin, “Apparently they were invited by a few from your group, along with Alexander Skarsgard as well, I think that’s it, Sir Ian did mention something about Orlando Bloom coming as well but he got delayed, something about a surprise vacation with his girlfriend.”  
With a nudge on your arm Steve stepped forward, “The guys must have read your mind on your favorites from your films.” A soft giggle left you at your hug from him before he stated, “Her Majesty wished to see you in your tent, Richard and his kin will be along shortly.” You nodded and followed Harry as he turned to lead you through the darkness towards your well lit and furnished tent containing a wardrobe holding a set of garment bags and a carefully added box for your shoes. Turning your head your eyes met the Queen’s on her rise to her feet as you curtsied, in a few steps closer her hands extended to collect yours guiding you closer to her and her comforting smile. In her favorite powder blue ensemble her gloved hands curled around yours as she said, “I do wish we could have halted the press before it broke. It wasn’t expected and we were a bit distracted sending out our own releases for the trip.”  
Your easy smile spread at your answering, “None of this is your fault Your Majesty.” She nodded and shifted her hands to raise one brushing a set of your curls from your face, “The service tent is beautiful, perfect really.”  
Motioning her hand she led you to the wardrobe and table beside it where she eased a polished cherry wooden box’s lid open revealing a stunning diamond necklace you’d only seen in pictures. “I lent this to your Mother on her wedding day. I would like to do the same for you.” In a tearful smile at her she stepped closer easing you into a loose hug, “I know this day started possibly quite painfully,” her eyes met yours with a stern yet playful spark at her continuing, “but we must not let them get the upper hand.” With a wink as you giggled and nodded she turned saying, “I’ll let you get dressed. The Groom should be arriving soon with his family I’ve been eager to meet.” She smiled at you again and turned away leaving you to look at everything before you as you felt the deep sting you knew you would at having to dress alone.  
Wiping your cheeks on your sleeves you lowered your hands to grip your sweater only to turn at the flap opening after a set of tapping on the magnetized strips sealing it. Through it The softly smiling new Mother Kate and her Sister Pippa entered, both crossing to curl you in comforting hugs before Pippa said, “We’re here to help.”  
With a giggle you turned as they both started unzipping your dress bag as Kate said, “Everything is handled, once you’re dressed there are make up and hair attendants ready for you along with a manicurist to touch up your nails.” You met her gaze as her smile spread, “Her Majesty insisted you be allowed to wear your same shade fro the service aiding in shielding it.”  
With another giggle you passed your sweater to Pippa who set it aside on the table after folding while you slipped out of your shoes and jeans, passing her those as well as Pippa said, “Won’t be much of a celebration after, small meal, few slides and videos both sides have supplied, and a cake of course with extra treats before it’s off to bed again for the early Royal breakfast after the full announcement. It’s just us closest to you, the full list of Royals will have to wait until tomorrow but even then they won’t know of any wedding till the big one.”  
With a giggle you replied, “So even our own are to be kept out of the loop.”  
Giggling back Kate stated, “You know better than I most can’t keep such a secret for long, nuptials are quite a grand topic for this line.”  
Once you secured the last hook of your supporting corset, with your bra added to the pile of clothes, carefully they both lowered helping you into the white lace dress, guiding the sheer section over your back flat as well along with the lacy three quarter sleeves. Over the dip in you dress the necklace was secured in place matching the earrings your Pop had delivered in a carefully crafted and carved wooden velvet lined box of his own beside the ring you would gift to Richard. With his ring in hand you raised onto your toes as Pippa helped you into your white lacy layered heels with white bows on the back securing the straps around your ankles.  
Lastly your clan’s tartan was gently set over your shoulder and secured in place with a broach from your Father’s side worn by all the females both in and marrying into their line. When that was complete you followed the pair through to the attached tent where the group of waiting attendants all grouped around the chair you were helped into beginning their work. Quietly you sat listening to the Queen at the plans they had for the announcement the following morning as well as the breakfast after. The solid white gold ring with a thick band coated in a pair of long onyx stones on either side of a large square deep purple stone, around the onyx stones were rows of alternating peridot and diamonds matching a thinner band with matching purple stones and alternating diamonds with an etching of antlers in the center.  
(insp. for ring)  
Tilting your head up the make up artist began on your eye shadow as you switched the ring to your other hand allowing the manicurist another coat on your nails with a shade matching the one they just scrubbed free. Minute by minute you heard voices mingle around your tent taking their places after greeting the Queen until the flap opened and Margaret entered, glancing over the attendants around you. Your smile spread at hers growing reaching your side for a gentle hug, her eyes skimmed over each detail of your hair, the top half being pulled back into a detailed braid with the rest combed through to rest down your back under the jewel accented veil that had been pinned into your hair.  
..  
Swallowing dryly Richard simply dropped off his bags after being informed of his belongings already at the destination. In a hushed tone he asked the guard, “We’re doing it now?”  
The guard nodded, “Gather what you need and I’ll lead you to your car.” With a nod he pocketed the ring and tried to remember what else he needed before turning to follow the guard in the doorway of your hotel suite you were sharing with his family. A growing smile spread on his face at suited Trevor exiting his room asking, “You’re not changing?!”  
Richard smiled at him, “My clothes are waiting for me there.”  
Trevor, “Where?!” He walked closer accepting being lifted in his Uncle’s arms as the others locked gazes with him confirming this was it before following Richard to the door as he told Trevor, “It’s a surprise. One that I am trusting you to keep very carefully, can you do that for me?” Trevor nodded and they were off.  
The path darkening around them in the packed car as Trevor gripped Richard’s hand tighter causing his Father Chris to say, “No need to worry. Her Majesty simply wanted privacy for our meeting.”  
With a smile John said, “Now, you remember how to greet her properly?” Trevor smiled and nodded while Richard peered out of the window catching a few familiar looking trees as it clicked in his head, smack in the center of Sherwood Forest under cover of darkness you were stolen away fro your wedding. His jesting suggestion and reference to Robin Hood and his love eloping and living for eternity in the enchanted wood had partially come true. Mere moments now, he would be yours and you his. Decades he’d dreamed of this day, and somehow for all the qualities of his imagined bride you had greatly surpassed all of them. No matter what you would be loved and treasured with his every decision based around easing any burdens of yours through sealing you both happily in your path to a better future together including your possible children as well.  
His smile only dimming slightly for the trip to the greeting tent where he met with the Queen who promptly sent him to join your male Cousins to aid in dressing him. Already in the tent Richard locked eyes with Colin who smiled at him, “Richard.”  
“Colin.”  
Moving closer Richard started stripping as Colin and Steve pulled out the shirt, outer jacket and kilt for him as Colin said, “Thank you for not minding me here.”  
Richard sent him a smirk, “We’re to be related from what I hear. Congratulations by the way.”  
Colin’s smile inched wider, “Thank you. Just heard it’s triplets.” An awed chuckle came form Richard as Colin continued, “I now. But it was partly expected. Least from Jaqi. Also hope you don’t mind her offering to help out with them.”  
Richard smirked back, “Wouldn’t expect any less. Trust me babies are always welcome, and you’re part of her family, always have been.”  
Colin nodded, “Aye. Must admit it seems far less daunting knowing I’ll have her aid with it, yours too of course, should you wish to.”  
Richard chuckled, “I have half a mind to expect your moving into one of the cottage rooms along with the little ones when they come.”  
Colin struggled against his smirk at the thought, “I’d never hope to impose on your home, especially after your wedding.”  
Richard chuckled again easing on his new shirt, “I didn’t mean it as an insult, only I think being around family would help while we’re apart for my work.”  
Colin nodded and Merle asked, “How are you managing that any ways?” Reaching out to steady him through adding his kilt. “I’m flying out on my days off after she goes back home, at least for a while since she’s been traveling for so long, then she suggested our trading off until filming’s through.”  
Darryl, “Sounds like a good plan. She certainly could use the steady break home again. But she’ll be eager to see you again I’m sure.”  
Richard turned allowing them to help him into his dress jacket while his Brother and Father entered with Trevor as he bounced excitedly saying, “It’s really happening?!”  
Richard nodded, crouching down in front of Trevor saying, “Yes, but what I need to know is if you can help us keep this between our families. Can you do that?”  
The small boy bit his lip then released it, “So I can’t tell anyone?”  
Richard, “Not just yet. See we want to get settled first, and we’ll be settling the public service soon enough. Then the whole world will be watching and know all about it, but tonight, this is for just us, do you understand?”  
Trevor nodded, “I heard the others talking about someone hurting Auntie today. Is she hurt badly?”  
Richard wet his lips and smiled at the boy again, “A few people said some very rude things about her on tv and the internet. But that happened this morning and you saw her a little while ago, she is far from upset. So do not worry about it.”  
Trevor nodded, “Ok. I’ll keep it a secret.” His body turned from side to side before he asked, “Who gets to carry the rings?” A hopeful smile spreading on his face earning a chuckle from Colin noticing a hint of what he must have unleashed on you at his proposal.  
Colin, “Prince George is carrying your Uncle’s and the Queen agreed with our suggestion of you carrying Jaqi’s, if you’d like.”  
Trevor nodded and giggled eyeing the box eagerly he bounced on his toes in his impatience at the service starting.  
…  
All in place with nerves spiking the small quartet began playing with Chris, Graham and Trevor at Richard’s side while Colin and you Cousins stood on yours. Everyone drew in a breath as the music switched and they all rose for your entrance. Within a moment of our entering the tent a single elated and awed tear slid down Richard’s cheek matching the one sliding gown yours arm in arm with your Pop in the short walk to your future.  
With rings traded and a chuckle filled kiss through a round of cheers and claps after a tear inducing trading of vows you’d both written ending up, so painfully far from the rigid service you were destined to share in a few months time, as Man and Wife you both beamed brightly leading everyone on your path behind the Queen and Prince Philip both patting their cheeks dry leading the way to the small celebration. From behind your hands you peeked out at the screen coated with childhood images of you in so many unladylike behaviors between your obviously awkward appearance as your body shifted to what it used to be and is now.  
The wave of laughs and chuckles sounded through that, the speeches shared for both of you with Richard’s pictures following bringing you out of your hiding to drape against his side lovingly whispering endearments to him between enamored aww’s and sentiments on each story told about your husband. Hand in hand you ate your meal, and the cake before posing for a few pictures with the crown approved photographer as the guests were filed one by one to sign nondisclosure agreements and their phones were returned to them in their car ride back to the hotel again. Once you’d stolen another kiss you both separated to change again, him back to his usual clothes as you exited in a traditional for your family yellow lace sleeveless dress keeping your hair how it was after returning your borrowed jewels to your Pop and Her Majesty. The guards claimed your dress and other wedding clothes to keep hold of and send back home with your family when they were flown back again.  
Safely in the last car you beamed up at your husband as you both sat chuckling quietly with his arm circling you, cuddling for the ride back and secretive trip back inside again. In your suite again you met with the full cast mid ripple of yawns trying to both plan a full party for you both and staying conscious for said planning. Finally after the fifth yawn you all split up with you, Richard and his parents relaxed in cuddling piles on your large bed watching a classic film soon drifting off together in a nap until the waking knock sounded on your door signaling your waking to show off the rings you had traded Richard was sure to hold a smile on his face for years to come.


	23. Chapter 23

Wrapped in Richard’s arms you stirred from your nap as a knock sounded on your door. Instantly smiles spread on your faces again as the night before flashed back in your minds. A gentle set of kisses were stolen before you helped Richard choose another shirt to tuck into his black jeans while Margaret and John popped back next door to freshen up in the few minutes the guard had granted you for notice. With your teeth brushed and a check your hair hadn’t grown unruly you touched up your makeup and giggled through Richard’s melting embrace around you to claim your first kiss alone as Man and Wife. In a low purr he stated, “Morning Mrs Armitage.”

Your smile grew and soon dropped as you claimed another lingering kiss, resting your forehead against his, “Morning Husband doesn’t have the same ring to it.”

He grinned through a chuckle, “Oh it absolutely does have a ring to it.” His purr earning another giggle from you at his peck on the tip of your nose. “Call me what you like, Handsome, Husband, a combination of the two.” He chuckled again as you giggled at his offered options.

Nipping at your lip you glanced at the door hearing voices outside then sighed stealing a tight hug Richard melted around you to steal another few moments alone before helping you back into a pair of heels he had gifted to you, “Fingers crossed it’s not too much of a circus.”

Richard wet his lips, “Any word on the interview yet?”

“I’m not certain. I don’t think they would have it outside the royal grounds.”

Another knock sounded and you took his offered hand for the walk to the door to greet the waiting guard to guide you down to the waiting line of cars that carried you all to the waiting festival. Stolen winks and smirks from the other actors made your smiles grow while a large crowd of news cars and reporters followed after you joining the waiting crowd already at the event.

.

Green and flowers as far as the eye could see, if you could manage to ignore the sea of cameras and people both behind and in front of them. Carefully your friends and family were moved to another area to wait while you slid after Richard to accept his help out of the tall suv for the walk to the waiting front hall banquet hall for the Royal breakfast. In the front hall you stopped as William and Kate stood in front of you with smiles, looking you over approvingly in your once over the room for any of the other Royal Family. Breaking his smile William stated, “Grandmother is ensuring the tearoom is up to par for your after interview.”

At once your stomachs dropped as you replied, “That’s today?”

Kate nodded, “Something was mentioned about all in one swing.”

You nodded as Richard’s eyes locked with William’s as he stated, “No need to worry, just a few set questions, how you met, a bit on your relationship, meeting the family and situating to the title and all that.” His eyes scanned over Richard in his dry swallow and weight shifting from one foot to the other, “How are you faring?”

Richard forced out a quick smile, “As well as I can I assume to be. We just, haven’t exactly prepped for any interview on all of this and what we’re sharing.”

Kate chuckled catching his eyes, “Neither did we. It can be daunting. Simple is best.”

William nodded adding, “And don’t forget you can always refuse to answer any question you don’t feel comfortable with answering.”

You nodded and turned your heads to greet the Queen in her entrance, her smile grew as she eyed your dress and new heels complimenting Richard’s pale green dress shirt he’d rolled up the sleeves on, a decision he was now questioning at the full suited appearance of the Royals around him. A fear he dropped at her stating, “The both of you look just lovely. Now, we go out, I present my approval and then you both walk out, pose for photographs. The interview is after, nice and short and then we have breakfast and the rest of the day we tour around.”

You both nodded and watched the large framed intricately penned Royal Approval statement was brought in by a guard with the Royal Seal as well the Queen led out to the waiting crowd of flashes causing you to turn and listen to her statement leading to the gentle nudge the couple behind you gave after Harry arrived with George in his arms as he one handedly struggled to tie his little shoe that had come off in the other room Prince Charles had leaned over to help him tie again.

.

Near the doorway your hands, that had separated in greeting the Queen, had been glanced at by Richard, who smiled as you looped your hand around his elbow and smiled up at him easing his out again in the walk out to the hall filled with flashes and clicks from the approved group of reporters and camera men. The first few blinding minutes you both tried to blink through the dark blobs as the flashes ceased at the request of one of the guards, your smiles held however through this. In a reach up to brush his fingers over his beard another round of flashes went off as the cameras spotted Richard’s ring on his left hand only making his smile grow in knowing why.

Through the clicks a reporter called out above the clicks, “Mr Armitage, I couldn’t help but notice your ring.”

Richard chuckled widening his smile, replying, “Yes, it’s a tradition in Jaqi’s family for the men to wear their rings as well through the engagement into the marriage.”

Reporter asked playfully, “Was that a suggestion, or a requirement?”

With another chuckle he replied, “Um, this is all very exciting, and in all of this I was a bit jealous to be honest, to not be able to have something past a statement of our engagement. So,” he wet his lips and chuckles at the soft chuckles at his response so far, “When we had the discussion about the traditions and, steps in engagement I was thrilled to find out her family had this one.”

Reporter, “Lady Pear, did you spend a long time searching for the right ring for Richard here?”

Giggling softly through their chuckles you smiled after a glance up at Richard after his hand rested on your wrist on the hand still looped under his elbow, still allowing both of your rings to be visible for the cameras. “It actually was my Father’s,” another set of clicks and flashes went off as you raised your other hand, “It was paired with my Mother’s rings,” Your other hand lowered to rest on Richard’s bicep as he smiled down at you and you stole another glance up at him. “It was part of getting my Great Grandfather’s blessing.”

Reporter, “How did the gaining of blessings go for you Richard?”

You couldn’t help but giggle leaning against his side resting your chin on his arm as he chuckled nervously, “As far as her Great Grandfather’s blessing, when I visited Scotland a few months back we’d had a discussion, and he told me a story about how he knew his Wife was the one, and how he knew he was hers. He told me he’d seen a look on Jaqi’s face he hadn’t seen since before his Wife had passed. Honestly he didn’t wait for me to ask, never gave me the chance to, simply gave it, even though we had split at the time.”

.

In the chuckling pause a set of guards stepped in to guide you both to the waiting tea room where you sat across from the eagerly grinning reporter who greeted you both and watched you settle up against each other’s sides. Your ankles crossed and your hands rested around his arm laying across your lap to stroke gentle circles against the side of your knee absently in his nerves.

Reporter, “So, to start, at the beginning, how did you two meet?”

“In a bookshop in New York.”

Richard smiled at you, “We took a tour of a few sections as Jaqi shared some options for me to read up on while I was in town. Managed to gain her number.”

You giggled drawing his eye after you rolled yours, “Yes, somewhere between my mad blushing and stammered sentences you must have imagined it such a hard task.”

Making Richard chuckle and rumble back, “It might have crossed my mind you found me a familiar face.” Making you roll your eyes again in his chuckle.

Reporter, “By our math you were together for nearly two years. Why the split, and how did you remain friends after, until your rekindling of course?”

Richard, “I was an ass.” The crowd chuckled at his answer and a few pictures from the crowd across from you were taken at his next smiling glance at you, “At the start, I didn’t listen, and I made us being together a hell of a lot more difficult than it should have been. I was already filming nonstop, and always on events and when we had time together I didn’t spend the time I should have focusing on Jaqi and how she had been when we were apart. As for what caused the split I got my latest role, and I foolishly, or, not so foolishly ended things.”

Reporter, “Not so foolishly?”

Richard, “It took, a second for it to sink in. The thing that really did me in was Jaqi telling me she wasn’t going to force anyone to be in her life if they truly didn’t want to be in it. It was like match to gasoline, just an explosion of me realizing who I’d stepped away from and how badly I’d handled the stress of work, long distance relationship, and just all the odds and ends in between.” He let out a weak chuckle adding, “I was staying at a friends in New York, hung up, and just wept for just hours going over it all. Then one of the older Mares on the property went into labor, we all got invited out to watch,” He wet his lips as the crowd murmured expectantly trying to piece it together.

You smiled adding, “Three guesses who got that call.” Making the crowd laugh again. “I show up, full blue tarp and all, help birth the twins and I catch a familiar face in the crowd. Just had a small chat, about work and traveling plans for him. Said he was going to refocus and asked if we cold email, I ended up moving back to Scotland a few days later.”

Richard, “Before the split, I never took the time to really listen, and I started asking questions and seeing just how absolutely stunning what I learned about her life and especially her mind and how well suited we truly are.”

Reporter, “Well suited even with the titles involved?”

Richard chuckled, “I actually didn’t learn about that until, I’d say nearly a month after our split when I got invited out to, what was meant to be a wedding turned, clan celebration, if that’s the right term.”

Stunned shatter grew as another reporter asked, “Were you upset at her keeping it a secret?”

Richard shook his head, “Not at all. Honestly if I’d have known things would have gone, polar opposite of how it had, but it would have been a lie, me trying to live up to those standards instead of learning how to be a person in a relationship with another person while also working inside what can be near a hurricane at times. So no, it would have ruined things had I known before.”

Reporter, “How exactly did it come up?”

You giggled softly, “I, might have had a few pints,” more chuckles sounded, “and was venting about my week, and I mentioned the difference between a Lord and a Laird, and I brought up my title. We didn’t really discuss it much after until my second visit to England and our getting back together came up as I got closer to his family.”

Reporter, “They’ve taken to all of this well?”

Richard smiled larger, “Since we first got together I boasted endlessly and they had been eager to finally meet her, my Nephew especially.” Making everyone chuckle again.

Reporter, “Did you manage to get your proposal grander than his?”

Richard laughed as you giggled and turned your head towards his back for a moment to get control of your smile, “No, unfortunately, there was no topping, just how utterly perfect his proposal was. I would have asked her to marry just me, but, he saw what was more important, asking her to join our family.”

He looked at you with a smile as you shifted your fingers across his bicep, turning your head you caught the eye of the reporter asking, “Lady Pear, how did the official proposal take place.”

“Well, we’d just put his nephew to bed and we went back to the couch, this is after we’d gotten back, and he’d been coerced to bring out  _his_  chosen ring, we had a talk, the three of us, where I agreed to wear his ring until the official announcement when I’d wear Richard’s. After he was asleep we were on the couch having cake and we just talked it all through, and everything just seemed to melt into place. It was perfect, made me feel like I was home, with his family, all of it.”

Reporter, “Lady Pear, I have to ask, how do you think your Parents would take to Richard?”

Richard’s hand eased flat across the side of your thigh with a comforting subtle pressure as you wet your lips feeling the tension in the room rise, “Well, I do have my Mother’s journal she made through her pregnancy, she had a few simple requirements, tall,” earning a chuckle from the group, “Strong, but caring with a selfless heart. Then it grew into a five page long list of what to look for and what to avoid. I’d have to say Richard meets a great deal of her requirements. I really think they would have loved him.”

Reporter, “Are you two planning on children soon?”

You both giggled after the question Richard answered, “We’re still going to be having a sort of long distance relationship, so not for the near future at least, not until our schedules have settled.”

Reporter, “You’re both still keeping your careers then?”

You both smiled answering, “Yes.”

Reporter wet his lips asking, “We couldn’t help but notice,” instantly you caught his body language shifting and you knew just what questions would be coming up next as Richard tensed beside you catching it as well, “A certain lack of family members on your side, Lady Pear, lacking from attendance today.”

You couldn’t help but smirk, “It was a bit short notice.”

Reporter, “And yet the entire Armitage clan seemed to make it.”

“They have an annual family holiday, I was asked along this year, and sort of took over the first day.”

Richard softly stated, “You didn’t take over anything, Love.”

His fingers shifted on your leg as the Reporter stated, “I was only asking, because your Uncle,” With his pause your smile inched back ready for the question you’d seen bubbling since you’d sat down and he caught a glimpse at the Royal family members looking on with curious smiles at the shift in questioning. In the group your Uncle’s hand was folded around by the man in the darker suit beside him reminding him to remain calm and not rush to aid you in the Reporter’s silence. “Is present but your Aunt and her Daughters are not.”

You nodded, “Yes, he is and they are not.”

Reporter wet his lips inching closer to you both just a hair, “How exactly did their divorce effect your family? There has been a varying history on divorce in noble lines. It makes one wonder.”

Weakly you chuckled after Richard lowly asked, “What does this have to do with our engagement?”

Your hand stroked Richard’s forearm and you stated, “No, I do believe I understand the question you’re trying to inch towards, and it does have a bit to do with the wedding day.” You wet your lips and stated, “First, for the people that aren’t aware I’d like to share the version that wasn’t sold to the papers, what my family actually inflicted upon itself.”

Reporter nodded, “By all means, please do.”

In the corner of your vision you caught the Queen’s tensing stance at her failing resolve nearly causing her to put a stop to the interview at the man’s questioning leaving the approved topics. “My Uncle and James grew up together, fell madly in love, never spent a week apart. In Uni it was made clear the expectations his Father had for him and his younger Brother, my Father. There they met my Mother and Aunts. My Uncle and Aunt became friends as my Parents settled together, heirs were expected on both sides, so they settled a deal. Got married and soon enough my triplet Cousins were born.” 

The Reporter’s demeanor had already shifted at the revealing back story of their union contrasting what had been printed, “I believe it was, 7 months before I was born my Uncle and James went on Holiday for their ten year anniversary, Tahiti I believe. My Aunt was taken to Prague, obviously not as romantic, I suppose, anyways, feelings were hurt and after a shouting match on being embarrassed and held as second publicly she’d filed for divorce and publicly outed the pair of them.”

Jaws dropped open in the crowd of Royals while your relatives sat stoically through Richard’s fingers smoothing against your leg trying to remain calm himself at what he understood the Reporter had tried to do, embarrass the pair of you and your entire family. “In the courts she won full custody after, citing his lewd and I believe the term she used was deviant behavior being unsafe for the girls. Well, with that the both of them, my Uncle and James, were thrown out of the House of Lords and disowned by their families and his title was passed to my Father, and now down to me. If you were hoping for me to deny it, you were mistaken. I’m not proud of it, but it happened and it seemed to make quite a bundle for the version dozens of papers printed through the entire debacle.”

You wet your lips again still holding your seemingly relaxed smile, “Now, that bit of information is usually followed up by following ones, so I’ll go through the most common. As far as the wedding, there are certain relatives that will not be invited, as well as family friends, all for varying reasons, mainly being that they would not be there to fully support the pair of us. Tempers will spike, tantrums will be thrown and I don’t doubt there will be a great deal of people wishing to share some bits of juicy gossip to all the papers. For all of that, I’d be willing to listen to them and for any reporter willing to fact check it before printing it I would be willing to assist with that.

My family is old, long line of nobles on both sides, and for all we try to uphold I have to admit the assumed roles and failings people imagine of those holding titles do in fact exist in my bloodline to an extent, the greed, the arrogance, the pride, vanity, hypocrisy, bigotry, you name it. I can’t change that it has lived and been taught by my ancestors, but it doesn’t mean that I condone or take part in it. Like any other family we have those we tolerate when forced to and those all together barred from attending certain or even all events we hold. Some of my relatives have done despicable things, and yes my Uncle and James will both be present and take a part in the wedding games beforehand.”

Reporter, “Your Uncle and his lover-.”

“Husband.” The Reporter’s brow raised, “I lived with them when I attended University in the States, the day it became legal I was their witness. A few months later up on an apple orchard they had a fully ceremony. Flower petals everywhere, it was breathtaking, absolutely perfect.”

The Reporter couldn’t help but smile, “So they played a large part in your life?”

You nodded, “Yes, they were always supportive in my choices.”

Reporter, “And you were supportive of theirs?”

“They don’t need my permission to be in love. The pair of them were always in my life since I was born. It was no secret their relationship, and I along with the entire town knew and still to this day welcome them freely wherever the wish to go.” The Reporter’s brow inched up, “Gay people do exist you know. Quite common in fact, even if they’re not all vocal about it.”

Reporter, “Even nobility?”

You let out a quick giggle and replied, “Honestly? Since the birth of it I’m certain, it’s been documented quite well in several cultures, though not publicly flaunted, with more than a few forcing arranged marriages to ensure an heir at least before all parties gained freedom to do as they pleased.”

Reporter, “How many would you estimate there to be, in noble lines now?”

You let out another giggle replying, “It’d be a more logical question to ask me how many umbrellas there are in Great Britain.” Even the Reporter laughed while Richard started to untense a bit in his short chuckle, “I am not giving a certain number, of those I know or how many I would estimate. I wouldn’t ever assume it was my place to do so, even if I was the designated safe person to share this news with.”

Reporter, “So you would say you would be a safe person to tell?”

Your eyes locked on his and you replied, “I have been that person before for people that let it be known after or kept it hidden still after, yes.”

Reporter, “And it would be an inclusive guest list?”

“Yes it would.”

Reporter, “Now, with Richard’s career as an actor, is there a great deal of actors to be attending? I know Victoria and David Beckam were present and made quite an appearance at Prince William and Kate’s wedding.”

Richard, “Well I know at least a great deal of my Hobbit cast mates will be attending, with a few others from some of my older roles.”

The Reporter’s eyes turned to you as you giggled again when Richard glanced at you chuckling lowly himself, “I um, might have mentioned using the event to lure out a few actors I’ve been dying to meet.”

Reporter smirked, “Really? Like who?”

“Um, top of my head,” Richard’s fingers shifted on your leg again, “David Tennant for one, all the Doctor Who actors actually.”  You giggled again, “Tim Curry. There’s um, Callum Blue, Lawrence Stamp, Sir Anthony Hopkins, Dame Maggie Smith, Dame Judi Dench, Sir Michael Gambon, a lot of the Harry Potter actors really, Marvel actors as well.”

You giggled again as Richard stated with a chuckle of his own, “So more like a fantasy convention than a wedding actually.”

You shrugged, “I can’t help it. It does seem to be a great enough draw for some to put up with my helpless blushing and star struck moments just to say they got to go  _the_  wedding.” You both chuckled again.

Reporter, “You are both preparing for the full ceremonies? Parade and all?”

“Preparing as well as you can for a fairytale Princess themed wedding.”

The Reporter’s brow ticked up at your chuckles sounding again, Richard added, “Fairytale wedding does seem to give a great differing image past the usual steps though.”

Your fingers rose to your lip hiding your growing smile as you giggled again, “Obviously with that a Dragon would no doubt be involved, and Knights too obviously.”

Richard smiled at you, “And with Knights come missions and quests and jousting of course.”

“I can picture it now, the streets to and from Balmoral lined with Knights and Orcs,”

Richard, “And Hobbits, Dwarves and Elves too. Can’t forget those.”

You giggled again, “Obviously our invitations would just be a picture of Gandalf with his staff.”

Richard, “No time or date on it, people would just have to know when and where.”

“And they can’t get in without it. But of course they would have to get past the Dragon of course.”

Richard chuckled, “Of course.”

Reporter, “A Dragon?”

You nodded, in a glance up at Richard you asked him, “We could obviously find a way to convince Peter Jackson and Weta to pull something together?”

Richard chuckled, “If we worded it just right-.”

“Just a wink wink, help out the crown with a favor.”

Reporter, “How would Peter Jackson help with the wedding?”

“Well it’s already going to be filmed so why not have it more like a film, an experience for everyone involved rather than just the guests. Surely we could get a great deal out of the funds set aside for a great opening games and the battle to the castle.”

Richard, “A year would certainly be enough time.”

Chuckles sounded from the Royals across from you, “Give the King Under the Mountain the Wedding he deserves.”

Richard let out a laugh before stating, “It is your wedding too Love.”

You shrugged, “Yes but I’d have my own part in the battle to the castle.”

Richard, “Oh this is going to be a daunting wedding prep, we’ll have to train all the guests.”

“And have people to fight off, not mentioning the Dragons and other creatures along the way.” Laughs grew around you as you both joined in on the laughter, “No heels allowed, full dress armor.”

Richard nodded, “The guy’s’ll certainly be pleased to get back in theirs again.”

He let out a laugh watching your giggles growing as the Reporter said, “It certainly sounds like it would be unique.”

In a glance at the Royals you stated, “The Princes are just losing it. Two in favor so far.” The rest tried not to laugh as the red faced Princes were losing their struggle not to laugh as their imaginations ran wild. This even drawing a twitch of a smile to the Queen’s face at your imaginative ideas most likely never to come to life.

Unable to help it you both started to laugh louder drawing more pictures of the moment of your helpless laughter as you both covered your faces trying to stop while you bent over your lap as an inhale made you snort only making Richard laugh harder. In the group Harry nudged William’s arm stating, “Told you she’d snort.” Your loud laughs ended with dying squeaks marking your sharp inhales.

With a few broken inhales you sat up brushing your curled fingers over your cheeks drying your few scattered tears in your last dying giggles, “There’s a reason I don’t do many interviews. I tend to get distracted and ramble.” You sat back against Richard’s arm he’d out of habit curled out behind you as he straightened up at your side unable to stop smiling at your adorable flushed face as you pulled your loose curls over your left shoulder settling against Richard’s side.

Reporter, “In any case we do all hope for the best for the pair of you.” You both chuckled again as the interview ended and the reporter left to be chastised for his leaving the assigned topics in hope of bating you into a painful conversation about your family.

…

With a nip at your lip you joined the other actors at your assigned table, mainly the Hobbit cast with a new face in the chair beside yours, Billy Connolly. In your trip to LA you’d let it slip to Aidan, who’d mentioned his unnamed spot in the third Hobbit film, how large a fan of his you had been. Obviously this information had been shared as the table all grinned at your helplessly eager squeak when you sat down and smiled at him through his greeting you. “Pleasure to finally meet you Miss Pear.”

The glimmer in his eye revealing his hint at your secret union he had witnessed the night before, “The same to you.”

Billy, “They weren’t too hard on you two?”

Your heads shook and you couldn’t help but smile asking, “I heard from Aidan you had a role in the Hobbit?”

He nodded, “Aye, I play Dain Ironfoot.”

His smile grew at your pleased gleeful smile that shifted playfully as you asked, “I know you’re not supposed to say, but I have to ask, how big is your ax?”

Everyone at the table smiled as he let out a pleased laugh, “I had a feeling we’d be fast friends.” His smile and yours grew as he shared more details about his portrayal you were eager to see when the film premier Richard promised to take you to.


	24. Chapter 24

Through a giggle Aidan asked, “Dragon? You said Dragon?!”

To which you nodded and replied, “Just picture it. Instead of having the wedding start late because of the Bride, as usual, it’s, no, we can’t start the parade the Dragon isn’t in place yet.”

Making the men around you laugh before Billy Connolly stated with a smirk your way, “I think it would be a fantastic idea. Give them a proper show! When’s the last time you’ve seen anything like it? No, it’s going to be hoards of men in kilts storming Balmoral Castle past the dead Dragon.” He nodded, “Aye, fantastic idea. And I don’t doubt you’ll be storming along with us?”

You nodded and giggled, “Yes, in my fabulous armor. We win the castle and,”

Richard smirked adding, “Have to save the Priest from something. He assumes he’s saved and free to go home only it’s no, you have to marry us first.” Making you giggle as he blushed after his awkwardly toned idea through a confirming glance at you.

Your hand settled around his arm in your lean in to kiss his cheek deepening his smile, “Sounds perfect.”

Graham, “Can’t forget having to best a few obstacles along the way.”

Martin nodded, “True. Will this be in full traditional armor or are we in our Hobbit costumes again? Because I would not mind having to sprint in those feet again. Oddly comfortable.”

Making you giggle as Richard stated, “It would take some convincing to get Peter to let us use them I assume.”

Martin chuckled again then added, “I look forward to it. The pair of you honestly.” Your smiles grew again as he let out another chuckle, “The biggest dorks I have met. I love the idea, make it an adventure wedding, which will be all heroic gestures and feats all ending to the freeing of the Priest, only for you two to turn into the biggest saps I’ve ever seen with your vows.”

You both giggled through faint blushes as Richard’s arm draped across your lap again when he snuggled closer to you, while Dean stated, “Meant out of love of course.”

To which Martin nodded, “Oh, yes, of course. The deepest form of love.”

Aidan smirked folding his hand around Sarah’s beside him saying, “I think you’re on to something. Adventure weddings. You see the pictures of men holding unlocked achievements signs at the alter but you never actually see weddings filmed like a movie. A director could make quite a bundle from the business of it.”

Making you nod through a giggle, “Exactly!”

In a glance over your shoulder you smiled at the Queen and Royals as you stood with the others in her entrance to fill the long table behind you and Richard that only you two weren’t facing, then sat again after she had. In a hushed question Graham asked, “They seem upset, plans change?”

You shook your head answering, “A couple questions outside the allowed list were asked.”

Dean, “Oh? Nothing too terrible I hope.”

You shook your head as Richard glanced at you, “Nothing I haven’t been asked before. Just more stuff about my family.”

Dean, “Anything bad?”

You let out a weak giggle, “My family is far from perfect. I would have preferred it not to have been asked but it was and I’m tired of avoiding it just to spare a few relative’s feelings from the truth.”

Behind you a throat was cleared and once again the Queen gave an announcement welcoming the guests and sharing the plans for the day all the guests were allowed to join in on. After that a few of the extra nobles took turns sharing their own memories of growing with and around you along with hopes for the two of you as you all ate until the Queen stood ending the meal and you all readied to start your walk through the massive festival.

.

In the front the Queen led the path out as you stepped aside towards your misty eyed Uncles who both claimed proud hugs from you, softly thanking you before your Grandfather and Pop were next to wrap around you in tight hugs, leaving kisses on your cheeks as Richard kissed Trevor on the cheek after his good morning hug for his Uncle. After that he curled his arm around your back when you joined his side again resting yours around his. Smiles eased out as the actors filed out after you, each taking in the various stalls along the way. Your free side was claimed by Owen who chuckled pointing out one of the animation coated shirts in the first stall he shared the memory it had stirred making you laugh with him.

Each stall you stopped, thanking each person congratulating you both, still beaming from meeting the Queen. All until lunch you continued this, mingling with your following group and Noble Cousins and relatives until the lunch the Queen had set out, after which she and the Nobles had left at the Queen’s fatigue. Hugs were traded in private before you slipped back out again to rejoin the waiting group smiling at you as you headed straight for Trevor at his calling your name.

Trevor, “We have to stop at the flower stand next!”

You smiled and gave him a confirming nod, “Absolutely. Lead the way.”

With a giggle you leaned against your Pop’s side in his half hug to leave another kiss on your forehead after your Grandfather joined the other Nobles along with your Uncles and Cousins along with Steve to fly home at calls from work. In a stolen moment at his side you locked eyes with Owen to hear him ask, “You sure you’re alright after the interview?”

You nodded then asked softly as your Pops walked to Trevor’s side helping him pick the best flowers for your hair, “Could we talk when I get home?”

Owen nodded and smiled at you, “Of course Lady Bug. Dad asked me to handle some business in England for a few days, I can stay to travel back with you. Anything serious?”

You forced another smile through the group of women trying to subtly steal your picture. “Sort of. But it can wait.”

He nodded, “You know how to get me if it can’t.” To which you nodded, then walked to join Trevor at the picnic table he stood on the bench beside you drawing giggles from you as he eased the flower crown he had made onto your head then wrapped you into a tight hug you happily returned and stole a kiss on his cheek making him giggle before you switched places with Richard for him to claim his. One after another his family happily claimed theirs as you formed Trevor’s that Richard added after helping the actors add theirs.

.

For hours you enjoyed the first days worth of stops and ended at the small set of picnic tables overlooking a small floral set up for competing floral arrangements across from a beeswax product stand. Drawing in a breath you crossed your ankles ignoring your aching feet from the uneven paths as Trevor climbed up on the bench beside you leaning on your shoulder as the adults looked over the fold out map in the event pamphlet to double check the events for the following day. In the golden hued field you sat giggling with Trevor as he shared your plans for the following day including the paths through the forest. His excited sharing stopped as his eyes widened at the lone bumble bee flying slowly to your flower crown making him gasp softly.

Instantly your stomach dropped at the creature pleasantly inspecting your crown, but pushing that aside you smiled saying, “Oh now, it’s just Jerry.”

Trevor raised a brow, “Jerry?”

You nodded and replied, “See, I’ll let you in on a secret. Me and Jerry have an agreement. We just let him buzz around and check things out and we’re all good. See, he’s just working hard, full time hours to provide and bring back some pollen for his three little ones back at the hive.”

With widened eyes Trevor looked at the next three bees hungrily hoping for some pollen in this warm evening. “And them?”

You pointed at each as your smile grew stirring his out as well, “Timmy, Will and Fred.” Another buzzed over as you were sharing each of their back stories causing you to miss the new arrival flying and landing on your nose walking higher to your forehead, “And then there’s Lou. Lou gets a bit turned around.”

In a glance at you while Owen shook a set of sugar packets he poured into the lid from his disposable cup Richard’s lips parted at the bees coating you that Aidan and Steve had been stealing pictures of. Furrowing his brows curiously Richard asked after hearing your stories, “What is she doing?” Making Chris and Tammie look at Trevor, concerned only until they heard his giggle at Jerry moving to land on his hand as he added to your story.

Owen opened his bottle of water with his teeth then poured some into the wide flat lid before capping it again, “She’s terrified of bees.” making Richard’s lips part, “Stories help keep her calm, distracts her.” He stepped closer smiling at you, setting his bottle aside and moving the lid closer to your face guiding the bees to it, “I got you Lady Bug.” Holding his smile to keep Trevor calm as the owner of the beehive nearby hurried over noticing his bees had crowded around you both. 

Carefully they were gathered up and passed back to their owner who smiled and greeted you happily as Richard’s eyes were locked on the smile you were giving him. Still cast in golden light smiling at him adoringly stirring a warm loving wave to crash through him before your glance away that left him glad that the crowd of cameramen had been capturing your every minute of your day so far assuring he would have that image to frame later.

In a glance over your shoulder as the plans were set you curled Trevor in your arms kissing his cheek and holding him on your hip for a few feet until Richard eased him up onto his shoulders earning a giggle from the boy while his free arm, not wrapped behind Trevor’s back was draped around yours for the walk back to the line of cars to take you back to the hotel. Each actor in the lobby aside from your main group claimed hugs from you and traded info to plan another meet up soon when they had to leave for various reasons with the Hobbit cast remaining and promising to meet you and Richard’s family the following day.

.

In the elevator with just you and the Armitage brood you locked eyes with John only to catch his smile as he said, “You didn’t steal our first day. It’s usually packed, we rarely get a good view at all, so your family gave us plenty of space to do so, and tomorrow we can head out to the less crowded areas and take our time. They aren’t as crowded.”

Making you smile as Chris added, “Plus you can wear jeans and sneakers tomorrow.”

You sighed leaning against Richard’s side, “I’m just happy I’m still upright.”

Richard, “I can imagine. You can soak them and I’ll rub them in the room.” You smiled up at him, “Least I could do. We should have brought a spare bag for you to change into.”

You shook your head, “No, I’m not allowed to change on official outings unless it’s preplanned into the event somehow.”

Tammy, “That’s a strange rule.”

You shrugged, “To do with safety and cutting down showing too much of ourselves in case there were hidden cameras or something.”

She nodded understanding and smiled adding, “Well tomorrow is all about comfort. So no heels.” Shifting on her feet as well at the comfortable wedges she was debating removing right now.

.

Behind the closing door Richard’s arms circled you and he raised you up earning a giggle from you as he carried you into the bathroom mid tight hug, “You certain they didn’t upset you in the interview?”

You nodded easing your hands over his cheeks pulling him in for a loving kiss he melted into sitting you on the sink counter to wrap around you, after your lips parted and you stole a peck on his nose through his drooped lids opening again to smile at you with a dopey grin you replied, “I’m sort of glad it came up. Spares it for later. And my Uncles really needed someone from the family to say it, the whole story, not just hers for once.”

He smiled at you wider, “I’m gonna run a bath and order food.” You nodded watching as he started the water in the tub and removed your flower crown and heels, he walked through to leave by your bag then moved you to the edge of the tub where he held the room service booklet you both chose from and snuggled on the edge of the tub in the wait for it.

Soaking his feet with you he shifted and claimed one of your legs to begin rubbing your foot and working his way up until he did the other and carried you back to bed as the tub drained just in time to answer the door for the food. Cuddled up against each other’s sides you watched the film playing on the screen mounted on the wall until your plates were cleared and you both stripped and took turns massaging one another through trading jokes and flirtatious comments until you pulled on one of his t shirts and tangled up in his arms after another loving kiss to get some sleep before the early start.

.

With the sunrise you both stirred to the breakfast you had ordered arriving to help motivate you out of bed for the day. Once finished you both got ready, pulling on jeans, t shirts and sneakers as you let your hair hang down freely under your bowler hat as Richard added a ball cap to his head wrapping his arm around you to join the others at the elevator after another stolen lingering kiss. Barely half an hour later you were back again at the festival walking through the crowd unable to spot the royals, missing your group in your downward glances under your caps and sunglasses at the early morning sun brightly blinding you all. With a nip at your lip you grinned up at Richard as he started to share about the area he led you to in the forest with a sign up to mark the area the show had filmed in.

A few more stands were tucked in this deeper area away from the bustle, all happily serving you and your giggling group between stolen pictures of your curling around Richard and his curling around you in return. Lovingly flaunting your relationship not caring who saw spreading a great number of pictures to flood onto the internet with more than a few of you stealing loving kisses, even after you had claimed Trevor to sit on your shoulders for a bouncing walk through the edge of the forest sending his laughs echoing through the surrounding area. The day couldn’t stretch long enough as your whole group mingled together enjoying the deeper reaches of the festival until you all met up as the sun was setting with the crowds to fill the set up bales of hay and benches to witness the three couples taking part in the group public wedding the Royals had showed up again after their morning off.

Smiling through the ceremony your hand locked with Richard’s as you leaned against his arm remembering your own wedding just the other day until you all clapped for the freshly presented Husbands and Wives who all beamed brightly at the chance to get to meet the Royal Family and the celebs around you before the band started to play and you and Richard, after the first few assigned dances for the married couples led the Royal couples onto the floor for a dance of your own the cast quickly joined in on. All staying and enjoying the music until having to head back to the hotel to pack for your flights home again. 

Nearly four hours later, near midnight you had finally managed to get back to Richard’s home where you both pulled off your shoes, dropping them by the bed and climbed onto the agonizingly soft bed and dropped into a tangled pile instantly falling into a well needed rest, grateful Richard had a late starting shift the following day.


	25. Chapter 25

Alone you woke in bed through the sound of the whistling kettle quickly being removed over the sounds of muttered speech. A grin spread across your face as your head drooped back to the pillow under it. Within minutes Richard in his same wrinkled layers entered the room with an enamored smile at your unkempt sideways twisted and bunched up shirt and jeans on top of the wrinkled sheets along with your strewn about hair around your head. “Morning Love.”

Your smile grew as you sat up accepting the tray between you as your legs curled in front of you through his gentle kiss. “Morning Handsome.”

Moving to sit closer to you he smiled up at you asking, “Planning on lounging today?”

“I was going to pick us up some food.”

He nodded, “Did you want me to leave you the car?”

You shook your head, “No, Tammy said she’d help me find some good treats for us both before I head back.”

He smirked, “I’m glad you have plans. I’d hate to leave you here all day.”

“It’s a simple stop in town then back again for another nap most likely. What is up for you today?”

“Mainly dialogue. Thankfully.”

You giggled and joined him in finishing your meal before the tray was brushed aside and he stretched out above you for a heated tangling kiss having to end when his alarm went off. Soon enough he was off reluctantly to face his job without you privately hating that he had to leave you at all. Your shopping trip went pleasantly enough. The crowds however approached you far more than usual bringing groups of people with huge grins sharing their love of your ideas for your wedding and sharing their own. All before a few started bringing up their umbrellas to you reminding you of your comment in your interview they had asked you to sign for them.

The week flew by and between his work and your few outings and dinners with his family you held each other as often as you could, stealing each precious moment available to last you through the rest of his next five days apart from you. In his doorway Richard’s arms clung to your tightly as his lips planted on yours in a hungry kiss you melted into and only broke for the door bell announcing Colin’s arrival. Against your lips he murmured in a broken tone, “Only five days.” As if trying to convince himself he wouldn’t perish at simply being apart from you for that long. In a stronger tone he added, “I love you.”

With a smile you brushed his hair out of his face bringing his smile back after you had stolen another kiss, “I love you.”

“I’ll call you tonight Mrs Armitage.” He purred against your lips making you giggle softly against his lips in his next kiss.

“Try not to be too moody Handsome.” He nodded and led you out to the waiting car, making sure to shake Colin’s hand before you left.

Quietly watching you pull away as tears threatened to pool in his eyes as he mumbled, “Five days. Just five days.” Turning to head back inside to look through his room to remind himself of each little piece of you in memories, trinkets and clothing secured the promise you would be back again and he hadn’t dreamed this entire blessed event. Quietly reminding himself through finishing his tea until leaving for work.

…

A simple two hour flight later you woke from your nap on the plane against Colin’s arm to climb out of the plane to the waiting truck Colin had formerly parked there. With a grin he set your bags into the back seat beside his as you climbed in at his urging. Once inside he glanced over at you asking, “Alright Lady Bug?”

You nodded, “Yes, just tired, and a bit, hoping Rich doesn’t get too lonely when I’m away. He tends to sulk.”

Colin chuckled, “He certainly has reason to without you.” He wet his lips, “Any word from Lee yet?”

“No. He mentioned something about a tour of, Cuba, I believe. He didn’t take Trevor’s proposal too well. Sent a flurry to me and Rich then just went silent. Apparently you don’t go out and get engaged after breaking up with someone. You’re supposed to have casual flings.”

Colin, “Hmm. ‘Spose he hasn’t realized he was the rebound yet.” You glanced at him curiously, “I know you do care ‘bout him. But it was clear since Rich stepped foot in town who you loved and clearly loved you.” He wet his lips, “And I do have to ask, did Lee not know about you and the Bridesmaids?”

Your lips parted as your heart skipped painfully, “What?”

He glanced at you in a double take, “Oh come now, you didn’t think I wouldn’t notice the winking and comments. Especially Aimee. Looked full in heat near you. Can’t imagine what the others were thinking but they certainly couldn’t stop with all the whispers.”

“How, did you..?”

He did a double take at you again then smirked at you curiously, “You can’t possibly think  _I_  didn’t know.” Nervously you wet your lower lip and he moved a hand to lay on yours on your lap, “Lady Bug, you’re my best friend. I love you. I’ve known you liked women too since we were kids. It doesn’t matter to me. Long as you’re happy. Though I was a bit stunned to only see your favoring of tall blondes.” He glanced at you again noting your puzzled stare, “Lady Bug?”

“You’re not upset?”

He let out a disbelieving chuckle, “For what? You love who you love, or lust, I still want to know what you did to Aimee to get her like that.”

“She, she was my rebound girl. On and off.”

“Ahh, that’s why. Get a taste and keep going back. No wonder she couldn’t take her eyes off you.” He glanced at you again, “Lee didn’t know?”

You shook your head, “No, we didn’t really talk about exes past Rich really, he never mentioned, any of his, at all.”

“So, did that help with the whole Mike thing? Or no?”

You shook your head, “No.” You let out a breath, “Even if they had hooked up, why wouldn’t he be supportive of it. It was like..”

“Wrong shoes in the box.”

You nodded, “Ya. Just, I think it was the title from the start. Him, trying to be perfect and not let me into his work world for some reason. Just blocking off parts of his life completely.”

“How’d Rich take it?”

“We talked through it. It wasn’t difficult, he wasn’t put off by it, just curious to how I ended up in the relationships. But I mean with him we’d spoken about his exes and hashed out all of our romantic lives pretty much.”

“Well I’m certain you’ll be able to make the distance work. How long till his next vacation?”

“Couple months. They have a big group of action to get through before they can break again, but he’s got some film events for the Hobbit and a few other interviews.”

He nodded and led the conversation more towards asking more about your dating life in college between mentions of a girl from your hometown that had offered to have a threesome with you both once that left you laughing and joking until you got home. Once your bags were on the floor of your cottage a relieved exhale left you and your eyes locked on Colin asking, “Tea?”

He nodded, “Of course.” His eyes scanned over you, following you to the kitchen, “I take it the girls weren’t what you were wanting to talk about?”

You shook your head, “I wanted to talk to you about when I left for Uni.” He tensed and gave you a nod, “I came home and you were busy, so I helped Gramps out with the storage room. I found a box of my Father’s things.” His lips parted, “This was after Uncle and all that had exploded. My Mom, she died on the way to the hospital, my Sisters were stillborn.” His hand rested on yours as you leaned back against the counter trying not to cry, “They told my Dad I wouldn’t last the night.” Colin nodded, “Everyone showed up, and my Dad said he needed to rest. Went to the nearest hotel, and he, hung himself.” He stepped closer to you placing his hands on your upper arms at your voice breaking. “I found his note. In that box. And I wanted my best friend-.”

Your voice broke again and Colin whispered, “And you found me with Bell.”

You nodded, “I really didn’t care, I just wanted to talk about it. But, she was there, and always so, angry, about the title thing. When it was  _her_  Mother that ruined it all.” You wet your lips and he moved the kettle as it whistled behind you and shut off the stovetop. “Part of the note was him seeing my Mother’s face, on the Woman that ruined his Brother’s life and devastated his family. He lost everything, and if he had just waited, five hours-..”

Colin pulled you into a tight hug as your sobbing began drawing tears from him as well realizing what you’d been holding in, “I’m so sorry Lady Bug. I should have been there for you.”

In a broken squeak you sobbed out, gripping the back of his sweater in tight hug, “It hurt so much not telling you!”

His arms tightened even more and kissed you on the forehead, “I know. I should never have put you in that position with the girls.”

For hours he held you sharing more and more of your hidden burdens you had both withheld from one another to clear the air until he had to return home after you shared a lunch. After which you walked out with a relieved inhale your eyes shut through.

.

A whinny from Felienne across the driveway made your smile grow at her giddy hop at seeing you again. Your hand outstretched as you opened the gate to let her out with her bridle already between her teeth. A soft giggle left you accepting the bridle you hooked around her face, then draped the loose reigns around her neck and climbed up onto her back for a calming ride for a few hours.

Once you had returned you let out another giggle freeing her back in through the gate then walked straight to your cottage in the growing breeze drawing in a set of rolling dark clouds in towards your lands. Safely inside you sealed the shutters over the windows and lit a fire in the fireplace and lounged in the living room to wait for the dinner you had started. Set up on the table your laptop chimed and drew your eye when Richard’s face popped up on Skype.

“Handsome!” At once his huge grin came out when his eyes locked on you and your fluffed out hair pooling around you in the firelight.

“Dark out already Love? Sun’s still up here.”

You let out a weak giggle, “Storm’s rolling in. Rain is welcoming me home. Goats will be nice and muddy for me tomorrow.”

His smile grew as he shifted the laptop and grabbed his fork for the meal he had made while you carried him into the kitchen to serve out your supper to carry back into the living room where your whiskey was waiting for you. “Sounds lovely. Work was tolerable, kept getting these looks after the news of you flying home.”

“It’ll calm down.”

He nodded, “Get a ride in before the rain?”

You nodded, “Felienne missed me. Even the stags came out of the tree line to catch a peek of me. I’m certain I’ll be dropped in on by the herd when the rains calm down.”

“I am glad your comfy. I just can’t wait to be with you again.”

“Four more days.”

Your smile made his pop back up and he lowly purred, “Four more days.” Through loving gazes and purrs you enjoyed your meal then moved to your beds to share a film together, snuggled up in the covers while your laptops sat on the tables nearby. Though your conversation lulled as you both drifted off stealing glances at the other until the early morning brought your laptops both in sleep mode after your call had ended at the max time limit. A single tap however rekindled the connection for a shared breakfast before having to break into your lonesome days again.

…

 

Lee

.

A painfully jostling flight to Cuba later Lee, once again single shouldered his bag and made his way to his hotel amid a group of friends, one of whom had brought along a slender blonde all too eager to fill the role of cheering the giant up. Glumly Lee’s mind still raced at the world shattering proposal.

Sure it was simply the gesture of a little boy hoping to make his family happy, no doubt seeing that you were incredible and any family would be a million times better with you in it. But for all he could agree with that he still hated that he’d failed so badly. 

 _Why did you have to have a title, why did he have to put that wall up, what the hell ever made him think cutting you out of a future in his family by not even mentioning you past a friend would be the best idea. Too soon, always, too soon_ , those words echoed in his mind.

True only a couple months knowing one another and he’d so foolishly fell for you, something he absolutely hated. Never had he just slammed into the ground so hard, loving you hurt so badly, he could never feel enough. There would always be rules, expectations, you could never just be his and he could never offer you what you wanted. Not what you said you wanted but what he had mentally decided to be your full expectations.

Still, deep in his gut and the chasm in his chest where his heart had been he wished he hadn’t ended things. No way was that the best choice, farthest from it. He never should have ran from you. Yes he’d possibly ruined things, first with the end of his stay in Scotland, then the obvious abandoning and explosion in the media surrounding Mike. Only, he still had two months free, he could have swept you off your feet, had he not been a coward, had he finally accepted the truth, the long expected walk down the aisle leading to a family one day would only ever exist with you.

Richard loved you, still loves you, no doubt he could give you a great life, but damnit if it didn’t hurt knowing it was true. Sure it might have been just an arm candy situation but as you were learning one another he knew Richard had been calling and texting you too, subtly inching his way deeper into your heart. Against his friend he tore at himself mercilessly, there would always be a standard and in no way could some random actor from Oklahoma ever end up with you in your world, not with the baggage and rumors he brought. No, Richard could no doubt fill that role, be the Lord you needed him to be.

With a sigh his shoulders rolled as he sat up trying to ignore the bikini clad blonde asleep in this bed while he looked for where his phone was.  _Meaningless flings_ , why in hell had he ever told you that was what you were meant to have in a break, damning himself into that box, that guy, where sex was easy after having not come close to that line. Honoring that step with you broke his heart all over again when he typed those words, knowing fully the questions they would bring. 

 _Why?_  Why in hell had he held you back, obviously you wanted one another, you didn’t need to wait but he insisted, now it would only be just an unfinished romance. Not that sex makes it complete, only that he had been building up to that trusting moment and his fears and behavior pushed you away from ever being able to share those loving moments together.

Now all it would ever be was a list of what ifs and daydreams to fill in what could have been. On his feet he grabbed his phone and moved to the couch in the living room, his finger smoothing the waistband of his sweats in his lowering onto the couch. The apparent single signaled spot in the hotel was his finally after the alcohol silenced the blonde wishing to know all about him and his life, mainly who he worked with and all the details in between. But drink after drink once they had stopped at the hotel pool her, the redheaded guest of his friends, laying beside her while the men were lounging on the small balcony furniture in the sun and on the floor of the bedroom.

Cuba was meant to be quiet, fun with his friends, not another fling, just as he’d gotten out of that, all those days and nights together with his model rebound and he felt it again, knowing she’d be expecting more. Painfully he held back about his ex supposed fiancé to be, not sharing a single detail to hold you as just his, only keeping his failure at pushing you away to himself.

A few taps later email after email was scrolled through to the end of the line where his brows furrowed at the message from his Brother about you simply headed,  _“Why didn’t you tell us this about Jaqi?”_

With parted lips he had opened it and scrolled through feeling his heart shatter even more as tears welled in his eyes at the comments about your imagined wedding and lack of relatives. Under his breath he mumbled, “Why didn’t she tell me?” It seems in all his secret keeping you had kept a few of your own.

All at once it hit him, for all he guessed about the title meaning anything was excruciatingly wrong, your time together flashed in his mind once again realizing you had asked to know him, and only him. Not to avoid work as if it didn’t exist but to see past that, sharing your life not the supposed roles and tasks you were set to inherit one day. Brushing away a tear from his cheek he fumbled through his phone for his facetime app, struggling through the sting of him barring you from his family. Something you didn’t truly have, a family, and in his assumption that you would always be his he thought it could wait and he didn’t have to tell anyone. Oh how foolish of a plan it had been.

A few rings later a bleat came through the line drawing a smirk onto his face missing the shifting of blankets in the other room. “Snuggle bear.” Before he could help it your nickname flew out, instantly drawing a smile to your face at the ease of it.

“Hey Teddy Bear, how’s Cuba?”

“Haven’t seen much so far. Just the hotel, rough flight in.”

“Damn.” Your eyes scanned over his face as he eyed your mud splattered face through your sitting on the bed of your truck after finishing your round of checks on your first stop of the day, noting his exhausted and splotchy appearance. “What’s wrong?”

“Why didn’t you tell me about your parents. I’m just catching up on my emails and Will sent me a message about the stories of how your imagined wedding day would go. You could have told me.”

You shrugged and replied, “It was too soon for all that. My family is like a sledge hammer. So far from comforting.”

His lips parted to say something before the phone got snatched away by the scantily clad blonde saying, “Who the hell are you talking to?!”

Lee sighed standing saying, “Give me my phone.” By the time he’d spoken his friends had come in to see what was going on.Your eyes locked on the screen and you drew in a breath as a blonde came into view glaring at you on the screen before asking you, “Who the hell are you?! He’s taken, just so you know.” Her words drawing arguments from the guys instantly debating that topic. 

A hand folded over the screen as the room around it shifted in his searching out his things, in the bedroom he found his shirt and shoes which he grabbed and walked out through the crowd of shouts as he bit his lip hearing you say, “I’ll let you handle that.” You hung up and got back to work, missing Lee’s exiting the hotel room to enter the elevator to go up to his own room, which thankfully was floors above hers. The whole way he tried to get a signal until he had locked himself in his own room with his own signaled couch he walked through leaving his things on the cushion next to the one he dropped onto, still shaking at the abrupt ending of your call.

A couple rings later he let out a breath as your voice came through the line after he had dialed your number again, the camera was aimed up at the back of the front seat of your truck and a glimpse of your shoulder as you stated, “Driving to my next stop Teddy Bear.”

With a relieved smirk he replied, “I am so sorry. I should have gone to my room first.”

A disbelieving laugh came from you raising his brow, “You called me from her room after, I’m assuming, climbing out of her bed?”

“I, Jaqi…”

“Oh no, trust me, well done, she is gorgeous, but, eh, bit of a bold move on your part, calling me then.”

He rolled his eyes through a weak chuckle as you giggled to yourself, “My friends were there too. They had a couple drinks after we went to the pool. As I said, I checked my emails, Will told me about your Parents. I just want to say I would have never been like that, allowing myself to let my family call you my friend, had I known.”

You couldn’t help but shrug, “Lee, there’s a reason I don’t tell people about my family, or my title. I can’t seem to be a person to anyone after they hear about it. I thought you might understand that better than some guy off the streets.”

Again the weight hit him heavily in his chest as he ignored the knock on his door and his friend’s voice coming through the door to ask why the blonde was leaving already, “I, get that now. I just, I didn’t know how to handle the weight of it.”

“Lee, I rarely have events or anything tied to my title past calls and messages with those relatives.”

“I get that, now.”

Another knock sounded and you said, “Do you need to get that?”

He sighed, “No. They’ll go away.”

You let out a sigh as his friend started shouting through the door saying they’d be next door if he needed them, “Are you ok?”

Letting out a deep sigh he replied, “Not really.”

 

 


End file.
